Commanding the Tide
by BananaSwirl
Summary: Evil!Water Tribes AU. When Sokka, Katara, and Yue-heirs to the Water Tribes-are on an excursion, they run into something mighty interesting. That might tilt victory into the favor of their people.
1. Chapter 1

**This has to be the longest single story I've ever written-twelve pages worth of this! And naturally, it's something that makes no sense. It took me most of yesterday, and the latter half of today to finish it. It's not exactly what you're used to seeing, if you've read something of mine before, and some parts seem to stretch on, but I think it works this way. It's one of those reversed nation AUs, where the Water Tribes are evil and whatnot, but of course, I had my own spin it! I hope you like reading it, as much as I worked on it! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Through the silent, iceberg littered ocean, a small boat slowly navigated around the huge blocks of ice. Three figures were nestled close together in the expertly carved craft, carved from heavy driftwood. The boat had been painted royal blue with swirling white symbols on the flanks; the bow was curved upward and designed into the shape of a canine's open jaws as it howled to the heavens above; it was spacious, though the majority of the space was filled with animal skin packs and bags that weighted down the boat.<p>

"Sokka, pass me some of the seal jerky, you oaf." A young woman held out her gloved hand towards her companion. Her voice was soft, though demanding, as she glared at said boy. She was brown skinned underneath her heavy parka and scarf. "Give it!" Her eyes were a lovely cobalt color and her pale pink lips were full. "Sokka…" Underneath the heavy, violet colored scarf that she wore, her hair was the color of virgin snow and pulled into a neat braid. "Please?" Her name was Yue, she was sixteen years old, and looked every bit of it.

The boy, Sokka, was fifteen. He tilted a fur sack to his mouth and shook it gently, trying to get every crumb of seal jerky out. His skin was similar to his female companion's, but his eyes were a shade lighter. Where her hair was white, his hair was a deep brown, shaved closely on the sides and then pulled into a knot on the top, bound by a dark blue ribbon. The color of his parka was lighter than hers, trimmed in black, and he wore no scarf. Strapped to his back was a professionally crafted boomerang that had a ragged edge and a smoother one for gripping. Moving the sack from his mouth, he tossed it at the older girl and grinned cheekily. "Here ya go!"

With a roll of her eyes, Yue shook the bag and then shifted her glare to Sokka before taking her right mitten into her teeth and pulling it off, tossing it down beside her. She stuck her hand into the food bag and revealed a long strip of meat. As Sokka reached to snatch it back, she held up her hand and narrowed her eyes. "You've had enough. Stop being greedy, it's unbecoming, right, Katara?"

There was, in fact, a third member on the boat, though she was standing with her foot propped on the bow. She, too, had smooth bronze skin and wide azure eyes that gazed serenely out towards the still ocean. Her hair was a thick, brown mane, and where the other girl's was straight, hers was wavy and free. Instead of a heavy fur coat, she wore a thinner outfit that was dark gray and light blue, with long sleeves and billowing pants. Around her shoulders was a heavy gray fur cloak, with the head of a slain wolf still attached and used as a hood. She was the most serious of the three, though she was the youngest-just barely fourteen.

"Hush!" She snapped at her older companions. "We could have stalkers on our trail and not here them because you're bickering over food! That you didn't help prepare!" She spun on her head and sat down before them, sighing. "Pass me some. And to answer your question, everything about my brother is unbecoming of a prince."

All three of them were royalty in their own right. They belonged to a civilization known as the Water Tribes that ruled the North and South poles, as well as the majority of the east. Katara and Sokka, brother and sister, were the heir and heiress of the Southern Tribe and the children of the chief Hakoda. Yue, their companion, was the sole princess of the more aloof Northern Tribe and daughter of Arnook, Hakoda's counterpart.

There had once been four nations that inhabited the world: The Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and a race of peaceful, nomadic people known as the Air Nomads. They all had a specific art known as bending that their race possessed, though not all people had this ability to manipulate one of the four natural elements to their will. There was one person, though, that _could_ bend all of the elements, as well as connect the Spirit World with the physical one. They were known as the Avatar, or _divine medium_ between both worlds, born to keep balance among them. The ascension of the Avatar followed the elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air, continuing in an infinite cycle. A century ago, during the cycle of the Air Avatar, the Water Tribes had been ruled by two twin brothers known as Taquik and Ujariq. They were benevolent rulers, until ambition clouded their thoughts and they joined forces to wage war against the other three nations. In only five years' time, they had obliterated the entire world population Air Nomads in hopes of destroying the Avatar.

Only to find that the Avatar had simply vanished. The Water Tribes were not foolish people, they were never ones to hunt for something not easily found, and instead turned their attentions to the large threat that was the Earth Kingdom. Using a strategy that included using their waterbending power at the zenith of the lunar cycle, during a time when the moon was closest to the earth, they cut through the gigantic nation and split it in half and taking the east-where the capital was located-for themselves. Without commands coming from their central intelligence, the nation was no longer a threat. Only now, there was one nation that fought against the Water Tribes, and that was the Fire Nation. The two warring countries were evenly matched with bending prowess and weaponry, and also spiritual intervention on both sides. Every century, the firebenders were strengthened with the power of Agni's Comet while the waterbenders were elated with the power of the moon coming closer on its orbit path.

_Winning this war will not be easy. _It had raged on for over a century, but soon that would change. Katara, along with her brother and Yue, were on a mission…to find the Avatar, after a hundred years of hiding.

"Katara? Katara?" Sokka's voice shattered her inner monologue. "Katara!" His gloved knuckles tapped her temple. "Hello?" His face was inches from her own, and she could smell his meat-scented breath. "I know you aren't thinking about this stupid war again, are you? Look, I know you care about the victory of the Water Tribes and how if we destroy the world, we can build a new, peaceful one and yah yeah yah….It's _your_ fault Dad sent us out here anyway. 'Maybe we can find the Avatar!' Find the Avatar, my stinky socks! " He let out a yelp as Katara struck him over the head with her forearm. "Ow! What was that for?"

His sister had narrowed her eyes and was glaring at him. "Calling the war stupid? It's treasonous to speak that way, Brother. You could lose you chance at the throne." Her brows furrowed and her nostrils flared, she cast a reprimanding glower at her older brother. Though she and Sokka were close, there was still a steep rivalry between them in competition for the throne.

Sokka rubbed his head where Katara's blow had landed. He glared at her while pouted before turning back to Yue, "Do you see how mean she is to me, Yue? Do you see what I have to put up with while you're up north or in Ba Sing Se?" Ba Sing Se was the Earth Kingdom capital that had been conquered long before their births. "And our mom and dad never say anything to her! Just because she can move some stupid magic water!"

Yue giggled in response as she reached over the side of the boat with her ungloved hand, moving her fingers in a rising and falling motion. The water around them danced to her command until she had pulled a small sphere of liquid from the ocean. "Maybe because she's a girl and you're a boy."

Katara smirked as she moved her own right hand into a fist and jerked at the air. The water that Yue had been manipulating flew from the older girl's control and came at Katara. With an expert flick of her wrists, she caught it and held it in the air. "Or because he acts a fool, more like it." Both she and Yue were waterbenders, while Sokka showed no inclination towards the sacred and ancient art. The girls had been called prodigies, having mastered the element only a year ago.

Sokka stuck out his tongue at his younger sister before his eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of something beyond them. "Uh…K-Katara, I-I think t-that you should, uh, uh, uh, use your magic water to uh, move that iceberg…." He was pointing in horror over Katara's shoulder, stammering and shuddering. "I don't wanna die!"

At the same moment, Katara and Yue raised their gazes to take in the looming shape of a pale white iceberg. In unison, the two girls erupted into screams and grabbed onto Sokka, whose cry was the shrillest. "Don't hang on to me, do something! You're the waterbenders!"

In a simultaneous motion, the girls raised their hands high above their heads. The ocean swelled to their command and lifted the water around the boat, throwing the tiny boat backwards. Yue let out a chilled breath and made a smoothing gesture with her hands. The water was hardened into ice under the boat and stretched across the distance towards the iceberg. And as suddenly as it had begun, the chaos was over and the ocean was silent. A breath of relief rippled across the three teenagers.

"That was close," Katara sighed, dropping her hands to her side and grinning at Yue. "And we didn't ruin Dad's boat. Good looking out, Sokka! That's the only thing you can do and not make a fool out of yourself!" She reached down and patted her elder brother on the head before he swiped her away. "Right, Yue? Yue?"

The Northern Water Tribe princess was staring straight ahead at the iceberg, her eyes distant. At the sound of her name, she blinked and shook her head sharply. "Follow me," She said softly and leaped over the side of the boat, sliding across the ice towards the ice. "I want to go check this iceberg out."

Sokka shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm not. I refuse to hurt myself by walking across that. Nope. I will stay right here where I am." He turned his head to the sky, and stuck out his bottom lip. "I _refuse._" He looked over at Katara, who was already springing from the bow of the boat. "Aww man, no one sides with me. " Following his sister's lead, he clambered onto the ice and promptly slipped. Crying out in surprise, the Water Tribe prince pushed himself to his feet. Yue and Katara were already standing next to the iceberg, waiting for him to cross. "Wait, just a second, I'm coming." He picked his way across the stretch of ice, prancing towards his sibling and friend.

Finally, when the boy had joined up with his companions, Yue pressed her hands to the iceberg's smooth sides. "I don't know why…but I just think there's something about this. I feel some connection to something inside it. Do you think we can crack it?"

Katara shrugged and glared at Sokka as his mouth fell open. "Really? You want to open a block of ice? And I thought Katara was the strange one." He narrowed his eyes at the ice, "It can be cracked though, with a little manpower." He sidled up to the piece of ice and knocked his knuckles against the block. "And I do mean _man_power. " He snickered.

Obviously offended, Katara shoved her brother aside and snatched his boomerang from his back strap. "Shut up, Sokka." She passed the weapon to Yue and stepped back, ignoring Sokka's indignant cries. "I said _shut up, _Sokka! Or I'll waterbend you!"

Yue grit her teeth and clutched the boomerang tightly in her hands, unsure on how to hold it properly. Leaning back on her left foot, she swung forward and struck a section of the ice. Her teeth rattled at the impact of the blow, but she stepped back and evaluated her work. A thin crack ran along the length of the iceberg. "It's working!"

Katara clenched her fists and strengthened her stance before lifting her hands high above her head. As Yue once again struck the ice with the boomerang, she bent the ice apart further apart. The iceberg split cleanly in two, causing Sokka to cry out in surprise. Yue dropped the boomerang and stepped back, clutching Katara's wrist. "There _is_ something in there," She whispered. "_Something."_

From within the iceberg, something stirred. Yue let out a shocked gasp, eyes widening. "It's a person!" She ran forward and clambered up the side of the shattered iceberg, heaving herself over the edge. "Come on, guys, it's a person!"

With Sokka on her heels, Katara scrambled up over the ice and hauled herself over. The inside was hollow and was steeped at an angle, so she could slide down towards the princess. The Southern Water Tribe heiress slid towards her friend at the bottom of the hollow cavity.

Yue was holding a human in her arms, looking down at them gently. "It's a little kid." She whispered. True to her words, a small boy was lying limply in her grip. He was about eleven, maybe twelve, years old judging by his face. A bush of black hair was sticking straight up over his head and underneath his hair were the beginnings over a pale blue tattoo in the shape of an arrow. His mouth was agape. He wore thin clothes made of red, yellow, and orange fabrics. At the end of his sleeves, were also arrow shaped tattoos. "Look!"

Katara and Sokka crept closer, mirroring each other's suspicious looks. "Is he alive?" Katara inquired, leaning over Yue's shoulder, raising a thin brown eyebrow. "He has tattoos!" _Arrow tattoos,_ she silently noted. _Arrow tattoos. _"What are you going to do with him?"

Yue looked up from the boy's still face. "We're going to take him to the Southern Water Tribe palace and get him healed of course. The poor little thing, he must be so sick." She brought a gloved hand to his face before slipping it under his back and rising to her feet. "We'll get you home, little Koinu." She looked up, "Come on; let's get back to the tribe."

"Why did you call him a puppy? He doesn't look much like a puppy." Sokka said, narrowing his eyes at the child. "He looks dead. Why don't we leave him here?" He grimaced as Katara slammed her arm into his stomach. "Ow! But it's true!"

In the Northern Water Tribe's princess's arms, the boy child stirred. His eyes flickered open briefly and he murmured against Yue's parka. "Appa?" He whispered before stilling once more and hanging limply over her arms.

"What's an Appa?" Sokka asked, looking at Katara, as though she would know. "Is it a food? I like food." He narrowed his eyes at his sister, "What are you doing? Having an epiphany?" For a moment, he turned his head as Yue struggled to lift the boy over the side of the cavity.

Katara was gazing at the boy, her eyes hardening. She looked up sharply, breathing deeply. "There's something about that boy," She whispered, pointing at him with her index finger. "I can't place it, but there's something about him that's…_not right._ And I intend to find out." Her voice was low, meant for Sokka's ears only. "He's not like any other person I've seen." Not that she had seen many people, but there were Earth Kingdom servants in the palace. She planted her hands on the edge of the ice and heaved herself up and over. _Can he be…an Air Nomad? In an iceberg? _She had seen pictures in scrolls during her lessons, but they hadn't always been accurately drawn. At least, not like this boy, but if this boy was an Air Nomad, then their job was not finished. And she would destroy him. Personally.

* * *

><p>Across the world, in another country, there was a palace nestled into the base of a long dead volcano. It had stood against the attacks that the Water Tribes had thrown against it, and though was damaged, the city beneath it stood strong. In this grand palace-rivaling the beauty of the Water Tribes'-there was the royal family of the Fire Nation. As far as genetics went, the people of the Fire Nation were polar opposites of the Water Tribes. They were generally pale skinned, narrow eyed people, with straight dark hair and golden eyes, where the Water Tribes people had dark skin, wide blue eyes, and wavy hair.<p>

"Lu Ten?" Inside the palace, a young girl called all through the dark tiled halls. "Where are you?" She was about fourteen years old and was the typical Fire Nation beauty: pale skinned, high cheekbones, thin lips, dark hair, and golden eyed. She wore her dark brown, nearly black, hair pulled into a topknot with two locks of hair hanging from either side of her angular face. Her name was Azula, and she was the secondary princess of the Fire Nation, beneath her mother. Adorning her scalp was a two pronged hairpiece, made from pure gold. "Zuko?" Her voice was sharp and demanding, even when she tried to be gentle. She could see two figures further down the hall, conversing quietly. Her breath hitching in her throat, she ran down the corridor towards the two males.

As she approached, the young men looked up. The older looker of the two, Lu Ten, was her cousin and Heir Apparent to the throne of the Fire Nation's ruler, the Fire Lord. Azula's uncle, Iroh, and therefore Lu Ten's father had elected him as his regent. Beside him was Zuko, Azula's older brother, though he wasn't exacty her favorite person. Both wore topknots, but Lu Ten sported his with a kind of grace that came with age and being outside of the Fire Nation, fighting in the war against the Water Tribes. He no longer had that obligation, now that his father was Fire Lord and he was Crown Prince.

Six years ago, when Azula was still a child, her grandfather had ruled the nation. He had been an ancient man and powerful ruler, but had suffered from a diseased body for most of his life. She still remembered the night when he had called the whole family to his bed and gave them his death blessing. She had clutched her mother's robes when he had pointed his bony finger at her and beckoned her forward, patting her head gently and telling her a secret. _Their _secret. It was the only time she had ever been afraid, and even now she berated herself. Fear was not an emotion to show during war.

"Well, little cousin, if you _really_ like her, you should tell her how you feel," Lu Ten was saying as she halted before them, grinning darkly. "Is there a problem? Or do you want some advice from the Master of Love?" He said jokingly, returning her grin with a broad, cunning, smile of his own.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko asked rather spitefully, narrowing his eyes at his younger sister. They were two years apart, but it seemed more like decades at time. "I'm trying to have a conversation with Lu Ten, if you _don't mind._" There had always been a rivalry between them, for as long as she could remember.

Azula smirked, "But I do, brother. I do." She batted her eyes at Lu Ten, "Do you know where my mother might be, dear cousin? Better yet, where is my father?" She had always favored her father over her mother. "I would like to speak to him." Her voice was sweet as she looked up at her cousin.

The corners of Lu Ten's lips turned up in a brief smile. "I'm not sure where Princess Ursa is, but Uncle Ozai is in the war chamber with Father." He shrugged, "I think it's a private conference, though, so I wouldn't try to enter. I really didn't want to hear what they were talking about. I've seen and heard about enough bloodshed for a lifetime."

Bowing respectfully, Azula nodded. "Thank you, dear cousin." In his few words, he had given her all the information she needed. _I knew he and Uncle didn't want to fight the Water Tribes. That's why Father should be on the throne, he would use the comet to push them back before the Silver Night, when the full moon is closest. _It was treason to think of such things, she knew, but they were her thoughts, and Azula had never been one to submit easily. _But the order of succession can be solved_ after_ the war. _She took off down the hall, listening to the hum of their voices as Lu Ten and Zuko resumed their conversation.

Quickening her step only by a fraction, Azula navigated the halls of the palace towards the inner sanctum, where the war room was located. She knew the place well enough to walk it with her eyes close, having spent her whole life wandering these halls. The war room was _just around this corner and…_

"Princess Azula?" There were two surly guards at the entrance of the room. At their recognition of her, they dipped at the waist. "Do you wish to enter, Princess?" The taller of the two asked, stepping back. "You must remember the strict rules of the war room…"

"I'm not a fool," Azula interrupted, her voice venomous. "Let me enter now." She tapped her foot as the two guards pushed open the doors of the war room. "Thank you, good sirs." Brushing by them, Azula slipped into the dark room with a sure and silent step.

The war room was lit only by the red-gold flames that flickered against a tiled dais, shielding a stout silhouette. On the floor before them was a huge map that showed the politic status of the world. The two poles and most of the eastern Earth Kingdom were colored blue, showing they were owned by the Water Tribes. There was a small portion of green, and then west was dyed red with Fire Nation territory.

Six solemn figures were seated by this map, with their legs crossed and their heads dipped respectfully. Many were war generals and other important military figures, while the two closest to the dais were more revered members of the royal family.

Azula slid silently through the shadows until she was kneeling next to the figure on the immediate right of the Fire Lord's throne. She dipped her head respectfully and looked up to see her mother knitting her brows at her from where she sat across the room. Princess Ursa was a clever, beautiful, though sad eyed woman who was best known for her military strategy, and though Azula wasn't exactly fond of her mother, she gave honor where honor was due.

Beside her, Azula felt her father-the second prince-elbow her lightly in the side and clear his throat. Prince Ozai, brother to Fire Lord Iroh, was a renowned soldier on the battlefield against the Water Tribes, though he had been withdrawn years before to become one of her uncle's advisors. Personally, Azula thought it should have been the other way around, but she could not argue.

Zuko and Azula took after their father height-wise-their mother was taller than Father, and thinner-but their looks were expertly blended. There would times when Azula would notice she had Mother's lips and Father's nose, with Mother's eyes and Father's dark eyebrows, and then she had Father's strong shoulders with Mother's delicate hands. Both of her parents were firebenders and she had inherited the trait, being classified as a prodigy. Zuko, on the _other _hand, was _horrible_ at bending fire, if Azula was one to decide.

"If we are to defeat the Water Tribes before the turn of the moon, we must use Agni's comet. We mustn't destroy them, but if there is to be peace, they must be stopped." From behind his veil of flames, Fire Lord Iroh spoke, rising to his feet. His voice was gruff and he took unnecessary pauses at times. He was a short, robust man who had also served in the army, before returning home prior to Fire Lord Azulon's death. He should know that the waterbenders should be crushed, Azula thought, but her uncle was too jovial and sagacious to be so extreme.

"I beg to differ. If the Water Tribes were simply halted in their path of war, what makes you think that they would simply give up? They took Ba Sing Se, the world's cultural center, and made it into a headquarters for a network of spies and assassins. We should use the comet and crush their hold on Ba Sing Se, _disappear_ their royal families, and then go from there, instead of sitting here like idling pig-chickens!" Azula froze, her mouth hanging open. _S_he had said that. She had said _that_, out loud. In a war room. In front of the Fire Lord. She had said _that_ in the war room in front of the Fire Lord, and her father.

Slanted golden eyes pierced her skin and she felt her father's nails dig into the skin of her arm in a painful pinch. She was sure if he did that with his dominant, she would have bled. Azula looked towards Iroh, only to see that the flames surrounding him had winked out.

The Fire Lord was doubled over in laughter, holding his great girth of a belly. "Dear niece, I've never agreed more with you!" Beneath him, the other war generals gave soft, forced laughs to please their lord. Except Ozai who was glaring at his daughter with unreadable emotion in his gaze.

Azula wasn't sure whether she should laugh along with them, or still sit there with her mouth hanging agape. She looked across at her mother, who was composed even in her amusement. _At least I wasn't like Zuko, being a blundering idiot. _The princess crossed her arms before her chest and arched her back, casting a glance in her father's direction.

"I expected more out of you," Ozai growled to her under his breath. "Or are you more like your brother than I once thought?" His golden glare caught her like a firemoth caught in the web of a wolf spiderfly. He had taught her everything about expressions. _There is no need to speak, when your eyes are communication enough. _And right now, he's more than annoyed. He's _furious_. "Don't disappoint me, Azula."

_I won't. _ Azula replied with her eyes and bit her tongue as the Fire Lord and general ceased their laughter and fell back into stoic diplomacy. And the rest of the war conference went on without disturbance or memorable event, with her mother's cool gaze and her father's blazing one swirling over her skin like turbulent weather.

* * *

><p>The Southern Water Tribe palace was made of steel, built to withstand the cold weather and possible enemy attacks. The surrounded parts of the city, though, were constructed out of ice. The palace stood proud among the other buildings, which were only about half the width of the chief's home. The city, built on paths of rock that had been revealed to be under the snow, was located on the coast of the South Pole, where ships could easily be spotted and granted entrance to the capital. The city in the North Pole was more diplomatic and constructed for beauty, while its sister tribe was more practical and used the perilous ice for protection.<p>

After docking their boat amongst the warships-also built from metals-Katara, Sokka, and Yue with the airbender in her arms, leaped onto the wooden pier. Even though they were royalty, the heirs of the Southern Tribe were granted more freedom than Yue, which is why she anticipated her family's visits to the south.

"I'm going to count how many weird looks we get from the people. We go out on a playful mission and instead come back with a kid who was stuck in an iceberg. Who would have thought?" Sokka flailed his hands in the air and rolled his eyes. "Why isn't he blue?"

Katara rolled her eyes, wrapping her cloak tighter around her body. Despite the extreme cold of their environment, she was the least cold. "Because, it's possible he's about to die or wherever he's from, it was the same temperature." She stared at the boy, whom she was fairly certain he was an Air Nomad. _He should be dead. If he _is _the last Air Nomad, _she fingered the bone razor that she kept in her pocket. Sokka had taught her to wield it years ago, though she wasn't a person for weaponry.

Yue rolled her shoulders and shifted the boy as the trio slipped into the ever present throng of people that inhabited the streets of the city. Many were of Water Tribe descent, while there were some who had mixed ancestry with those of the Earth Kingdom. Those people mainly lived in the colonial parts of the Water Tribes, since genetics denied them the strength to withstand the freezing temperatures.

This street of the capital was where many wares were sold and traded, including furs, candles, spices, and other wares. The shouts of merchants and consumers alike filled their ears and the three royal teenagers slipped among them, going by almost unnoticed. It wasn't like this in the North, where things were more dignified and restrained.

Sokka stopped and turned to Yue, smoothing down her scarf so that it covered her white hair. "Don't want people screaming that the Northern Princess is here. You know, since you're almost old enough to get married and whatever," He shrugged nonchalantly and stuck out his tongue when Katara snorted.

And then, the great steps of the Southern Water Tribe palace were before them. Men with painted faces and spears lined the entrance, staring stoically before them. Sokka held up his hand and bowed slightly to the men. "Brothers," He said, sounding more mature than he had only moments before.

In one smooth movement, the men all took one step sideways, revealing a path to the entrance. Katara stepped onto the first step, her chin lifted proudly. She continued to walk up the steps, her eyes straight ahead. Yue followed, with the boy over her shoulder. They passed another set of guards until they were officially inside the palatial residence.

The walls were high and arched upwards towards the domed ceilings, painting black, blue, and silver. Sparkling beneath their boots, the tilted floor showed their reflections as they passed through the grand hall with Katara taking the lead.

"What are we going to do with the child?" Yue asked, as though she knew where Katara was headed. "Don't you think we should take him to Lady Kya?" Kya was the head healer in the palace, as well as Hakoda's wife. "So she can treat him first?"

Katara shot a glance at Yue over a shoulder, with an expression that clearly read: _Do you see me heading towards the infirmary?_ "The chief would not be pleased if we didn't inform him of a new stranger in his palace, near his children." With those words, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and continued to walk. "And so, we are going to see my father."

Casting a look at Sokka, Yue saw that the boy was pulling his parka over his head. The interior of the palace was noticeably warmer than the outside. Had she not been holding the child, she would have done the same. She sighed. This hall seemed to stretch on forever, but she knew it lead to the chief's throne room. The palace in the North was not this way, for meetings were held in the grand courtyard, not in some central room.

Two female warriors with swirling tattoos on their cheeks and above their eyes, caught side of the tribal princesses and prince and stepped aside, revealing the heavy black curtain that marked the entrance of the chief's room. They crossed their forearms over their breast and bowed as Katara shoved the drape aside. As Sokka and Yue shuffled after her, the Northern Princess clutched the unconscious boy tighter to her chest.

The conference room was brightly lit with lanterns, and smelled of sweet imported incense. There was a long rug in the center of the room, lined with cushions. Only one of those cushions, though, was occupied at the moment, by a large and powerfully built man. If Sokka was older, and wasn't so gangly, this man would look just liked him. His hair was thick and brown, brushing the nape of his neck, with the exception of two beaded locks that dangled by his left ear. He was dressed in deep blue Water Tribe armor, with a bone necklace around his neck. Lying at his side was an equally ferocious black and gray canine, with a bone collar to match its master's.

"Father," Katara began, causing the man to look up from stroking the dog. She crossed her right forearm over her chest and elbowed Sokka, reminding him to do the same. "We've returned, and not without disappointment. The Avatar was not found, but instead, there was a child in an iceberg." She gestured to Yue's arms.

Hakoda looked surprised. "You found this living child in an _iceberg_, you say? He is peculiar, I'll say that much." His cerulean eyes twinkled and he inclined his head, burying his hands into the fur of the dog's back. "Sokka, why don't you and Princess Yue take him to your mother, to see if she can save him? I must speak with your sister."

Sokka nodded, rolling his eyes when Hakoda wasn't watching. "Yes, Dad. Come on, Yue, let's get your little kid some medicine. And then let's get something to eat, I'm starving." He took Yue by the forearm and led her from the room, muttering about "annoying little sisters".

When the three of them-including the boy-were gone, Katara dropped elegantly onto the cushion across from her father. "About the iceberg, it's true," She began, "I believe the child is an Air Nomad. He has tattoos that match the history, and his looks are similar to those described. But _how_ could he have been locked away in an iceberg?" She patted the dog, whose name was Narak. "If my suspicions are true, and he _is_ an Air Nomad, could he have known the Avatar? Is _he_ the Avatar?"

Hakoda shook his head. "If the boy is the Avatar, then our search is over. If he dies, then we will have no problem with finding his reincarnation. If he is simply an Air Nomad…then you know what to do." He raised his chin, "There mustn't be a trace that you've done the deed. If he _is_ the Avatar, though, we will spare him and use him to our own benefit when the time comes. He shall be raised as a Water Tribesman, so he will have loyalty only to us."

Katara nodded, rising to her feet. "I understand, Father." She held out the razor and smirked, "The task is as good as done." With those words, she left the room. "I won't fail you, Dad. I never do." As she pushed her way through the curtained entrance, the princess thought of Yue and how she held the boy. _An attachment?_It wouldn't matter.

* * *

><p>Yue kneeled by the boy's side. Kya had been busy with another matter, and so one of her subordinates had treated the child by simply checking his lungs and giving Yue a flash of warm tea to give him when he finally came around. Sokka had gone to find food, complaining of an abused stomach. Honestly, she didn't understand the Southern siblings at times. "You know, little Koinu," She whispered, using the word for puppy again. He was small and gentle looking with his eyes closed. "How did you end up in the iceberg? Well, I'm sure you don't know either. But that's alright. If you are an Air Nomad…they'll kill you."<p>

The boy stirred, opening his eyes slightly. Yue say they were gray, like flint. And then, he was staring at her in blurry, confused eyes. He opened and closed his mouth, as though he was trying to remember how to speak. "W-who are you? Where am I? Where's Appa?"

The Northern Water Tribe princess raised an eyebrow. "I'm Yue, and you're in the Southern Water Tribe palace. And I don't know what an Appa is." She held up the flask. "But I need you to drink from this. It's a healing tea, so you won't get sick after being in ice. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Aang," He said, brightening for a moment. "Ice? What do you mean I was stuck in ice? And Appa isn't _an _Appa. He's Appa, my flying bison!" The boy, Aang, looked around. "This is the Southern Water Tribe? It looks different from when I last saw it. But seriously, where is Appa?"

Perhaps being lodged in an iceberg had scrambled his brains. Yue sighed when she saw he wasn't going to drink from the flask. "We found you in an iceberg and there was no 'flying bison' in the ocean near your location. Wait…what's the last thing you remember?"

Aang looked at her as though she was stupid. "Appa and I had been flying over the ocean from the Southern Air Temple for about a week when a storm hit and we landed on a glacier to wait it out. Then the storm got worse and…I don't remember after that." His young face fell and his hands drifted to his scalp. "Wait….I have hair? Air Nomads don't have hair!"

_He _is_ an Air Nomad._ Yue thought. "Perhaps it grew why you were in that iceberg. What year was this, when you left the Southern Air Temple?" After the whole population of Air Nomads had been eradicated, the temples have been ravaged and left in ruins. Could this boy be from the past? Could he _really_ have been in the iceberg for a century?

Counting on his fingers, the Air Nomad boy shrugged. "I was twelve when they told me…when…" He fell silent, "Which was twelve years after Avatar Roku died. That couldn't have been that long ago, so I'm guessing a few months at best? The Water Tribe can build _really_ fast!"

Yue shook her head. "No, Aang. Avatar Roku," She spoke the name with hatred, for the Fire Avatar was hated among her people, "Avatar Roku died over a hundred years ago. That means…you're a hundred and twelve years old, at least." She knew ice could preserve things, but preserving a living boy? For a hundred years?

"Pssh, I don't believe it! Do I look that old to you?" Aang looked questioningly at her, but his eyes wandered to some point over her shoulder. "Who's that?" He raised his hand and pointed. "Why is she looking at me like that?"

Even before she turned, Yue knew who it was. She looked into Katara's smoldering blue gaze and forced herself to have a glare of her own. "Don't hurt him, Katara. He's only a child," She could see the point of the bone razor that the younger princess had partially concealed in the folds of her clothes. "He may be an Air Nomad, but you can't kill him. He's the Avatar! I won't let you kill a child!" On impulse, Yue bent the tea from the flash she had been holding and held it at ready.

Katara paused and the boy child gasped. The waterbender's eyes brightened and she let her blade clatter to the floor. "Is he?" She looked at Aang, her gaze softening just a bit. "In that case, I would never harm an innocent little boy." The corners of her lips turned up into the beginning of a cunning smile and Yue's blood chilled. "Come, come, little boy, I want you to meet my father."

* * *

><p><strong>If you noticed, I changed Yue's personality a bit, so it would fit better with this AU. And if you can place who was based on who in this fic, you get...a congratulations! And sprinkles! It's not as obvious as it seems! Feedback is forever appreciated! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I know I said this was complete and that if I did continue it, it would only be when the mood strikes. Well, the mood _did_ strike again, and so we have this chapter. I'm trying to keep this from becoming another one of those stories where the roles are just switched around: Like Sokka has a scar and Aang was found in the Earth Kingdom or somewhere. Hehe. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

In some ways, Yue fears Katara. The princess is unpredictable and is as ruthless as she is kind. When she smiles, it as though she knows something that you don't, and her eyes are shadowed in thought. Though she's known Katara since they were both children, Sokka has always been a closer friend. Whenever the royal siblings visited the North when they were younger, it was always Sokka that Yue played with, while Katara watched from the sidelines, her brow furrowed. Planning. Always planning. Even now, in the chieftain's conference room, the Southern tribal princess sat next to her brother on her cushion, her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees, Katara watched Yue with a suspicious stare.

Beside Hakoda was his wife and Katara's mother, Kya. She was a woman with a strong build, hailing from a family that had multiple respected soldiers in their name. Katara obviously inherited her looks from her mother, including the same piercing stare. They were both waterbenders, but Lady Kya had dedicated her life to healing, unlike her daughter. She was dressed in an elegant indigo colored robe that covered her feet, and had a furred hood.

The boy, the child Avatar, sat close to Yue, his gray eyes wide as he looked up at Hakoda and Lady Kya. Yue couldn't believe he was really an Air Nomad; he looked like he could still be in the local academy, learning waterbending. He was the _Avatar._ And they were planning to use him for their own advancement in the war. She thought the Avatar was meant to keep balance in the world, not offset it.

"So, Aang, is it?" Hakoda asked, his blue eyes twinkling. "You are the Avatar? Judging by your arrows, you have mastered air, have you not?" He said the words gently, as to not startle the boy. "The next element you must learn is water, is it not?" Yue knew that Hakoda was toying with the boy. He knew the answer just as well as she did.

From her seat, Katara looked up and met Yue's gaze. As if knowing that the older princess was thinking, she bared her teeth in a snarl that could easily be mistaken as a smile. But Yue knew Katara, she knew her well enough to discern a smile from a sneer, and a laugh from a growl. The Southern Princess held up a finger and tapped it gently against her chin, eyes narrowed. And then, she turned her attentions back to the Avatar.

Aang looked up at Hakoda, wringing his hands in his lap. "Yes, sir! I have to master all the elements and the Avatar State before I can really be called the Avatar though." He tilted his head at their dog, Narak, and held out his arms, making a clucking sound. The dog lifted his head and wagged his feathered tail, moving away from Katara and padding across the room to sit at Aang's side, pressing his nose into the boy's side.

"Would you like to learn waterbending under the tutelage of my daughter?" Hakoda asked, looking back at Katara. "She is already a master, and isn't much older than you. Of course, there are older masters who can teach you, if you're more comfortable that way."

The Avatar looked up at Katara, then back at Yue. "Can she teach me?" He asked, and then paused, "Can they _both_ teach me?" He looked hopeful, with his hand resting idly on the canine's head. Narak growled happily, licking the child's fingers. Yue though she saw a light pink blush staining his cheeks, but she wasn't too sure; he _had_ just woken up from a century-long sleep, he was bound to be getting used to the Southern air.

Hakoda seemed to think about this, and then he smiled broadly. "Of course! Avatar Aang, we would love to welcome you into the Southern Water Tribe. Consider yourself as one of our people." He turned to Sokka and Katara, who both rose to their feet. "My children, along with Princess Yue, will show you the things you need to know, and the people you should meet. Go on with them, young Avatar."

Yue pushed herself from her sitting position and gestured for Aang to do the same. She bowed to Lady Kya and the chieftain before following Sokka and Katara from the room. Aang stuck to herself, which she guessed was a natural gesture, since she had been the first person he had seen when he woke up. _I won't let Katara get to him. _Though Katara was her friend-_I think-_the girl had several traits about her that made Yue uneasy.

"Can we go look around the city? Please? _Please?" _ The child asked once they were out of the conference room. "Please?" His eyes were huge as he clutched Yue's robes and stared upward into her face. "Please, oh please, and then I'll never have another request again!"

Katara let out a growl, deep in her throat, and pulled the boy away from Yue, nearly lifting him from his feet. "No. You may be a child, but you are the Avatar. And the Avatar has to master _all_ of the elements. You have to master them before summer. Understood?"

Aang shook his head. "B-b-by summer? What do you mean before summer? I can't master the elements by summer! And why can't we go look around the city?" He zipped back to Yue's side at the sight of Katara's smoldering glare. "Why?" Yue patted his back.

The princess narrowed her eyes. "Because, there is a great turn of events coming. Two spectacular events will take place: Agni's comet and the Silver Moon-when the moon is closer to the earth than any other night. The comet fuels the power of firebenders, and the moon makes waterbenders stronger." She explained, though Yue noticed she didn't tell him the whole truth. Katara wasn't a liar, Yue had noticed, but she didn't exactly mean what she said.

Sokka rolled his eyes from behind Katara. "Oh great, here we go again. 'We must use the power of the Silver Moon to destroy the world, and then we can make a new one,"' He said mockingly, "Yeah, yeah, that's so great and all but leave the kid out of this," He let out a cry when Katara shoved her elbow into his stomach. "I'm telling!"

"Shush!" Katara snapped, glowering up at her brother. She reached and grabbed his ear, dragging his head down to hers, her lips nearly brushing his cheek. "The boy must think that the other nations are at fault for this, or else Father's plans won't fall through. Do you understand me, you blundering oaf? He must think that the Fire Nation caused the death of his people," She whispered venomously, narrowing her eyes.

Her brother nodded his head, wincing as she tugged on his ear once more. "But, what if he figures it out? What if he pieces together that it was the Water Tribes that killed all the Air Nomads? Then what do we do?"

Katara bared her teeth in a cunning smile, "Then we shall kill him," She replied, "Actually finding the Avatar was an unexpected bonus. It doesn't matter if he is alive or not, he'll simply be reincarnated into the Tribes. Yet another turn in our favor, Sokka," She released her hold on his ear and straightened, looking at Yue and the Avatar. "Fine. We can give you a tour of the city," The princess said, "And get you some Water Tribe clothes. You don't live with your pacifist people anymore. You are going to be trained as a Water Tribesman, and when you are officially named one, you are expected to behave as such."

Aang nodded his head eagerly as he grabbed Yue's hand and tugged on it. "Come on!" He darted forward, dragging the princess after him. Over his shoulder, the child looked back at Katara and Sokka. "Last one out is a stinky platypus bear!"

"He doesn't even know where the exit is." Sokka shrugged before dashing after them. "Looks like you're going to be the stinky platypus bear, Katara!" He cried. "I can smell you already!" The older prince ran after the others, laughing loudly.

Katara twisted the corners of her mouth into a smile and raced after her brother, overtaking him easily. He may have been a warrior, but she was faster and smaller. Sokka let out an indignant shout, crying that it was unfair. Katara laughed and stuck out her tongue. The airbending boy-the _Avatar_-was faster than she had once thought, even when he was dragging Yue after him. She could hear Sokka skittering after her. "I guess you smelled yourself," Katara called over her shoulder.

And then, they were bursting through the line of sentries and into the frigid air outside of the palace. Yue turned, pulling her hand from Aang's as Katara skidded to a halt beside them. Sokka came blundering out last, his hands on his knees.

"Haha, you're a stinky platypus bear, Sokka!" Aang cried before turning on his heel and looking out towards the avenue. "That's a lot of people," he said quietly, almost inaudible. "Ooh, it's a sled!" The child pointed. "And, and it's a stall that has toys! I like toys! Can we look that them? Oh, and I see a baby!"

The prince and princesses exchanged exasperated looks before Aang zipped away towards the merchant who was selling children's toys. The older teenagers followed more slowly, the crowds parting for them without a word. Katara, still wearing her furred cloak, snarled when someone-a child-tugged it to see if it was real. The young girl shrunk back at the sight of her blazing blue eyes before running off, screaming. Katraa felt a small pang of hurt, but it was quickly brushed off as she stepped up to stand between Sokka and Yue.

Aang was digging through a wooden box, filled to the brim with toys. The merchant-a hazel eyed man-was smiling in amusement as the airbender pulled out a small whistle, among all things. It was shaped like some beast that Katara couldn't place the name of. "That's a polar leopard whistle," The man explained, "Warriors used to use them to attract polar leopards during the hunting season. "Don't blow on it, though."

Yue snickered as the young Avatar pouted before he pulled out a ragged stuffed animal. It was shaped almost like an artic buffalo, only it had an additional pair of legs and a large, wider tail. Aang let out a cry and held it up, reverently brushing his fingers across its hair.

"This feels like real bison hair. Like Appa's hair felt…" Aang's eyes widened and he threw the stuffed toy away from him, looking as though he was about to be sick. "You killed a flying bison!" He cried. "You killed another living thing! And made a toy out of it!"

The man looked almost annoyed. "The toy's at least five years old, kid. And I don't know _what_ the thing was made out of, alright? So what if it was made from bison hair? The things have been dead for a hundred years, ever since our people killed all the…"

Katara interrupted him, slapping her hand down on Aang's shoulder. "Do you want the toy or not, Aang? Just get whatever you want, so we can carry on with what we were doing. There are better things to do than have a tantrum over a dead animal. Killing is how the tribe survives." She cast a glance at the merchant, warning him to be silent, "We'll take the toy and the whistle. For free."

"O-of course, Princess Katara!" The man cried, "I would never charge the lovely princess!" He dropped his head as Katara picked up the bison toy and the whistle, handing them to Sokka for him to hold them. "It was nice having business with you!"

As they continued through the throng of people, Aang once again reached for Yue's hand. "Where are we going now? You said something about getting new clothes to become a Water Tribesman…does that mean I have to eat meat and kill animals? Because if it does, I don't want to become a Water Tribesman." He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Yue shook her head. "No, you don't have to do either of those things. Look, Aang, I don't think you should trust Katara like you trust me. If she tells you to do something, I want you to look at me first, and then do it if I nod. If I shake my head, let me handle it." She touched his dark hair. "She's not a bad person, but…she sometimes does bad or mean things. And Sokka is a blundering oaf, but you can trust him. Unless Katara's near him."

Aang was silent for a moment. "Alright. But, Yue, what was the merchant going to say before Katara interrupted him? He said something about the Water Tribes killing all of the what?" All light-heartedness had drifted from his eyes and was replaced with curiosity.

_If only he knew. _"The Water Tribes, Aang, have and are doing very bad things. It's treason for me to speak this way, and so I can't tell you much. But my people have used the power of the Silver Moon for an unspeakable act. And they plan on using it again, for the sake of evil once more." She looked back to see if Katara was within earshot before kneeling down and taking both of the child's hands into her own. "Whatever you do, don't be corrupted by my people's evil. Your duty as Avatar is to the _world, _not the Water Tribe. Promise me, you won't fall in their trap."

Though he wasn't sure if he understood or not, Aang met her gaze and nodded solemnly. "I promise, Yue. I don't know what you're talking about, but I promise." He gave a broad smile, and because he was nothing but a child, he threw his arms around her and hugged her neck. "But you have to promise me something, too. When you think I'm ready, you'll tell me what exactly happened."

Yue's heart leaped to her throat. _You'll never be ready. You'll never be ready to know that we killed your people. And your animals. And that we were going to kill you, too, but it wasn't convenient at the moment. You'll never be ready to know that we're using you for the sake of a bloody war. You'll _never_ be ready. _But she nodded slowly and blinked, "I promise."

* * *

><p>"Azula," The princess was seated in just one of the Royal Gardens, glaring at the turtleducks that swam in the small pool. If a rock had been nearby, she would have thrown it at the stupid animals. The war meeting had been over for only an hour and already her mother had come to nag her. Azula turned with an exasperated sigh, facing her mother.<p>

Princess Ursa was moving across the grass, her dress billowing about her feet as she approached. Ever the beauty, the older woman kneeled gracefully next to her daughter. "Azula," she began again, turning Azula's head to face her, "Tell me what's on your mind, please? I don't like it when you're off to yourself. Your brother does that, and he worries me."

_You always have to bring Zuzu into every conversation we have. Oh Zuzu does this. Zuzu does that. Why aren't you like Zuzu? He's such a good boy. _Azula tore her face away from Ursa's smooth hand, feeling her fingernails drag loosely across her skin. "Then worry about Zuko, and not me." She said simply. Azula was not a fool; she knew Ursa had something to do with Ozai not punishing her. _Yet._ "I want to watch the stupid turtleducks swim in their stupid circles, alright?"

Ursa may have been beautiful, but she was not ignorant. "Your father was furious that you had spoken out in the war meeting, but we all make mistakes. Your uncle Iroh thought it was funny, so he let you go unharmed. No one's perfect, Azula. It's alright to have a flaw." She brushed her fingers across Azula's left eye in a gesture that she had often done to Zuko. "Because we're all the same in the end." The woman whispered, brushing her lips against Azula's cheek before pulling back and smirking. "Care to spar?"

"You're wearing a dress." Azula pointed out, looking down at her own clothing. She wore a thin suit of royal armor, complete with the golden belt, and underneath she had on a sleeveless shirt along with a pair of burgundy pants that ended at her shins, tapered by a drawstring. "You can't spar in a dress, Mother Dearest." She unclasped the hook that held her armor in place and took it off, placing it gently where she had been sitting.

To Azula's surprise, Ursa arched her back and gripped the color of her dress before pulling it over her head. The woman tossed her dress aside to reveal that she wore underclothes similar to Azula's. She smiled broadly, "Perhaps not in a dress, but in this I can." Ursa bent slightly at the knees, holding her hands out before her, one closer to her chest, and the other parallel to her chin.

Azula narrowed her eyes and stood up, mirroring her mother's stance. She narrowed her eyes in intimidation, inhaling deeply before breathing through her nose, charging her attack. From her open palms, flickering blue flame appeared, heating the air around her. She attacked first-she always did- sending a barrage of azure flames towards her mother.

Ursa ducked, pulling one knee back behind her and stretching the other leg out. She sent forth a blast of golden-red fire from her fingertips then switched positions with an arching kick, the woman created a stream of fire that blazed across the grass. In the wake of her strike, she lunged forward until she and Azula were closer. "You may have your father's brute strength," Ursa said, catching Azula's wrists, "But you inherited your strategy from me. Remember who gave you that,"

The younger princess snarled, feeling the sting of steam seep from the corners of her lips and nostrils. She tore her hands away from Ursa and lashed out with a swipe of her arm, without using firebending. Her wrist collided with her mother's face unintentionally and the older woman let out a cry of surprise, stumbling back a few steps, clutching her face in her hands. Azula watched, her eyes wide, as her mother pulled bloodied fingers away from her lips. "You're bleeding," She said lamely. "You're bleeding."

Her mother looked at her hands and then back at Azula, before she grinned. "You're still a fool, Azula." And then she took the blood from her fingers and licked it, laughing. "It's sauce, Azula. Yes, I tricked you." The woman opened her left hand to reveal the rest of the reddish substance. "You are a clever girl, but your cunning only works if everyone else is a fool." Ursa ran a bit of the sauce across Azula's cheek. "Ah, is that a smile under the surface that I see?"

Azula narrowed her eyes. _Perhaps she's trying to make me cling to her. Like Zuko does. But I won't have it. I won't! _"Perhaps your eyesight is going poor, Mother. It would be a shame." She said, rubbing the sauce from her face. "If you need me, which you won't, you know where to find me." And she bent, picking up her armor and slipped in it easily for experience. It cut comfortably into her shoulders, a familiar weight before looking up. Ursa was frowning, and the darkness had fallen over her gaze again. "Mind you, I would put your dress back on. We wouldn't want a scandal ruining your perfect reputation, Mother Dearest. You know how the servants gossip these days."

The younger princess walked back into the palace, looking down at her nails. They had been filed into a sharp point and painted red with black tips. Her hands were perfectly manicured and smooth, having been born into the finer part of the Fire Nation. She was not expected to go to war like the young people beyond the palace did; it was her choice whether or not she wanted to fight against the Water Tribes. _Oh, yes, I'm going to fight them alright. _She would bring down the waterbenders. Ursa had called her clever, but she was more than that. She was _ruthless_. And if destroying the Water Tribes meant working from the inside out, so be it. _And who dares interrupt my train of thought by standing in front of me?_

She paused, eyes narrowed at the person before her. Alone, caught in the golden net that was her gaze, was Zuko. "Zuzu!" She called in mock cheerfulness, crossing the distance between them in a few brisk strides. "Oh, dear brother, where have you been?" Azula threw her arms around her brother, but he pushed her off. "W-what's wrong?" She pouted.

Zuko held his arms out at a distance to keep Azula away from him. "Don't touch me, Azula," He growled, narrowing his eyes, which were wider and lighter than hers, more like Father's. Everything about him screamed that he was Ozai's son, except for his personality. He was shy and timid around new things, even though he was the older sibling. "And don't call me Zuzu, I told you I hate that name."

Azula scoffed and slipped around his outstretched hands. The princess pulled on her brother's face, "What smooth and pale skin you have!" She smirked, "I don't see a single scar," Her fingers prodded the skin around his left eye. "Oh dear, aren't you just a delicate thing! Not a single burn mark," She grabbed his fingers and held them up; "It's as if you don't even firebend!"

The older boy tore his hands away, looking at her in surprise. "I don't have to have lessons on self-control. I was born with it." He retorted, but he curled his fingers inward anyway. "You might be a prodigy, but that doesn't mean you're the best."

Azula narrowed her eyes, biting her tongue. "My flames are already blue, hotter even than Father's. Perhaps if you would try to be better, instead of hanging around Mother, you could get your fire to stay gold. And then you wonder why Father favors me more than you." To prove her point, she made a grasping gesture with her right hand and created a small sphere of cerulean colored fire hover above her hand. "Look, brother, does it appeal to you? Do you wish you could create this?"

Zuko clasped his hand over hers, dousing the flame. He shot her a glare that clearly read: _I'm going to murder you one day_ before clearing his throat. "I was going to let you in on a little secret, but it seems you're too absorbed in your own self to want to know about it." He lifted his head and moved around her. "I heard it from Uncle and Lu Ten!"

"Liar." Azula said, placing her foot in front of his to stop him. "If it's such a secret, why would they tell you? Everyone knows you can't keep _anything_ to yourself, Zuzu. Really, I thought you had left lying to the masters. We all know I'm better at it. But really, what is this secret?"

Lifting his head, Zuko smirked. "What you said in the war room actually got some merit. Uncle has decided to send an elite team of special officers to wiggle their way into the Water Tribes. They'll learn what they're planning, and when the time comes…" He clenched his fist in a crushing manner. "And Lu Ten is leading it. I'm going to ask him if I could join in."

_A small elite team…_ Azula sneered. "Well, I do believe they mean _elite_ as in those who can actually _do something_. If you know what I mean." She ran her hands over her armor. "Cousin Lu Ten isn't busy, is his? I want to ask him a _very important question_." The princess brushed by her brother, batting her eyes.

"What?" Zuko blinked in confusion. "No, Azula! You can't do that, I'm going to ask him!" He sounded surprised, as though Azula had never ruined his fun before. "No!" He moved backwards, blocking Azula's path. "You can't do that!"

Azula smiled, touching his chin. "Oh, I can do whatever I wish. Stop being such a child, Zuzu; you know Lu Ten would never choose you anyway. You're too loud, you're too clumsy, you're sensitive, and you're just weak. Not good qualities to have."

"Yes, but Zuko also has qualities that you don't have, little cousin. Not to mention, Zuko's not that bad lookin' and I'm sure he could flirt his way through. Of course, after he has completed his lessons with the Master of _Love._" Lu Ten suddenly appeared-from where, Azula wasn't sure-and draped his arm across both of their shoulders. "I'm glad I found you two in the same place. I decided to ask your pops if I could take you both with me. Auntie wouldn't mind, but you know how your old man is sometimes." The young man grinned, exposing a row of white teeth. "Don't look so high-strung, 'Zula, you look like you just had a lemon shoved up your nose. And yes, Zuko, I can tell what you're about to say before you even say it. This _is_ awesome."

Zuko snickered and Azula frowned. "When are we leaving?" The third prince asked. "Is there anymore planning left to do? Do you need help?" He was suddenly like a child, asking questions faster than he got answers. Azula was disgusted by his actions and how immature he sounded. Sometimes she wondered if she was really the younger sibling.

Lu Ten chuckled, "Slow _down_, Hotshot. You're sixteen, not six. There's not exactly a scheduled date for the mission, yet, but we know what's going down. The big guys just wanted me to get my people ready and evaluate them, and then we can put things into detail. All the help I need from you guys is to stay fit and stay ready to act on a whim." He clapped his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "And good luck with those lady issues you were having, Hotshot, women can be…" He looked at Azula, "_Prickly._"

As the Crown Prince strutted by, he reached over and pulled a few strands of hair from her topknot. "Stop being so perfect all the time, 'Zula, it's creepy." Lu Ten dodged the blow she sent his way with a laugh, swaying his hips and singing to some melody that only he could hear.

"He's just adding you to the team to make you feel good." Azula as she fixed her hair, "That's the only reason anyone ever picks you. Because you're no good at anything else, Zuzu, except for gaining pity from everyone. What a wonderful life you'll live." She said, looking at her nails. "But you won't get pity from me. You never have and you never will. _Zuzu, Zuzu, what are we going to do about Zuzu, Zuzu, what are we to do, do, about dear little Zuzu!_" She sang, smiling, as Zuko's face reddened. It was a song she had made up when they were children. The princess turned, walking down the hall with Zuko glaring angrily at her back.

* * *

><p>Yue held up a bright blue park to Aang's chest to see if it was the right size. "Do you like this one? It has feathers on it, see?" She could hear Sokka's annoyed grumbles behind her and Katara's sharp reprimand. "We don't have much time, Aang."<p>

Aang shook his head and waved his arms, lifting himself up into the air before Yue dragged him back down. "But I'm not cold. Maybe you can make clothes like mine, so I can airbend, only you can make them blue. I can airbend in heavy clothes. But I want a hat. Your hats are cool."

The Northern Water Tribe princess set the unwanted parka back down and nodded, "Alright, we can have clothes made for you. And pick out a hat, quickly. You have to meet Master Pakku," She looked back at Katara, who was nodding in approval. "He was Katara's waterbending teacher, and he's a great one at that." She smiled, "Though he doesn't have the best personality. He's from the Northern Water Tribe, but he and his would-have been-wife, Kanna, moved down here. Kanna, or Gran-Gran as everyone calls her, is royalty and her son, Hakoda, is chief."

"Doesn't that make Pakku royalty, too?" Aang asked, confused. It had baffled Yue when she had first heard the story, too. "Why doesn't he live in the palace?" The young Avatar idly picked up a furred hat and pulled it on his head.

Yue adjusted the cap so that it fit over the boy's abnormally large ears. "Because, when Kanna was originally engaged to Pakku, it was called off. Then, she married another man and had Hakoda with him. That man later died…" _In the war. "_Some years ago, when she married Master Pakku, it was her second marriage. They haven't been married for too long, though." She smiled and playfully pulled the hat over Aang's eyes. "Come on, let's go see him."

Katara walked up to them, her arms crossed before her chest. "Good, you've gotten a hat. Now come on, we're going to the Master's training grounds. Yue and I may be your instructors, but we've only been masters for a year. And besides, there are other reasons you need to meet him."

"We're going to see Gram-Pakku!" Sokka said cheerfully, "That's what I nicknamed him, because he's not really our grandpa, but he married our grandma so…yeah." He took in Aang's appearance, "Nice hat…except it's backwards." The older boy twisted Aang's cap around so that it covered the back of his head. "Listen me, little buddy, don't let these girls use you. They will dress you up like a fool and say it's cute. Don't _trust_ girls. They're crazy!" He yelped with Katara cuffed him cleanly over the head. "See what I mean!"

Aang laughed as Sokka draped his hand over his shoulder, leading him after Yue and Katara. "But I trust Yue," He said rather seriously, pulling his hat over his ears to hide their redness. "She's really nice, and funny too, sometimes." He shrugged, "And so is Katara, but not as much."

Sokka looked at his sister and frowned. "Katara…does some pretty weird things sometimes. You just have to get to know her better to see what she's thinking. At least, I think. I've known her my whole life and I still don't get her when she goes into these little tantrums that she has sometimes. If you're lucky, you _won't _see what I mean."

For the rest of the walk, they went on in relative silence, leaving the main avenue for a smaller, less crowded one. Aang looked up at the buildings. Some were connected by bridges of ice at certain points and some buildings had arches underneath. The howls and barks of dogs grew louder as they approached a wide, elaborate building. It had a courtyard with a fountain in the center, spewing up water from a hole beneath the ground. In this courtyard was an older one standing before the fountain a scowl on his face.

"Master Pakku!" Katara cried, her eyes lighting up with genuine excitement. She dashed towards the man with Yue on her heels. Katara threw her arms around the man and hugged him tightly. "It's so great to see you again!" She stepped back.

The man had frosty white hair and was tall. He smiled at both of his former students. "Ah, the two princesses. It's good to see a real smile on your face for once, Katara. Tell me, what's gotten you so excited? And have my eyes deceived me, or is that an Air Nomad?" He narrowed his eyes and the smile faded from his face.

Yue looked back at Aang and smiled. "Well, yes, Master Pakku. Aang _is_ an Air Nomad. But he's not just a regular old Air Nomad, he's the Avatar! We found him in an iceberg." At Pakku's skeptical look, she nodded. "It's confusing, I know, but it's true! And we're going to teach him waterbending." She turned to Katra, who was also nodding. "Can you show us how to start?"

Pakku looked back at the airbender and Yue though she saw a bit of disgust flash across his eyes. "Of course," He said, stepping back. "Come here, boy," He called. Aang scampered towards them and skidded to a halt. Pakka took a step in the opposite direction, as if he didn't want the child anywhere near him. When a swift movement of his wrist, he summoned the water from the fountain to him and shifted it from hand to hand. "Katara, water is the element of?"

"Change. It can be moved from offense to defense in one swift move." The prodigy answered as Pakku sent the element towards her. She caught it in her hands and reformed it into a sphere. "A skilled bender can move it both ways at once."

The old master nodded swiftly. "Waterbending, boy, is much like airbending. It requires graceful, eloquent moves, while also remaining flexible. Airbending is purely defensive, the opposite of earthbending. Waterbending falls somewhere in between." He pulled the water away from Katara's hands. "Waterbending draws power from…where?"

Sokka feigned a snore while Aang looked up at the sky. "The moon," The young Avatar said, "And the ocean. It's all about the push and pull of the tides." He beamed as Yue gave him a thumb's up. "If you push the water, it's offense. If you pull, it's defense."

Yue nodded, looking at Pakku for permission as she waved her hand. The liquid flowed into her grip, "Correct. See how I push and pull my fingers to keep the water moving? Now you try it," She moved closer and passed the water into Aang's hands. "Gentle movements, yet bold enough to know what you're doing."

Aang bit his bottom lip as he shifted the element from a sphere into small whip. He squared his stance and outstretched one hand, guiding the water towards his curved palm. "Look, I made a whip!" He cried, arching his left arm behind his head. "I did it!"

Katara suddenly lunged forward and made a grabbing gesture, ripping the water from Aang's control. "You understand the basics, I see. And perhaps you'll eventually be able to do this," She let the water fall to the ground and raised her arms, swaying back and forth while waved her hands in five different directions. The water jumped to her command, separating into five different tendrils. "You'll be able to move your element into all directions, to attack and defend from all sides." She lashed out in Sokka's direction, ordering the water to wrap around his ankle before letting the water drift back into Pakku's command. "When you eventually enter new environments, you'll be able to alter the move so it works easier. You won't be here during the Silver Moon, Avatar. Oh no, your destiny calls for you to be elsewhere."

Yue licked her dry lips as Katara's gaze swiveled towards her, almost to say: _You speak a word of the truth, and the Northern Water Tribe won't have a princess anymore. _Yue averted her eyes, wondering what would have become of Aang if she had simply left him to die in the iceberg. _He will never be ready for the truth._ She watched as the young Avatar grinned and laughed when Pakku splashed Sokka. _What's worse, treason or massacre? _She didn't want to know.

"Look, Yue, I made a shape!" Aang cried out, holding up a jiggling, crude shape of a box made from water. The small cube looked as though it was about to fall about if he moved his fingers too much. "It's a box! Isn't it cool? Do you think I could freeze it and make a real box?"

Before Yue could answer, Katara cleared her throat. "There's no need for that. You need to learn basic combat. That includes a shield and a whip." She guided the water into a snake-like shape before taking a half step forward. The princess threw both of her arms into an arch and the water sprang to her command, stretching out into the beginnings of a wave. "This is what a basic shield looks like. When you are far along in your lessons, you'll be able to coat your body in water."

Aang's stomach gave an audible growl and he flushed. "Sorry!" He patted his belly, "I'm getting kind of hungry. Spending a hundred years in an iceberg is bound to make you more want more than a snack." He laughed nervously.

Sokka let out a cry, "A man of my own heart!" He said, throwing his arms around the Avatar. "The Southern Water Tribe has _the best_ spices you'll ever have. They're imported from a part of the Earth Kingdom that's influenced by all four nations. I don't think you've heard of Ba Sing Se, have you?"

"Ba Sing Se! I went there when I was eight and my guardian took me to see the Earth King. I didn't really like it there, though, they didn't treat everyone the same. Has it changed any?" He asked, "Do they have fruit pies? I love fruit pies!" Aang beamed.

_Oh, it's changed all right. There is no Earth King. It's ruled by a close cousin and several military figures. _Yue thought, looking at Sokka and wondering if he would let anything slip. Katara wouldn't hesitate to scream treason, and there would be one less thing in her way in competition for the throne. "They have fruit pies," She answered, "And everyone is treated in the same way," _If they're of at least some Water Tribe descent._ "When you're ready to learn earthbending, perhaps you'll get to see it for yourself. You have to finish your training by summer, remember?"

The young Avatar's shoulders drooped. "Yeah…don't remind me." Yue could tell he didn't exactly understand _why_ he had to master the elements before summer, and she wasn't sure how he was going to learn firebending when they were using him to _defeat_ the Fire Nation. She was certain, though, that Katara had planned everything out from the moment she had discovered he was the Avatar. Because Yue knew Katara well enough to know that she rarely left loose ends. She rarely left room for mistakes. And when she did, they were covered up with another victory.

Katara turned to Pakku and bowed respectfully. "We must leave, Master. We'll be back to visit soon, of course." She straightened, "And do tell my grandmother that we said hello, and that she should come to the palace, soon." The princess turned on her heel, "The cooks seemed to have forgotten her recipe for spiced seal jerky. Aw, and fried leopard trout. She always made the best."

Yue stepped closer to Aang and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Here in the Water Tribe, we have imported vegetables. They're preserved in ice, and then taken out when they're needed. I'm sure you'll like what the palace has." She smiled, "Since you're a vegetarian Water Tribesman." _They'll try to make you into a pawn. But I won't let them. I won't let them make you into a tool, little Koinu. They'll corrupt you and reform you into someone who will do their bidding, and make you destroy the Fire Nation. But I won't let Katara get to you. This will be one string she won't be able to pull. _

* * *

><p><strong> Feedback is always appreciated. BananaSwirl~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here with chapter three! With this chapter, our frivolous foursome go to _school_. In a sense. Read and review because reviews are love! And you want me to feel loved, don't you? Don't you? **

**Disclaimer: I do not Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Aang was mystified by the food that the Water Tribe had in stock. In such a bleak, icy place, where there was barely any green, they had an assortment of vegetables set in an array on the table. The Water Tribe dining area itself was magical. It was smaller than the conference room, only there was a low table made from an imported wood. Around it were several cushions, on which the members of the royal family sat. He sat between Yue and Sokka, while Katara sat directly in front of him. The child stared down at the plate of lettuce, chopped fruits, and some vegetables he didn't know the names of. It was a salad, mixed with nuts. Around him were plates of meat-grilled leopard trout-along with cups of steaming tea. He looked towards the corners of the room where servants waited to be called upon.<p>

"So, young Avatar," Beside Katara was her mother, Lady Kya. "My daughter told me about your first lesson of waterbending. Did you enjoy it?" She asked, brushing her lips across the rim of her tea cup before she set it back down. "I heard about your refusal to wear a parka." When the child gasped, Kya laughed freely. "Not that I blame you. You wear what you're comfortable in!"

Yue's own mother was never so open about her interests, she never laughed as loudly as Lady Kya. She glanced over at Katara, who was picking angrily at her own food, her brow furrowed. The princess had her eyes slanted to peer over at her mother and she appeared as though she was annoyed. Yue resisted the urge to giggle when she caught sight of Sokka shoving his food into his mouth.

Aang flushed at the attention and shrugged. "I'm from the Southern Air Temple, so our clothes were thin but made from a really special material. It keeps the cold out while we can still airbend easily." He tugged at his sleeve, "See?" The child looked up at Kya and beamed. "Maybe I can show you how to make it, so you wouldn't have to walk outside in those heavy parkas all the time. It's always so cold down here!"

"It's the _South Pole_, what do you expect?" Katara said caustically from where she sat, pushing her empty plate to the side. Yue hadn't even noticed she had finished eating already. The younger princess brushed the back of her hand across her lips before she rose from her cushion. "If you would excuse me, I have business to attend." Without going into detail, she brushed her hands down her clothes. Yue caught the sideways glance she cast at Sokka and she thought Katara mouthed the word _treason, _but before she could sure, Katara had left the room as though she had never been there.

Kya shook her head, "Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with her. She's never been a very open girl and she comes across as rude sometimes. But don't think she has anything against you, young Avatar, Katara is like that to everyone at one point or another." Her voice was sugary sweet, almost sickeningly so. "She didn't get that trait from me." She snapped around her head to face Sokka, "And no, you can't have seconds."

Sokka pouted, dropping his head. "But I'm still _hungry!_" He said, burying his face into his head. "I'm a growing boy, Mom, I need my meat! Tell her, Dad! We men need lots of meat to stay strong and warrior-like! Give me more food!" His blue eyes glistened. "_Please?"_ Beside him, Aang pressed the palm of his hand to his lips to stop himself from laughing. His small shoulders shook and he ducked his head, casting a glance at Yue. Sokka caught this gesture and let out a shrill shout, "Don't laugh at me! I'm hungry!"

Yue laughed at Sokka's antics as she pushed her own plate to the side. "I'll go see what Katara is up to, if you want." She looked down at Lady Kya and Hakoda, adjusting her collar. Beside her, Aang sprang to his feet, as if he didn't want to be left alone with the chief and his wife, though Sokka was still seated. "Come on, Aang, let's go find Katara." The Northern Water Tribe princess left the room with Aang on her heel. She realized he really was like a puppy in some ways, and that was one of the reasons she enjoyed him so much, even though he was still a stranger to her.

The halls of the palace were quiet and vacant, with only the sound of Yue's footsteps echoing off the walls before drifting towards the ceiling. Aang's shoes make no noise, and the princess wonders if being an airbender almost means light footsteps. He follows close to her-she can see him in the floor's reflection-and he skips every other step. Yue can't help but smile to herself. _He's just a child. _And it's true. Aang is nothing but a boy; a child with a destiny shoved towards him that he didn't understand. _He is too young, too naïve, to be caught up in this war. _Yue was suddenly glad that no one could read her thoughts, or else she would have been charged with treason on multiple accounts.

Some part of her knew that Katara had left the palace. Yue reached behind her and grasped Aang's hand. Even though the main streets of the capital would be quiet, she didn't want him wandering away and getting into something that could hurt him. "Come on, Aang, we're going outside." The waterbender approached the exit of the palace. _I'm not wearing a parka,_ she realized, looking down at herself. _It won't matter. _She stepped outside, gently brushing her way through the ever-present sentries that stood in front of the palace. They were stoic and rarely spoke, and Yue wondered how they had become so efficient at their job.

Yue looked out towards the main road, searching for a familiar shape. There were only a few Water Tribesmen and women still out and none of them looked like Katara. Then again, Katara had never willingly agreed to go shopping on her own. _Maybe she's at Master Pakku's training grounds…or maybe the academy. I'm guessing the academy. _The Southern Water Tribe had four academies, though one classified as a university in some standards. The Imperial Southern Water Tribe Academy for Young Girls was the nearest. Yue remembered Katara once telling her that she had attended school there, along with the other young daughters of Water Tribesmen who could afford to send their children to school so close to the palace. There was a male counterpart right beside it, separated by a steel gate. The third academy, simply named the Southern Water Tribe Academy for Young Tribesmen, was located further away for families who couldn't afford the more formal schools.

The third school was called the Imperial Water Tribe University for Young Scholars. For tribesmen who hadn't gone off to war, or some other lifestyle, they could attend the university to further their education. Sometimes the young scholars spent one year at the university before joining the military, in order to get a higher rank. There was a similar school in Ba Sing Se, but some people felt it was better to enroll in the southern school to show their loyalty to the tribes.

"Follow me, Aang," Yue turned a corner where a small building met the edge of the trail. _A scroll store_, Yue noted, _I wonder if they have any more story scrolls._ Yue admitted she had loved reading adventure stories as a child, especially the ones about fantasy worlds and characters. _I wonder what it would be like if I could bend two elements like Ponyo the Double Bender…_ She thought, remembering a story that she read some time ago. "I think I might know where Katara is."

Aang shrugged and looked behind them, his eyes brightening. "Look, Yue, look at the person moving towards us…I think it might be Sokka," He pointed, "Hey, Sokka!" The boy nearly leaped into the air, waving his hand. "Sokka! Sok-ooh, he tripped." The boy drifted to the ground, biting his bottom lip. "But he got back up, so I think he's okay." Aang turned to Yue, grinning broadly.

True to Aang's statement, the Southern Water Tribe prince was barreling towards them, a determined expression lining his face. Sokka skidded to a halt in front of them and doubled over, holding his knees as he panted from loss of breath. "Why do you walk so fast?" He cried before straightening. "Have you found out where Katara is?" The prince looked down the street, "That academy…that makes sense. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because, Sokka, you rarely think." Yue smiled at her friend as he set his step in time with hers. Aang ran ahead of them, looking up at the buildings. "Do you know what Katara meant by 'business'?" _Do I really want to know? _Yue looked at Sokka from the corner of her eye. "Sokka?"

Her friend breathed from his nose and shrugged. "You know how Katara is. It's nothing important, because really, she doesn't have a good attention span. It's probably her asking when she can finally make a speech at the academy." He chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about it, though." Then his eyes darkened, and he leaned toward Yue, "It's not something to be discussed openly."

A haunting chill rippled down Yue's spine and she stopped, suddenly finding it hard to breathe in the frigid polar air. "What do you mean?" She asked. _It is not something to be discussed openly. _But Sokka merely laughed and ran after Aang, grabbing him from behind and lifting him in the air. Sokka had never lied to her intentionally, and she knew him well enough to know when he was uncomfortable. If he didn't want her to know about it, she probably would want to find out.

The Imperial Southern Water Tribe Academy for Young Girls was made up of one large complex with two smaller wings. Like the palace, it was constructed out of wood and steel; while having a traditional use as a school; it had also been built with the need for a fort in mind, if the tribe was ever to be under serious attack. There was a courtyard similar to Pakku's training grounds; with several fountains for decorative use as well as practice for the girls who were waterbenders. A high wall had been designed from stone and ice and went around the entire perimeter of the complex.

"Over there," Sokka pointed further down the street, "That was my old school. I was the best student there!" He looked at Aang, "Maybe you'll go there, too, if they let you." The prince shrugged and turned to Yue, "You coming or what?" Sokka smiled as kindly as he always had, his cerulean eyes twinkling. He led Aang into the courtyard with Yue following slowly behind. "I used to always try and sneak over here during lunch break, but…" He grinned broadly, "It didn't work out."

They cross the courtyard silently and then they are inside the building, with Sokka holding the door for Yue as a gentleman should. _He hasn't forgotten chivalry. _Yue finds the academy beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. The floor is made up of black and silver tiles, though not nearly as elegant as those in the palace, and the walls are painted blue with posters of propaganda: _"Serve your country well", "Education is nothing to the ignorant", "Open eyes are not all-seeing", _and things of the like. There is a small tree in a pot at the corner of the hallway, with cascading orange leaves and spindly branches. Yue wonders how it survived in the harsh environment, but she finds it pretty anyway.

Sokka looked around, "Hmm…seems like they've remodeled a bit. Hey, Yue, how about I take little man and look around, while you look for Katara?" He asked, ruffling Aang's hair. The boy squirmed and gave a goofy grin. "Don't worry; I won't let him get lost. You wouldn't be the only person to kill me if that happened." He laughed and pushed Aang ahead of him. "Come on, little man."

Yue watched the two boys walk away. The waterbending princess headed off down the opposite hall, looking at the marked doors of the classrooms. "Room One, waterbenders…" She read aloud, touching the neat characters. The princess stopped, hearing soft murmuring behind the door. _Who's here? _The students had gone home and the instructors had as well…so who? Leaning against the wall, Yue pressed her ear to the door. She recognized one voice. _Katara. _What was she doing here?

"How long do you think this will last?" Katara said, though she sounded detached and bored. "The previous ones lasted quite a while, you know, but I believe it was just by chance." Yue closed her eyes, imagining that the younger princess was looking at her nails, her eyes shadowed in thought. "You aren't being commissioned for nonsense, Anikiqa."

There was a low murmur of a second voice, but Yue didn't recognize it and it was too low to understand what they were saying. _What is she talking about? _ "Yes, Anikiqa, I see we've gotten to a part of mutual understanding. But listen to me, if this project fails or a word of what I've told you gets to the wrong ears; don't hesitate to think that I _will_ kill you. You're disposable, if you had forgotten." There was the brush of hands sweeping down cloth and Yue realized Katara was smoothing her clothes. "And the Avatar…" Katara fell silent as the murmuring voice interrupted her, "You know me well, dear friend." Her footsteps approached the door.

Yue let out a tiny gasp and pushed her back against the wall, sucking in her breath. _What are they talking about? _ She closed her eyes as the footsteps retreated away from the door. _Is this was Sokka was hinting at? And what about Aang? I can't let them hurt him! _She bit her lip as the door creaked open. _Please don't look this way! _She could always run down the hall, but then she would be seen. The princess willed herself to be invisible as Katara's footsteps came closer, and then stopped. She opened her eyes and squeaked, looking up into Katara's smoldering blue gaze. "Umm…hi?"

Katara had her arms crossed before her chest, leaning back on her left foot with her arms crossed before her chest. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smirk, "Oh, what a pleasant surprise." She glowered down at Yue, "Princess Yue. If you were looking for academy lessons, I do believe school is closed for today. And you're sixteen; you shouldn't need to attend school with twelve year olds." She didn't sound angry, but then again, she rarely got angry enough to snap. Before Yue could reply, though, Katara called out. "Anikiqa, it seems that we were eavesdropped upon."

From the room, there came a woman. Yue thought she looked like she had some Earth Kingdom heritage, for she had emerald green eyes and light brown hair pulled into five thick braids. This woman, Anikiqa, wore a blue and yellow long sleeved tunic. "The Northern Water Tribe princess," Her voice was low and deeply accented. "She shouldn't be much of anything, should she?" She smiled. "It doesn't matter, she didn't hear anything."

_What? _Yue gulped as Katara placed both hands on her shoulders. The woman, Anikiqa, stepped back into the classroom and closed the door as Katara pulled Yue towards her. The older princess found it hard to focus as their noses brushed and the darker haired girl stared at her. "Listen," Yue shuddered as Katara's breath brushed her lips, "Listen to me, Yue. If you speak a word of this conversation to anyone, you can be charged with treason. And then the Northern Water Tribe wouldn't have an heir! What a tragedy that would be!" She stepped back, "The less you know, the better. Understood?" Katara turned her lips up into a smile, "Aang is to learn to be a Water Tribesman, and if you can't let that happen, we'll start to question your loyalties."

"Katara? There you are!" Sokka cried out, running towards them. "You found her, Yue!" Behind him was Aang, peeking over his shoulder at the two princesses. "What are you doing all the way back here?" The prince shot a sidelong glance at his sister, "Wasn't this your old classroom, Katara?" He pointed to the door of the room, "They separated waterbenders and non-benders at my school, too." The prince ruffled Aang's hair, "I wonder if they would separate Avatars?" He shrugged, "Well, let's go back home and live boring royal lives. They should write a book about us. I can picture it now: _Sokka, the Oh-So-Handsome Sovereign of the South and His Grand Adventures! _ Oh, you would be in it, too, Katara, but you're not as important as me. No offense."

Yue smiled at her friend as Aang walked over to her. _He's like a little shadow puppy._ Sokka frowned and made some comment about "manly men don't run to women!" but she paid no mind to his words. "Back to the palace?" She queried, placing her arm around Aang's shoulders. "Come on," The older princess nodded to Katara, gesturing for the younger girl to lead the way. "Maybe they'll enroll you in the boy's school, Aang. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be able to finish. Katara said I have to master the elements by summer, remember?" The young airbender looked up at her. "How hard was it for you to learn waterbending, Yue? You're pretty good at it." His gray eyes seemed larger than usual, almost pleading for her to tell him. "Was it really hard?"

The older girl shrugged, "It depends on whether or not you want to learn. A person with no drive to finish training probably won't go very far, but someone who wants to succeed will graduate sooner." She patted his head, "I'm sure you'll master it soon enough." Katara was walking ahead of them, her hands clasped behind her back. Yue looked back as Sokka walked to her side. "Why don't you go talk to Katara, Aang? She might want to give you some training tips." The child Avatar dashed forward, racing up to the younger princess.

Sokka cast a glance in Yue's direction, letting out an exasperated sigh. "What is it, Yue?" He smirked, "I know that look. You want something. I know you well, Yue. What's making you itch, huh?" The younger boy's blue eyes glittered with amusement. "That's your nosy look, when the skin between your brows wrinkles and twitches because you're trying to figure something out."

"Who's Anikiqa?" She inquired, leaning towards him. "Katara was talking to her." She remembered to keep her voice quiet, knowing that Katara was probably listening. "They were talking about a project and Aang, and then Katara saw that I overhead. You're her brother; you've got to know something, Sokka." _It is not something to be discussed openly. _

Her friend held up his hands and shook his head. "Look, Yue, I don't anything about what Katara and Anikiqa were talking about. She just told me it was something classified and that only a few people know about it. Anikiqa is a teacher from the Earth Kingdom. She teaches something about chemistries and physics, you know, boring stuff. Maybe they're making a new version of the airship; our old ones are kind of outdated. It's classified because they don't want the Fire Nation getting ahold of our designs. Maybe it's going to be Avatar-powered."

_That makes sense. _Yue thought and gave a tentative nod. "I guess you're right." _But Aang's duty is to protect the world. Not destroy it. _Something still wasn't adding up, though. But Aang hadn't mastered all of the elements yet, and before that, he was powerless. _I'll figure it out._

* * *

><p>Azula rarely contradicted herself, but today was an exception. Zuko wasn't bad at firebending…he was <em>terrible.<em> Firebending called for sharp, aggressive movements, not pitiful gestures that could barely be seen. "Really, Zuko, maybe you're secretly adopted. A pacifist like you _must_ be an Air Nomad, judging how sad you are at firebending. Even Mother is more aggressive than you!" She rested her hand on her hip and smirked as her brother let the flame flicker from his hand. "Perhaps you _are_ adopted."

They were in the training arena instead of the gardens, having taken Lu Ten's words to heart. Zuko glowered at his younger sister. "Shut up, Azula. I wish you would just be normal for one day. The world would be a much better place." He turned on his heel and jabbed at the air, sending a small blast of flame across the palace arena. "Not everyone is a _perfect prodigy_ like you. Some people have to work to get where you are. Dad wasn't a prodigy. Mom wasn't either. I doubt Uncle Iroh is a prodigy, so there!"

"But Fire Lord Azulon was. If you aren't born perfect, then you _work_ for it." Azula retorted, leaning in towards her brother. "Father may not have been a prodigy, but he is the _greatest_ firebender in the _world._" _And I'm third. _"He worked for his power and didn't settle for less." She smoothed one of her bangs, "Perhaps certain names carry certain traits." She was Fire Lord Azulon's namesake and as he was a prodigy, she was following in his footsteps.

Zuko growled in frustration, arching his leg into a powerful kick and sending a spiral of flame through the air. "Shut up, Azula. You're always tearing other people down to glorify yourself. Just because your flames are blue doesn't make you smarter than everyone else. Just because you're pretty doesn't make everyone else ugly. Just because you can shoot lightning…" He broke off as Azula interrupted him.

"You mean this type of lightning?" The princess took a deep breath closed her eyes, moving her arms in a sure circle. At the tips of her fingers, energy began to crackle and leap from her hands. The energy was lightning, created only by the best of firebenders and those with the most unbendable of mindsets. She brought both of her hands slowly upward and pointed at the sky as her lightning flew from her fingers and towards the open ceiling. "Oh, Zuzu, you aren't _jealous_ are you? Only those who are sure about themselves can make lightning. Maybe one day you'll be able to do this. But I doubt it." Azula laughed.

The boy turned his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "One day you're going to run into someone who's going to beat you lower than dirt." He said. "Don't expect me to help you when that happens, though. Oh, no, you can always get yourself out of trouble." Zuko looked down at his sister. "You _are_ perfect, after all." He flinched as Azula tugged at his hair. "Ow, stop!" The prince slapped her hand away, "Why are you so _evil?"_

Azula blinked, narrowing her eyes. "As helpless as always, Zuzu." She shook her head and lit her left hand, tempering the flickering blue flame. "Think fast!" With a sharp punch, the firebender launched an attack at her brother. It narrowly missed his left ear, taking off the tips of his hair. "Too close for comfort, Zuzu?"

Zuko growled, dropping into a crouch. He tossed his arm out, following by an arc of orange fire. The prince rolled backwards across the arena, landing on his knees with his hands planted firmly in front of him, looking up at Azula. His golden glare was furious, but also mixed with fierce competition. "Mock Agni Kai?" He asked, lifting one foot and resting on it, bending his toes. "Do you accept?"

His younger sister went down on one knee, meeting his gaze with a burning stare of her own. "Gladly." An Agni Kai was a duel between two firebenders, often in a battle of restoring honor or questioning it. They were always meant to be taken seriously, but over the years, there had been the idea of "Mock Agni Kai", a meaningless yet intense battle between two firebenders. Of course, Ozai had looked down upon the very thought of such a thing. _"You fight for honor. A battle such as this simply states that you have none." _Azula narrowed her eyes, waiting for Zuko to rise. "Come on, Zuzu, you want the first blow?"

The prince smirked and kicked backwards, using his arms as a support. He swung his legs over his body so that he flipped, sending a blast of fire from the bottom of his foot. Before he could fully rise from the move, the prince jabbed at the air in a sharp punch, causing the blazing element to fly towards his opponent, who had risen to her feet when he had first moved.

Azula grinned, holding her hands together in a triangle in front of her body, ducking her head. Zuko's golden flames turned to sparks as they connected with her fingertips, falling harmlessly around her. "Honestly, Zuzu, I thought you could do better!" She retaliated with a stream of fire bursting from the center of her palm, following swiftly by a smaller blast from her fingertips. "Too slow, Zuzu! Too slow!" Before Zuko could block her attack, she flipped forward with her right leg landing heel first. Her flames blazed across the arena towards Zuko.

Surprised, Zuko stumbled back and slipped, falling onto his back. He let out a shocked, winded gasp, and held his chest as the blue fire rolled over him. Azula closed in for the kill, summoning a small flame that danced along her fingertips. She bent and brought it to her brother's throat with a smirk. "I think this official says you lose, Brother Dearest. I would have gone easy on you if you had given up earlier, then you could have saved face." And because she was in a good mood, she took his forearm and dragged him to his feet. "Maybe next time."

The sound of clapping caused both teenagers to look up. Standing at the entrance of the arena was their father, Prince Ozai. He crossed the distance easily and stood at Azula's side. "A stunning spar on your behalf, Azula. But not as powerful as I know you can be." His golden eyes met hers and he gave a brief lifting of his lips to show he was somewhat pleased. "Continue to work and maintain perfection." Ozai blinked slowly as Azula bowed respectfully. His gaze traveled to Zuko's, and then he looked away without speaking. "You'll be a master at lightning, soon, and then you will be able to bring down the waterbenders with ease. Do it again."

"Yes, Father." Azula didn't have to ask what he meant. She stepped back several paces in a respectful-and safe- distance from her father and brother. _Lightning is neither positive nor negative. It centers between both. Lightning is to be created, but never controlled. A calm, deliberate mind is needed, or else you shall be destroyed. _She breathed and held two of her fingers together on both hands, extending her arms. Setting her feet in a powerful stance, the firebender moved her arms in a wide circle as the lightning generated around her fingers. Her bang fluttered around her face and has she not been concentrating so hard, she would have smiled.

And then the lightning was ripped from her control. Azula's eyes widened in surprised as her father held_ her_ lightning between his fingers, watching as it leaped around his hands. It seemed to take him very little effort, and Azula couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He, her father, commanded lightning as it was the easiest thing, like it was a pet. And he wasn't even a prodigy. While she, who _was_ a prodigy, had to push everything aside to concentrate on the element. It wasn't fair.

But, she was better than Zuko, and that counted for something. Her pathetic older brother watched their father with wide eyes as the lightning flashed towards the ceiling and into the sky. "What if you killed a bird?" He asked quietly, squinting. Ozai only growled in response, clenching and unclenching his fists as though they were stiff. Zuko had yet to even _redirect_ lightning, due to "inner turmoil". At least, that's what Uncle Iroh had told them. _That's one thing our uncle is good at. Fighting. _When he was a general in the army, Fire Lord Iroh had created the lightning technique and later taught it to those he deemed worthy, including Ozai. Azula was _glad_ Zuko couldn't use the technique; it was just another thing that she was better at. And as long as she was better than Zuko, things would go her way.

Ozai looked down at Zuko and Azula. "You both were chosen for the operation that will defeat the Water Tribes. If you've ever listened to anything you've been taught, you won't disappoint me." He turned to leave once, almost as soon as he had come. "You won't disappoint me," The man repeated, looking pointedly at Zuko, "Any more than you already have."

Azula nudged Zuko in his side, narrowing her eyes. She pressed her closed right fist to her open left palm, dipping at the waist. "I swear on my honor, Father. I will _never_ let you down." Zuko took the hint and mirrored her action, murmuring her words along with her as their father left the arena without another word. Azula straightened, jabbing Zuko sharply in the side. "Listen to me, Zuzu, if you _dare_ do anything to smudge my honor, I'll _devastate_ yours. This might finally put it simply, don't mess up or you'll be messed up. Understood, _Zuko?" This is my honor, not yours. _

Zuko sighed, giving her a harsh glance. "I swore on my honor. If anything, that's the one thing I intend to always keep. I'm going to see Mom, and then to see Lu Ten. What do you plan on doing?" He asked, as if he was trying to break the ice between them.

"Things you don't need to know about." Azula retorted, smoothing her topknot. "Perhaps you should make some time in your schedule to work on your firebending…you don't want to make Father mad, do you? He might not name you as his heir."

Her brother laughed in spite of himself. "We already know who Father will name as his heir. You don't have to rub it in." The prince conjured a flame in the center of his palm and blew on it. "You've always been better, Azula. But I have one thing you don't. And that's a heart."

Azula stood there, her mouth slightly agape as her brother brushed by her and exited the arena. _I have one thing you don't. And that's a heart. _She frowned. _But I do have one, dear brother. I have one that beats in my chest and it causes me to live. I have a heart, just like you. _The firebender lit her hands, staring down at the flickering blue flame and trying to strengthen its power. For a heartbeat, she saw a flash of white among the blue. _White is the hottest flame. No one can create it. _But Azula vowed she would, if only to be truly perfect. She would not settle for less.

* * *

><p>There was one bad thing that came with Aang's arrival. And that was finding a space that could accommodate him until he had a room of his own. The chief and his lady had left that to Yue to decide, since she made it her duty to be his guardian, even though she had just met him. Yue found herself ina dilemma. Aang may have been the Avatar, but he was a child first and the world's personification second. And the world's reincarnation needed somewhere to sleep.<p>

"What do you mean I have to share my room with him?" Sokka cried. He looked appalled at the very thought of such a thing. "Why can't he have his own room? He's twelve, he shouldn't be afraid of the dark at twelve years old!" The prince narrowed his eyes at the child in question.

Aang's head snapped up to stare into Sokka's eyes. "I am _not_ afraid of the dark." His gaze shifted, "I just don't want to sleep alone." He dipped his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I normally slept with Appa, but…I don't know where he is." He sniffed.

Yue was fairly certain she knew what had become of Aang's "Appa". Part of her couldn't blame the boy for not wanting to sleep alone; he had just been stirred from an _iceberg_ after a hundred years, he was missing his pet, and he was nervous. "Oh, Sokka, just let him sleep in your room until he feels safe. What harm can it be?" She reached over and gave Aang a brief hug, "How can you deny such an innocent little face?"

"Like this." Sokka turned his back, lifting his chin into the air and closing his eyes. He crossed his arms in front of his chest with a huff. Yue tapped Aang's shoulder, grinning. She pouted, blue eyes glistening as her friend peeked over his shoulder. "That's not going to work on me, Yue. And don't say you're going to get Katara. She's sleeping, so hah! Why don't you let the kid sleep in your room, if you worry about him so much?"

"Because, you're _so_ much better at helping people, Sokka." Yue said, batting her eyelashes. "Please?" She begged, tugging on his sleeve. "Pretty please? I won't ask you to do anything else, ever." From behind her, Aang scoffed. Even _he_ knew that was a lie.

Sokka gave an exasperated sigh. "_Fine._ He can sleep in my room for just _tonight._ Do you understand me? Tonight only!" He jerked his head, "Come on, little man, I'm getting tired." The prince rolled his eyes as Yue held up a finger. "_What _now, Yue?"

The princess smiled, "I want to give him the stuffed bison from earlier." She patted Aang's head, "I know he's too old for toys, especially stuffed ones, but since it was made from bison hair, I was thinking that it would comfort him a little. You know, since you lost Appa." Yue gently pushed Aang towards Sokka. "Would you like that?"

But the young Avatar didn't reply. His gray eyes were lidded and he was leaning forward, letting out a loud yawn. He leaned into Sokka's side to keep himself upright and Yue couldn't help but smile. "I'll give it to him later, when he's not so tired." She said to Sokka as the older boy dragged the Avatar after him. "Goodnight, Sokka!"

Sokka waved his arm as he and Aang shuffled down the hall to Sokka's bedroom. Yue blinked slowly and turned on her heel, heading towards her own room. With her boots making a soft rhythm against the tile of the floor, the princess yawned. She crossed the halls from memory, having spent years wandering the corridors as a child.

Her suite in the Southern Water Tribe palace was right next to Katara's, and part of her wondered if the younger princess was really sleeping. _I doubt it._ Yue thought, opening the door to her bedroom. On her vanity was an unrolled scroll, cast silver in the moonlight that streamed in from the small window. It would be a number of days until the moon was completely full, but Yue could feel its restless energy surging through her veins already. Waterbenders had a connection to the moon and ocean, from which they had learned how to bend. But Yue found her ties to the moon stronger than most. She ran a hand through her pure white hair and kicked off her shoes, moving towards the window. From here, she could see out towards the open ocean and the way the moon pulled and pushed it.

"Tui," Yue whispered softly to the moon, using the name of the Moon Spirit. "I know you can hear me, because you can hear everything. You're part of me, and I'm part of you. I want to ask you something, Tui, and I hope you can answer me somehow." The princess looked up at the silent sight, as if the Moon Spirit was listening. "My people are corrupted and lusting for more war. Tell me one thing, Tui, how am I supposed to protect the Avatar from corruption if I can barely protect myself?"

The skies were silent.

Yue closed her eyes and sighed. "Find the answer to that by myself…I figured you would say that." She laughed softly, "I'm going to go to sleep now, Tui." The princess moved away from the window and lay down on her bed, pulling the blanket up to her chest. "Goodnight, Moon Spirit." She turned onto her side, feeling the moon's cool light spread across her back.

Somewhere in the next room, Katara was probably sleeping. Yue thought, perhaps she was dreaming about the war. It was one of the biggest subjects they were taught in school, especially in the South Pole. Glorifying the killing of innocent people and races had twisted the minds of people for nearly century, until they thought it was their _duty_ to destroy this old "pain-filled, divided" world in hopes of finally creating a new "peaceful, united" one. _There is no way everyone can be united. It's just not possible. _Speaking out against the war effort was treason and those who did so were ousted from society. Yue had heard a story about it before, of a former soldier who was chased down the streets by a pack of specifically trained dogs when he told his true opinion of the Water Tribes. This had apparently occurred some years ago, and no one dared mention the man again. The story, though, was told by parents to keep their wayward children silent, and their thoughtful ones safe.

_What odd things to think about before sleeping. _Yue thought with a smile. She buried her face in her pillow and breathed deeply, clearing her mind. After several long moments, the princess of the ice felt her eyelids grow heavy with sleep. She blinked once, twice, three times, before she fell into black oblivion.

Yue dreamed of the ocean and the moon, pushing and pulling. She dreamed of the child Avatar running towards her, a laugh on his lips. His arms were outstretched and he cried out to her. She smiled back and waved, calling out in greeting. "_Yue, look what I can do! I can earthbend!" _ The boy exclaimed. But then, before she could speak, he faded away.

And she also dreamed of a wolf howl. It was a wolf howl so beautiful and haunting that it could only belong in a dream. There was a wolf, sitting on a mountain top with its gray back turned to her. As Yue approached, the animal growled and turned its head. "_Where is your pack?" _Yue asked, reached out to brush her hands over its back. The wolf spun around fully, baring its glistening teeth. In her dream, Yue gulped. This was no animal at all. It was a human in a wolf's skin, laughing at her surprise. The princess's eyes widened. It wasn't a wolf. _It wasn't a wolf. _

With a gasp, Yue opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. She looked around, her breath falling into a gentler breathing pattern. The moon was still just outside her window and the night sky was silent, with only the sound of the ocean breaking the quiet. "Tui," She whispered, "If this is your way of giving a sign, can it wait until morning, please?"

The moon was silent, but Yue hadn't expected an answer anyway. The princess lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling with her arms behind her head. From outside her room, she could hear someone moving quietly down the hall, perhaps a servant. The sound of footsteps faded after a moment and Yue blinked slowly.

_A human in wolf's skin. _Yue knew that dreams were sometimes gateways between the Spirit World and the physical one, but who was this genderless person who perched atop a mountain? Who was this person with the wolf, and could howl like a real beast?

Tui offered no answers to her. Yue yawned and closed her eyes, this time falling into a real, dark, and dreamless sleep. The moon covered her form into a pale light as she slept, spreading across the room while casting dark shadows into the corners where the walls met.

The moon pushed and the ocean pulled, and the night was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I do love feedback and I love when you give it, even when I can't respond all the time. Keep doing what you do! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**For this chapter, we learn about Water Tribe machinery (which I wrote when I was a victim of insomia, I hope it makes sense to those who don't live in my brain), tension in the Fire Nation, and perhaps a reason why Katara is so sneaky and bitter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Katara may have had a sour personality, but she could teach when she wanted to, Yue noted as she watched the younger princess instruct Aang. They had been training the Avatar for almost a week, and he had made more progress than Yue had expected. At the moment, Katara was attempting to show the boy how to make claws of ice and throw them, but it wasn't turning out very well. "Sokka," Yue asked, turning to the younger boy who was seated beside her, "Do you ever wish you were a waterbender?"<p>

The prince shifted his gaze from the two figures before them. He had been sitting on a block of ice that Yue had bent for him, with his hands resting under his chin and Aang's hat in his lap. "When I was younger, I used to because they did all the cool stuff. Then I realized that I couldn't make the water move, and I decided I'm awesome enough as it is," He grinned, "Without waterbending. Besides, waterbenders can be really weird. No offense." He shrugged, fixing the hood of his parka.

Yue narrowed her eyes, "None taken. I suppose." She looked back at Katara and Aang, who were caught up in a spar. Honestly, she had to agree with Sokka. Waterbenders _could_ act a little odd. "Show Katara what you've been learning, Aang!" She called out towards the young boy, though he didn't acknowledge that he had heard her. Katara certainly did, though, for she turned her head in Yue's direction and raised her eyebrows. Yue wondered how Katara could have such a bitter personality when nearly everyone else in her family were pleasant, quirky, people. _There's one in every family._ She decided, though she knew she would never be satisfied by the answer.

There was the recognizable splash of water and Yue looked up. Aang was standing above Katara with an almost shocked expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe he had knocked the older girl off of her feet. The waterbender looked down at her drenched clothes and shook her head, her mouth agape as she wrung water from her hair. Aang stepped back as she rose to her feet and stood awkwardly, her clothes hanging heavily on her form. "Very good." Katara said simply, dipping slightly at the waist in a bow to the Avatar. "Yue, get up here and take over training."

"I would get some drier clothes if I were you, before the hypothermia sets in." Sokka called to his sister. "We don't want you losing a limb." He rose to his feet, obviously with the intent of helping Katara get back to the palace, but the princess shot a glare at him and huffed. Yue saw a flash of hurt dance across Sokka's face as he sat back down.

Yue frowned and turned towards Aang. "You knocked Katara off of her feet…_that's_ what I call skill." She smiled, gathering an adequate amount of water from the ice around them. Setting her feet in a stable, but flexible stance, she paused once again, "I know you're new to being the Avatar, but what are Spirits saying about this war? Can't you feel them?"

Aang shook his head, "No. I don't think Spirits make themselves known to many people, unless they have to say something." He spun his hands, creating a sphere from the water in his control. "Why did Katara look so mad when I knocked her down? She said to try my best."

But Yue was suddenly lost in her own thoughts. _Perhaps, our patron spirits haven't turned against us. The Moon and the Ocean Spirits still ease the oceans for us. Maybe they agree with our cause, in creating a new, peaceful world. _Yue knew this would never work, but her opinion never mattered very much. _Perhaps Tui and La haven't turned their backs on us, but the others have._ There were many things that Yue doubted, such as the massacre of airbenders. The Water Tribes had relied on rope, tactic, and some invention called a kite-Yue had never seen one in real life-to reach the Air Temples. At least, that's what the historians said. Yue wasn't sure if this was possible, if all this happened a century ago. It had taken five years to completely clean the Air Temples of any life, starting with the two temples that were closest to the poles. As far as she knew, though, no airbenders existed except for the one in front of her.

The Water Tribe kite was a peculiar thing, from pictures that she had seen. Some were for entertainment, while others had been used for warfare. They were made of hollow wood and a special type of material for the wings that enabled them to catch the wind and glide, while those that had been used in the army were much bigger and were operated by running water that shifted the wings, enabling it to catch a draft. They had become the base design for their airship, which was a wide, covered thing that could carry a crew of four men-two waterbenders, and two others. It was crafted from metals found in the Earth Kingdom and very thin tarp to allow the wings on the side to hover easily. Throughout the wings of the ship were pipes and lines that flowed with water. Sokka had once tried to explain how exactly it worked to Yue, but she hadn't listened.

"Yue!" Sokka snapped her name from his place as onlooker. "Talk to The Universe later, teach Aang now." He pointed at said boy. "You know, show him the ways of the magic water." He waved his hands in crude imitation of a waterbending move, "You kind of went blank."

The princess narrowed her eyes at Sokka before facing Aang. "You're moving pretty far along," She said with an encouraging smile, "But you still need lots of work. The water whip seems simple, and you have the basics of it. But let's take it further!" She let the water spread into the thin beginnings on a whip, her left hand curled as if she was holding the element. "Be flexible with the water like this," She instructed while moving the liquid between her hands. "Make your breath cool, so you can see it, and then wait for me to tell you the rest."

Eyes wide, the young Avatar tried to copy her movements. His tongue was poking from the side of his mouth as he shifted the water unsteadily, "Now what?" He asked, leaning back on his foot and waving his hands in a smooth gesture. He guided it around his shoulder, twisting and twirling the water while breathing in the way Yue had instructed, his breath making small bursts of steam. "Now what?"

Yue's water was suddenly turned to ice as her cool breath struck it. With a swift slash of her hand, the icy weapon embedded itself into the ground several feet away from her in a perfect circle. "You can use this to trap an opponent or inflict damage, but it won't work on firebenders unless…" She shrugged and then some deep, buried, part of her felt a surge of anger at the very mention of the Fire Nation. And she hated it. Her hatred of firebenders was hardwired into her being, fed by stories and by simply being a waterbender-her natural opposite was fire-and she could not erase it. The princess blinked and smiled lightly, "Try doing that and then we're done for the day."

Teaching Aang is fairly easy. He is the Avatar and it's not like he's learning things, but rather _remembering_ them from his past lives, and all Yue needs to do is show him the moves as a reminder. He catches on much easier than she did, but she didn't have the help of a thousand reincarnations. Normal waterbenders began their training with a bowl. She wishes he wasn't such a prodigy, though, because he's being used as a weapon of war; like an invention that can be tossed aside when it no longer suits the user's fancy.

_Observation._ Maybe that's what allowed the Water Tribes to wage war. Maybe they had watched the Air Nomads and learned their ways, befriending their authorities and learning their secrets, and after wiggling their way into the Air Temples, they had killed them. Maybe they had formed alliances with the other nations, offering protection and luxury items and when the time came, they had fought them, too. Yue sighed inwardly and turned her attention back to Aang as he demonstrated the move she had shown him. She only caught the part where the ice struck the ground, but she knew he had done it correctly. "Great!"

Aang looked at her disappointedly, as though he knew she hadn't been paying attention. "Thanks." The corners of his lips turned down ever so slightly before he returned the ice into water and shifted it back into its original place. "How close am I to mastering waterbending?"

"You still have a long way to go," Yue said, arching her back in a stretch. She knew that she was denying Aang time to learn and practice, but she was the teacher. She knew what was best, right? _Right. _"Come on, we can go see Katara and then we can go see if they've finally decided whether or not you can attend the academy. Come on, Sokka!" She raised her voice to address the prince, "We're going back to the palace!"

Sokka rose to his feet, throwing Aang's hat at the younger boy before he not-so-discreetly rubbed his backside. "Sitting on ice, unless you are a waterbender, I do not recommend." He winced, "It isn't pleasant." The prince adjusted his parka and scratched his stomach, "Katara's probably alright. Her temper is hot enough to keep her warm."

Yue rolled her eyes as she turned in the direction to the palace, "I guess you're right about that, but I still want to make sure she made it there. It would be a shame if she got sick, because then all the servants in the palace would have to put up with her all day."

"And then," Sokka said, "You would have to teach Aang on your own." He put his arm on the twelve year old boy's head, grinning mischievously, "But I don't think he would mind, would ya, Aang?" Nudging the airbender, he chuckled as the boy blushed in embarrassment, his eyes widening. "See, look at his face, it tells the truth."

"Sokka, quite being such a tease." Yue rolled her eyes, "You're making him embarrassed." She smiled at Aang, "Don't let Sokka tease you, Aang. I give you permission to slap him, if you'd like. And if you do, slap him hard. I mean, _hard._"

The Water Tribe prince stepped away from Aang, obviously not trusting him. "Don't corrupt the children, Yue! And Aang's not embarrassed that he has a crush on you, are you, Aang?" He smirked as the Avatar's face reddened.

Aang's eyes widened, "No I don't!" He looked off to the side and dashed forward ahead of them, as though Sokka had offended him. But when Yue blinked and refocused her gaze, she saw that he was running towards a group of people that looked more like his age. They had probably recently left the academy and Yue couldn't blame Aang for wanted to see people who were closer to his own age, who weren't concerned about him mastering all four elements.

"Don't go anywhere where I can't see you!" Yue called to the young boy, though she knew he wasn't listening. She whirled on Sokka, narrowing her eyes. "Don't embarrass him like that, Sokka, you could have hurt his feelings. So what if he has a crush on me, he's twelve. I was the first person he saw." She remembered when she was nine, she had a tiny crush on Chief Hakoda but it passed. She was sure Aang's mild infatuation with her probably would, too.

Sokka looked skeptical, "_Of course!_" He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You just wait… you won't be able to keep him away from you. And I'll be standing there telling you, I _told you so._" The prince walked towards the group of younger children with Yue glaring at his back as she followed him. "You'll listen to me one day, then."

When the royal teenagers approached the academy students, every single one of them bowed simultaneously. Sokka snorted and gestured for them to rise, "I hate when people do that." Yue stepped up to his side and smiled. These students weren't much older than her and were probably nearing the end of their formal education. She noticed that one of them-a taller girl with jet black hair-had green eyes like someone from the Earth Kingdom; perhaps she was of mixed ancestry. It wasn't very often that she saw people of the Earth Kingdom attending the Imperial academy.

"Is he really the Avatar, Princess Yue?" One of the younger girls asked, looking up at the older girl. She was probably about seven years old, if Yue could guess accurately. "He says he is, but I don't believe it." She looked skeptical, her lips turned up in the beginnings of a sneer. "Why would he appear after a hundred years?"

Aang looked indignant and hurt at the same time, his mouth opened as though he was going to defend himself, but Yue placed her hand on his shoulder before he could speak. "Why, yes, he _is_ the Avatar. And he appeared now, after a hundred years, because…" She paused, "Because it's his destiny to end the war!" _But not the way you would think. _"He's going to end the war by summer's end!" _I hope._

The young girl's eyes widened. "Really?" She tugged on the green eyed girl's parka, "Princess Yue said he _is_ the Avatar and he's going to end the war. By the end of summer! And if she says it, it must be true."

Yue could see Aang's shoulders drop and she pulled him away from the children, grabbing Sokka's hand to pull him forward. "Why are you looking so sad, Aang? What's wrong, did they say something to hurt your feelings before we came?"

"No," The boy said softly, "And I'm not sad! I was just reminded that I _did_ disappear for a hundred years and the world needed me to keep it balanced," _Stop this war._ "And now I have to do so much and the world probably hates me. And you said that the Water Tribe is changing…I have to fix that, too." Yue suddenly wished she hadn't told him these things, for he suddenly seemed overwhelmed. The Avatar sighed and Sokka-standing on his other side-frowned at his suddenly changes in attitude.

"Don't forget that you have us, Aang. You have Sokka and I," _Definitely not Katara._ Yue put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently. "Right, Sokka? You'll help Aang won't you?" She turned to the prince, lifting her chin. "Won't you?" Where Katara was all for the war and the destruction of the Fire Nation and the remaining Earth Kingdom, Sokka was against it and had been for a long time. Longer than Yue, actually.

Sokka shrugged, "I really don't think I have a choice. Yue gave me The Look, you know, the one that means: _You better do it, or I'll rip you into pieces. _But yeah, I'll help you end the war." He looked up at the sky, "We were supposed to be back at the palace by this time…distractions, distractions."

* * *

><p>It was final. In several more days, Azula found find herself on a ship towards the Earth Kingdom-more specifically Ba Sing Se. Originally, she and the others were meant to infiltrate the Southern Water Tribe, where there was probably more information, but it had been decided that their appearances would stick out. Ba Sing Se, though, was diverse and they could easily slip unnoticed. Azula wasn't sure who else would accompany them, but she had been told that it was another male soldier and two other women, from what Lu Ten had told her. Their identities wouldn't be disclosed until the day they arrived from their various homes.<p>

Azula was excited. Not like she would admit that to anyone, of course. It would be the furthest place from home she would ever be so far, and there would be no one breathing down her neck, telling her what to do or what not to do. Especially her mother. The princess smiled to herself as she walked down the hall that led to her private chambers, having just slipped from the kitchens after getting a small snack. Perhaps it was childish, sneaking around like that, but she had been hungry after a vigorous training session.

She was getting better, she decided, better than she already had been, but lightning was still out of her grasp. She could create it and manage it, but there were still things she could do better. There was _everything_ she could do better at. Fire Lord Iroh had taught them the technique after watching enemy waterbenders during some battle, and had also shown them a way to redirect should the worse ever happen.

But considering that only the royal family knew about this, the only bad thing that could happen to anyone of them would be the loss of control. Besides, no one knew about the silent struggle of succession within the royal family and as long as lips stay closed, no one would. Perhaps the walls had ears. But she had fire.

With the sound of her footsteps tapping lightly against the dark tiled floors, Azula turned her thoughts towards the journey she, her cousin, and her brother would embark on soon. All the main details remained with Lu Ten and Iroh, and she supposed it was to keep her from taking initiative by remapping everything in a way that suited her best. _Things are better when I do them like I want. _

The sound of soft, masculine voices came from a cracked door. Azula stopped just before she crossed it and paused. _Father? _ She would recognize Ozai's gravelly growl anyway, but the people he was speaking to was someone she didn't expect. _Zuko? _The princess pressed her body to the wall. Ozai's voice didn't sound reprimanding or angry like it often did when he was talking to his son, but instead it sounded inquisitive, yet distant at the same time.

"I expect you to not make a fool of yourself, and to watch out for your sister, if you can do that." Azula nearly retched. Her father-Ozai-is telling her brother-Zuko-to watch out for her, as if she was the incompetent one. "Can you, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko was silent, and Azula could guess he was thinking the same thing she was: _Why is he saying this? Why is he favoring Zuko?_ Azula didn't like sharing her father with Zuko. He had Mother and Uncle, and Lu Ten. And it was probably because he was born first. _He's taken Mother. Now he's taking Father, too! _Azula thought and a small pang of horror went down her spine at the idea.

Finally, her brother cleared his throat. "I don't think Azula needs anyone watching out for her," _You're not _that_ stupid, Zuzu._ "But if it makes you proud of me, I will." _He'll never be proud of you. All his pride is for me. You have Mother's love, and Uncle's good graces. Father's pride is _mine.

"Azula, what are you doing?" The princess snapped to attention at the sound of her mother's voice. She turned quickly to see Ursa walking towards her, her arms crossed before her chest. If there was one person who could ever catch Azula snooping, it was her mother. And she hated that fact. "Are you eavesdropping? Didn't I tell you to mind your own business?"

"I don't know, Mother Dearest, you've told me so many _insightful_ things." Azula retorted, stepping away from the door. "If you have, it seems I've forgotten. Oh, do forgive me!" She rolled her eyes and looked up at her mother, "I just couldn't resist."

Ursa narrowed her eyes coolly and took her daughter's wrist, pulling her forward. She treated her like she was a little girl, and Azula didn't see _her_ going on a journey to bring down the Water Tribes. The older woman dragged her daughter down the hall towards her room, shaking her head. She stopped and turned the girl's shoulders toward her. "Azula,"

The princess sighed, recognizing the tone of her voice. The _I'm giving you a lecture _tone crept into her mother's voice and the _I'm disappointed in you_ look flashed in her eyes. "Azula, you're too old for me to keep telling you the same things over and over. You're fourteen now, and you should know better than this." Ursa looked sadly at her daughter, "You should have respect for others, and they'll have respect for you. Don't you remember that?"

"Why, yes, I do." Azula said, averting her gaze, but her mother grabbed her jaw and pulled her head back. Sighing, the princess met her mother's stare. "Okay, I won't eavesdrop on Father and Zuko anymore, if it pleases you. I was just wondering if they were discussing the mission. You know, the mission that Zuko and I were chosen to go on. To Ba Sing Se." She said this casually, looking up at the ceiling.

Princess Ursa sighed and before Azula could move, she smoothed her daughter's dark hair. "I knew you would use that, Azula, but you've forgotten that I'm not a fool. That still gives you no right to eavesdrop on other people. When you're away from home, you won't be safe, Azula. You can't act like a fool and try to be noble just to please your father. Your life will be at stake."

Suddenly, her hands are at Azula's shoulders again, and Ursa's sad gaze is more agonized than ever. Azula does not understand how her mother can look so sullen, yet smile at the same time. "Look, Azula, I know I may not be your favorite person," _What gave you that idea, Mommy? _ "But you're my daughter and I don't want to see you or Zuko hurt."

_Always bringing Zuzu into things! _ Azula pried her mother's grip from her shoulders and stepped towards her door. "In a few days, Mother, I'll leave and become even better at what I do. I'll return a war hero, with the Water Tribe chiefs' heads on two pikes. Then, Mother Dearest, you won't have to worry about me getting _hurt_, ever again."

Before Ursa could say anything in reply, the younger princess opened the door to her room and slipped in, closing it in her mother's face just as Ursa opened her mouth to speak. Azula stood on the other side of the door with her arms crossed before her chest. _Pretending she loves me just as much as she loves Zuko…she's a liar. _From the other side of the door, she could hear Ursa's footsteps fading away. _She's a liar. _

_That's where I got it from. We're both liars, but I'm better at it. _Azula thought, moving over to her vanity in the side of her room and stood in front of the polished glass that was her mirror. "Pulchritudinous…" She raised her hand to her cheekbones and then tugged at her bangs, "Impeccable…Cunning…" She listed all the things that the royal family had been called, "Efficient…" The princess smiled at her reflection. It was true.

She wondered if the royal families of the Water Tribes were like her own. Of course, the Northern Water Tribe and the Southern Water Tribe had different rulers that were distantly related. There were waterbenders that kept the borders of the remaining Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes cleanly marked and patrolled. From stories she had heard, they were pale skinned and green eyed from an Earth Kingdom ancestor, but she wouldn't believe it until she saw it.

On the side of her vanity was a jar of ink, a calligraphy brush, and an empty scroll. She had intended to write something on it some time ago, but she had lost interest in it. Now, the princess grabbed the supplies and pulled them closer to her. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to write, yet, but as she dipped the brush into the ink, she was certain it would be a letter. To whom, she had no clue.

_Dear…_She left the name blank, pondering who and what this message was about. _This mission into the vein of Water Tribe territory is a vital, honorable one, albeit dangerous. Ba Sing Se is the base of central intelligence for the Water Tribe heathens, and if we manage to gain control of it, the war is ours. _She paused, suddenly realizing that this letter was to her, _and the Water Tribes will be tried for their war crimes. _The Fire Nation had just as many, but it was swept under the carpet.

The princess continued to write, and she didn't look up even as her older brother opened the door. Of course, she saw him from the corner of her eye, and she had heard him before he entered, but she pretended to be oblivious to his blundering. She felt like being nice, today. Kind of. "It's rude, Zuzu, to intrude upon your poor little sister. You could have startled me and I could have died from shock. After all, Father _did_ tell _you_ to watch _me._"

Zuko rolled his eyes as Azula turned to him. "I told you, stop calling me that!" He let out an exasperated sigh, "You're too nosy for your own right, Azula. And I know Mom caught you eavesdropping, so I wouldn't be so dramatic if I were you. Besides, can't you mind your own business for once?"

"Why would I mind my business, when I can mind someone else's?" Azula said, though she knew Zuko had no answer for this. "Then again, I can mind my business and other person's without breaking a sweat. What about you, Brother Dear?"

"If your head gets any bigger, you won't be able to pick yourself up from the floor." Zuko retorted, rolling his eyes. "I wish you didn't even have to come with us, the mission doesn't need little girls like you keeping us back. The other women coming with us are probably high ranking soldiers, not big-headed teenagers."

_So, Zuzu's finally got a backbone, has he?_ Azula crossed the distance between her and her sibling, laying a single finger on his chest. If she wanted, she could burn him and he wouldn't be able to get away. But she doesn't. "No, Zuzu, dear, the mission doesn't need little girls like _you_ to keep us back. Maybe Daddy Dearest told you to take care of me to give you a purpose on this mission, instead of standing there…as lost as always. But we all know who'll be taking care of whom, don't we?"

The young prince's face became an unnatural shade of red. "Why are you so…aurgh! You're just so irritating, Azula! Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to get such a monster for a little sister! Why can't you be like the other little sisters we see? You ruin everything for me! Why, Azula? Why?" He made a frustrated noise and Azula could see sparks from his fingertips drift to the floor. "I have a good day, and you ruin it. You have a good day, and everything is fine. You're just horrible!"

Before Azula could open her mouth, Zuko held up his hand and walked out of the room just as soon as he had come, slamming the door behind him. Azula smirked and let out a short laugh of triumph. Zuko was easy to unnerve and upset, and she loved doing so. The princess smiled to herself and turned back to her scroll, rubbing her hands together. Doing this to Zuko was one of her favorite pastimes.

Away from the palace, without her mother breathing down her neck, she would be able to make Zuko feel lower than ever. Doing this to Zuko was like fishing for whiskered lionfish. You pull them closer, and then let them think they're free. Then, you capture them.

Azula set her brush down and closed the jar of ink, leaving the scroll to dry fully. Her characters were neat and expertly executed, from years of practice and perfection. At the end of the message, she had written: _And if I don't return-which I will-I'll die knowing I brought down at least one of the heirs, and my name shall become Princess Azula, Heroine of the Fire Nation. _Yes, that had a nice ring to it.

* * *

><p>Aang had gone off with Sokka to discuss his more formal, academic education, while Yue went to find Katara. Unless Katara had magically acquired inner heating, she was most likely in the infirmary with her mother. Narak had chased her through the halls, and Yue wasn't sure if the beast had been playing with her, or genuinely wanted to eat her.<p>

When a servant had finally stopped Narak from pulling at her clothes, the Northern Water Tribe princess entered the palace infirmary. Lady Kya was leaning over her daughter, rubbing a towel through the thick mane that was Katara's hair. The princess had her arms crossed before her chest and her legs crossed a sour expression on her face. A servant was holding a steaming cup to the side as Kya frowned at her daughter.

"Honestly, Katara, your face is going to be stuck that way, if you keep that look. Sokka smiles and you frown, what children I have!" The Water Tribe monarch smiled lightly, and Yue saw that Katara now had a different, much lighter colored outfit. "Maybe we shouldn't have given you that teacher when you were so young."

Katara huffed, and rolled her eyes. "Hama was an excellent tutor, Mother. She taught me so much," For once, Yue thought she sounded truly fond of this woman, whoever she was. She looked up and caught sight of the Northern Princess standing in the doorway, "You finished training with Aang already?"

The Lady raised her head and smiled as she took the cup from the servant. "Oh, Princess Yue, it's you!" She passed it to Katara and tapped her shoulder as a silent gesture to drink, "I heard you were teaching Aang some waterbending moves." She smiled, "I'm sure you're a lovely teacher, Yue."

Yue felt heat staining her cheeks, "Oh…well, thank you, Lady Kya." She looked off to the side, "I'm not that good, considering Aang's my first student." Katara had turned the cup up to her lips so that Yue could read her expression. Yue wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Kya took the cup from Katara before she could drink it all, "DIdn't I say don't drink too fast?" She scolded gently, "If you warm up too fast, you could get sick." The woman lifted her head when Katara glared at her, returning with a heated glance of her own. "Drink slower."

If Katara hadn't turned her glare to Yue, she would have laughed. The older princess bit her tongue and moved to leave. Kya pushed Katara onto her back and held her hand on the girl's chest, "Stay here and rest, your skin is still damp. You could get hypothermia if you try to go out again, and lose those precious fingers of yours. Then what will you do then?" She smiled as Katara growled, but the teenager didn't resist. "Stay here until I come back, and I'll know if you've done anything, Katara. You might be sly, but I have something called Mother's intuition."

Yue followed Kya as the woman stepped from the infirmary. "Lady Kya," She began, "Do you think Chief Hakoda will let Aang attend the school with the other children?" She asked at the older woman brushed her hair behind her ear.

"No, I do not." The queen said simply as she walked down the hallway. "Hakoda may entertain the thought for a moment, but he'll refuse. Aang needs to devote his learning time to become a better waterbender, not learning what's truly become of his people." She shot a glance at the princess, "That doesn't mean he shouldn't better his literacy skills, and script."

Nodding, Yue matched her stride to Kya's. "Lady Kya, before Katara noticed me, I heard you two talking about one of her old tutors. Who is Hama?" She asked. The name sounded foreign to her, and she wasn't sure if she had heard it before.

"Hama was indeed one of Katara's older tutors before her formal education, and quite honestly, I didn't like her much. She was good friends with Gran-Gran when they were young, hailing from this tribe and naturally was a soldier. Back in her day. I think she got caught during a battle against firebenders and wound up being a prisoner of war. Everyone thought she was dead, and then she turns up on the shores. She never said _how_ she got away, but she seemed good enough to tutor Katara in things we couldn't show her. Katara loved her to _death._" Kya said, looking up at the ceiling, "Then she just disappeared."

Yue furrowed her brow, "You mean, she just vanished?" At Kya's nod, she bit the lower part of her lip. "That isn't normal." _Why isn't she talked about? She's a war hero, if she escaped from the Fire Nation! _"Kya-I mean, Lady Kya, do you think what they say about the war is true? This philosophy that we're taught, do you believe it?"

Kya scoffed, "Do I believe it? No. Do I think it's true? No." She leaned towards Yue, "I may smile a lot, Yue, but I do have a functioning brain. And my brain tells me that it's treason to speak like this, especially in the palace of a chief. Then again, I'm speaking treason, too, and I'm the queen." She blinked slowly, "But do listen to me this one time, Yue, and heed my words. Not everything you hear is true. And sometimes things are different from what they appear and what you think they are. It's a life lesson I learned early on."

The Northern Water Tribe princess met Kya's gaze, "What do you mean?" She asked, but the Lady's eyes shimmered with amusement, and Yue felt a pang of annoyance. She could see where Katara and Sokka got their inability to get right to the point.

"If I told you _that_, Princess Yue, it would ruin the fun for you. And completely destroy the reason why people grow up and grow older." Kya rested her hand on Yue's shoulder before she walked away. "If I did that, you would hate me. And I have enough people who hate me already."

Yue suddenly realized that Kya had walked her to her room. She wondered if the woman had planned this from the moment she had stepped foot back in the palace, or if she thought the princess was tired. Either way, she was here. The tribal princess opened the door to her suite and stepped inside. On the vanity was the same scroll that had been there for some time now, along with the stuffed bison toy. She had decided Aang was too old, and probably had too much pride to accept the thing, so she had kept it. Yue rarely entered her room with the exception of sleeping and reading, and in the daylight, it looked almost unfamiliar.

She moved over to the window and stared out at the ocean. Somewhere across the sea, there was probably someone gazing back in the same direction as her. Maybe she would meet them, whoever they were, and they would become friends. And maybe they would help her teach Aang, and maybe they could end the war together.

There were too many "maybes" and not enough "We wills".

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always nice, I guess. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, Azula sees things. Yue gets a job. And they go somewhere. **

* * *

><p>Azula sat in front of the mirror as a servant pulled her freshly washed hair to the top of her head and pulled it into a simple topknot, binding it with a dark red ribbon. She watched her reflection, golden eyes flickering from her face and the door. The princess looked up at the length of the servant's arm as she reached for the gold hairpiece that lay beside her hand.<p>

The door of the room opened and in stepped Ursa, Azula's mother. She was dressed in the most elegant of robes for a lady of her position-swathed in burgundy and black silk that billowed around her ankles when she moved. Azula hated to admit that her mother looked beautiful, but she did. Her lips were painted in a light shade and half of her hair was piled on top of her head in a traditional knot. The servant bowed to her and Ursa nodded, dismissing the gesture with a wave. "Azula," She said quietly, "You look stunning."

And really, she did. She was dressed in a polished suit of armor that had been fitted for her body specifically. It fit comfortably against her shoulders. The suit was a coal colored gray with trims of red on the bottom. She wore simple pants underneath, but even this did not mar her appearance. "I wouldn't expect to look anything less," She answered and her mother sighed.

"An answer I would expect from you, Azula." Ursa said and then the corners of her lips turned up into a smile, "Come with me, the rest of your team should arrive very soon," She said, gesturing towards the door. "And you want to say goodbye to your father and uncle, don't you?" She took Azula gently by her forearm.

Because Ursa had a rather firm grip, even when she was being gentle, Azula wasn't quite sure if she had much a choice right about now. She followed her mother through the corridors of the palace, sighing loudly. She was being treated as an incompetent little girl-by her mother-when she was a warrior about to set the Water Tribe tyrants ablaze!

Princess Ursa looked back at her daughter and her eyes seemed even sadder than before. "You can at least show some emotion, Azula." She said softly, "Both of my children are going to be gone for who knows how long, fighting the enemy. You won't come back the same, Azula."

_I'll come back better._ Azula thought, tilting her eyes skyward. "Quite obviously." She said and her mother's gaze caught her own. Azula liked to think she could understand people by looking at them long enough and she could read the message in Ursa's eyes even though the woman didn't speak. Azula looked off to the side and frowned.

"Your father is going to miss you," Ursa said and Azula turned back to her mother. "He may not admit it, but he's going to miss Zuko, too, when the two of you are gone." _I find that hard to believe. _"But you must grow up, and if this is what it takes…go ahead."

Azula didn't quite understand why her mother was suddenly so against her leaving. She normally would have been clinging to Zuko, doting over him like he was a baby. Ursa would have kissed Zuko's forehead and hugged him, but instead here she was now, standing before her daughter expectantly. "I'm glad that you _finally_ understand," She said and stepped back.

From behind her, Azula could hear the soft sound of voices approaching. She didn't quite recognize them-but part of her told herself that she had heard them somewhere. The younger princess turned and stifled as gasp. Lu Ten was leading a shorter, slenderer figure down the hall, nodding his head absently.

She knew that voice.

The speaker suddenly stopped and emitted a loud squeal. It was a girl, with pale Fire Nation skin and a thick braid of brown hair that arched over her back. Her face was more defined than before. Her eyes were larger than the average Fire Nation woman's and were a very pale gray. She was clad in shades of pink and red. But Azula recognized her all the same. _Ty Lee. _The girl had once been one of Azula's closest friends as a child, until time had pushed them apart. "Azula!" She winced as the girl raced towards her and all but tackled her, throwing her arms around her neck and squeezing the life from her.

Azula could hear Lu Ten and Ursa chuckling softly off to the side as she patted Ty Lee's back awkwardly. She hadn't seen Ty Lee since the end of their final year at school together. _Why is she here? _Then it hit her. _How did _Ty Lee_ get chosen for this? _

"I'm so excited to be here again, Azula!" Ty Lee cried, as joyfully as always. Azula had always wondered how her friend could be so sugary sweet and social all the time, and part of her was bothered that she couldn't. "My dad wanted me to go on this, you know, to get out of the house because Mom's pregnant _again._ It's going to be so fun, we're going to Ba Sing Se!" Azula had once heard that Ty Lee had six-_it's seven now-_sisters.

The young princess of the Fire Nation breathed a sigh of relief when Lu Ten pried Ty Lee away from her throat. "I'm sure it is, Ty Lee, I'm sure it is. Azula, Ty Lee was elected for joining us because of…experience with social situations." _Meaning, she knows how to talk answers out of people._ "And she's experienced in hand to hand combat. By the way, she's not the only one of your friends who were elected to come with us," Lu Ten looked pointedly at his younger cousin. "So you wouldn't be the youngest person on the mission. I was just taking Ty Lee to the throne room, so the last finalities can be put into place."

Azula blinked slowly, just once, and looked at Ty Lee. Her friend was grinning and Azula thought it had been too long since she had last seen her friend. "Well," The princess looked at her mother, then at her cousin, "To the throne room we go, then."

Lu Ten nodded and his gaze flickered over Azula's outfit, "Oh, don't you look stylish, 'Zula? It suits you well," He commented and linked arms with his aunt-in-law, "You know, Ursa, I've discovered something in these twenty-three years I've been on earth, is that you must stay open minded about these things." He said as he led the women down the hall, "I didn't think I would have to choose three teenage girls to drag half way across the world to fight some waterbenders. Isn't that funny?"

Quite honestly, Azula didn't think it was funny, considering that she was one of those teenage girls that he had mentioned. She thought it should have been _four_ teenage girls, because Zuko was just as moody and sensitive as one. Azula had a vague idea on who the third teenage girl would be, but she wouldn't believe it until she saw it.

Which would be soon, because Lu Ten brought them around a corner of the hallway towards the considerably large war room. The last time Azula had been in here was the time she had accidently spoken out loud, and the incident still made her angry that she been so foolish.

The guards in front of the door straightened as Lu Ten approached and the bowed respectfully to the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. The prince dipped his head and nodded to the guards, "It's the last time you'll see me in a while," He said and chuckled, "I reckon you'll miss me, won't you?" He grinned as the doors to the war room swung open for him.

Peeking around Lu Ten's shoulder, Azula could see her father and her uncle sitting on his dais without the flames this time. She could see Zuko and an older man that she didn't quite recognize, along with a tall, seemingly androgynous figure.

Ursa slipped over to Ozai's side and knelt beside him, folding her hands neatly in her lap. Lu Ten dipped his head to his uncle and his father before arranging himself at Zuko's side. As Azula stepped closer, she blinked. The genderless figure was actually a woman, not much older than herself, who was tall and lanky. Even in the dim light of the war room, her ink black hair glistened, piled high on top of her head. She had a long, elegant, lily white neck that was nearly concealed by the high collar of her shirt. She looked older, but Azula recognized her as well. And it bothered her that they had chosen two people that she left out of her lives.

Azula slipped on the other side of her father, dipping her head out of respect. There weren't many people attending this meeting and as she looked up, she found she could put names to everyone. Her mother, father, uncle, and cousin…Ty Lee, of course. The other girl had also been one of Azula's friends as a child, but Azula hadn't found her nearly as interesting as Ty Lee. Her name was Mai, the daughter of a nobleman she couldn't quite remember the name of.

The man, whose hair was dark brown with streaks of gray, had the uniform of a commissioned officer in the navy. He sat with his head held high and his chin raised. Azula could already tell she didn't like him much, if just judging by the egoistical glint in his eyes.

Looking around her mother and father, Azula caught Zuko's gaze and batted her eyes. They would be away from the watching eyes of Ursa, for once. Then, her view was blocked by Ursa's shoulders as her mother leaned down to face her, staring disapprovingly at her. Azula straightened, rolling her eyes to the ceiling as Lu Ten cleared his throat.

"It seems that everyone is here," He began and Azula realized that Iroh was allowing his son to hold this meeting. Even though Lu Ten could be the lousiest twenty-three year old that she had ever met, she gave honor where honor was due and she had to admit that he could fit the Crown Prince role very nicely when he had to. "First, I would like to introduce the brave warriors that will put their lives on the line for the Fall of the Water Tribes." He rose to his feet, eyes glittering. He nodded his head towards the uniformed man, "Captain Zhao of the Fire Navy, best known for his knowledge of the sea that could rival that of a waterbender's." The captain, Zhao, smirked as Lu Ten moved on, "Lady Mai, esteemed markswoman,"

Mai simply sniffed and Azula remembered why she hadn't liked her as well as Ty Lee. The older girl could be dreadfully boring at times and her voice was a horrid monotone when she spoke. Azula looked at her briefly before turning back towards Lu Ten.

Lu Ten had turned to Ty Lee, who was practically bursting from her clothes with excitement. "Lady Ty Lee, expert gymnast and hand-to-hand combatant," Ty Lee nearly squealed and Lu Ten raised his eyebrow before turning towards Azula. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, esteemed strategist and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation,"

Azula didn't want to hear what Lu Ten had to say about Zuko. In her opinion, he should have said something along the lines of "_Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, expert failure of everything._" But he didn't, as she expected.

"This mission," Lu Ten said and his voice increased in volume, "This mission is dangerous and your lives will constantly be at stake. These Water Tribe heathens have increased in number and force, which is why they must be _stopped!"_ His fist collided with his palm, "The battle will be long and you will wish for home, but we will not give up nor will we fail. But you mustn't forget this is for our honor and our country. We _will_ bring down the Water Tribes!" His gaze swiveled across the room, "Because we are Fire Nation," The prince's voice had fallen to just barely above a whisper, "And the Fire Nation never fails."

For a moment, there was silence. Though there were few people in the room, Lu Ten's last words had struck true, straight to their hearts. Azula couldn't deny that her older cousin gave powerful speeches, even with the few words he had spoken. She was impressed.

Lu Ten sat and unrolled several maps that Azula hadn't noticed. One was of the ocean and its waterways, while the other was of the complete Earth Kingdom continent. "Captain Zhao," The Crown Prince looked towards the seaman, "What do you think would be the best way to reach Ba Sing Se without minimal interaction with Water Tribe naval forces?"

The captain studied the maps for a moment and Azula craned her neck to see better. Zhao was tracing his finger along a thin blue line that ran just within the huge continent, "Here," He said finally, "This is a strait that cuts through the lower Earth Kingdom, both the continent and the country. A small ship will be needed, for a newer warship won't fit. That explains why the Water Tribes haven't tried to push their way through the Earth Kingdom."

"But they are waterbenders, can't they just move the water to create a passage?" Lu Ten asked, furrowing his brow and the captain shrugged, "Well, that's beside the point. So, if we run this strait, how will we get to Ba Sing Se?"

From where she sat, Azula could see two possible ways. By land, of course, and a smaller river that curled around the border between the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe territory. The easiest would be by land and she could see that Zhao agreed. Azula knitted her fingers together and watched. She had figured that they had gotten all of this done before.

Ozai and Ursa were as still as stone. Azula's eyes flitted up to their faces to read their expressions. Her mother's eyes had shifted into the cool gaze she used in the war room, but Azula could see the emotion that flickered in the corner of her eyes. Azula blinked and looked at her father, who had his hands pressed together with his chin resting on his fingertips. He seemed to sense that she was looking at him, for he turned his gaze to look down at her. He blinked slowly, one, twice, and a third time before turning away.

Azula inhaled and turned her attentions back to the meeting. This would be her time to show her truest potential. An opportunity she couldn't miss for anything.

* * *

><p>With the weak sunlight beaming down on the few areas of her skin that were showing, Yue adjusted the cuffs of her parka and breathed in the sharp scent of the sea. She and others were one a rather peaceful excursion to the docks of the Southern Water Tribe's port, though she used the word <em>peaceful<em> very lightly. Between Sokka and Aang's antics, Yue was wondering if she even wanted to continue. And Yue was sure that something was wrong with Katara. She was actually _laughing_ at some joke that Sokka had told. It seemed that all of them were in good moods this morning-a feat that Yue had thought to be impossible.

Water Tribesmen scurried around the docks, checking ships and other duties that Yue didn't quite understand. They stopped long enough to face their prince and princesses, crossing their forearm over their chests and dipped their heads before turning back to their various tasks. Yue smiled kindly at the men and kept walking. She didn't want to smile at someone she didn't know, but she was the princess of the Northern Water Tribe and she must set an example.

It was something that Yue hated. Being royalty, she had to always appear to be the _princess._ She-or Sokka, for that matter-could never openly admit they didn't support the war effort. _If we openly refuse the war, the rest of the country will, too, and if the armies suddenly withdraw, the Fire Nation will close in and kill us all. If the royal family sets an example, the people will follow. _

These men, these men who smiled and saluted to her, their lives, much like hers, revolved around the war and the money it brought, even though it was divided three ways: the Southern Water Tribe, the Northern one, and the part of the Earth Kingdom that they kept.

Yue looked at Aang, the child Avatar. The boy was standing beside her, looking out at the ocean wistfully. _He's an Air Nomad,_ she remembered, _he needs to move._ Yue looked back at the water and though there was no other landmass in sight, she knew the Earth Kingdom was somewhere out there, amongst leagues of water so deep that its depths were unknown. "We'll be able to go soon," She said softly, "You're doing very well in your lessons, I'm sure you can master it on the road."

Sokka moved to Aang's other side and from behind Katara crept up, nodding. "There's only so much you can learn in the poles," She said, turning her gaze towards Yue as she spoke, "And just because Yue and I are masters doesn't mean we don't have much to learn," The younger princess, for once, didn't sound bitter or malicious and Yue thought she seemed rather…_hopeful. _As if she wanted to leave the Southern Water Tribe. _Of course,_ Yue mused_, she only wants to leave to wage more war._

Then, as quickly as the serene moment had begun, it ended. Katara stepped away from the huddle of bodies and the soft look in her eyes began to fade. Aang blinked and tore his gaze from the ocean, "Do you think, Yue," He said softly, looking up at her, "Do you think that there are more Air Nomads out there? Air Nomads that are hiding?"

Yue looked at Sokka, but the Water Tribe prince turned his head to pretend he wasn't listening. The princess leaned down to Aang's ear, because she knew Katara could hear her. And treason was something Yue could not afford to be charged with. "Yes." She answered simply, "I think there are and if we look hard enough, we'll find them." There had to be some chances, perhaps a few of the Air Nomads had escaped the massacre. She straightened and patted Aang's shoulder before continuing to walk.

Sokka came to her left and Katara walked ahead, her arms crossed over her chest. The prince of the Southern Water Tribe appeared as though he was deep in thought and Yue found herself wondering what her friend was thinking about. Sokka wasn't a reserved person-quite the contrary, he was very vocal when he wanted to be, and Yue found him a great conversationalist at times.

"Why are you so quiet now, Sokka?" Aang asked of his older friend, dark eyebrows rising towards his hairline. He had voiced the question Yue had been wondering, but she was too polite to ask. Sokka blinked, refocusing his gaze on the princess and the Avatar. "Are you thinking?"

"No," He said sarcastically, "I was sleeping with me eyes open." The prince grinned, pulling down the skin beneath his eyes and sticking out his tongue, "Do I _look_ asleep to you?" He asked and Aang blinked, reaching up to scratch the back of his head as he stood in front of the older boy, unsure of what to say. "I was thinking."

Yue lifted her gaze skyward, "I didn't know you could think so intensely, Sokka." She smiled as the younger boy furrowed his brows at her. "What were you thinking about?" She asked, and she hoped Sokka didn't think she was being nosy, even though she had a sense that he did.

"The Earth Kingdom and how we'll find Aang an earthbending teacher." Sokka said and Yue was surprised to find that he had no caustic remark to follow; perhaps he wasn't in the mood. "Probably in Ba Sing Se would be the best choice, don't you think?" The prince actually seemed genuinely interested in the boy's lessons. Yue figured it was because he could bend anything and Aang could bend _all_ four elements. Or rather, he was learning to.

The tribal princess nodded. Ba Sing Se had more diversity than the poles and there were earthbenders as well, for the polar climate of the north and south made them uncomfortable and out of their element. Yue-and other waterbenders-could adjust to changes easily, like the element they controlled. Water could freeze and disappear, it could move and it could stay still. Water could be everything. "Yes," She said slowly, "Ba Sing Se is a good choice."

Her words were met by a thick silence, with the exception of the life outside of their group. It seemed that the four of them had fallen into the abyss of their own thoughts for the moment as they walked back towards the Southern Water Tribe palace. Then, she was aware that Sokka was chasing Aang for reasons unknown-she was sure she would find out, though. She shook her head and strengthened her stride to match Katara. "Your brother is strange," She said.

Katara looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Tell me something I _don't_ know," The younger princess said and rolled her eyes at the fleeting shape of her brother and the Avatar, "_Your_ Avatar isn't so normal either," She commented.

It took a moment for Yue to understand what she meant. "He's not _my_ Avatar," She said slowly, "He's my friend. You forget, I was the first person he saw when he woke up." _And _you_ tried to kill him_, she thought, but didn't dare say this out loud. Yue valued her life. "He's the _world's_ Avatar."

Yue had expected Katara to say something along the lines of "_No, he's the Water Tribes' Avatar."_ But instead, the Southern princess simply shrugged as they approached the palace. She seemed serene, almost, as if she wasn't planning or plotting destruction. Yue was puzzled, but she didn't question good things. Oh no, she knew better than to do that.

With Sokka and Aang rejoining them, the two princesses walked down the great hall of the Southern Water Tribe palace towards the chief's conference room. As a child, Yue had wondered if the chief _ever_ left the room, but as she had grown older-and smarter-she had figured that his duties as chief often took up so much of his time that he rarely left the room.

The teenagers were greeted by Narak, who leaped up on Aang's shoulders and tried to lick his face. Yue was unsure about the dog, who seemed content to sit in her lap one day, then chased her through the halls the next. Perhaps Aang had a way with animals, for the dog and the boy seemed to enjoy each other.

Guarding the entrance of the conference room were the warrior women. They acknowledged their monarchs by stepping aside, and Yue thought she saw a fleeting smile on the shorter woman's lips. Sokka pushed the heavy curtain aside and stepped forward in an exaggerated entrance.

"Worry not, dear Father, your loyal son has returned home!" He cried and stopped suddenly, shoulders falling. Yue peeked over his shoulder and blinked. Lady Kya was seated on the chief's cushion instead of her husband, a scroll set before her. "Er…hey, Mom." Sokka said awkwardly, looking back at his friends. "I didn't expect you to be in here."

Kya looked up from the scroll and smiled kindly, "I know you didn't." She answered, "Hello there, young Avatar," She waved at Aang before turning to Yue, "Good day to you as well, Yue." The Northern Water Tribe princess was reminded why she liked Kya; she treated her as if she was simply another daughter. "Your father is out stretching his muscles, after sitting cooped up in here all day." She held up the scroll she had been reading, "Foreign affairs, civil affairs, affairs, affairs, affairs, you get so _bored_ of it after a while!"

Katara sniffed, "Oh," She said simply and sat down across from her mother. "We wanted to ask Father about the Avatar's earthbending training, you know. He has to learn two other elements before summer's end," She explained, "But he's not here." The princess scowled Kya suddenly snatched her daughter by the neck and tousled her hair. "Stop!" She cried, "Stop!"

Yue found it humorous to see the normally bad-tempered princess being roughed up by her mother. Kya released her daughter and smiled at the now frowning girl. Kya looked up at her son and bared her teeth in a wide grin, "I'm going to get you next, Sokka, when you aren't looking. And you, too, Yue." _What a fun mother to have. _

"Now," The woman straightened her clothes, "All of you get out of here, I have to finish reading this and I can't do that with all of you hanging around here," She made a shooing motion, "Go on, go! Find your father and ask him about the Earth Kingdom and finding Aang's earthbending teacher. Just go." She looked up suddenly, catching Yue's gaze, "Except for you."

_What does she want with me?_ Yue could feel Sokka, Aang, and Katara's eyes fall on her. She looked back at Kya, who turned to her children and jerked her head and a silent way that said: _Go. _

"Come on, Aang, we can go watch you knock Katara down again." Sokka said, ushering the young airbender out of the room with Katara growling as she followed. The prince looked back at Yue and shrugged before the curtain swung back in place after them.

Yue sat on one of the cushions and placed her hands in her lap. She sat with a rigid back, unsure of why Kya had wanted to talk to her personally. The chief's wife had shifted her eyes back to her work, but she must have felt Yue's gaze on her back, for the woman looked up and cleared her throat.

"You know, Yue, I've always been fond of you." Kya said, "You're a sweet girl, you know that?" Yue tilted her shoulders upward and the woman smiled, "You are very blessed to be born a prodigy and the Moon Spirit has shown favor to you," Her gaze wandered to Yue's pure white hair for a moment, "You are granted with a gift of great knowledge, but sometimes knowledge can weigh us down."

The Northern Water Tribe princess wasn't sure if she understood Lady Kya or not, but she turned her head to the side in a half-nod. _I don't have a gift of great knowledge, I just think a lot. _She thought and opened her mouth to speak, but the older woman held up her hand.

"Have you learned healing, Yue?" Kya asked and the princess shook her head in response. "Well, I want you to. It's an art that should be learned, and I think you would enjoy it. Everyone knows what Katara would say to that," She rolled her eyes, "But I have to ask a favor of you, Yue." Kya leaned forward, eyes glittering, "I want you to learn how to heal altered and shattered minds."

Yue gasped, eyes widening. "But that's not possible!" She argued, surprised at Kya's request. She had never heard of such a thing, and she couldn't grasp the concept. _A shattered mind? An altered mind? What is that? _ "That isn't possible."

The Southern queen shook her head, "It's never been tried. But you're a prodigy, Yue, and you've been touched the Moon Spirit. You have a sense of spirituality that a normal healer like me could never fathom, and I think you could do it. I think you could heal the effects of a broken mind and erase the influences that corrupt someone. I believe in you, but will you do it?"

Looking down at her hands, Yue breathed through her nose. She didn't understand what Kya wanted from her, but she felt that if she tried, it could be possible. "I…I don't think erasing influences is possible, but…I'll try."

Kya nodded her head, "Good girl." She waved her hand, "Now go on, go back to the others and do whatever you youngsters do nowadays. And Yue…keep this your own personal project." She said as the young princess rose to her feet, "There are too many people in the world who smile in your face, and stab you in your back at the same time."

Yue inclined her head and crossed her forearm over her chest in a salute to the queen. She slipped from the room, brushing the curtain back behind her and leaving the woman to herself. She was aware that she had a nebulous expression on her face, for she was suddenly stunned by the task that Kya had given her. Fixing a broken mind seemed foreign and impossible for her to grasp.

The princess walked idly down the halls of the palace, lost in her own thoughts. Perhaps if she could piece everything together, it would make more sense. But it seemed like she was at a feast, and she was the only one attending. She could possibly consume it all, or else she would lose herself.

"Yuuuee!" At the sound of her name being called, Yue turned. Aang was running towards her, a frantic look in his eyes as he hid behind her form. "Tell Sokka I didn't mean to!" He cried, "Tell him to leave me alone! I swear, I didn't mean to!"

Yue blinked, holding out her arms awkwardly as Aang clutched her clothes, peeking around her. She could see Sokka blundering towards them, his hair sticking up awkwardly. It was then that she understood. _Aang runs from blame._

Sokka glared at the young Air Nomad, hiding behind the shield of Yue's body. "You blew me over on purpose!" He exclaimed, "I know you did, because you wouldn't be laughing if you didn't." The Water Tribe prince narrowed his eyes and straightened as Aang crept out from behind Yue. "You just wait, I'll get you back." He wrinkled his nose before looking at the princess, "So, what did Mom talk to you about?"

"Nothing really. Just my opinion on some things," She replied, and it wasn't really a lie. But she would keep true to her word and not mention her task to anyone, not even Sokka. Not even Aang. "So, I see you two are here," She commented, "But where's Katara?"

The younger teenager shot one last glare at Aang and turned his full attentions on Yue. "With Dad, proposing our trip to Ba Sing Se. He was out walking when we found him. Before Aang…" He growled, "He was agreeing on it. He said that Aang deserved to learn at least the basics of each element before summer's end."

_Each element. _That included fire. Aang was the world's Avatar; he _had_ to master the element. Firebenders lived the Fire Nation. The Water Tribes were in a war with the Fire Nation. Yue breathed through her nose and looked down at the young boy. Her life was suddenly becoming increasingly complicated.

* * *

><p>The Fire Nation sun felt familiar and comforting against Azula's pale skin. The sunlight was always refreshing to her, but it was the air that made her feel taller and stronger. She stood in the grand palace courtyard, preparing to say her final goodbyes to her family before she and the others would depart for the ship that awaited them. They would travel to the docks by the palanquins that waited across the courtyard.<p>

"Azula." That was her father. He was standing with his arms crossed before his chest. "Come here," He said in his gravelly, low voice and like the obedient daughter she was, she went. "Remember everything you have been taught," He said, "And don't be a fool."

Azula nodded and shifted her gaze to the side, catching sight of her mother embracing Zuko tightly. Something in her chest tightened and she narrowed her eyes. "I understand, Father," She said. "I won't forget, and I won't fail you either. I promise."

Ozai tilted his head in what Azula interpreted as a nod, golden eyes searching her own. "Do as is expected of you, and follow your orders." He continued, "You weren't raised to be a fool, and you won't become one while you are away from me watching. Come back even better."

"I understand, Father." Azula said and fell silent as her mother moved closer to her with Zuko on her heels. "I will, you can rest assured of it." The princess of the Fire Nation tensed as her mother laid her hand on her shoulder. She turned and blinked. "Yes, Mother?"

Ursa held Azula at arm's length, as if she was remembering every feature of her fourteen year old daughter, who was just a girl. Azula would return as a woman, perhaps not physically, but she would emotionally. "Azula," Her mother said softly, as if her name was the white wisp of a dandelion and if she blew too hard, it would blow away. "I'm going to miss you, Azula." And she crushed her daughter to her chest, startling her and casting her breath away.

Over Ursa's shoulder, Azula caught Zuko's gaze and narrowed her eyes. _Mommy Dearest won't protect you,_ she mouthed, _you're all mine. _Her older brother glared at her, and Azula thought that if look could kill, she would have been fatally injured.

Finally, though, she was released. Azula straightened her outfit, looking up at the sky. A great, dark shadow suddenly passed beneath the clouds, casting the area around her in shadow. She could make out a vague, foreign shape from this shadow, and she gasped, "What is that?" The thing had passed quickly and she hadn't seen the whole of it, but it had startled her.

Lu Ten, who had been standing next to his own father, let out a cry that caused everyone in the courtyard-servants included-to turn. "It was a dragon!" He exclaimed, "It was a dragon, and I know it was because I saw the outline of its wings. You saw it, Azula. You know it was. You saw all of it."

And she did. But she had never seen such a creature in her life. She had heard that they were very first firebenders, and that they had once been close to humans. But apparently, they had learned to fear man and only showed themselves to those they had deemed worthy of viewing their great power of flight. Azula had seen it. She had seen the dragon and it had cobalt and silver scales.

Of everyone in the courtyard, she had been the only one who saw the dragon. Even though her eyes had only caught part of it, some part of her could piece together the whole mass of the beast, as if it had stopped for her to gaze upon it. _Did it deem me worthy?_

Everyone was watching her now, as if they were wondering if their young princess had some type of supernatural ability that called dragons to her. Her father clapped his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back to him as Iroh-the Fire Lord- raised his voice. "What an auspicious day this is!" Her uncle said loudly, "A dragon has been seen."

She could see envy flicker in Zuko's eyes. She smirked at her brother and lifted her chin. Azula had seen the dragon and he hadn't. The dragon had deemed her, not him, worthy of seeing it. Part of her wanted to see the great beast again, to touch it just to see that it was real. Zuko turned his head away from her and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I think it's time we should be leaving." Lu Ten said loudly and turned back towards his father. Even from where she stood, Azula could see the raw emotion the flickered from the man and his departing son. Lu Ten through his arms around his father, nearly lifting the aging man off the ground, and squeezed as if wanted to drag him along with them. But he let go of his father and nodded his head. The words he said next were meant for his father's ears along, but Azula read his lips well enough. "_I promise I'll come back_."

Lu Ten moved towards the palanquin, walking like the Crown Prince he was, with his back straight and his head held high. Zuko, who would be riding with him, followed. Azula would have a palanquin of her own, and for that, she didn't complain.

Azula took a step forward, and then froze. There was something she needed to do first. She darted back to her father and before he could react, she had thrown her arms around him in a constricting hug. He could be overbearing at times, but he was her father and one of her favorite people. She would be away from him, away from his stern guidance, and she would miss him.

Ozai may have been stern, and cold, but he didn't push his daughter away until she had remembered the way he smelled. Then, he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. Once again, his gaze met hers and he gave a brief nod. "Remember what I've told you, Azula." He repeated.

The young princess nodded professionally and turned back towards her palanquin, shoulders squared and her chin held regally. _I won't forget. _She thought to herself and the curtains of the litter were pulled closed around her. She crossed her legs under her body as the litter was lifted and she began to leave the Fire Nation palace-and the old Azula-in the past.

* * *

><p>Yue wasn't sure if things were working in her favor, or against it. By coincidence, one of the ships that they had been observing would be leaving for Ba Sing Se in just six days. Hakoda had insisted that the teenagers leave as soon as possible, and that meant they would leave on this ship.<p>

That added yet another thing she had to worry about. The palace was suddenly bustling about, with servants preparing supplies that the teenagers might need. Yue found herself lost among the disarray that threatened to drag her under and drown her. Servants were taking her measurements for clothes, even though she was certain they had measured her every time she grew an inch. She was questioned about her choices on food and what type of hats she might like, along with other trivial things. And all this had suddenly happened in a matter of hours.

She had finally been given a rare moment of rest and she spent it in her room, surrounded by familiar, silent things. Things were suddenly moving too fast for her to keep up with and she needed to be submerged in something familiar, something stable. The princess lay face down on her bed, head buried into the covers. She was certain that Aang was enduring the same torture that she had. As a princess, Yue figured that she should have accepted the fact that she would be bothered with trivial things, but she wanted to be left _alone._

And sadly, it seemed that no one would respect that.

"Yue?" The girl groaned and contemplated whether or not she could pretend she was asleep. But the voice that spoke wasn't that of a servant's. "Yue, I know you hear me," The speaker, and Yue recognized them to be Katara, said again. "I know you hear me, now get up."

Lifting her head, Yue met Katara's steely glare with a blazing stare of her own. Katara seemed unaffected by this as she stepped further into the room. Yue sat up, watching the younger girl as she moved around the space, looking out towards the open ocean that the window revealed. "What do you want now, Katara?"

The younger princess blinked and turned back towards Yue. "Can't I come in your room without being accused on maliciousness?" _No. _"I wanted to ask you something," She said and leaned against the wall, "Do you ever plan on telling Aang the truth?"

"What truth?" Yue asked, and then she remembered. _The truth about who _really_ killed his people. This is a trick question,_ she realized, _she wants to see my intentions. Well, I've already seen right through your plans. _"I don't know," She asked coyly, "Do you?"

At that, Katara straightened. "No." She said simply, "Because if we do, he'll turn against us. And what will stop him from destroying everything we've worked for, once he's mastered all four elements and become a fully realized Avatar? It must remain this way, or else we'll all be killed by his fury." She blinked again, "It'll be nice to go back to Ba Sing Se again, don't you think?"

Yue bit her bottom lip and felt the sharp taste of blood. _I hadn't thought of it that way…_ "Yeah," She said distantly, "It will."

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, if you couldn't guess who in the Fire Nation would be attending, something is terribly wrong...I kid. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally here with chapter six, after so long. In this chapter, Azula gets a pet and Yue gets a present. I'm rather unsure about what characters to bind to this story. Katara isn't a main focus to the story at this point, at least not like Yue and Azula is the second protagonist. But if I would label it as Azula and Yue, people might think that's going to the pairing and it's not. And then I could label it as Yue and Aang, but Aang isn't a protagonist! Soo confused! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Yue was sure that if one more person told her something, her head would burst. She had tried to cram a year's worth of healing training into six short days and she had only learned one, simple, basic thing. Fixing skin deep wounds. Yue felt incredibly stupid, for there were children who were half her age that could heal superficial injuries with their eyes closed. <em>Well, I tried. <em>Lady Kya had taught her the paths of chi in a human body. Yue knew about chi-every bender did, and she had learned that sometimes these paths could be blocked.

How all of this could tie into her fixing a broken mind was beyond her.

She was dressed in traveling clothes that were befitting of a princess, wearing a violet long-sleeved tunic that was held in place by a belt around her midsection. The pants she wore underneath were black and were stuffed into her boots. The servants had offered her a cloak, but Yue had thought it was too similar to Katara's and she refused. Her hair was pulled into a row of five thick braids, so they were shorter than a single braid and easier to manage. It was style she wasn't sure about, and the servant had been particularly rough while she braided. But when she looked in the clear glass mirror, she had decided she could live with it. _I could always set a trend._

The Northern Water Tribe princess stared out of the window of her room. It would be a while until she would be able to see this view again and she would miss it. She would leave the comfort of having the sea right outside of her living space to instead live on the ocean, at least until they reached the Earth Kingdom. It was a waterbender's delight.

"You should be getting ready to head to the docks, not staring out of the window, Yue." Kya was standing in the door way, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She turned the corner of her lips up into a smile, "See, I thought you about your gift of knowledge!"

Yue turned and shrugged as Kya reached into the folds of her dress and revealed a small amulet, bound on a dark blue ribbon. When it moved, some inside of it sloshed up against its confines and Yue saw it was water. She frowned as Kya held it out to her, "You got this from the North Pole…"

"I did," said she, "This was given to me many years ago when I was a little girl and I visited the North Pole with my parents. It is from the Spirit Oasis-the very pool of sacred water that gave you your life. I've kept it all this time with no real use for it. So I want you to have it," The woman nodded her head, "I think you know its special properties."

She did. The water in the amulet that Kya held had the ability to give life to something dead and Yue had experienced this herself when she was a child. And her hair was white because of it. The Northern Tribal princess blinked as Kya placed the amulet in her hand. "What am I to do with it?"

Kya smiled, "What you're supposed to." She said and turned on her heel, moving to leave the room. "Sometimes, Yue," Suddenly the woman looked back at the princess, smiling, "If I told you everything you need to know, I would be cheating you. Learn to find the answers by yourself." She didn't say this in a rude way, but in a manner that said she had perhaps been the same way when she was a child.

Yue blinked once and looked back at the window. Kya was right; she _should_ be making the final preparations to leave now. They would be escorted by warriors to the ship that waited for them, ready to depart for the Earth Kingdom. With a sigh, the tribal princess bent to pick up the small pack that was filled with her personal supplies, including the small stuffed bison toy. She thought it was cute, and she didn't want the thing to go to waste. She slung it over her shoulder and moved to leave the room.

The halls were quieter than they had been in the last few days, Yue noticed, as she made her way towards the conference room. She looked at the amulet Kya had given her and curled her fingers around the silken ribbon. She paused and held it up to the light, staring at the sparkling clear water inside. Yue hoped she would never get to a point where she would have to use the thing and that she would return it to Kya when they returned. She put the vial around her neck as a necklace, for it something was to happen to her possessions, it would remain with her.

Whenever she went to Ba Sing Se, there was never very much fuss. There was nothing unusual about the royal family's regular visits, but _this_ time, they would have the _Avatar_ along with them. Yue was fairly certain that would call for extra measures.

"Yue!" The princess's thought process was broken by the sound of her voice being called. Hurrying in her direction was the Avatar himself, Aang. He was only twelve, but in the short time she had known him, he had made more progress with waterbending than she had when she was his age. He crossed the distance between them quickly, grinning. "You changed your hairstyle."

Yue felt a smile creeping up on her face. Aang's smile was contagious at times. "Just for a little while," She said, "It's nice to try something new." The young airbender came to her side as she pushed aside the curtain of the conference room entrance, stepping inside.

Katara and Sokka looked up at her from the cushions nearest the exit of the room. Sokka smiled and his little sister looked apathetic as Yue took her place across from the younger princess. Aang sat gracefully next to her.

It was only then that Yue took in the whole room. There was Hakoda-he was always there-and Kya next to him, her hands resting in her lap. Yue blinked, tilting her head slightly to the left in confusion. There was a man she didn't quite recognize, though he was obviously a Water Tribesman. Even though he was sitting, he was tall-taller than Hakoda and very skinny -and his long hair was pulled into a warrior's wolf tail. _Who is he? _

Her gaze travelled to the other side of the room, where there was yet another people she didn't recognize. It was a woman-at least, she thought it was-who wore a dark green skirt and black armor. Her face was painted white with dark ink over her eyes, which were somewhere between green and blue, and her hair was a color that Yue had never seen before. _Auburn? _ Her hair color didn't really catch Yue's attention, for her curiosity came from who this woman was.

"Sokka, Katara, Yue," Hakoda began and Yue turned her attention towards the Southern Water Tribe chief. "And Aang, I would like you to meet your escorts. Sokka, you probably already know Bato." He smiled endearingly at his son, "He'll be accompanying you on the ship to make sure you arrive safely."

The man, Bato, dipped his head. "Hello, Sokka. The last time I saw you before I went off to war, you were a little shorter but just as skinny!" Yue figured he was alright, for a military man. He knew Sokka and Hakoda on a personal level, so he wasn't bad.

Aang, the child Avatar, squirmed in his seat, as if he was growing restless. Yue was momentarily distracted by his movement and she wished for him to sit still, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. He slumped down and extended his legs with a tiny sigh.

From her cushion, the light haired woman spoke up. "I'm Suki from Kyoshi Island." Yue recognized the island; it wasn't far from the South Pole and was heavily influenced by the Water Tribes. "I'm the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, and we'll be your escorts from here on out, through all of your travels." When she spoke, Yue realized that this wasn't a woman at all, but a girl who was about the same age as Yue. "You can count on me and my girls for anything!"

Even though Yue only knows her name, she decides that she can get used to Suki. She seems nice enough-but everyone would be nice in the presence of the chief. "I sure we can," Hakoda said to the young woman and smiled, "I think it's about time you should be heading towards the docks, now." The Southern Water Tribe chieftain rose to his feet and his wife followed suit. He-and his entourage-would accompany the younger monarchs down to the ship.

The white-haired princess pushed herself to a standing position. The gathering had been brief, but Yue had met two new people. As she straightened her clothes and lifted her bag from the floor, she took note of an oddly shaped craft lying beside her where Aang had been sitting. It was white and brown, made of hollow wood with a mouthpiece. Raising an eyebrow, she reached for the object. _A whistle. _

A paler, smaller hand darted forward and snatched up the thing before Yue could. Aang clutched the object to his chest, his gray eyes wide with guilt. "I didn't take it!" He cried and Sokka turned at his outburst. "Honestly, I didn't! I found it on the ground!"

Yue suddenly understood. She put her hand on her hip and frowned, taking the whistle from Aang's hands. The twelve year old winced as she turned her cobalt glare on him. "You stole this, didn't you?" She held the whistle up, "Didn't you? I thought Air Nomads weren't supposed to steal."

"I didn't steal it." The Avatar argued and leaped up for the whistle, but Yue held it out of his reach. "It's a bison whistle," He said, "It can be used to call bison, back then…" He looked off to the side, "But I didn't steal it. I found it on the ground when we went shopping, and I've kept it."

From behind her, Sokka snatched the whistle from Yue's hands and tossed it towards the Air Nomad. When Yue glared at him, the younger teenager shrugged nonchalantly. "Come on, Yue, don't be so uptight. He said he didn't steal it and even if he did, it's too late to return it. Besides, you're going to be left behind if you stay back here to lecture someone who isn't listening." The prince smiled, "Come on!"

Katara was standing off to the side, her arms crossed in front of her chest. When Yue turned her attention towards the younger princess, the dark haired girl pulled down the collar of her shirt and gestured to her neck. "When did you get a necklace like that?"

Yue fingered the ribbon around her neck and shrugged, "That's not important." She said and Katara looked at her for a moment, looking as though she was genuinely curious. But Yue knew Katara, and she knew that the look on the girl's face was simply a mask to hide the real calculation going on behind her cerulean eyes. After a moment, the younger princess shrugged and left the room.

The Northern Water Tribe followed suit with Sokka and Aang on her heels. She trotted out into the hallway, rejoining the older Water Tribesmen, along with the palace's regular guards. They couldn't take the risk of someone threatening their chief. Even though the royal family was loved by the majority of the people, there was always _one_ person who would be angry enough to take the chieftain's life. The royal guard would not allow it.

With Hakoda at the head of the group, Kya at his side, they began the exodus down to the docks. They were flanked by a number of guards, their pikes used as barriers to keep the city's people from getting too close to their charges.

"So…Suki," Sokka said and Yue raised her eyebrow. The gangly teenager had lifted his chin into the air in a failed attempt to look smug. "You're from Kyoshi Island. How did you get down here so fast? You know, since you're going with us to Ba Sing Se."

The light haired warrior's painted face turned up into a brief, barely discernable smile, but Yue saw it all the same. "By boat." She said and her voice was strictly professional, as she was centuries older than Sokka. "I've been to Ba Sing Se before."

"Me too!" Sokka said and Yue resisted the urge to slap her forehead. She had hoped that her friend wouldn't make a fool of himself, but her prayers had seemingly gone unanswered. The prince cleared his throat and looked off the side awkwardly, "I mean, so have I, since I'm the chief's son and all, you know?"

Suki looked amused, at least Yue thought she did. Her face paint wasn't exactly the easiest thing to read emotions through. "Yes, I know," She replied and her eyes swept over Aang. "Soo…you're really the Avatar, huh?" Yue thought she sounded skeptical. "I figured that after a hundred years, you would be taller. Maybe a little muscular, too."

Aang looked indignant and looked down at his chest and arms, as if he was taking her words to heart. "I'm not that short. And I'm not scrawny…I just…haven't grown that much, yet." The young Avatar blinked and Yue could see the faint blush appearing across his cheeks. She didn't really blame him; she would be embarrassed if someone pointed of her lack of muscle if she had been a twelve year old boy, too.

They were silent after that as they approached the pier. The great ship that would take them to the Earth Kingdom seemed to stretch into the sky, glinting in the weak light of the South Pole. The Water Tribe insignia flew in the wind, snapping against the brittle air of the polar cap. Yue inhaled, her shoulders straightening instinctively. She would travel on the ocean, one of the main sources of her waterbending power. She felt…_fresh._

Hakoda stopped, then, and the guards around him stepped back to give their leader space. He held out his arms towards his children, beckoning for them to embrace their father before their departure. "You'll return as women and men," He said and pulled his daughter forward by her arm, crushing her against his chest. The dark haired princess looked surprised for a moment before she hugged her father, squeezing her eyes shut for a brief time. She pulled away and Sokka took her place.

Yue stood off to the side with the others. Even though she was treated like family among these people, she wanted to give them time to share this moment among themselves. Aang stood next to her and she wondered if he missed his family. _Did Air Nomads have families? _

"I don't know why you're standing there, Yue, when you're supposed to be over here joining in the hug. You, too, Aang." Kya said and Yue flushed in embarrassment as she stepped towards the older woman, wringing her hands in front of her body as Kya hauled her forward, cradling her against her soft clothes. Yue had always thought that Lady Kya smelled nice and now she was drowning in her scent. Kya leaned down, her lips nearly brushing Yue's ear as she whispered, "You'll figure out all the answer you'll ever need on your own."

Then, she is standing away from Yue, pushing the princess onto the gangplank of the ship with a smile. Yue turned back, nearly bumping into Aang, as she looked back at the beautiful queen. She lifted her hand and waved at her older friend, smiling back. She loved Kya as though she was her own mother and she envied Katara and Sokka sometimes. "Goodbye!" She called and stepped back as the door began to roll closed, "See you went we get back!"

Sokka was suddenly at her side, clapping his hand on her shoulder. "Don't say goodbye right there, we're going up to the deck. There's a whole crowd down there, waiting for us to wave at them!" And then he was taking off through the corridor of the ship, the dim light casting shadows on the walls as his boots clanked on the floor.

Yue took off after him, if only because she is curious. It is hard to run with her supplies on her back, but she keeps pace with him as they weave through the metal halls of the ship. Her steps sound metallic and echo off the wall as the Southern Water Tribe prince led his companion up a case of stairs. "How do you know the inner workings of a ship so well?"

"I like to tinker around, you know?" Sokka looked back at her, "When you guys used to practice your bendy powers and everything, I would read and study the machinery." He expanded his chest as he opened a metal door, "And I present to you, the deck."

True enough, the ship's bow stretched out before them. Yue stepped out, catching sight of Suki, Katara, and Aang leaning over the right side of the deck, waving. She could hear the shouts of many voices below and as she joined the others, she could see what seemed like dozens of people crying out to them. There were school children and women with children still in their arms, bidding farewell. The Northern Water Tribe princess threw her hand up and beamed.

Beneath her feet, the ship lurched. She grabbed the railing and looked down. They were moving. They were leaving. Yue looked back at the people still on land, now gradually growing smaller. "Goodbye!" She called, "We'll see you soon!"

And she smiled.

* * *

><p>Azula hated ships. She hated the feel of the ocean swaying underneath her and the lack of stability that it brought. But she sat on the deck of their ship. There was a small mat under her to keep from getting dirty, a pile of blank paper beside her, and a pen made from hollowed reed. She had an assortment of colored inks with her, ranging for a bright red to deep black. She felt creative today.<p>

Her cousin Lu Ten was showing Zuko how to play Pai Sho, leaning over the board in a seemingly heated competition with the seaman Zhao. Azula had never really had much patience for the game, though she often won. Azula had once heard that the symbols of the game pieces could be used as communication, using the pictures on the tiles as words.

Ty Lee, her acrobatic friend, was jabbering away to Mai, who was simply nodding her head slowly. She was as disinteresting as always and Azula had only truly spoken to her twice in the past six days. Ty Lee, though, rather ever left the pale skinned girl's side. Azula pretended she wasn't offended by this, but she was. _Not like I'll ever tell them that. _ So, she turned her head away from the other girls and turned back to her work.

The day they had left the Fire Nation, she couldn't get the image of the dragon out of her mind. Part of her had hoped that the beast would fly overhead again, but then she feared that someone else would see the dragon and it would choose someone else.

With this on her mind, the Fire Nation princess picked up the reed pen beside her and opened the jar that held dark blue ink. Once she had gathered an amount that she deemed adequate, she set it to the paper and drew a thin curving line.

"What is she doing?" That was Zuko.

"How should I know? She's your sister." Lu Ten replied, obviously disinterested in the activities his young cousin were partaking in. "Instead of asking me, why don't you go over there and ask her…" He moved one of his pieces, "If you're so interested."

Azula rolled her eyes and created a curve with the ink before broadening her stroke to form the beginnings of an animalistic nose. She was sketching the dragon she had seen-her dragon-even though she had only gotten a fleeting glance of it. Azula wasn't the best artist, but she thought this sketch was rather realistic, especially in the colored ink. The body was long and serpentine with a broad tail tip. The head of this beast was broad and Azula had drawn horns on the dragon's snout.

A shadow was cast of her work and the princess looked up into Zuko's eyes as he observed her creation. "Move," she demanded, "You're blocking my light and taking up my good air." She straightened, "Go spread your failure to somewhere else."

Zuko crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I just wanted to see what you were doing," he said, seemingly unnerved, but Azula could see the annoyance in his golden gaze. "And I'm not a failure." The older boy rolled his eyes. He was challenging her, Azula could see it. "I'm not the failure, you are."

The firbending princess stood, smirking. "Oh, really? _I'm_ the failure, he says. I'm the one who can't remember a full set? Really?" She leaned back on her heels and held up her left hand, creating a spurt of blue flame that hovered in the air above her palm. "I'm the one who can't produce blue fire? How about we take this out in a mock Agni Kai? Of course, if you aren't up to it, I can always come back for another day. How about it, _Zuzu?_"

Her brother set his jaw, meeting her gaze. "You're on." He growled and stepped back, spreading his legs in the beginning stance and holding his hands out before him, his fire beginning to gather in his palms. Behind him, Mai and Ty Lee looked up from their conversation, curious about what was going to unfold between the two hotheaded siblings.

Azula grinned and drew out a whip of azure fire, kindling it along her fingertips. She drew back her arm and lashed out, willing the flame to narrow at the tip. "Dear Zuzu," She said as it licked at her brother's feet before he stepped back, "You've got to be faster than that."

"Don't worry, I am." The older boy said and jabbed at the air. The fire from his fists flew towards Azula, but the princess knocked it aside with a flick of her wrist. "Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're my sister."

Before Azula could retaliate, though, Lu Ten briefly looked up from his game. "Stop." He deadpanned, "I don't want to carry around two charred teenagers. After a while, they smell bad…" The prince snorted, "Well, teenagers already smell bad, don't you agree, Zhao?"

Azula only registered half of Lu Ten's statement. Zuko had sent a blast of fire towards her head. She ducked and gave an arching kick. The flame swept over her brother and she laughed. _This is easy!_ Then again, she always won against Zuko, unless she felt nice. But today, she wasn't feeling friendly.

"Oh for the love of all things good, stop!" Lu Ten suddenly cried, throwing down the tile he had been about to move. He rose to his feet and held his hand together in front of his body, parting his way through the flashing blue and orange fire. He stood between his two cousins, eyes blazing with annoyance. "Stop, I said!"

Somewhere off to the side, Azula heard Ty Lee whisper to Mai, "Ooh, Prince Lu Ten is really mad. Just look at his face." Azula took in her older cousin's set jaw and angry squint and some part inside of her flinched.

Lu Ten pointed at Zuko, narrowing his eyes. "Zuko, I'm ashamed of you." He said, "You should know better than to fight your sister. And Azula, don't you start laughing because you're in trouble, too. You're fourteen now, you're not a little girl who can get away with everything. I'm in charge of you two on this trip and you're going to do what I say. Now, Azula, go to your room." He pointed back towards the staircase that led into the belly of the ship.

Azula looked appalled. She had never seen Lu Ten lose his temper like this before, and especially not at her. _I will not get sent to my room like a petulant child! _She opened her mouth to speak but the look in Lu Ten's eyes clearly said: _Don't even think about it _and she closed her mouth with a glare as she trudged over to her abandoned sketch and gathered her things.

Ty Lee sent a sympathizing glance in her direction as the princess ground her teeth. The pink-clad girl lifted her lips into a hopeful smile, as though she was wishing that Azula would return it. Azula blinked and lifted her head to the sky, staring up through the clouds above the ship.

There, she thought she saw a flash of blue scales. And then, the white clouds burst and a beast leaps from their depths. The sketch of the dragon falls to the floor with the ink jars as the object of her imagination springs from the loins of the heavens, wings colored the purest of blue. She sees animalistic golden eyes staring down at her. At her, of all people.

The shadow that is cast of the deck causes everyone to look up. There is the dragon, now visible to everyone. Its great talons are wrapped around the railing of the ship and the beat of its wings stirs the air. Azula is stunned by the sight and their gazes meet. Her amber one and the flawless gold of the dragon's. _Are you the one?_ The dragon's eyes seem to say, _Are you worthy of me? _

She nods numbly in her stupor and steps towards the great winged serpent, extending her hand. She is nervous and part of her is afraid. This thing, this dragon, is suddenly something she could never possess and control. It is suddenly more than a prize to hold above Zuko. It is very real and has a mind of its own. It's asking her if _she_ is worthy to be its human companion. The dragon leans its head forward and Azula's touches it nose, feeling the heat that emanates from its nostrils. _I'm worthy of you. _

Lifting his head from her touch, the dragon breathes. _Then you may call me Sanjiv. _Azula isn't sure how she understands this dragon, but she accepts it anyway. Behind her, she can hear the others in frantic whispers. They cannot hear the beast like she does and so they do not know if the beast, Sanjiv, is about to eat them all alive.

"It's alright," She said, turning back to them. "Sanjiv is my friend." She explained, dropping her hand. "He," _or was it she?_ "He isn't dangerous." Part of her feels enlightened, that she had such good fortune that a dragon-the most auspicious creature to walk the earth-would choose her of all people.

Lu Ten is the first to speak, "Well, Azula…" He looked at his youngest cousin, then back at Sanjiv. "You're going to be the one cleaning up after it."

Azula decides she can live with that. She looks up at her new dragon and then back at her brother, whose eyes are filled with envy and awe. _That's right, Zuzu, eat it up._ She raises her hand and Sanjiv rests his muzzle into her open palm.

Azula feels good inside. She feels perfect…no, more than perfect. She feels…_invincible._ She feels oh-so-powerful, and oh-so-good! With Sanjiv at her sit, it as though she is stronger than the Spirits themselves. It is as though she can be stopped by no one. She is omnipotent. She is legendary.

And she is.

* * *

><p>The movement of the ship is calming to Yue. It rocks under her body as she kneels in front of a half filled bowl of water and a thin bone razor neck to her. Her sleeve is rolled up and there are two tiny nicks near the joining of her forearm and elbow. She was experimenting with healing-even though it didn't feel very safe. It felt like the time when she had first started waterbending, when her first lesson was to move the water in a bowl. She thought she had made some progress-one of her cuts had already healed over.<p>

Aang sat in front of her, hands folded in his lap as he watched. He had fretted over her experimenting on her skin when she had first started, but after multiple reassurances-"_I know what I'm doing!"-_he had simply sat down to observe. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Yue looked up, "I can try…after I figure out how to do it myself," she said and grinned toothily, but there was a bit of pessimism in her tone. "This is harder than I thought." _If I can't even heal a tiny razor cut, how on earth am I supposed to fix someone's mind?_

"I'm sure you'll get it. You're really smart, Yue." He said and dug in his clothes. He pulled out the bison whistle-Yue was still adamant in her belief that he had stolen it, but he had sworn that Air Nomads never stole because they were so peaceful. She wondered that if the airbenders had been more belligerent, they wouldn't have been so easily crushed. Or drowned. _What would it be like for an Air Nomad to drown? _ She thought and looked at Aang. He was so free and joyful, and drowning seemed like it would feel as though you were locked in water. It would be a terrible feeling.

The young Avatar looked at her, his gray gaze dark and serious. "Yue, you know how I said I landed on that glacier with Appa? Well, the Southern Air Temple isn't far from here and what if I blew on the whistle? What if I called to Appa and he came?"

It took Yue a moment to remember who "Appa" was. And then was fairly certain that the child's bison would be dead. But she didn't want to shatter the semi-hopeful look on Aang's face and she nodded her head, smiling as though she meant it. "You can always try," She said and it felt like her face was cracking, "Why don't you blow on it now?"

Aang sprang to life, leaping to his feet. Yue's face plummeted as the boy inhaled, putting the whistle to his lips. She didn't want to see his look of disappointment when no bison came to his beckoning call. He blew and there was a rattling sound from the small object.

There was nothing.

"Oh, Aang," Yue whispered, rising to her feet and walking over to her young friend, putting her hands on his shoulders to comfort him, "I'm sorry." The words didn't seem as though they were enough and they fell emptily into the air. "Your Appa isn't going to come back."

"Don't say that!" Aang snapped, pulling away from her. Yue opened her eyes in surprise and stepped back. He blew in the whistle once more, exhaling until his face was red and his eyes fluttered. Then, he took another breath and continued to blow. Yue thought he was about to faint, but he dropped his hand and stood deathly still, waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting…

She heard something.

A roar.

Aang cried out loudly in joy and threw himself onto the railing of the ship. Yue lunged forward, sure he was about to fall to his death, but somehow he kept his balance with his arms outstretched. "Appa!" He called, "Appa!"

There was a bulky figure approaching across the water. Yue couldn't tell what it was, but Aang looked like he was about to burst with excitement. As it came closer, it looked almost exactly like the stuff toy that she had; only it was _real_. It was a real bison. It was Appa.

_Well, isn't that something? _Yue thought and suddenly she was frightened. As the bison came closer to the ship, she stepped back. She had never seen something so big, so formidable in her life. "Uh…Aang…are you sure that's Appa?"

But before the boy could reply, the gigantic bison was suddenly on the deck with Aang beneath its huge front feet, licking him fiercely. Aang laughed, sounding like the little boy he was as he threw his arms around the bison's muzzle. If Yue hadn't been scared stiff, she would have smiled. "Appa, buddy!"

The crew members on the ship stopped mid-step, sharing Yue's fear. None of them had seen a bison in their lives, let alone a friendly one. Yue nearly knocked over the bowl of water in her retreat and suddenly someone is behind her, catching her by her underarms and keeping her upright. It was Sokka, his mouth agape at the sight.

She hadn't known she had screamed, and that had sent the others running towards them. Even Katara was stunned, eyes wide. Aang seemed oblivious to his onlookers as he became reacquainted with his old companion, shedding tears of joy.

"Um…well, he found his Appa." Sokka commented, scratching the back of his head. He was overwhelmed by the bison's appearance. "I guess this means he's happy now?" Yue moved away as she regained most of her composure. "Just look at the kid. I haven't seen him this happy since…since _ever_, really."

Without warning, the bison turned on them, baring a row of teeth that looked as though they would leave a mark if they ever got a hold of skin. He growled low in his throat, spreading his stout legs apart. Yue gasped as Katara shoved her aside, a water whip aimed at the beast.

Aang scrambled to his feet and stood in front of his humongous pet, shaking his head frantically. "No, don't hurt him!" He cried, "He's just scared of you guys! Right, Appa?" The young boy met Katara's gaze, "You're not going to hurt Appa."

Yue looked at the bison, then at Katara. "Stand down," she said softly, "If he knows Appa, then he's telling the truth. Don't scare him, Katara." The Northern Water Tribe princess watched as the younger princess dropped her liquid weapon back into the bowl. "Don't hurt him."

Katara's gaze hardened for a moment before she huffed, crossing her arms back in front of her chest. She looked as though she wanted to say something, her mouth opened to speak, but then she thought better of it and clamped her lips together, looking off to the side. Yue was surprised. Katara never submitted easily, but she figured that the younger princess was just as startled as she was.

Or perhaps it was the steel that had hardened over Aang's eyes that had subdued her. There was something dangerous and defying in his eyes that made Yue feel as though he was a stranger. He had found his only companion and he didn't want Appa to get hurt. She could understand that.

Aang smiled as Sokka reached out to pat Appa's nose. The bison grumbled deep in his throat and Sokka withdrew for a moment before trying again. His hand made contact with Appa's nose and the Southern Water Tribe prince smiled. "I like him!"

Yue felt her own grin creeping onto her face and it was genuine. Aang's smile did that to her. It made her feel good inside, like she had done something right. Like she was doing a good thing.

As long as Aang was happy, she was happy.

That was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>And you thought Appa was dead! (I thought Appa was dead, too)<strong>

**How come Azula got a dragon and Zuko didn't? Because this story isn't about Zuko. It's about Azula and Yue. But actually, it's because in China, dragons represented good luck and power. Azula is often portrayed as lucky and has many achievements. Lucky dragon=lucky princess. According to the name website I used, "Sanjiv" means reviving, which I think goes along well with what the real series said about a dragon's knowledge of _real_ firebending. **

** Expect a time-skip to Ba Sing Se next chapter. Just a heads up. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I started on this chapter five times and then scrapped it because I didn't like where it was going. It's still not the best and so I might redo this yet again. I tried and that's what counts, I suppose. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Ba Sing Se is a city so great that you would tire merely walking through part of it. Azula had heard that it took days to get from one point to another and she could believe it, too. Even from her spot on the Fire Nation ship, she could see the vastness of the city. And she hates it already. It put her in a bad mood just to think about it.<p>

Then again, she had been in a bad mood for the past couple of days, and she had made it known by firebending on the deck of the ship, even after everyone else had gone inside. It had begun when Sanjiv, the cobalt colored dragon that had chosen Azula as its master, had flown away. He-or she, Azula was still unsure about its gender-had simply taken off and hadn't returned. And even though she wouldn't admit it, Azula had been upset about this. Had she done something wrong? Had the dragon decided she wasn't worthy after all? Had Sanjiv abandoned her?

She was Princess Azula, no one abandoned her!

She had turned her attention to Zuko and degrading her idiot older brother had been fun for a while, but even _that_ got boring. Azula dreaded the feel of the swaying water beneath her feet and she didn't think she could ever understand why waterbenders worshiped such a fickle element. She hated the ocean as much as she hated the Water Tribe's. The only difference was that one was needed.

As she stood on the deck of the ship, Azula observed the approaching city. Or rather, the huge wall that surrounded it. It was obviously built by earthbenders, and she wondered why the people would allow their dictators to remain protected in a city that _they_ had built. She would have sought out their leader and crushed them; she would have shown them that she couldn't be controlled. The ship was slowly, lazily treading the water. She could see smaller boats that looked like they had been crafted by the Water Tribes in the distance, approaching the great walls that shielded the city.

The great city of Ba Sing Se was surrounded by a large expanse of water on every side, as though it was a city formed on an island in a lake. Azula had no doubt that it was done by the waterbenders that inhabited Ba Sing Se. Her grip on the railing tightened. The Water Tribes would be brought down, and she would do it.

"What are you doing?" A monotonous, distinctly feminine, voice said and Azula didn't have to turn to see who it was. Azula looked over her shoulder at the older girl who was dressed in flowing black and red clothes. Mai. The girl blinked, her yellow eyes trained on Azula through thick, glossy, black bangs. She didn't exactly seem interested in what Azula had been doing, and the Fire Nation princess doubted she cared. Mai looked over at the princess's shoulder at the city on the water. "This place is going to be boring. And ugly."

Mai had never been very optimistic.

Azula smirked and turned back to watch. "Well," she said softly, "When we bring down the Water Tribes and take this city for our own, we can make it much more interesting. And add more red, from what I can see, they are surely lacking from it. It would be a magnificent Fire Nation city. _Reikushiti _has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

The somber faced noblewoman shrugged, feigning disinterest. Azula could read faces as easily as scrolls sometimes, and she could tell that Mai _did_ think the name was pleasant. She could see in the way that her eyes briefly glittered.

"We have to take the city before we rename it, little cousin." That was Lu Ten, coming from across the ship deck. Behind him was a small entourage of crew members, carrying bundles of what looked like plans. The Crown Prince approached the two teenage girls, smiling with his arms outstretched. "Ba Sing Se!" He cried, leaping onto the railing. "Perhaps the biggest cities in the world." He winked, "Pretty girls, too, from what I heard."

Azula was certain what Lu Ten had heard was false. She had never seen a waterbender in person, but she was sure that the warmongers would be rather ugly. She rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away when Lu Ten reached over to ruffle her hair. "I doubt that," She said, narrowing her eyes into a dangerous glare. Beside her, Mai promptly walked away.

Lu Ten watched the dark clad teenager cross the deck and blinked slowly before shrugging off what he was thinking. "Perhaps you're right," He said, "We'll have to see when we get there." Her older cousin turned his lips up into the beginnings of a smile. "Come on, Azula; put a smile on that pretty face!"

Just for spite, she frowned.

"Okay, alright, you can frown." Lu Ten held up his hands in surrender before crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking back at the water. "Your dragon hasn't been seen in a while, has it?" He raised his eyebrows as Azula set her jaw, "Oh, come on, Azula, I'm not teasing you. I'm just saying that dragons aren't like the pets you know about. They can't be collared and sat in your lap; it'll come back when it wants."

The ship suddenly lurched and Azula reached for the railing to stay upright. _How incompetent can the captain get?_ She inwardly raged and raised her head, her breath hitching in surprise. Contrary to what she had thought, the captain had nothing to do with the sudden movement. Instead, in the middle of the ship's path, was a tiny boat. Two of the figures nestled in the boat were wearing blue and the third was dressed in green, Azula noted. _Water Tribesmen. _

She watched her chest tightening as the water around the tiny vessel was turned to ice by a wave of the Water Tribesman's hands. The maker of this rising rose on their creation towards the deck of the ship, arms behind their back. She could see it was a man who had dark hair, tanned skin, and eyes that looked more hazel than blue.

Lu Ten stood up straight, standing at full attention with his right hand clasping his left wrist. He lifted his head regally as the waterbender moved over the railing of the ship, eyes narrowed. They were in enemy territory, he knew better than to disrespect the strange man. "Good sir," He said but the Water Tribesman held up his hand. The Fire Nation's Crown Prince promptly fell silent, his eyes flashing in irritation.

"Who are you and who gave you authorization to enter Ba Sing Se?" The man asked, nonchalantly as he looked at the deck of ship. The way he held himself suggested he had some political power and that he was educated. "This is a Fire Nation ship."

The older prince nodded, "Indeed it is. But worry not, sir, for we are not warmongers. In fact, this is a rather peaceful excursion and we simply need to restock before we continue on our way." Azula decided that Lu Ten could be a good liar when he needed to be, but not nearly as good as her. "If you would grant us passage into Ba Sing Se…"

To Azula, it seemed as if the waterbender was truly mulling it over. She was sure this man had no idea that Lu Ten was the prince of the Fire Nation and that they would snatch his city right from under his nose. But she knew when to remain silent and observe when she thought she should.

After a moment, the man nodded. "Permission granted," He said and as an afterthought, "You may enter Ba Sing Se to restock your ship for three days, after that, you will leave." He looked at Azula for a moment and she glared back until the man turned his head.

Lu Ten extended his hand but the Water Tribesman-who Azula figured must have been an inspector-wrinkled his nose and tucked his hands into his sleeves. Azula secretly hoped that all of the Water Tribesmen were this snobby, for when they took their prized city, they would be crushed under their humiliation and shame. But she was also offended. Sharply so. How dare this _dirty, lowly_ waterbender board a Fire Nation ship and then disrespect the _Crown Prince_!

The waterbending man remounted his escalator of ice and disappeared back over the edge, frowning fiercely. Azula raised her lips in a nasty smile and waved her amber eyes hardening. Beside her, Lu Ten looked at his unshaken hand and frowned. "Well, he wasn't pleasant."

"All the more reason they'll have to fall," Azula replied as the man's boat moved out of their path. The Fire Nation vessel followed suit, trailing the much smaller craft. "How will we remain in Ba Sing Se if they are tracking our ship?" She asked, looking towards her cousin.

Her older cousin threw back his head and laughed. "Really, Azula, sometimes I wonder if you think I'm a fool. You already know what our plans for that are," He said, scratching his chin. "We remain in Ba Sing Se and desert the ship, find the royal family and crush them in our fingers." For emphasis, he clenched his fist. "But you knew this already, didn't you?"

She did.

The walls of Ba Sing Se grew ever larger and Azula couldn't help but marvel at the sight. It _was_ a city of water and walls and on top of these walls-on a shorter platform- she could see soldiers patrolling. To Azula, they looked too thick-bodied to be waterbenders, but then again, she hadn't seen many real life waterbenders.

Behind her, she could hear Ty Lee's outrageously optimistic voice mingling with Mai's quieter one. Azula assumed that Mai had gone to fetch her childhood friend to show her the entrance to Ba Sing Se. The Fire Nation princess looked back over her shoulder the acrobatic teenager approached, walking on her hands. Azula doubted there was someone who could rival Ty Lee in flexibility.

"Wow!" The pink clad girl cried, standing upright. "I wonder what the inside looks like." She stood beside Azula, her pale eyes glittering as she observed the sight. "We're going to have so much fun in Ba Sing Se!" Ty Lee, Azula had noticed, saw things as an exciting adventure. Bringing down the Water Tribes _did_ seem exciting, not that she thought about it.

As she watched, a crack appeared in the wall. It was straight and as she looked up, Azula saw that it was created by one of the earthbenders atop of the fortification. Earthbending was rigid and commanding, an element of strength and durability. The line in the wall grew and became a square, cutting a block from the smooth rock. Three earthbenders had joined the first, assisting him in carving an entrance. Without much sound, the portion of the wall disappeared into the ground that the city was built upon.

The ship came into contact with the earth, settling between two Water Tribe vessels. They were almost the same as the Fire Nation model, but the bow of the Fire Nation ship curved upward at a much sharper point and more steam billowed from the smokestacks. _Maybe,_ Azula thought, _maybe the Water Tribes aren't _so_ different from us. _That didn't change her mind though. They would go down, no matter how similar they were to her home nation.

"Well," Lu Ten spoke up, loudly, "One small step for us, and one _gigantic_ step for the Fire Nation." He looked back at his fourteen year old cousin and smiled. "Don't you agree?"

She did.

* * *

><p>Yue had long since decided she hated Appa the bison. He took up too much room on the deck and he smelled. Horribly. She had no idea where the beast had come from, but part of her desperately wished that it would leave. But she wanted Aang to be happy and the child Avatar had spent nearly the whole voyage reacquainting himself with his lost pet. He had practically ignored everyone else on the ship and she couldn't help but feel a <em>little<em> jealous. Just a little. She had known him first.

Well, that wasn't true.

The Northern Water Tribe princess sat in the rather spacious room that she had been assigned, her sleeve rolled up to her elbow as she searched her skin for the nicks that she had made in order to practice her healing ability. Something in her leaped when she found there was no mark. She had done it! She had healed a wound, even though it was superficial. It was progress, she decided, and it was better than nothing.

Beside her hand was the Spirit Water vial that Kya had given her, lying on its side with the ribbon wrapped around the base. Yue was still unsure what to do with the powerful liquid, for she knew its properties and the mythical power it had. The queen of the Southern Water Tribe hadn't given her many answers when she had passed it on to Yue and the few responses that she _did_ give only made Yue more confused. She would have to find the answers on her own was what Kya had said.

It did not seem like a fun task. Yue rolled her sleeve back down and reached up to twist the end of one of her braids. She had discovered that she liked this new, foreign hairstyle. It was easier to manage and didn't require touching up when it came loose. Her gaze drifted over to her bed, which was littered with story scrolls and her traveling pack lying on its side with its contents half spilled out.

"We're going to be in Ba Sing Se, soon. In a matter of minutes, in fact, we'll be able to see the great entrance." Yue froze, the fine hairs on the back on her neck standing on end. She hadn't heard her door open and she hadn't heard Katara-the Southern Water Tribe princess-enter. Katara was leaning against the threshold, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "We'll have spacing issues, not that the Avatar's…pet has come back."

Yue had known they had been approaching Ba Sing Se, she had felt the change in temperature and she had started to sweat when she wore clothes that were too thick. She turned towards Katara, clearing her throat. Katara was intimidating at times, Yue thought, and now was one of those times. The skin around her eyes seemed darkened, as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep. Sometimes Yue wondered if Katara _ever_ slept. She could count on her fingers she had seen the younger princess dozing, for most of the time she seemed alert and very awake.

Before she could speak, Katara had crossed the distance between them in just a few strides, startling the older princess. Yue looked up at her, eyes widening as the dark haired girl's hand brushed her own. A shock leaped from her fingers and Yue jumped, almost falling from her seat. The princess's touch had surprised her and she jerked her hand away, her ears turning red. Katara raised her eyebrow and held up the Spirit Water vial to her eyes, staring at its contents. "This," She began, "What exactly is in this?"

"Water." Yue cleared and throat and answered as she reached to reclaim her possession, but before she could do so, Katara snatched it away from her and held it just out of her reach. "What do you want with it?" She asked and lunged again. This time, Katara wasn't so prepared and the white haired princess managed to grab the ampoule from her. Inwardly, she smirked at her small victory against the younger girl.

An emotion that looked like hurt flashed through Katara's eyes before her gaze hardened once more. "I was just curious," She said and paused, looking as though she wanted to say something else, but she thought better of it. "Have you ever heard the saying: '_The walls have ears'?"_

Yue had not, and she indicated this by shaking her head. She didn't understand what Katara was getting at, but she was certain that the younger girl was going to explain to her, if only to prolong her daunting presence. She winced when Katara leaned down to her height, her cerulean gaze meeting Yue's.

"Well," Katara said, "They have eyes, too." She straightened with a smile on her face that looked more like a smirk, as if she knew something that Yue didn't and she would let her in on a hint if Yue could guess. The princess left then, flouncing back to the door as easily as she had come. She looked back at Yue, pursed her lips, and left.

Yue wasn't sure she would ever understand what went on in Katara's mind, and part of her didn't want to. She feared that the girl's mind was twisted and dark, like haunted forest. If she stepped inside, vines would drag her further in and she would never return. It was a morbid thought, Yue decided, but she figured it would hold some merit. But that didn't mean she wanted to find out.

The Northern Water Tribe princess picked up the amulet and placed it back around her neck, tucking it into her collar. Something told her to keep it away from Katara and Yue wondered if this had been what Lady Kya had been hinting at. But she wouldn't be against her own daughter, would she?

Would she?

Her thoughts travelled to Aang. She had no doubt he was on the deck, enjoying the fresh air. He was an Air Nomad; he couldn't stand the confinement that the ship's belly pressed upon him. He wasn't a master in waterbending, yet, but he knew enough to start earthbending. The problem was, he needed to _find_ an earthbender teacher who could suit his needs. It wouldn't be an easy task.

The waterbending princess moved towards her bed and gathered her things, stuffing them into her back before she stretched out, her arms above her head and exhaled. Outside her room, she could hear the sound of someone walking down the corridor, calling out commands for their imminent arrival. Ba Sing Se, Yue remembered, was surrounded by great walls that had been built by earthbenders long before she was born. Even before the war. During the invasion conducted by the Water Tribes, the city had somehow been overtaken and a new-_Water Tribe-_ruler had been set in place. Earthbenders were enlisted to raise the earth around the city and waterbenders had created a man-made lake or protection. Yue didn't think it was possible to carry so much water to make the lake, but she didn't question such a feat when she enjoyed its luxuries. After all, she hadn't thought it was possible that the Avatar had still been alive, either.

According to what she was taught, Ba Sing Se was divided in two rings-the Higher and the Lower rings. She had only been in the Higher ring where nobility and wealthy middle class resided. The Lower ring was riddled with slums, seedy streets, and ghettoes amidst modest homes. She had been taught that these people belonged there with their families. Family was important to the Water Tribes and was one of the driving reasons behind the war. Yue had once read a piece of propaganda that said: "For your families, you will fight."

Yue didn't necessarily believe that, but where there was a sweet-talker, there were listeners. _If only we could sweet-talk the people into peace instead of war. _Yue sighed. She didn't have much power yet and to some people she would seem oblivious to her surroundings. But Yue had her plan.

She was going to help Aang.

"Yue, you aren't going to stay in there forever, are you?" The princess blinked, pushing herself upright. Sokka was now standing in the same position that his sister had been in, only moments before, only his face was creased with a smile instead of a frown. "Well, you could, but I think it would get _pretty_ lonely, y'know? Don't you want to see the wall? Or at least get ready to leave the ship?"

Yue had seen the grand entrance of Ba Sing Se many times. It was protected by an elite group of earthbenders and waterbenders. Earthbenders patrolled the top of the wall and would open the entrance after permission was granted to enter the city. In appearance, there was nothing special about the wall, but if one looked at the sheer _power_ that it taken to achieve the feat, it would seem poignant. "I suppose you're right," she said, after a moment, and sat up. "What have you been doing?"

The Water Tribe prince shrugged his shoulders. "Tinkering around, you know?" He waved his hand and his eyes glazed over. "Eating meat…delicious, tender meat…" He blinked and scratched the back of his head, "It's been a while since we were last in Ba Sing Se. I wonder if anything exciting has happened yet."

It hasn't been so long, Yue thinks, but she can see Sokka was trying to make a conversation and she realized that the vibes she had been giving off weren't exactly the most inviting. "Well, we're back again. Maybe it hasn't changed that much." She stood and strapped her bag over her shoulder, wincing as the strap momentarily cut into her flesh. "Time moves so fast sometimes. It's like we were just children throwing snow balls at each other," _Katara would play sometimes, too, when she wasn't in a bad mood. Which was nearly all the time. "_And now we're all nearly adults!"

Sokka stepped aside as the older princess stepped into the corridor, holding the wall for support. He played the role of the gentleman and pulled the door closed behind him. "Of course _you_ would think that's something to celebrate, Yue. Only you."

"That offends me." Yue pouted and exaggerated her stride, her boots clanging against the floors of the ship. Sokka snickered and followed suit. Sokka was her friend; she could count on him and his antics to lighten her mood. Besides, they were in Ba Sing Se now. It was time to be happy and smile like she meant it.

That was something she would need to work on.

* * *

><p>Ba Sing Se is unlike anything Azula had ever seen. She had expected something that would be more familiar, something along the lines of large pagodas and covered roads that led into the city. Something <em>worth<em> infiltrating. Instead, all she sees is green and blue. No red at all. No beautifully paved roads and no gardens that burst with life. She sees only peasants that are Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom alike. Some were mixed.

A princess did not belong in a ghetto. There were no palanquins-then again, she wasn't exactly royalty in these parts. The majority of the buildings on this street was rundown and needed remodeling. The dirt street-she was dirtying her shoes!-seemed overrun with loud commoners and bartering merchants selling their wares from shabby carts.

Azula adjusted the pack of supplies that was strapped to her back, feeling as though she was about to bend over backwards from the sheer weight of the thing. She is not fragile, but carrying something so heavy is beyond her. That's what servants were for.

But here, in the Lower ring of Ba Sing Se, she was her own servant. Azula found her cousin Lu Ten to be quite the idiot. She wasn't sure why _he_ was the leader of their mission when he couldn't even find them a suitable base in a better part of the city. Azula was certain she would have been a much better leader-_better than Zuko-_and she wouldn't have had her team wandering aimlessly up and down a road that never seemed to end.

Somewhere behind her, off to the left, Mai was muttering irately. "This place is dirty." She said and Azula strongly agreed with her.

Ba Sing Se is even bigger than she thought. It is so big that no questions a Fire Nation ship in their port or a group of dark haired, light eyed foreigners wandering their streets that never seem to end. They walk around them as if they are just more people to pass every day. They don't want the details on why they're there. They keep to themselves. Azula figured that being aloof was a good trait for one living in the rougher parts of Ba Sing Se. A rule to live by.

However, they weren't here to stay to themselves. They had a civilization to topple and a city to claim. Azula narrowed her eyes as a stranger bumped into her left side, nearly jolting her step. "Excuse you," She growled, even though the woman didn't seem to hear her, for she was shouting to someone else.

"Did you hear?" The woman, who had the pale skin of the Earth Kingdom, cried. "Have you heard the news? Straight from the High ring! The princesses are here!" Azula took a half-step and paused, straining her ears to hear over the rest of the noise from the crowded streets. "The princesses are here and the prince is, too! And you won't guess the rumor I've heard. The _Avatar_ is with them!"

Time seemed to stop. Azula felt Zuko tug on her sleeve and for once, she didn't snap at him. When she looked at his face, he was just as dazed as she. _The Avatar. _As in, the Avatar who could bend all four elements. _That's not possible. That _can't _be possible. The Avatar can't be here. Not with the Water Tribes. That's not possible. _Azula tried to reason with herself, opening her mouth to speak.

But before she could say anything Lu Ten put his finger to his lips, telling her to hush. He called out towards the woman, his hand grasping her sleeve. It was a bold move, to touch a stranger so casually. "Excuse me, kind miss," The prince said, tugging the woman towards the side of the street near a vender with Azula following suit. She stood at her cousin's side, looking at the woman with narrowed eyes. "Did I hear you say, the Avatar and the princesses are here?"

The woman nodded, "Heard it myself," She said. "Princess Katara and Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe have come to grace Ba Sing Se along with Princess Yue." She grinned, "That means we celebrate!"

From what the woman had said, Azula figured that these princesses and prince didn't live in Ba Sing Se all the time and that the city celebrated when they decided to visit. It was all the more reason to take them down, she decided. If they didn't care enough to keep their precious city under watch, then it deserved to be taken away from them.

Lu Ten smiled at the woman, batting his eyes. "I would _love_ to learn more about this, but you see, my family is faced with a dilemma." He put a hand to his heart, turning his lips down, "We're immigrants and you know," He leaned towards the woman's ear, "We're looking for a temporary house."

The woman promptly pursed her lips and walked away before the words fell properly off of Lu Ten's tongue. The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation held up his finger, staring after the woman with a look of surprise and aggravation. "Well," He said after a moment, his shoulders slumping over, "She was helpful."

And really, she was, when Azula thought about it. She may have been rude and ill-mannered-most peasants didn't know how to properly treat royalty-but she had given them valuable information. And that's all that counted right now. Perhaps, she thought, their lack of a nice hide out would be worth it all when they fell asleep in plush beds of the Ba Sing Se palace.

She could up hold until then.

"What do we do now?" Zuko asked, adjusting his own bag on his shoulder. He voiced the question that Azula had been too proud to ask.

Lu Ten looked at both of his cousins and smiled. "Well, I think you know the answer to that," He replied and clapped Zuko on his shoulder, winking at Azula. She knew. She had known the answer from the moment her brother asked the question.

"We get to the Higher ring."

"Exactly." Lu Ten said and he laughed. "I wonder if the princesses are pretty…"

* * *

><p>Yue smells fresh flowers and perfume from well-to-do ladies as she passes the streets. The Higher ring of Ba Sing Se was just as she had remembered it. Quiet and sophisticated. Diplomatic. Peaceful. She sees ladies walking with parasols to protect their delicate skin. Most of them had never known the frigid winds that sometimes blew across the polar caps. They are dressed in soft shades of green silk, swathed in the delicate material from neck to foot with shades of blue dotted on their sleeves and splits. They were ladies of the court, they meant something.<p>

Just not as much as her. Yue looked down her hands, almost unsure about what to do with them. Someone else was carrying her bag for her. In front of her was Bato, the Southern Water Tribe warrior who was their chaperone with Sokka talking animatedly at his side, waving his hands in wild gestures. At her left was Aang, looking up at the buildings of the noblest part of Ba Sing Se. To her right was Katara, her brown face apathetic. They were surrounded by the green skirted warriors of Kyoshi Island, their painted faces betraying only their eye color. Yue was somewhat unnerved by these women who looked nearly identical except for the shade of their hair. She could only distinguish Suki, their leader, by her headpiece and her auburn hair.

Behind them were members of Ba Sing Se's most elite guard of earthbenders, guiding the child Avatar's along by the reins wrapped around his horns. The creature was rather stubborn, Yue noticed, as he only moved when the boy was in sight. He was frustratingly big and Yue couldn't bring herself to like the animal, no matter how happy he made Aang. She was sure her feelings toward the bison were reciprocated.

The city of Ba Sing Se and the territories of the Water Tribes that surrounded it were controlled by a king who was a rather distant relative of the royal family and a council of Water Tribesmen and officials from the Earth Kingdom. The king wasn't much of anything except for a figurehead. Yue had met him, and she hadn't liked him very much. The real power was behind the council.

"It's a lot different from when I last came here," Aang said, his gray eyes growing ever wider as he took in the sight of paved street. "But it's also the same…walls and rules. How can you stand to be here, when it's so restricted?" As if to prove his point, he tugged at his collar.

Yue felt a smile tugging at her lips, "It's not so bad," She replied, "It's not exactly a vacation, but it's nice to be away from the poles sometimes. I thought you would like it here, it's so much warmer. And it has more color, too."

"I don't like being confined." The tattooed boy said simply, pressing his lips close together. "I hate being held down. It's like being imprisoned in a dark box." He shuddered at the very thought of the idea, twitching his left eye.

The Northern Water Tribe princess was about to reply but before she could speak, Katara turned towards the Air Nomad. She unfolded her arms and sighed, "I know what you mean." Then her voice rose ever so slightly, "They just try to pull you down and keep you trapped and you can't, can't get out. It's a terrible feeling," she said, much to Yue's surprise. Katara blinked, crossed her arms again, and continued to walk as if she hadn't spoken. There had been nothing malicious or sarcastic in her voice. Only _honesty_.

Perhaps she was in a good mood. But Yue hadn't forgotten how the dark-haired princess had acted earlier and that was what had unnerved her. _"The walls have eyes."_ Yue didn't understand what Katara had told her, and she didn't want to. Katara was just…_off_.

The bison, Appa, made a groan of protest and instantly, the Avatar was at his pet's side. Yue blinked and turned her gaze towards Katara. Her cobalt colored eyes were suddenly dark and calculating again,-the look that Yue was used to seeing in her expression. _That's more like it. _

As odd as it seemed, Yue felt more comfortable around Katara when she was open with her maliciousness and showed how ruthless she could be. Not when she was smiling and laughing. Yue hated to admit it, but she liked it much better when Katara was fuming and angry. She could _"read_" her better. And that unnerved her.

Was she just as bad as Katara?

Yue looked at the younger princess and dipped her head. How could she doubt Katara, when she had just as many problems? She seemed hypocritical. But, then again, she was trying to help Aang for the _world._ Not just for the Water Tribes. She sighed, wrung her hands, and turned her feet towards the royal palace of Ba Sing Se. Towards the familiar.

She and Katara were as different as day and night. But, really, when she thought about it, she and Katara were very alike in many ways.

And what's what scared her.

* * *

><p><strong>Homework makes me sad. Because it stalks me...*That was not relevant.*<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This can be considering "Part One" of as an anonymous reviewer so elegantly put it, "The Pop Off Chapter". It also marks the beginning of what you can consider as section one of this story. It's kind of a lot going on, so if it seems faster than normal...um, sorry? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>The order of royalty in the Water Tribes is somewhat peculiar, in Yue's opinion. There were the two chiefs who ruled on equal footing and their consorts. Yue had noticed that Kya had a bit more power than her own mother. Perhaps that was why she liked Lady Kya so much. Beneath the chief and his queen were of course, their heirs. The chiefs of the two main tribes came together and decided on a king for their province. This king-or rather, his council- was allowed to make decisions for their city, but they had to be approved by superiors. Yue had met the present king.<p>

His name was Kuei. The man wasn't that much older than her, but he had peculiar tastes in finery. He had light skin, bright green eyes, and brown hair and he wore small rimmed glasses, as if he couldn't see very well. His voice was shrill and to Yue, he always acted younger than he was. She was certain that much wouldn't change, once she saw him again. He had a pet, too, and Yue had never seen anything like it. It was a "bear". It was big and brown, and made strange noises. Yue, along with the others, would attend a celebration for their return. Part of her was excited for the celebration, but she dreaded it as well. There were times when she hated being royalty.

Ba Sing Se's palace was surrounded by great blocks of rock that were wreathed in flags of the Water Tribes. There were several gardens and courtyards on the complex, each having their own theme of beauty. During her few visits here as a child, Yue had explored them. Her favorite was the sun poppy, for it remained yellow and orange for most of the time of the year. Sometimes she wished the flower could grow at the poles, where she could see it whenever she wanted, but she was satisfied with the rare sight. Yellow was a bright, happy color that seemed to make everything brilliant. Perhaps that was why Aang brightened her mood. She liked yellow.

And so naturally, she asked for the color to be added in her wardrobe for her time in Ba Sing Se. And since she was princess, the servants obliged almost immediately. Several handmaidens, too old to be her friends, presented her before a mirror and she smiled at her reflection. The dress they had dressed her in was light green with sleeves that fell over her hands. It was trimmed in yellow and the handmaids had taken her hair from the braids and instead left it wavy. She felt pretty and according to the servants holding the mirror, she looked pretty, too.

Yue looked towards her vanity where the amulet that held the sacred water lay on its side. It wouldn't match her outfit and she figured it would be safer in her room, where it didn't have the potential to be broken. Her neck felt bare without it, though, and her hand drifted up towards her throat, brushing her fingers over the smooth, exposed skin.

A flash of light hair caught her attention in the mirror and the Northern Water Tribe princess turned. Her breath hitched in her throat. It was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki. Yue didn't know that girl that well, since Suki spent most of her time with Katara. For that reason alone, Yue wasn't sure if she could trust the warrior or not. Anyone who was Katara's friend had to have some level of cunning. Perhaps Suki was a nice person. Was she wrong for assuming such things?

Before now, Yue had yet to see Suki without her face paint. But now, the young woman's face was clean of paint and her true appearance shown through. Yue thought she was rather pretty-after all, it wasn't every day you saw such light hair. The clothes Suki wore were more form fitting than her normal uniform, but Yue could see the two iron war fans at her belt, easily within reach should the need arise.

"You're escorting me?" Yue inquired, turning to face the auburn haired warrior. Suki was slightly taller than her and she seemed even taller when her chest swelled with pride. Yue supposed than when her home was occupied by an army since long before she was born, she was taught to cling to her confidence when she had nothing else. It led Yue wonder if she had been so proud if she had been in Suki's place. _Probably not. _

Suki nodded, her lips turning up into a smile. "Yep." She stepped back, "Is Sokka your brother?" She asked as Yue moved into the hallway just outside of her door. At her question, Yue felt another smile forming. It wasn't the first time that someone had mistaken Sokka as her brother, considering how close they were. Sometimes Yue wished Sokka _was_ her brother; she could share _all_ her thoughts with him, then.

But the waterbender shook her head, her hair brushing her cheeks. "I thought Katara would have told you that Sokka's her brother, not mine." She said pointedly as she followed the ununiformed warrior down the corridor towards the innermost sanctum of the palace. There were servants in the halls, carrying decorations for the ball room. There would be plenty of dancing-dance was an expressive art in the Water Tribes. Yue had heard that long ago-when there was no war- certain dances had ritualistic meanings and messages. There were others that were simply for entertainment and were still practiced today, hundreds of years after they had been created.

"She did." Suki replied and if she caught the barb in Yue's words, she didn't acknowledge it. "I can't believe the Avatar is a twelve year old boy!" She looked back over her shoulder at Yue, "Before Avatar Roku, there was Avatar Kyoshi. Did you know she came from my village?" That explained her pride. "She also created the Kyoshi Warriors."

Yue nodded to let Suki know she was listening and looked down at the floor as she walked upon it. It was a polished marble, a depthless emerald with intricate flecks of lighter shades of green and blue. When Yue was younger, she would imagine it was a glade and she was dancing over it. But she had merely been a child back then. Almost subconsciously, she skipped a step just to see if the motion gave her the same wave of excitement it had when she had been little.

It didn't.

Sometimes she wondered if she had ever really been a child. Sure, she got to run around and make messes, but she was always expected to be the perfect princess when the time called for it. Most little girls only dreamed they were princesses, she _was_ one. Her dreams had been of what like might have been like if she was a commoner. And as she got older, if there had been no war. She wouldn't of had the luxuries she often took for granted and her home would probably been much quieter with no servants offering to do trivial tasks for her.

And then, she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't been touched by the Moon Spirit. It was only by the spirit's blessing that she breathed. Perhaps, if she hadn't been so lucky, Aang would have never been discovered and the world would be without an Avatar. Or maybe, Katara would have found him.

There _wouldn't _be an Avatar, then.

What if she had been born like a normal baby? Would her hair be black? Or brown? She wouldn't be _Yue,_ if she had. The Northern Water Tribe princess lifted her head, looking up at the great door of the Ba Sing Se palace ballroom. It loomed high above her head and was almost as thick as her waist, engraved in gold, blue, and green. It would take two men to open the door and Yue knew that she could never open it, even if she used every muscle in her body.

Standing on either side of the entrance, there were two men. Just from their frame, Yue could tell they were earthbenders. They stood stoically, their eyes staring straight before them. They were intimidating, with their bulk of muscle barely hidden by the military issued uniforms. Born and bred as soldiers, through and through.

When Yue and Suki stood before them, the great guards of the palace dipped at the waist in a respectful bow to their princess. "Hello," Yue greeted softly, craning her neck to look up at the men. The taller of the two had blue eyes. Almost the same color as her own. A blue eyed earthbender. He wore his hair in the Water Tribe style of a warrior's wolf tail, pulled high above his head. She felt impossibly small and insignificant next to the warrior. "Can we go in please?"

"Of course, princess," Said the green eyed man, obviously the older of the two. His voice was a raspy rumble, muffled by his beard. "Anything for you." He grabbed onto one side of the door's handle, bracing his body and setting his jaw. His assistant set his hands above his and together they gave a massive heave.

Yue stepped back as the door was pulled open by the force of the two men. She could have never done such a thing. As the door opened, she could see the ballroom. Or at least, part of it. Like the Southern Water Tribe palace, the ballroom had a dome ceiling. Only where the palace's roof was close-topped, the roof of the ballroom was made of glass, allowing light to stream down into the room.

With Suki behind her, the Northern Water Tribe princess stepped inside, fighting the urge to wring her hands. The celebrations wouldn't start until much later, but Water Tribe siblings had decided to spend the time before the party in the ballroom. Yue had no doubt that they would be given gifts, most likely things that they already had hundreds of.

The ballroom, though, amazed Yue with its decorations. By the entrance, there was a statue crafted of stone in the shape of a wolflion rearing onto its great hind legs, paws reaching towards the sky. Its open jaws exposed intricate detailed fangs and its eyes were half-lidded. Yue thought it would take a mastermind to create such a thing. She brushed her fingers over it, feeling the rough texture of the stone against the pad of her fingers.

"Yue, over here!" A flash of orange caught her eye. To the far left of the wide room, there was Aang. He called out to her again, smiling broadly. Behind him was Sokka, seated at one of the tables, leaning over what looked like a map. Yue smiled back and this time, it reached her eyes. There was Katara, looking over Sokka's shoulder and gesturing animatedly to something.

Her feet nearly ghosting over the floor, Yue approached her companions. Sokka looked up at her briefly, grunted a greeting, and turned back to his sister. They were arguing over how fast it would be to reach some Earth Kingdom city, both having conflicting opinions. Yue shook her head and looked towards Aang.

The Air Nomad boy was staring at her with glazed over eyes, mouth agape. Yue widened her eyes in surprise, raising a pale eyebrow. "Aang?" She asked, waving a hand lightly in front of his face. "Are you still in there, Aang?"

Redness crept up the boy's cheeks and he scratched his head awkwardly, looking off to the side. "Sorry! I just thought that you looked pretty. Sorry." And he smiled then, as if he knew that his grin could make Yue forgive him. It worked, too, because she felt her ire slip away. She could always forgive Aang easily, he was her friend.

The map on the table clattered to the floor and Yue turned to see Suki crouching on the floor, one arm on the table with her hand clasping Sokka's, her eyes narrowed determinedly. Sokka was opposite of her, holding her right hand with his left. Sokka glared at the female warrior. "Don't question my masculinity!" He said and Yue blinked slowly, curious of what had led to this challenge.

Suki smirked and flexed her arm. She didn't speak as she pressed against Sokka's hand, forcing it down towards the tabletop. Yue could see alarm flash in Sokka's eyes as he realized he was nearing defeat before he had even began. Suki seemed to be giving little effort and to Yue, she looked almost disinterested. The Kyoshi Warrior slammed the prince's hand to the table and tore her grip away, smiling lopsidedly. "I consider your argument invalid."

Yue giggled and even Katara laughed. Sokka turned an indignant shade of red, discreetly holding his arm where it had met the table. "I don't think it was funny," He sniffed, jutting his chin skyward. "I could have been severely injured."

"Oh stop whining!" Katara scoffed, shaking her head at her older brother. "Maybe you're not as masculine as you thought you were, Sokka."

From across the room, the door opened. Yue turned and raised her eyebrows toward her hair line. It was a man, tall and lanky, with brown hair and small spectacles that made his eyes appear to be larger than they really were. The king of Ba Sing Se, Kuei. At his side was a lumbering, brown furred animal adorning a round black hair on its head. The "bear", whose name Yue remembered to be Bosco.

Kuei, Yue decided, had never been taught to walk properly. His stride was too big for his body and for every step his right foot took, his left foot took two. His left leg was shorter than his right and Yue thought that if he had been taught properly to mask his disability, he wouldn't have looked so dopey. But despite this, he grinned and waved, leaning down to his peculiar pet. Behind him, there were two other men. One was dressed in dark green robes, sporting a dark braid that swished when he walked. The second was shorter and instead of green, his clothes were blue. Kuei's advisors.

"There you are!" Cried the king and he crossed the distance towards the children. For a heartbeat, he stumbled and the green robed advisor reached out to hold him upright. Kuei needed no help, though, as he greeted his guests. He looked at Aang, as if he couldn't quite believe that such a small boy could be the Avatar. Sometimes Yue couldn't believe it, either. The man leaned back, his hand reaching down to pat the head of his beast. "You remember Bosco, don't you?" He smiled lovingly at his pet. "And Long Feng and Bima, don't you remember them?"

Perhaps because he looked more Water Tribe, Yue only remembered seeing Bima's face, briefly. The flask he wore at his hip detailed that he was a waterbender and he looked softer than his earthbending counterpart, Long Feng. The taller man had green eyes that appeared to be as hard as flint, glittering in the light that shone down from the ceiling. But she offered a greeting anyway, because it was the polite thing to do.

Bosco, the bear, grumbled as Aang patted his huge flank. Maybe, Yue thought, he reminded the boy of Appa. Said bison was situated in his own courtyard, most likely being pampered with whatever flying bison liked. Maybe she would grow to tolerate the animal, but it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"So, when are the celebrations going to start?" Inquired Sokka, shooting a sour glance at Suki. Yue figured that her dear friend was simply being melodramatic. "How many people will be attending?" He seemed to be measuring the room in his head, as if he was figuring out the capacity of the ballroom.

Before Kuei could reply, the blue clad advisor cleared his throat. "The celebration for your return will begin in less than a candle mark," Bima informed him, tucking his hands into his sleeves. "Only nobility will attend, including several families from the Earth Kingdom."

Yue's eyes widened, wondering if she had heard correctly. Beside her, Katara snorted, leaning her head towards hers. "Don't look so dumbfounded, Yue, of course Earth Kingdom nobility will be invited. They have a right to be, since they pay their tithes." Yue frowned and Katara made a _tsk_ sound. "Why do you think we haven't pushed further into the Earth Kingdom? Why do you think we have so much funding? But eventually we'll invade them."

"Why?" Yue quipped, furrowing her brow. "How come we can't leave them alone? They pay their dues, so shouldn't they live in peace?"

"_Because_," Katara said, as if the answer was dreadfully obvious. Perhaps it was. "If we show them mercy, they'll stab us in the back and try to destroy all we've worked for. We'll run out of funding and then the Fire Nation will close in. Think about it, Yue, if we don't destroy them, they'll destroy us. And as long as everything stays the same, no one will get hurt. It's nice to avoid violence, don't you think?" She smiled, "Of course," She set her hands on the table. "Of course, you probably don't think so."

Yue didn't know how to answer. Katara had thrown a barb she couldn't avoid and if she answered wrong, she would lose her head. _There shouldn't have been a war in the first place,_ she thinks, but she wasn't going to tell Katara that. She knew what the younger princess was getting at and she refused to play along with her. If she said something she shouldn't, Katara would turn right around and use it against her. So she bit her tongue and shrugged.

Katara looked at her for a moment and Yue thought she saw a flicker of sadness flash across her eyes. If Katara had been a different person, Yue may have wondered if she had hurt her feelings. But sometimes, she wondered if Katara even _had_ feelings.

The Northern Water Tribe princess sat back, settling her hands in her lap. Only a little more time to be patient. She could wait.

Really, she could.

* * *

><p>The Higher ring of Ba Sing Se is quiet. Azula has noticed this in just the short time she has been in the city, though they weren't technically in the upper class section of the great city. There is a great wall that divides the two sections, though it wasn't as nearly as large and intricate as the outer walls. There are no guards patrolling the wall. There is only silence. Between the wall and line of moderately rundown houses, there was a stretch of empty space. There was no trash or noise in this area.<p>

It is quiet.

It is empty.

From where Azula stood, she could see the "dead zone" as Zuko so eloquently described it. There was only bare stone leading up to the wall. Azula thought the stretch of space felt rather ominous when she stepped near it and had she been a different person, she would have been unnerved by the place. Still, part of her wished that Lu Ten had found a better base of operations for them, instead of the rundown, decaying old house that they had now.

To Azula, the house was older than the Fire Nation palace. It appeared to lean to the side and the inside was layered in dust. Perhaps the previous owner had passed away and the home had been left standing to overlook the division wall, empty and lonely. Surprisingly, it had several bedrooms-enough for the girls to have privacy without feeling disrupted-and had furniture.

After wandering aimlessly through the streets of Ba Sing Se, the group had somehow come across the house. Despite herself, Azula had been too tired to map out their path and she had relied on Lu Ten's directions. She didn't always trust her older cousin's judgment, but sometimes she didn't have a choice.

The house was rather easy to break into due to its neglect and the shaky lock on the door had been broken with little effort. It had only two windows, both facing the dividing wall and even though Azula found the place to be dirty, dusty, and generally an unsuitable place for a princess such as herself to reside in, she thought that the place would be the best they could find outside of the upper class section. The house had three rooms and they were far enough apart to give sense of privacy. Azula didn't exactly _mind_ sharing a room with Mai and Ty Lee, they were her friends. Considering everything, she had no complaint except, Ty Lee talked too much sometimes and she didn't want to hurt her feelings-Azula liked Ty Lee, she was one of the few people she had never gotten angry at. But for such a rundown house, Azula thought she could deal with it. Perhaps Lu Ten wasn't such a bad leader after all. Her cousin had left with Zhao in search of a map for the city. They would need it.

The princess of the Fire Nation stood on the small, half-rotted porch, her hands clasped behind her back as she stared at the wall, as if she was willing it to disappear and allow them passage. But the wall remains firmly intact, unrelenting. Unmoving. She hadn't expected the wall to move, anyway. Azula may have been powerful, but she wasn't an earthbender, and she couldn't move things with her mind, either.

Azula looked up at the sky, spotting several gray clouds passing overhead. There was a light cool breeze, similar to the ones that blew during the cooler Fire Nation seasons and she is reminded of home. It was the first time she had really thought of the Fire Nation since their departure and she found herself missing what she had known. Was her father alright? Did he miss her? And what about her mother? _She misses only Zuko._

Her thoughts travelled to her dragon, Sanjiv. The dragon had left her before they had entered Ba Sing Se and she hadn't seen him since. She hadn't searched the skies since the day the dragon had disappeared and she wished that Sanjiv would reappear, if for just one more time, so she could remember the feel of every scale on the dragon's body, every curve of its wings. If she knew how to call a dragon, she would.

"You miss home, don't you?"

Azula turned her head, looking over her shoulder at brother had pulled his hair from its topknot and it fell over his eyes. To Azula, it looked haggard. She had heard the door open and close behind her and she had acknowledged the noise without knowing who had come out to visit her. Her older brother came to her side, standing a safe distance away from her, as if she was going to lash out at him. But she felt civil today, and besides, she _did_ miss home. This place wasn't what she had thought it to be.

Zuko looked at the wall, his amber gaze thoughtful. "There's Water Tribe royalty beyond that wall," He said quietly, "There's the Avatar with them." He paused, "What do you think we're going to do once we find them? Once we find the Avatar?"

"We take their city. And the Avatar is probably an old man by now," Azula answered, "The Avatar hasn't done anything to help _anyone_ in the last hundred years. That means he's weak. And if he's helping the Water Tribes, then he's going down, too." She turned her gaze towards her brother, "It is due time we've stopped idling and started making things happen by force."

Her brother is silent for a moment, and then he nods. "You're right." He turns his stare back towards the wall and Azula thinks he is wishing the same thing she was. For the wall to disappear, so they could become legendary.

"I know I am." Azula says and a tiny blue flame forms at the tip of her fingers. She let the fire dance along her hand, rolling it into the palm of her hand and kindling it until she could feel the heat warming her skin. "When this city is ours, we'll have to change it. Things will be much more orderly and clean. It seems that Water Tribe heathens are so absorbed in warmongering that they can't maintain a neat city. Besides, this place needs more red to _liven_ it up."

"I'm sure that's not true…" Zuko said and his voice trailed off, as if he had reconsidered his argument. "It's so quiet out here, compared to the other half of the city. There's no one walking the streets and…don't you feel watched? Like your skin is being prickled?"

Azula held out her other arm and felt the breeze tickle her skin. She looked up at the sky, at the moving clouds, and shook her head. "It's quiet and mysterious, but no one is watching us. There's no one here _to_ watch us, and there are so many people here that a few golden eyed people wouldn't make a difference."

Zuko frowned and turned his gaze. "You know everything," He said rather spitefully and grunted, "Maybe you're right."

The Fire Nation princess tipped the corners of her mouth up into a smirk. "There is no _maybe_, darling brother. There is no _maybe_." She let the still-going fire in her hand flare up, almost licking her chin, before it dissipated. "Out with the old and in with the new, yes?"

Zuko shrugged, and then to Azula's surprise, he smiled. "I guess so."

"That's the spirit, Zuzu!" Azula sneered, suddenly put into high spirits again. Perhaps, she thought, a little dirt never hurt anyone that much.

* * *

><p>Time flew by too fast for Yue's taste. Somewhere, a candle winks and goes out. Yue watches as the great door to the ballroom is thrown open once more. She smells the rich aromas of freshly cooked food and spices as servants of the palace carry in trays of steaming food towards the long table in the center of the room. They light lanterns in the corners of the room, hanging them from the ceiling.<p>

And slowly, noblemen and their lovely wives enter the ballroom, dressed finely for the occasion. The noblewomen have their thin lips painted to appear larger. Even here, at the celebrations, they are competing for who can be the prettiest, most impressive lady there is. For them, it was always a battle.

Yue slumped into her seat, trying to fade into the shadows. It wasn't that she didn't like parties, but she didn't feel as though she could truly be open here, especially not among foreign nobility. The Northern Water Tribe princess watched as noblewomen with pretty painted eyes laughed as though they were friends and then hid their smirks behind their fans.

She is disgusted.

She sighs.

A group of refined musicians began to play a soft, quiet melody from their tiny station in the farthest corner of the ballroom. Yue knows the names of all the instruments that are being played, but she cannot recall the soft song that was slowly being plucked out. It is comforting all the same, though, and she feels the building tension in her shoulders recede.

Sokka had taken Aang to mingle among the crowd with Suki trailing behind. Even though the people attending the celebrations were mostly wealthy and arrogant, it didn't necessarily rule out the chance that someone would try to assassinate the gangly Southern Water Tribe prince and the free-spirited Avatar. Yue could hear Aang's childish laughter over the noise and she smiles.

"Princess Katara," Yue turned, startled at the sudden voice. A young man-most likely a nobleman's son-was standing in front of the Southern Water Tribe princess. Yue didn't think he was very attractive, at least not in the way the word was used nowadays; he was awkwardly balanced and his eyes seemed to bulge from his face. Yue could see surprise and mild disgust in Katara's eyes when she opened them. The younger girl had been unusually quiet as she sat across from Yue and the agitated stare she gave the boy led Yue to think that she had been daydreaming. _Or had she been asleep?_

"Would you like to share a dance, Princess?" The boy earnestly repeated his question and to Yue's surprise, Katara suddenly seemed very flustered. Her brown skin turned a sharp shade of red and she looked off to the side. _She's blushing? _Had Katara been another person, Yue would have been amused.

The boy held out his hand and Katara slowly placed her smaller palm in his. She stood up and stepped towards the center floor, pausing to cast a glare at Yue so ferocious that the older girl winced. It was as if she blamed _her_ for her embarrassment. Yue straightened in her seat.

Katara looked genuinely nervous as the small band of musicians began to play a more up-beat ballad. It had a sharp strumming pattern and it seemed more tribal than sophisticated. Yue listened, tapping her feet as the ocarina breathed out a soft, haunting melody in time with the snap of the drum. There are others dancing now. The ladies snap their fans and moved in time with the drum's beats, smiling and laughing with their partners.

She sees Aang dancing in a circle with Sokka and Suki. Even from where she sits, she can see his gray eyes twinkling. It makes her happy to see him happy, even if she isn't the one causing his joy. The dance he does is unfamiliar, but Yue figured it was an Air Nomad dance that he had learned. Before they were massacred.

Well, _that_ ruined her mood.

Yue smiles at the sight and sits back, turning her attention to her immediate surroundings. She hadn't moved since the celebrations began and she didn't intend to. She preferred to watch what was going on around her. She likes to be observant.

It is only then that she sees the person sitting only feet away from her.

It is a stout bodied little girl dressed in a pretty green and white dress that bears the Earth Kingdom symbol on its sleeve. Her thick black hair is pulled away from her face and is a sharp contrast to her pale skin. She looked to be about Aang's age and Yue finds her to look almost like a doll, with her delicate appearance and long lashes. She was pretty. Her eyes were closed as she sat with her tiny hands folded in her lap. _How did she get here?_ "Um…Hello?" The princess says awkwardly, quietly.

The doll-faced little girl opens her eyes and Yue jumps. The Earth Kingdom girl's eyes were a startling, glazed milk white color. Yue digs her fingernails into her palm, suddenly feeling very awkward and nervous. The child was blind. "Mmm," The child hums, nodding her head to show that she had acknowledged Yue.

Yue opened her mouth to speak again, and then closed it. Then, she tried again, "My name is Yue. I'm the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Maybe you've heard about it…" _What a horrible thing to say! _"What's your name?" It was the best she could do. She had never seen a blind person before and the way the girl stared blankly ahead unnerved her.

"Look," The little girl suddenly said, her voice sharp and dripping with irritation. "You don't have to pretend I'm all delicate and everything. You don't have to soften your voice; I'm _blind_, not fragile." She said and the corners of her lips turned up into a smirk, "The name is Toph. Toph Bei Fong. From Gaoling. Maybe _you've_ heard about it."

Wincing, the tribal princess looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry," She said softly and she taps her feet. "I didn't mean to offend you." She had never felt so awkward. "It's very nice to meet you, too, Toph," She held out her hand as an offer to shake it. _She's blind, Yue. Get it through your skull!_ The white haired teenager placed her palm back on her lap, biting her bottom lip. "Sorry."

Toph gave a very unladylike snort and clenched her tiny fist. Without warning, the ground under Yue's seat shook violently for a moment and the princess grasped the table edge, her eyes bulging from her head. Toph tilted her lips up and sneered. "I'm not fragile."

"You're an earthbender!" Yue cried her mouth agape. The girl was blind _and_ an earthbender. The princess looked startled. She had never expected to meet someone so particular. "And I'm sorry about thinking you were fragile…"

The blind girl smiled. "Of _course_ I'm an earthbender. A darn good one, too," She smirked, "The best in the whole world!" She ruffled the collar of her dress, "You know, if I do say so myself. And it's nice to know that _someone_ doesn't think I'm fragile. I'm not. That's why my name is Toph, because it sounds like _tough!"_

Not only was the girl blind, but she was also arrogant. Yue smiled, and then she remembered that Toph couldn't see it. "How do you know I'm still here, if you can't see me?" She asked. She had stopped tapping her feet after the music ended and the only way Toph could have known she was still there was by her talking.

"I'm blind," Toph repeated, "Not deaf." She placed a hand across her chest, "I can sense your heartbeat and the vibrations you make. Your heartbeat goes _thump fhump fhump thump." _She tapped her knuckles on the table as a demonstration. "So I can hear you. Unless you…die."

Yue blanched.

"A lot of people think I'm weak because I'm blind, even though I could whup them with my eyes closed. And I wouldn't even need to close my eyes because I blind! You get where I coming from, don't you?" Toph said, "Sometimes you have to assert your dominance and be solid in what you believe in, y'know?"

_Be solid in what you believe in. _Yue blinked, her teeth grazing her lip. _Be solid in what you believe in. _That was something she needed to work on. She looked at Toph and was about to reply, but she clamped her jaw shut. _Believe in what you think is right, it's the only way. _No matter how much the truth hurt, it had to be told. She couldn't be satisfied with herself knowing that she was a liar. She just _couldn't_.

And suddenly there was the heavy scent of perfume and a woman was at Toph's side, enveloping her in her arms and pressing her to her bosom, lightly and gently, as if the girl would break if she held her too hard. Yue saw that she had the same light skin and dark hair that Toph had. Her mother. "Toph, darling, why aren't you sitting where you can be seen? You could get hurt or trampled!"

Toph stiffened and she pointed a finger at Yue's general direction. "Because, I was talking to the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. You know the tribe that invited us here." Her voice was softer than when she had been speaking to Yue, which led the princess to think that Toph was more open to strangers than to her mother.

Mrs. Bei Fong turned to look at Yue and her green eyes widened in surprise. She stepped back, clasped her hands together in front of her chest and bowed at the waist, murmuring hasty apologies. "I'm so sorry, Princess! I didn't see you!" She cried and bowed again.

Yue forced herself to smile. "That's alright," She replied, "I understand. I was just talking to your daughter. She's a lovely little girl," She looked at Toph and smiled. The blind girl seemed to have shrunken into herself when her mother approached. "She told me you were from Gaoling."

"Ah, yes!" The noblewoman answered with vigor, "Maybe you should visit one day, Princess." She took Toph's hand in her own-they looked smooth and soft-and the little girl rose to her feet. "I'm afraid we'll have to leave the celebration, soon," She said, "It's Toph's bedtime. You know, she's needs a lot of rest to stay healthy. We'll be staying in Ba Sing Se for a week."

The Northern Water Tribe princess nodded as the Bei Fong woman slowly led her daughter through the crowd. "Goodbye, Toph," Yue called after her and rose to her feet. The crowd that had once filled the room had diminished since the beginning of her conversation with Toph and the skylight was black. Night. Brushing the wrinkles from her dress, the princess moved to navigate her way through the remaining celebrators.

* * *

><p>Without only a burning oil lamp to light the room, Azula leaned over the unrolled map of the inner workings of Ba Sing Se. The oil was made from animal fat-which disgusted her to a level she couldn't quite comprehend-and Lu Ten had used firebending to light it. The rest of the room was shrouded in dark, almost impenetrable shadows and Azula could only see the distorted faces of her comrades. The map Lu Ten had acquired was up-to-date, even though there was a mysterious red smudge in the corner, but she ignored it as she traced her finger along the division wall, her brow furrowed. "And so here," She explained ,looking up as she addressed her audience "Along this wall, we can scale it-"<p>

Lu Ten knelt next to her, biting the tip of his finger as he analyzed her ideas. Azula bit her tongue, resisting the urge to growl. She _knew_ her plans would work, and had she not been interrupted, she would have explained them. "But that would make us risk being seen. We don't know _what_ kind of security this place has," Lu Ten interrupted, looking at her with an almost sympathetic light in his eyes and Azula narrowed her own golden eyes at him, sending her cousin a deathly glare that said very well what she thought of him at the moment.

"I was _saying_," Azula growled, scowling, "We can try to scale this wall and sneak into the upper ring, or something can lure those barbarians on this side of the ring and," The lamplight flared blue for a heartbeat and she clenched her fists, "We'll take the city."

"Yeah," Mai said from where she sat slumped over in the shadows, her slender arms crossed with her hands tucked in her sleeves. "That sounds nice and all," She drawled, "But the last time I checked, we don't have a distraction to lure anyone."

The Fire Nation's Crown Prince looked towards the girl. "_Excellent_ point, Mai." He said and grinned, "We do need a distraction, but I'm afraid we don't have one…" He looked at Ty Lee, who was sitting next to Mai with a broad smile on her face. "Of course, there is one person who doesn't exactly look Fire Nation," He smirked, "Ty Lee, darling, would you do us a favor?"

Azula looked towards Ty Lee, who was suddenly gushing with budding excitement. The girl didn't have the dark hair and amber eyes that betrayed the others' nationality and her bubbly personality would most likely allow her to pass where they couldn't. Ty Lee and her abilities, Azula decided, would prove to be a valuable asset.

Lu Ten looked down at the map where there was a green mark that depicted the palace of Ba Sing Se. "We put Ty Lee here," He said, pointing to the palace, "And then she lures the princesses and the prince out to the wall. And then, that's when we come in." Lu Ten turned to Azula, "How does that sound, dear niece?"

To Azula, it _sounded_ like a good plan, but would it work? She looked at Ty Lee, then at Mai. Her gaze travelled over Zuko and Lu Ten, and the captain Zhao. With such an elite team, how could it _not_ work? The corners of her lips turned up into a devious smile. "That sounds…perfect."

Really, it did.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for attending!" Yue said to yet another departing nobleman, dipping into a respectful bow. She had been unfortunate enough to step near the door in search of Aang and Sokka while another family was leaving. It was expected of a princess to be respectful, even towards those who were her underlings.<p>

She sighed as the man and his wife moved through the door, their arms hooked together. The man's wife held her fan over her mouth, batting her dark lashes at Yue in a way that clearly said she didn't like the Northern Water Tribe princess. Yue's eyes widened as the woman vanished from her view. She wasn't liked by everyone, she knew, but no one had ever been so rude as to blatantly show their displeasure. It hurt her to see someone so disrespectful at a celebration for _her_, but she decided it wasn't worth getting upset over.

Besides, she had to get to Aang. Her conversation with Toph, the little blind earthbending girl, had inspired to do what she should have done long ago, when she had first met the airbending Avatar. Something that had begun to eat away at her.

She was going to tell Aang the truth about his people, and she was going to do it now. Part of her felt as if she had no choice but to do it now, because if she didn't, when would she? It would tear away at her conscience and the web of lies that had spawned would begin to thicken, running rampant like weeds.

She hears laughter coming from a corner of the room, heard over the music. There were only a few visitors left, but it was enough to drown out "Kirima's Lament" that was being played by the ocarina. Yue searched for a familiar face, scanning the room once, twice…there.

Aang was standing with Sokka, his face flushed as he held his sides, obviously deeply amused. Yue inhaled, her lips suddenly being tugged down into a frown. She would ruin his mood. She would ruin his life. But he deserved to know the _real_ truth, even if it hurt him. Besides, she would rather he would find out the truth from her, instead of someone like Katara.

The Northern Water Tribe moved through the throng of nobility, pardoning herself quietly as she made her way towards the Air Nomad. She willed him to look up, for him to meet her gaze and at least know she needed _something_. Her foot got caught in her skirts and she paused long enough to rip it free without tripping.

As she approached, Sokka looked up at her and his smile fell when he caught sight of her expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned for the feelings of his childhood friend. "Are you okay?" He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"I have to talk to Aang," Yue answered, setting a firm stare on the prince. At the mention of his name, Aang's face shifted into a more somber one. He understood her tone and he had read her face. Something was wrong. Something was about to happen. She bent down in front of him, eye to eye and she reached forward to clasp her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Yue?" Aang asked, looking at her with an alarmed light in his eyes. Yue shook her head. She couldn't let her resolve slip away now. Not when she was so close to telling him the truth. He needed this. _He_ needed this.

Yue's azure eyes met Aang's gray ones and she sighed. "I'm sorry," She whispered softly, her voice barely heard even to her ears. "I'm sorry. Aang…" How did she say this? How did she tell someone that her ancestors had killed his people? That he was truly the last of his kind and that he was meant to be dead? "Aang, you know how I said that the Water Tribes had done really bad things in the past? And how I said you couldn't be corrupted by evil?" The boy nodded. "Well, one of those bad things was that a hundred years ago, the moon came to its closet point to the earth and it influenced waterbenders. And during that time, the Water Tribes…"

"Killed all your people." Sokka finished for her, looking off to the side. "We've been keeping it from you because we didn't want you to get hurt. We didn't want you to be used as a war machine. To the others, you're just a pawn," He said blatantly, "And they were going to get rid of you."

The look that came across Aang's face transitioned from disbelief, to hurt, and then finally into an expression so full of pain that it hurt Yue just to look at him. His eyes well up with heavy tears and Yue feels as if everything she has loved is now tumbling to the ground around her. She feels terrible. She _is_ terrible. Aang jerks himself away from her and clenches his fists, speechless.

Hurt.

Betrayed.

And Yue stands there, her stomach in knots too tight to pull free. Sokka stood beside her, as if he was judging Aang's reaction. The little boy was boiling under the surface and had they not been in the center of a party, Yue was sure he would have imploded. Perhaps he was about to.

Someone cleared their throat. Yue gasped and Sokka suddenly had an appalled facial expression. Aang's eyes widened and Yue turned. There was Katara, with her arms crossed. Her lips were a thin line as she looked down at the Northern Water Tribe princesss.

"Hi, Yue," She says and then, she smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, there's so much I wanted to add in this chapter, but it wouldn't work. Maybe later. Is it possible I can have another chapter by the end of September? No. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Insanely long chapter alert. A lot going on in this one. It seemed that nothing wanted to click just how I wanted, and I'm not exactly sure if it's because of my writing skills or my execution of it. Perhaps I'll go back and redo this chapter one day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Azula watched as Ty Lee pulled on the dark cloak that she was to wear on her mission. The tiny acrobat nearly disappeared in the sea of dark cloth before she poked her head out of the collar, grinning and giggling. Ty Lee was <em>always<em> happy, even when she had the potential to be put in danger.

"Now remember, Ty Lee, if someone asks who you are, you don't tell them your real name." Lu Ten said, standing beside Azula as he appraised the bubbling girl. "You're Amai Uso and you're waiting for your elder brother," He looked towards Zuko, who would play the role of Ty Lee's pseudo-brother should the situation need his appearance. "What's your name again, Ty Lee?"

For a moment, Azula thought she saw a flash of annoyance in Ty Lee's eyes. The girl was sweet and optimistic, and naïve sometimes, but she wasn't stupid. "Amai Uso." _Sweet lie. _"Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the princesses, they're probably pretty. It's kind of sad that we can't be friends with the Water Tribes, they have pretty eyes."

Azula frowned. Ty Lee couldn't have taken more than two breaths in her whole statement. "I'm sure they do, Ty Lee," The Fire Nation princess said and shook her head. To her left, Mai let out an exasperated sigh. The three of them had been childhood friends and like Azula, Mai knew just how hyperactive Ty Lee could be.

Lu Ten cleared his throat, "Come on, we have to get in position." He said and knelt down to gather the city map into his arms and tucked it into his shirt against his chest, and readjusted the collar of his shirt so it would be better concealed. "We don't want to miss our opportunity,"

_To make this city ours_, Azula finished for him in her mind. She knew that the others were thinking the same thing. The oil lamp across the room winked out with a snap of Lu Ten's fingers and the tiny room went dark, the air cooling on Azula's skin.

The door of their temporary residence was opened and the tiny of amount of starlight streamed in, casting skinny shadows on the walls and floor. Azula stepped onto the porch and stopped, clasping her hands behind her back. The dividing wall reminded her yet again that she remained in the lower part of the city, where the heathens and hooligans ran rampant through the streets.

"I never noticed how…suppressive that wall looks." Lu Ten said his voice close to Azula's ear. His golden eyes looked up at the block of stone, and he frowned. "These people are trapped in the section that they are born in, with no possibility of ever rising in rank. They're trapped in the slums for their life." The prince met Azula's gaze for a brief moment, and she thought she saw something that looked like discomfort in his eyes. "And no one cares."

Was Lu Ten the showing a moment of weakness? Was he really feeling sympathy for the waterbenders? Azula narrowed her eyes, without words for a moment. These people _were_ trapped, she realized, and for a moment, she found herself sympathizing with them. But they were _weak,_ they couldn't change things for themselves, so the Fire Nation had to step in and change it for them.

By taking their city.

Ty Lee leaped from the porch, flipping into the air and landing neatly on the ground, her hands held high in the air with a grin on her face. She was most childlike of them all, even though she was probably the one who faced the most danger. Despite her cheerful disposition, Ty Lee was perhaps one of the strongest non-benders Azula had met, and in some ways, she admired her.

Unlike Azula, Ty Lee was open and sugary, ever so easy to trust, and a loving friend. She was sweet where Azula was sour and soft where the Fire Nation princess was as hard-edged as a rock. Azula was jealous of Ty Lee's social abilities, but she would never say such a thing out loud.

Azula set her foot on the ground and paused, the thin hair on her arms prickling. It seemed that a cool breeze had ghosted over her skin, causing an uncomfortable feeling to dance under her skin. _Do you ever feel like…you're being watched?_ And suddenly she did. She felt as though some unseen person was staring down at her, biding their time. Waiting for her to let her guard down.

But she would never do such a thing.

Above their heads, the sky was black, littered with an uncountable amount of stars that pierced the night. It was as quiet and as empty as always near the wall. No one was watching them. Azula looked back at their leaning house, and then towards the wall.

The Fire Nation princess blinked and turned her attention back to the others, realizing they were staring expectantly at her. Lu Ten had his hand on his hip, the corners of his mouth turned downward in a disproving frown. "Did you hear my question, Azula?" He asked, and Azula thought she heard a tinge of amusement in his tone, as if he was mocking her. "I was asking you if you could help me boost Ty Lee and Mai over the wall, since they don't have the benefit of firebending their way over."

Inwardly, Azula berated herself for being so easily distracted. "Of course I will," She said and lifted her chin, narrowing her eyes. She had never been so addlebrained, especially when she was moments away from showing her glory. "Let's do it."

"That's my girl!" Lu Ten said and chuckled at his own comment. But it seemed that as soon as he began laughing, he fell silent again, suddenly serious. His lips fell into a straight line that wasn't quite a frown, and the Fire Nation's Crown Prince stepped towards the eerie area beneath the wall's shadow. Azula could see the uncertainty in his gait, though, and she knew that he was nervous. Perhaps she was, too.

As she crossed the distance between the leaning house and the wall, Azula felt as though she was exposed to the eyes of people she did not know. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly, her skin hot. And then she was in the shadows again, hidden. She exhaled, her breath coming out with a _whoosh_.

But then, Mai was standing beside her and when Azula looked up, Ty Lee was already standing on Lu Ten's shoulders, agile and light as she dug her fingers into stone ridges that jutted from the uneven wall, lifting her body up easily, as though she weighed nothing. Her eyes were set in concentration and her brown braid was thrown over her shoulder as she pulled herself towards the top of the wall. "This is easy, Mai, and it's fun!"

Mai made a sound that obviously showed she begged to differ. Azula looked at her friend and appraised her, wondering how she could lift her. Mai was tall and thin, she looked unnaturally light, but Azula wasn't so sure if she wanted to heft her friends onto her shoulders or not.

As if Zuko had read her thoughts, her older brother brushed by her and took her place, dipping his knees and hooking his fingers together. Mai looked at him hard for a moment, and Azula thought she saw her lily white skin turn a pale pink for a moment, before she set her booted foot in the cradle of Zuko's palm. He heaved her up and the pale skinned girl grabbed into the cranny that Ty Lee's foot had just been settled in.

Watching her friends climb up the wall, Azula took the moment to consider what her life would have been like if she hadn't been born a bender. _That would have never happened._ There hadn't been a non-bender in _generations_ of her family's line, and she had descended from two firebending families. Even Zuko, no matter how pathetic he was, came from a line of powerful benders.

Inhaling deeply, Azula willed the flames that burned in her to move towards her feet, to give her the ability to soar through the air with fire at her feet. The Fire Nation princess stepped away from the wall, just barely within the cover that the shadows provided. She exhaled and charged towards the barrier, her eyes narrowed. Blue flames erupted from her heels and she was propelled upward in the air, launching vertically towards the top of the wall.

The cerulean colored fire dissipated and Azula landed in a heap on top of the wall, facing the higher ring of Ba Sing Se. To her left, Ty Lee and Mai were pulling themselves up into standing positions, panting and heaving for breath. Scaling the wall by hand took more effort than firebending, Azula noticed before turning her attention towards the sight below her.

As if it had been bent into the wall, there was a tiny house that sat in barrier's shadow. It looked too run down to belong on that side of the wall, and Azula wasn't sure why it was even there. For the time being, she overlooked it and turned her attention to the greater sights. Ba Sing Se's ring of nobility consisted of rows upon rows of expensive estates and palatial buildings, their roofs shining. Azula had to admit that the view was beautiful, and had she been a painter, she would have called it _Under a Moon God's Eye. _As she stood above it all, on the wall, she felt as though she was the lord of the city. The lord of all good things.

The stars twinkled and Azula breathed quietly, her fingers twitching as she took in the sight. She was reminded of Sanjiv, the dragon that had never quite been hers, and she whispered the name under her breath. Why was it that she could have everything in the world but a dragon that had supposedly chose her? Why was it that she got everything but what she wanted the most?

"It's…so serene up here." Ty Lee said, breathless, and Azula nodded absently. "I didn't know it was so beautiful from this position." She sighed romantically, clasping her hands. "Wow!" Mai snorted, but even from where Azula stood, she could see the awe in the willowy girl's pale eyes.

And for a moment, Azula put aside their vulnerability to marvel at the city. One day, soon, it would be hers and she would be able to enjoy its beauty any time she wished. She turned her gaze towards the middle of the ring, and her eyes widened. There was a great complex, so huge that she could see all of it, with a main building that had architecture that far surpassed the surrounding residences. Walls surrounded it, blocking it from the outside world. The palace of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko clambered his way up beside her and for once, Azula did not taunt him. She wanted him to see Ba Sing Se without her interruptions. Today, she felt civil. She looked down at him and the corners of her mouth twitched as he straightened.

It wasn't everyday Azula stopped to admire something, so she made the best of it. Her breath caught in her throat, she took in as much of the city that she could and she tried to reconstruct it in her mind's eye, imagining the pagodas and temples of the Fire Nation mixed among them. She liked what she saw, and she smirked. It would become a reality, one day.

"Come on," That was Lu Ten, "I know that you guys would love to sightsee and everything, but we have don't have the liberties to do that, now." He pulled his map from his shirt and unrolled it, holding it out before him as he studied. He bit the bottom of his lip as his eyes moved from the map to the city. "That's the palace," He said after a moment, and Azula resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "That's our target."

The Crown Prince turned his amber gaze to Ty Lee, "You'll get as close the palace as you can," He told her, "And we'll be in this alley, two streets over from the northern part of the palace." Ty Lee craned her neck, looking down at the map. She nodded enthusiastically. "Get the princesses and the prince out of there and to that alley. Maybe the Avatar, if the rumors are true. I don't care how you do it, surprise me. Just be safe. It's all fair games in war."

Ty Lee nodded and moved to leap down onto the roof of the house, but she stopped and turned to her allies, lifting her hand in the Fire Nation salute. "For the Fire Nation!" She said with a smile and leapt from the wall's edge, landing on the house's top. Ty Lee was light footed and agile, her feet barely making a sound as she scuttled across the roof.

Azula watched her friend jump from the house-which she figured must have been empty-and disappear into the dark. For a moment, she felt a pang of jealousy. Ty Lee would get the glory, not her. Her chance would come, soon.

"Let's go." Lu Ten said after a moment, rerolling his map and placing it back in his shirt. He raised his head to look up at the sky, and he breathed out a wisp of smoke before jumping onto the roof. He wasn't as nearly as graceful Ty Lee, though, and he landed heavily on the roof. "We can only wait, now."

Following her older cousin's lead, the Fire Nation princess dropped onto the house's roof, her knees buckling for a moment before she held herself up. She walked along the rooftop, hearing the sound of her comrades behind her. Lu Ten was standing precariously on the edge, his toes hanging over the side, but as Azula went to his side, he seemed stable enough. He turned his head to her and his signature goofy smile spread across his face. "It doesn't' feel real, does it? It feels like a dream."

In a way, it did. Azula nodded once, slowly, and lifted her chin to the sky. "It does feel like a dream," She replied, "It feels like a dream. Only, unlike most dreams, this one will become a reality. I guarantee it." From the corner of her eye, she saw Lu Ten blink, and she smirked. "I guarantee it." Then, she laughed.

* * *

><p>If it had been possible for Yue's blood to freeze in her veins, it would have. She looked up at Katara, whose face had fallen into a straight line and swallowed forcibly. "Hello, Katara," She said, and she wished that she could think of a witty comment like Sokka could. "It's nice seeing you," She offered, and then realized that she sounded incredibly stupid.<p>

Katara looked to Aang, and an unreadable emotion flashed in her eyes. She looked as though she was about to speak, but before she could open her mouth, the Air Nomad had brushed by her, shoving his way through the waning crowd. The dark haired princess turned to watch him, until he was obscured by the bodies of the noblemen and their pretty wives. Then, she moved her attention back to Yue, shaking her head. "What a bad thing you've done, Yue, you've made your little Koinu sad."

Yue rose to her full height, but she couldn't quite tear her eyes from Katara's. It was as if the dark princess's gaze had paralyzed her, rending her movement invalid. Beside her, Sokka was craning his neck anxiously, looking for the boy. He took a step towards the crowd, but before he could move, Katara had grabbed his arm, halting him.

"I would let him sort this out by himself," The Southern Water Tribe princess said, "Because in all honesty, Yue, I think you've done enough damage." She tilted her head, and Yue felt a pang of discomfort. Katara had struck a nerve with that comment, because she _had_ caused all of this. And it hurt to hear it from the one person who hated her most.

Katara was silent for a long moment, and then she moved away from Yue, disappearing back into the crowd with her dark hair swaying behind her. As she watched, Yue decided Katara was the most beautiful and most vile person she had ever seen.

Sokka looked at Yue as if to say: _You got dealt a bad one this time, _his gaze sympathetic. "Katara's right, you know," He said slowly, "I think it might be best that we leave Aang alone for a while. I don't think he would want to see any of us after he just learned what he did."

Yue opened her mouth to protest, and then dropped her shoulders in resignation. "You're right," She said finally, "I should have…I shouldn't have said anything," She hung her head, "And now he'll never trust us any more, if he ever comes back. What if he stays angry at us forever, Sokka?"

"Oh, now you're just being cynical, Yue." Sokka said and waved his hand in dismissal. "Aang's a monk, isn't he about all that past forgiving and whatnot?" He patted Yue's shoulder, "Seriously, I know you see the bad in pretty much everything, but lighten up. Being pessimistic is my job!"

Right about now, Yue didn't think that was possibility.

The Northern Water Tribe princess shook her head and leaned against the wall, trying to gather her thoughts into something semi-cohesive. She felt angry and sad, and scared and upset. Her stomach had turned itself into a knot and she imagining herself undoing the tie. She imagined working her fingers to mentally free herself, but it seemed that with every tug she gave, the more the knot tightened.

A servant stopped in front of her, holding a tray out to her. "Care for any honey-glazed dumplings, Princess?" He offered the tray to her, smiling kindly. He couldn't have been much older than her, and Yue politely plucked one of the warm dumplings from the tray, nodding in gratitude. "Anything for you, Princess," The servant said, and walked away.

Yue looked at the dumpling, with its crisp glaze and warm exterior. It was stuffed with bacui berry filling and a small bit of the sweet filling dripped onto Yue's fingers. She bit into it and tasted the sweet juice of the berries erupt onto her tongue, and for a moment, she could almost forget that she was supposed to be worried.

But then it seemed that her stomach remembered, and the berry filling turned sour in her mouth. The honey glaze was too thick and she forced it down her throat, wincing as she swallowed. It left a bitter aftertaste on her tongue, and her mouth suddenly felt dry. She felt bad about what she had done, and it was showing through her stomach.

Was regret supposed to hurt so much? Was guilt supposed to ruin her appetite? Yue turned her attention to the noblewomen, with their painted lips. They were pretty and lethal, able to ruin a career with one rumor, hiding innocently behind their fans and long sleeves.

From where she stood, she could see Kuei with his awkward stance-maybe he had broken his leg as a child, and it hadn't healed properly?-and his bear Bosco, with the advisor Bima, engaged in an animated conversation. Where was Long Feng? Perhaps, Yue thought, he was somewhere else in the crowd, where she couldn't see him.

Sighing, Yue peeled herself away from the wall and made her way across the room towards the exit, her eyes drooping. Maybe if she was away from all the goings-on in the ballroom, she would be able to calm her skittering nerves. It wasn't exactly against protocol to leave being the last guest, but she trusted that Sokka would cover for her should someone question her whereabouts.

"Pardon me," The princess said softly and gently brushed by what she thought was a noblewoman. She looked up apologetically and saw that it was an elderly woman who seemed as though she was of Water Tribe descent, even though that was fairly common. She had a mane of gray hair and a face creased with wrinkles. Her eyes were just as pale as her hair and they glittered in surprise as they took in Yue's appearance.

"You must be Princess Yue, with hair the color of virgin snow." The woman commented and Yue nodded awkwardly. She did not know this woman, but she felt warm inside when the elderly woman smiled at her. "Oh my," The woman said, "Aren't you beautiful!" Her gnarled hands took a lock of Yue's hand and she ran the pad of her thumb down the white strands before she pulled away, a glint of embarrassment in her eyes. "Please forgive me for being so rude, Princess; you know an old lady like me gets carried away so easily."

Yue shrugged and the corners of her lips turned up briefly. "That's alright," She said, and looked longingly towards the door. The woman seemed to sense her tension, for she stepped aside and patted Yue's hand as if to say: _Everything will be fine. _Yue wished she could believe it, though, and she sighed inwardly. If there was really a time where everything was always fine, she would have wished that she had been born into that time instead.

Pushing open the ballroom door, the Northern Water Tribe princess looked back at the strange old woman-she was seemingly without a husband-before letting the door close behind her. The two guards that stood at the door nodded to her and she whispered a polite greeting in return.

For a heartbeat, she was tempted to search for Aang, to try and finish what she had been trying to say. Where had he run off to? What he hurt himself? But then, she was reminded of what Katara had told her. As disturbingly malicious as the girl was, she had been brutally honest. _Don't rub salt into already raw wounds. _She would give Aang time to sort through his emotions while she sifted through her own, and then she would try to fix what she had broken.

Turning her feet in the direction of her private rooms, Yue looked down at the endless green of the floor and blinked. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a princess with responsibilities. She had to rectify her own mistakes now. No one would fix things for her anymore. No one would solve her problems except herself.

As she increased the distance between the ballroom and herself, Yue took in her surroundings, the hallway was empty and quiet with all the staff in various other parts of the palace, tending to their guests. The silence oddly reminded her of the little blind girl she had earlier that day, Toph. In a way, the girl had been the reason Yue had done what she did. A child as bold as Toph would inspire anyone to voice their feelings.

She wondered if Toph had ever made mistakes as big as the one she had made.

Her door was unlocked-she trusted the servant enough to not snoop around- and she opened it easily, stepping inside. It was dim inside, as she had expected it to be, for there was only a single, controlled candle that cast shadows against the walls and vanity. Yue closed the door behind her, moving cautiously to towards the candle as to avoid injuring herself.

There was a lantern set beside the candle that would give her more light to work with. Slowly and with great care, she lifted the candle and held it to the lantern's wick, watching as the room brightened and her shadow lengthened.

It was by this light that she rummaged through her belongings and unearthed her travelling outfit, the purple tunic and black pants that she had worn on their voyage to Ba Sing Se. She set it on her bed and looked down at it for a long moment, running her hands over the fabric before she pulled her yellow dress over her shoulders, replacing it with the tunic. Pulling on the black pants that went underneath, Yue looked down at herself. She was reverting back to the past, and she wondered why it was so much easier to regress to the past, when facing the future was inevitable.

Neatly folding her dress, Yue set it in the drawer of her vanity before reaching for the amulet with the water from the Spirit Oasis. Her fingers fell onto the familiar crevices of the object and she tightened her grip on it as she lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

With her eyes closed and her fingers wrapped around the amulet, she could almost imagine a time when things weren't so complicated, and she didn't have so much bearing down on her shoulders. She could close out all the chaos for just a brief while. And just…

Rest.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Mai announced, huddled against Azula in the shadows. For once, Azula agreed with the monotonous girl. It seemed that they had been waiting <em>forever <em>and still nothing happened. For a moment, Azula wondered if Ty Lee had gotten distracted by whatever shining objects that may have caught her attention. "This place is stupid."

And because Azula had nothing better to take her frustration out on, she rammed her elbow into Zuko's side as he knelt beside her. Maybe it would spark some life among them. Her brother let out a surprised gasp as the force of her elbow jamming into his ribcage, his eyes brightening in shock. Azula smirked to herself, proud of her small victory.

But then Lu Ten spoke up, his tone sharp, "Don't think I didn't see that." He said and turned to face his young cousins. "Azula, this isn't the time to take your anger out on Zuko," The prince reprimanded and narrowed his eyes, "I didn't put up with Ursa's ranting just to bring along squabbling children. You should know better than that."

The tips of Azula's ears burned and she exhaled to ease the heat in her face. "Yes, dear cousin," She said caustically and rolled her eyes skyward, "We'll behave, won't we, Zuzu?" She sneered, turning towards Zuko. "Won't we?"

Zuko looked at her as if he wanted to say something unkind-not that she would have been affected, he had poor comebacks-but then he clearly thought better of it and settled to glare instead, realizing that Azula enjoyed goading him on. His eyes, though, were narrow and intimidating when he was angry, and had Azula not known him better, she might have felt perhaps the slightest pang of unease.

She _knew_ Zuko, though, and she made it painfully obvious by laughing quietly to herself. Lu Ten grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him, his eyes serious. Azula inhaled sharply as her older cousin shook his head.

"Azula, you might scare everyone else, but don't think I won't send you right back over that wall and make you sit all by yourself." Lu Ten said, slowly, "Now, sit on this side, so you and Zuko won't go at each other again."

The Fire Nation princess rolled her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest, sparking a tiny fire in her left hand. She stared at it for a moment, watching the blue flames dance and writhe in the air as she fed them, mesmerized. Every time she inhaled, the fire grew, and everything she exhaled, it shrank. Controlled. Steady and unchanging. Tamable.

Squinting in concentration, Azula willed the fire to take shape. She pinched her fingers together and opened them again, the flames flickering. She could feel Mai's eyes watching her, but when she lifted her head, the older girl turned her head, feigning disinterest. Azula smirked and turned her attention back to her work.

Maybe if she created something in Sanjiv's likeness, it would lessen the blow of the dragon abandoning her. Maybe she could forget about it, after all, what was it that she had been taught? _If something is gone, don't miss it. Grief is weakness, and weakness leads to defeat._ Azula blinked and clenched her fists, the fire in her hands growing into a thin wisp.

The blue fire spread out into a long, sinuous shape and Azula smiled broadly. It was a vague idea of what Sanjiv looked like-she was a warrior, not an artist-but to her, but she had accomplished something. It wasn't quite perfect, but it would be. Soon.

Letting the flames fade away, Azula leaned back, adjusting her hair. Was Ty Lee making any progress? Where they getting anywhere? Or was this all a waste of time?

"This is boring." Mai said and let out a loud, exasperated sigh. Azula looked up at her, pressing her lips into a firm line as the taller girl stared at her through her ink black bangs, frowning. If Mai hadn't been so pessimistic, she would have been one of the prettiest girls Azula had seen, with her lily white skin and midnight black hair.

From where he sat next to Zuko, Lu Ten leaned over Azula to look at Mai. "Thank you, Mai," He said rather sourly, "For stating the obvious. You took the words from my mouth." Then, he smiled, "Sing along, anyone?"

If there had even been a time when Azula and Zuko fully agreed on something, it would have been now. "No!" They both said in unison and their gazes met. The corners of Zuko's mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile and Azula smirked back.

While Azula enjoyed every opportunity to humiliate her brother, there were times where they could both lay down their arms and simply enjoy each other's company. And despite herself, Azula felt warm inside, and for a brief while, she was content to share this humorous time with her brother, where there was no rift between them. They were just siblings.

* * *

><p>The door of Yue's room was thrown open, banging loudly against the adjacent wall. Yue opened her eyes and let out a gasp of surprise. Standing in the doorway was Sokka, his eyes wide as his shadow stretched across the wall. Yue sat up, forcing her eyes to open fully. She hadn't known she had fallen asleep and when her gaze flickered towards the lantern on the dresser, she saw that the wick had burned to its halfway point.<p>

Sokka stood there, struggling to catch his breath. After a moment, he looked up and Yue saw that his eyes were wide with alarm. "It's Aang," He said, "He's missing." The Southern Water Tribe prince leaned against the door, looking back over his shoulder. "Aang's missing."

Yue's eyes widened and she stood quickly, untangling her legs. "What?" Her voice raised an octave and Sokka nodded. "What do you mean he's missing? How do you know that? What if he's just still out gathering his feelings together?"

"_Because_, Yue," Sokka answered, "It's the middle of the night. The celebration has been over for nearly an hour now. I went to see if he was in his room, and he wasn't. He's nowhere on the palace grounds." He frowned, "I even got the guards to help me search, and he's gone!"

Suddenly, Yue wished she could crawl back into her bed and pretend nothing was happening. She could pretend the celebration had never occurred and everything was the same. Everything would be alright. "Maybe…maybe he went out into the city. Maybe…I don't know." She reached back on her bed and snatched up her amulet, pulling it around her neck before reaching for her sack of possessions that lay at the foot of her bed.

As she strapped her bag on her shoulders, Sokka looked at her with a look of confusion. She turned back to him, "I'm going to go get him." She declared with a tone of finality that made Sokka clench his jaw. "I got him into this, Sokka, so it's the least I can do. I don't care if I have to search the Lower Ring, I'll find him."

The prince stared hard at her for a while, and then he stepped aside as she moved towards the hallway. "I'm coming with you," He said, "Aang is my friend, too." The gangly boy pulled Yue's closed behind him and looked down the long corridor. "He's my friend, too."

Yue shouldered her bag and took off in a light jog, Sokka striding behind her. The palace was near silent at night and the only thing she could hear was the distant closing of a door on another hall, most likely a servant carrying out last minute duties before bedtime.

The palace of Ba Sing Se was built to be circular, with the throne room in the center of the building. As Yue rounded a corner of one of the shorter halls, she tried to remember which corridor led to the outer sanctum. _That one…_She turned, her bag weighing heavily on her shoulders. _Every moment makes a difference. _

Her shoes slick on the polished floors, the Northern Water Tribe princess looked up at the large double doors that keep the palace of Ba Sing Se safe within its walls. She dug her toes in the ground, sliding to a halt in front of the entrance. "Help me push this open," Yue said quietly, and pressed both of her hands on the door, bracing her feet. "We don't have much time."

Sokka pushed his hands next to hers, and together they gave a great heave, throwing their bodies against the door. Yue winced as her muscles strained-she had never pushed something so heavy-her feet slipping forward.

And then, with a loud creak, the door was pushed open. Yue stumbled forward with a gasp. Sokka tumbled over her, letting out a whoosh of breath. Looking up, the Northern Water Tribe princess turned her attention to her surroundings. They were in the main courtyard of the palace, where the starlight fell untouched on the stone, casting it into a silver light.

A long shadow spread over them and then there was Suki, landing in a crouch in front of the two teenagers. She had been standing on the top of the wall, Yue realized, and as she walked towards them, Yue felt her stomach drop.

"What are you doing here?" Yue growled, narrowing her eyes. She had an eerie feeling that Suki hadn't been there by coincidence. The Kyoshi Warrior was dressed in the same outfit that she had worn at the celebration, her fans hanging at her sides.

Suki lifted her shoulders, "Don't get so angry at me, I'm just the messenger." Yue relaxed her shoulders for a moment, "Of course, I can go on and you'll never know where Aang is." The bright haired girl commented, straightening her shoulders. "The Dai Li's got him."

Yue knew what the Dai Li were. They were the secret police of Ba Sing Se that had once been founded by Avatar Kyoshi. During the initial occupation of the city, the original governors had decided that such a thing was too good to pass up. Yue didn't like the idea of it very much, and she didn't exactly understand what they did that was so secret. But…why did they have Aang?

As if she reading the struggle on Yue's face, Suki spoke again, "They've got him somewhere, but you have to figure out where," The Kyoshi Warrior said before she heaved herself back up onto the wall, walking along the top with her arms outstretched at her sides. "Katara knows where."

Yue's eyes widened and she looked up at Suki. "What are you talking about? Take me to where Aang is, now!" Suki looked down at her almost pityingly. "Where is he?"

The bright haired warrior smiled, "I'll show you, if you can keep up with me." She took off down the side of the wall and Yue let out a cry of surprise. Suki looked back at her and Sokka, running along the length of the barrier.

"We have to go after her!" Yue exclaimed and turned towards Sokka. But the boy was already climbing on top of the wall, being much more athletic than Yue. He crouched down and wrapped his hand around Yue's forearm, hauling her up onto the top of the wall.

"I'll go after Suki," Sokka said and Yue nodded, "And you go find Aang." He straightened and turned in the direction that Suki had taken. "Be careful." The Southern Water Tribe prince and ran along the wall, even though the Kyoshi Warrior had already disappeared from sight.

And suddenly, things were going too fast for Yue to keep up with again. She could barely wrap her mind around one thing when another was thrust at her. Shaking her head as if to clear it, the tribal princess set one foot in front of the other, trying to level out her balance so high up on the wall. Her bag cutting into her shoulders, the princess moved along the stone, though not as quickly as Suki or Sokka had.

She moved as quickly as she could without the risk of staggering and falling. She normally wasn't so clumsy, but she was scared and uncertain. What if Aang got hurt before she found him? What if Katara hurt him? What if Sokka couldn't stop Suki?

The waterbender stopped, standing on the edge._ A dog in desperation will not hesitate to leap over a wall._ Below her was the city in all its nighttime glory, and somewhere out there, there was Aang. He needed her. And the world needed him. Closing her eyes, she jumped. There was no time to waste on petty fears. Yue gulped and resisted the urge to yell. The wall wasn't so high, but it was tall enough to give her a rush of adrenaline that pushed out the uncertainty. Her legs flailed for a moment before she landed rather roughly on the street below, her hands burning.

Picking herself up, Yue brushed her hands and clothes off. She had no idea where she was supposed to go, but she decided her best bet was to be further away from the Higher Ring and closer towards the lower part of Ba Sing Se, where strange goings-on wouldn't be as noticeable. The people in the Lower Ring wouldn't recognize the child Avatar.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Yue took to the street. Her shadow was short and close to her body, as if reflecting how she felt at the time. She felt terribly, terribly small, as if she was the size of an insect in a world that was not her own.

And perhaps it was paranoia, but she felt as though someone was watching her as she wandered the streets. She felt preyed on, as if at any moment, someone would swoop down and snatch her up. Her nerves were on end and if someone had spoken to her at that moment, she would have screamed.

Aang was somewhere and she had to find him. She had to. There was no other choice.

When she thought about it, she realized that she hated Katara. Really, she did. She knew that Katara had ordered the Dai Li to take Aang. She was the most vile, evil person Yue had ever met and the older princess had no doubts that the dark haired princess had been the mastermind behind everything, willing to do everything just because she hated Yue.

Well, Yue hated her back, so she supposed the feeling was mutual between them. It seemed that Katara had done nothing but antagonize her, and if it came to them facing each other, she wouldn't hesitate to fight her. That was one thing she was certain of.

Looking back of her shoulder, Yue saw that she had been walking rather quickly. She could only see the roof of the palace complex's tallest building and with every step she took, the streets became narrower and the building's roof grew smaller. Her eyes flicked back to the distance that she had put between her and palace, and for a moment, she thought she was imagining things.

Standing there as still as a stone was a figure that was distinctly feminine, their face shadowed by the hood of a cloak. Yue froze mid-step, squinting in an attempt to see better. The cloaked figure stared back at her and Yue was sure she saw the glint of grinning white teeth. Her imagination seemed to get the better of her.

But then she blinked. The grinning, hooded girl took a step and it was then that Yue realized it wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Yue stepped back and like a preying animal, the other girl sprang forward, her arms outstretched.

Yue cried out and staggered, eyes widening. She didn't recognize the girl and for a brief heartbeat, she wondered if was Katara, having gone out to finish what she had started. But when the girl's hood fell away, it was not the Southern Water Tribe princess.

Instead, it was a pale-skinned, gray eyed girl that Yue had never seen before. She appeared to be the same age as Katara, though, and Yue considered the idea that the girl might have been another one of Katara's followers.

There wasn't time to fully analyze the idea, though, because the cloaked girl rushed at Yue, pulling her cover off even as she ran. Yue took in her pink clothes before it occurred to her that the girl had every intention of attacking her-she could see it in her eyes-and it was in her best interest that she ran.

So she did. The Northern Water Tribe princess forced her legs to go faster, her hands searching her sides for her water canteen. Her belt was empty though and her fingers brushed through the air. _No. _Her heart pounded against her chest cavity as she judged the distance between her and the girl. It was rapidly closing as the girl's gray eyes bore into her back. She was faster than Yue had thought.

The white haired girl ducked into the nearest pool of shadows she could find-an alley between a high class seamstress and a scroll shop. She let out a breath of relief when the girl who had been pursuing flew by the alley, not knowing that her prey had ducked behind the buildings.

Yue pressed her hand to her chest and gasped for air. She had never run so much in one day, and suddenly she wished for it all to be over. She wished that Aang would magically appear and they would be friends again. She wished that everything would go back to normal.

And perhaps the Sprits were against her that day, because suddenly golden fire flashed by her feet, nearly catching the bottom of her pants on fire. Suddenly there was a fist in her back, jabbing into her shoulders and spine. Confused and alarmed, the princess yelped. Her arms were alarmingly numb and throbbing. _What's happening! _

From behind her, the pink clad girl who had been chasing her appeared, grinning deviously. If Yue hadn't been so confused and in pain, she would have glared at her. So she opened her mouth to scream, hoping that someone-anyone-would hear her cry and save her from this strange girl.

But before the sound could clear her lips, a calloused hand was wrapped roughly around her mouth. Her head was painfully jerked back and she smelled the sour breath of her captor. Mumbling against the man's hand, Yue twisted her head in an attempt to free her head.

As she struggled, yet another man appeared from shadows, juggling a golden flame on his fingertips. _Firebenders. _Yue's stomach dropped as she looked back at the girl in pink. _Fire Nation. _She had been captured by the Fire Nation. How had they gotten into the city? Why hadn't they been alerted of their presence? Why was everything going wrong?

"I said grab the girl, Zhao, not choke her to death." The man said and the fire in his hand dissipated. His golden eyes-Yue had never seen such a brilliant eye color-flickered to Yue's and he frowned before his hands took a lock of her white hair. "Then again, it might not make much difference, will it?"

* * *

><p>Azula looked at the girl struggling in Zhao's iron grip, her pure blue eyes wide with fear and confusion. She looked to be Zuko's age, but she looked as if she would snap in two at any moment. She looked weak and Azula figured that she was, if she had been captured so easily.<p>

Her gaze flickered to Ty Lee, whose eyes were filled with a mixture of pride and anxiety. Azula sniffed. The acrobatic girl had chased the white haired girl right into their trap. Azula had never seen white hair on someone so young before, and the Fire Nation princess wasn't sure if she intrigued or disgusted by the sight.

The girl seemed to crumble when Azula, Mai, and Zuko stepped out to complete the half ring that surrounded her. Her eyes widened and she began to protest again, kicking weakly. Azula narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

Zhao released the girl and she tumbled forward, nearly crashing into Azula. The female firebender stepped back and the white haired girl caught herself. Her arms hung limply at her sides, thanks to Ty Lee's skills at blocking the chi flow.

"So," Lu Ten said and caught the girl firmly by the shoulders, though not roughly. "What's your name? And don't lie to me, girl, because if you haven't noticed, your life is in our hands right about now." Azula was surprised to hear Lu Ten's dark, serious tone. It was unlike him, but everyone, Azula noted, had their secretive sides.

The girl glared at Lu Ten with a look so dangerous that Azula blinked. "Let go of me," She growled and she looked rather pathetic with her arms hanging limply at her sides. "Go back to the Fire Nation, where scums like you belong. Let go of me!"

Lu Ten looked hard at girl and then laughed, but he removed his hands from the girl's shoulders anyway. "See, I let you go. But I need you to answer some questions, if you don't mind." The pale haired girl opened her mouth to protest, but then Ty Lee had ducked down and jabbed her twice in the legs with her fingertips.

Azula watched as the Water Tribe girl fell to her knees, her legs rendered useless by Ty Lee's devastating blows. And she thought she saw a tear trickle down her cheek as Lu Ten picked her up by her armpits, slinging her over his shoulder.

"We're taking her back to the wall," Lu Ten explained and the waterbending girl looked as if she was about to scream in his ear. Azula glared at her, as if silently daring her to do it. The girl returned her solid stare, though, and had she not been immobile, Azula was sure she would have hit her.

"I would really prefer that you put me down," The girl said, furrowing her brow. "Please, I have to help my friend! I have to help the Avatar!" She cried and her voice cracked in desperation. "I have to help him, he's in trouble!"

_That _sparked Azula's interest. She looked up into the waterbender's blue eyes and frowned. "So the rumors are true then, heathen?" She demanded, and the girl glared at her, "The Avatar is allied with the Water Tribes. That makes him a heathen, too."

The princess sniffed, "Aang's not allied with the Water Tribe's, that's what I'm trying to tell you!" She wriggled against Lu Ten's strong hold, but the Fire Nation Crown Prince tightened his grip around her waist. "You don't understand. I have to help him. He's in trouble! He's just a twelve year old boy!"

Azula looked skeptical, "Why should we believe you?" She asked, "Don't think I can't see through you," She said, and unclenched her fists. "The Avatar _can't_ be a little boy," She declared and looked up at the sky, "If that was true, I'm an eighty thousand year old lion turtle." The firebender took the girl's chin in her fingers and smirked, "When your precious city is ours, you'll suffer in the ashes of your humiliation."

The Water Tribe teenager stared long and hard at Azula, as she was studying every detail of Azula's face, even the planes of her cheeks and the smooth curve of her lips. Her blue eyes hardened and Azula glared back at her, wrinkling her nose. "Why did you capture me?"

"Because we're going to kill you," Azula said blatantly and rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious?" She thought she saw alarm flash in the girl's cerulean gaze and she smiled, "Does that answer your question?"

After that, the Water Tribe princess was silent, as if she had accepted her fate. She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. Azula observed her for a minute, taking note of her dark skin-it was exotic-and her thick, pale hair that framed her face. For a native of the Water Tribes, Azula decided she was pretty, in an unusual sort of way. Quite honestly, she thought the people of the Tribes weren't the most attractive people, but the princess seemed to be a rare exception.

"My name is Yue," The girl said after a while. The wall had been growing larger and more prominent, and Azula could see the little house that was settled in the side of the wall. "My name is Yue." Her voice was quiet as she looked up at the sky. Her fingers twitched ever so slightly. "What is that?'

The Fire Nation princess blinked and raised her head slowly, searching the heavens for what had caught Yue's attention. Clouds had spread thinly over the sky, casting them in a dark light. Azula narrowed her eyes.

She saw nothing but the moon.

Azula frowned. Perhaps the girl was mad. Or maybe the waterbenders had a connection that was similar to the reverence that firebenders showed the suns. It could have been both. Azula didn't like the Water Tribes, and she couldn't bring herself to care about them enough to learn about their culture. They would replace it anyway, once the Water Tribe royalty was wiped out from the city. Then, they would move on to the poles and eliminate them, too.

She turned her attention towards the others and looked up at the looming mass of the dividing wall. It seemed less intimidating, Azula noted, from this side. Perhaps it was because she was on the side that made met her standards. She looked towards her friends.

They were standing in front of the tiny little house and Zuko was jiggling the doorknob, wrapping his knuckles against the hollow wood as he pressed his ear against it, a look of intense concentration on her face. He then leaned back and kicked the door, nearly toppling over.

Nothing happened, and Azula snickered behind her hand. But to her surprise, Zuko rammed his foot into the door again and it crashed inward, revealing a dark, dusty room. The firebending princess frowned, shocked that her brother had been able to do such a thing.

Lu Ten removed the waterbending princess-Yue-from his shoulder and she clung to the wall, pulling herself upright. Ty Lee had only temporarily blocked her chi and its effects were wearing off. Ty Lee made no move to reissue the paralyzing blows, though, and Azula sensed that the princess looked so helpless and pitiful; there was no need to block her chi again.

Azula pushed the Water Tribe girl in front of her, shoving her hands in her back. The princess stumbled as she walked over the creaking floorboards. She glared at her from behind, narrowing her eyes. "You're completely surrounded. There's nowhere. And it's not like you can do anything, you don't have any water."

Yue had just been in the motion of taking another step. She turned towards Azula, her eyes blazing with the fury of a thousand fires, and despite herself, Azula stepped back. The Water Tribe princess seemed to realize she was trapped and she stepped backwards, the floor creaking loudly.

Without warning, the floorboards under Yue's feet snapped and collapsed under her weight. Both princesses gasped in unison as the white haired girl disappeared with a cry. Everything happened so fast that it seemed to Azula that at one moment she had been glaring at the girl, and the next, the princess was gone.

Azula sprang forward-not because she wanted to save the girl, but because she wanted to see what happened. Behind her, Lu Ten turned in surprise, running to her side. He-and the others-hadn't seen Yue fall through the floorboards.

Peering down in the hole that Yue had disappeared in, Azula saw nothing but blackness. She was torn between frowning and grinning. Perhaps the Water Tribe princess lay crumpled and broken at the bottom of the pit beneath the house. Either way, the girl had certainly fallen to her death, for there was nothing but stone and water underneath the city.

Lu Ten looked towards Azula, his eyes glittering. He turned back to the hole, creating a ball of fire in the palm of his hand. The Crown Prince stuck his hand into the pit, shining the light from his fire down. Azula leaned over his shoulder, pursing her lips. She could see nothing.

"Oh, no!" Ty Lee cried, clasping her hands over her mouth. The teenage acrobat looked towards Azula, who in turn rotated her head to Lu Ten. "We have to see if she's alright! She could be hurt down there!" Azula shook her head, not quite sure what to say.

Had she...killed the girl? Azula had pushed her closer to the weak spot in the floor, and she had fallen through when Azula had been watching her? Did that make her…a murderer? An unsettling feeling rolled in Azula's stomach, and she closed her eyes for a long moment.

"There's no point in going after her," Lu Ten said finally, and Azula looked up. "We don't know what's down there, and she's probably dead." His voice became very quiet, "I don't know if that's a good thing or not. We just met her, and then she's dead."

Mai snorted, "First you want to kill her, and now that she's dead, you want her back. How stupid." She said and rolled her eyes as if to say, _I'm surrounded by idiots. _Azula glared at her, the back of her eyes stinging.

She had killed the girl, she knew it. Azula had never felt sympathy for those below her, and never had she felt qualms for pushing someone beneath her. Then again, she had never killed anyone either. Lu Ten put his hand on her left shoulder, and to her surprise, Zuko squeezed her right.

It didn't make anything better, though.

* * *

><p>Yue screamed as she plummeted through the darkness, bits of the floorboard falling around her. One moment she had been standing on solid ground, and the next she was dropping freely towards the earth beneath the city. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, considering she had been captured by firebenders.<p>

_Firebenders! _In Ba Sing Se! Even as she fell, Yue felt extremely weighted down. Her city had been invaded secretly and her friends were in danger. If her hair hadn't already been white, she was sure it would've turned gray from all the stress that was thrust upon her.

The ground reached up to grab her and she landed heavily on her side, gasping as the breath was knocked from her body. Winded, the Northern Water Tribe princess lay still, mentally checking herself for injuries. Nothing was broken, even though she had scraped her hands. They were red and sore, but she would live.

From where she lay on the ground, Yue lifted her head and took in her surroundings. She had landed in what looked like a cavern, dark except for the bright green crystals that pierced the damp earth beneath her. It smelled faintly of dirt after a fresh rain. Yue winced and pushed herself up into a sitting position, pressing her back against the wall.

Looking back up, Yue saw nothing but the darkness from which she had come. To the right, there was nothing. But when she looked to the left, the glowing green crystals illuminated a path that went further than Yue could see. There was no way out.

The Northern Water Tribe princess stood, picking up her bag and pulling it onto her shoulder. She had no choice but to explore in hopes of finding an escape, or else she would die and Aang and Sokka…where were they? She held her head in her hand, shaking it. She was scared and so much had happened in so little time.

Pressing her hand against the wall, Yue stumbled forward a few steps. The green light cast a sickly hue to her brown skin and dark shadows gathered where the light didn't shine. Yue blinked slowly and continued forward, digging her fingernails in the wall.

So much had happened, and she couldn't focus. She was scared and hurt. That Fire Nation girl had jabbed her fingers into her shoulders and legs and she was finally regaining the full strength in her limbs. She didn't know what the girl had done to her, but was disturbing and intriguing at the same time. How had that girl done such a thing?

The ground underneath her feet was damp, as if water had dripped from the ceiling and Yue wondered where she was. She had never known there were tunnels under Ba Sing Se. What were they for? Who had built them? What types of crystals were so bright that they illuminated the tunnel?

Where was Sokka?

Where was _Aang? _

The tunnel seemed to stretch and narrow until she was unable to extend her arms fully without brushing the other wall. The top of the tunnel was still high above her, but it felt as if the ground was sloping downward, as if she was going down a hill.

An ominous feeling spread over Yue's skin as the emerald green light from the crystals brightened considerably, casting a large glow on the walls that surrounded her. _Where was she?_ Yue brushed her fingers over the wall again and looked at the scraped skin on her other palm. If she had water with her, she would have healed it.

And just as the walls had narrowed, they opened again to a point where they were wider than before. Yue stopped and gasped at the sight that lay before. A river cut through the cavern, flowing in a direction that was not lit by the crystals. It was quiet and flowed gently, which made the place seem more eerie than it already was.

On the other side of the river, there was a door. It didn't seem to belong in the scene and Yue stared at it for a long minute, her mouth agape. What was this place? Why was there a door there, and who had built it?

"You can always go in, if you want." With a gasp, Yue turned, her blood chilling. The voice was monotonous, as if the speaker was bored. But she knew better. Coming from the direction in which the water flowed was Katara, her eyes dark in the green light. "Of course, you might see something you don't want to."

Yue narrowed her eyes. "Where. Is. Aang?" She demanded and looked towards the river, judging how quickly she could call it to her before Katara struck her down. "Where did you take him?" Katara looked at her, frowning. "Where is Sokka?"

Again, the younger waterbender looked towards the door. "There's no need for being so belligerent, Yue, you worry too much." She stepped towards the river bank, "You know when you know something, and you wish you didn't, and you'll do anything to forget it? Well, this is one of those times." She shook her head, "Everything I've done, it's been for a purpose."

The Northern Water Tribe princess glared at her, but dropped her hands. "Take me to Aang," She growled, and Katara dipped her head. "Where is he?" She clenched her fists as Katara turned towards the river and raised her arms, casting the water into a bridge of ice.

Katara gestured to Yue to cross the bridge, bowing mockingly to the older princess. Yue didn't trust Katara, but she knew where Aang was. She held that information over Yue's head, and as long as she did so, Yue had no choice but to believe her.

Stepping over the ice, Yue was reminded of the time she had found Aang, so long ago. She was finding him again, now, by crossing the ice. She would save him again. Behind her, Katara's eyes bore into her back and Yue quickened her step. If Katara was going to stab her in the back, she would be ready for it.

But the younger waterbender did no such thing and stepped around Yue as they set foot on the bank. Her thin shoulder brushed Yue's as she stepped around her and her signature smirk spread across her lips as she pushed the door open.

Yue looked around the shorter girl's shoulder, and gasped. There was a man dressed in dark green and brown robes, with a large hat covering his head. He was tall, and Yue could see he was fiercely intimidating, even though his back was to them. Beside him was Kuei's advisor, Long Feng.

Her stomach whirled and for a moment, she felt sick.

The man-the Dai Li agent-was standing over Aang, who was struggling against the ropes that bound his tiny body to an earthbent pillar. A lantern was hanging above his head, causing his skin to appear sickly and shadowed. They had bound him so tightly that he couldn't move and he whimpered pitifully, not seeing Yue. "Please let me out. Please?"

Yue understood now. She understood it all. They were going to brainwash him. _You know when you know something, and you wish you didn't?_ Katara had ordered them to erase his memories. They were going to…_erase him._ Make him into the perfect Water Tribe Avatar.

And paralyzed by shock, she watched as the agent grabbed Aang's head and jerked his face up to stare squarely at the lantern, forcing his eyelids to remain open. The young Avatar fought against his restraints, struggling to shake his head free.

"Katara, no…" Yue whispered, turning to face the Southern Water Tribe princess. "You _can't_ do this! Don't make them do this, you can't. Katara!" She grabbed the younger girl's shoulder, whirling her around to face her. "Stop them!"

Katara shook her head, apathetic. "You decided Aang's fate when you did what you did," She shrugged, "You made your choice. I've made mine. It's final." She jerked her shoulder from Yue's hand and turned back to watch. "You shouldn't be so rash."

And suddenly, the chamber exploded.

The door was thrown off of its hinges and Yue flew back with a shout, landing in the river with a loud splash. Katara landed roughly on top of her, her elbow hitting Yue in the chest. Winded, Yue lay in the water and gasped.

A sharp, fast wind blew around the cavern. The sound of a thousand voices came from the chamber in which Aang had been imprisoned, resonating in what sounded like "_No!"_ Yue pushed Katara off of her and clawed her way back to the bank, crying out, "What's happening?"

Just as stunned, Katara shook her head, drenched in water. Yue turned her attention back to the now devastated chamber and squinted, trying to see. A foot came from the chamber and Yue gasped as Aang stepped out. But his feet weren't quite touching the ground and his eyes and tattoos were glowing white, his expression furious.

The ground underneath them shook and the crystals began to shake free from their clusters, flying around the room. Yue looked back towards Aang, who seemed oblivious to the action around him. "Aang!" She cried, dragging herself onto the bank, her clothes heavy and clinging to her. "Aang!"

The boy turned his head towards her, his eyes white. Instinctively, she knew he didn't recognize her. Not like this. But she would have to try anyway, or face the fact that he might hurt himself, or others. She heaved herself up and pushed herself to her feet, skittering across the floor.

"Aang!" The princess cried, and shielded her head from the high winds, her hair whipping about. She was nearly blown back, but she fought her way forward, grabbing onto Aang's hand. "Aang, calm down! Please!" She screamed over the wind, "It's alright!" Wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders, the tribal princess felt her feet leave the ground. "Please calm down."

The wind around them died down a bit and the tension in Aang's shoulders lessened. Yue kicked her feet, pulling the furious Avatar back towards the ground and pulled his head towards her chest, feeling warm tears stream down her face. The air stilled and the boy fell limply into her arms, his eyes closed. Yue shook her head, breathing a sigh of relief. "It's okay," She whispered, "You're okay."

Aang opened his eyes and looked up into Yue's face, clinging to her as she was his life source. And perhaps at that moment, she was.

Even Katara was speechless. She had pulled herself from the river and was pulling the water from her clothes, dumping back into its source. Her mouth was agape and she looked at Yue as the older girl pulled herself away from Aang.

But before she could speak though, the sound of feet pounding from the tunnel took her attention. The Southern princess turned, distracted. Suki burst into the cavern, Sokka behind her. "I heard something down here," Suki said, panting between words. "I came to see if you were okay." She looked towards Yue, "What happened!"

The Northern Water Tribe girl had ran towards Sokka and thrown her arms around him, enveloping him into a tight embrace. The prince looked confused for a moment, but he hugged her back before holding her at arm's length. "Yue…what's going on?"

Yue turned to glare at Suki and Katara. "Your _sister_ tried to brainwash Aang," Said boy stumbled over to her, just as dazed as she had been. Katara returned her bitter stare, clenching her fists. "Because she wants to keep everything the way it is."

Katara blinked and folded her arms. I suppose," She said slowly, "That means you're going to escape now." She shrugged, "Then go ahead, I won't stop you. I have things to do," She said, "But do note that when you leave, you'll officially become enemies of the Water Tribes for conspiring against the state."

Yue's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected the girl to give in so easily, but she had. And that's what unnerved her, not the charge of treason. Yue decided there were worse things she could do than plot to overthrow her own family.

Perhaps Katara had a merciful side.

"Follow the river and continue upward. You'll come up on the palace grounds." That explained her disappearance during the celebration. Katara nodded, "Yes, I'm letting you go free." Suki looked at her in surprise, "And you'll never come back. Or you'll be killed."

Yue knew better than to argue. When her life was in danger, she could put everything else aside. Nothing lasted forever. "Come on, Aang," She said and grabbed the younger boy's hand, tugging her closer to him. "Come on, Sokka."

To her surprise, Sokka pulled his hand away from hers and stepped back, looking unsettled. Yue looked at him, shocked by his sudden change. She turned her attention towards Katara, who had turned to face her older brother, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Sokka," The younger princess said and pouted, "Don't you want our family to stay together?" She asked, her bottom lip trembling. "You can't leave me! You can't do this. I don't want our family to be broken apart." Yue glared at the girl as she clung to her brother's arm. "You can't break up our family!"

Sokka looked torn between his sister and his friend. Yue had never seen such torment in someone's eyes before. And she gasped when Sokka stepped back towards Katara and Suki, looking back at Yue as if to say, _"I'm sorry." _Katara smirked and wrapped her arms possessively around her brother. "I'm sorry…" He said quietly, "Blood before water." Yue could see the hurt in his gaze. "Blood before water," He repeated, as if he was trying to make himself believe it.

_But…_It was so unlike him. Or had he been lying to her all along? He was a liar just like his cold hearted little sister. Yue hardened her gaze and yanked on Aang's hand, turned her feet towards the dark part of the tunnel. "Oh," She said, turning back to Katara, "There are firebenders in your city." She ran then, pulling the Avatar behind her. And as she did so, she could feel tears reforming in her eyes as she blundered blindly.

She had no idea where she was going and she now officially an enemy of her own tribe, but right now she didn't care about any of that. All she cared about now was distancing herself from everything that had happened.

So she did.

* * *

><p>Azula sat on the division wall, her knees drawn up to her chest as she watched the sky turn from black to gray. The sounds of the night began to turn to the ones of the dawn, hushed and soft. The others were back at their old hideout, but she had decided to rest on the wall for a while.<p>

She had killed that girl, she just knew it.

The Fire Nation princess rested her chin on her knees, looking out towards the horizon. The city on the lake was quiet and the thick clouds were forming in the sky, approaching them. Azula watched them for a moment, observing their shapes.

Maybe, Azula thought, the Fire Nation didn't need Ba Sing Se. They could operate without it, couldn't they? They had been doing fine for years. It would be nice to have the city under their control, she decided.

And who was she kidding? It had just been one life, not a thousand. The Water Tribe girl shouldn't have been so stupid and she wouldn't have died. It was her fault, really, because _she_ had stepped on the rotted boards, not Azula. Waterbenders were weak, Azula decided. A firebender could've saved themselves. She could've saved herself.

Azula sighed and looked off to the side, something blue catching her eye. She turned to face it fully, her eyes widening. Her eyes were deceiving her. _Sanjiv? _But the silver and blue dragon was recognizable enough. Wings churning the air, the dragon approached the wall, dark and sinuous. Azula felt the corners of her lips turn up into a smile and she stood as Sanjiv stopped in front of her, dark eyes piercing hers.

The Fire Nation princess found it dreadfully convenient that the dragon had decided to return at a moment such as this, but she smiled anyway, and it was a genuine one. She had missed the beast and as she pressed her hand onto Sanjiv's nose, she felt lighter than she had ever been before.

"You know, if you're going to be my dragon," Azula said and the dragon's hot breath warmed her face, "You're going to have to be more reliable. I do not stand for tardiness," Sanjiv flicked his tail, "Where have you been? It's been ages since I've last seen you."

She knew Sanjiv couldn't speak, but it comforted her to think that he might understand her. "How did you know to come to Ba Sing Se?" Had the dragon been flying above them all along, and had just now decided to reappear? Or did he have a connection with Azula that she didn't understand? "And why did you come back now?"

The dragon beat his wings and stared at her with his beady eyes, the whiskers on his snout twitching. Azula sat back, and her fingers ghosted over the rigid scales on Sanjiv's muzzle. She was content for the moment, even though she knew that anyone looking towards the dividing wall would see them.

They would see a dragon and his girl sitting on the wall, her hands brushing his scales, and perhaps they would wonder if they were imagining things. They wouldn't be, because Azula was very real and she would make sure everyone knew that. She-and Sanjiv-would become legendary.

So, she didn't mind when Sanjiv tore himself away from her and flew away. The dragon was temperamental, and had as much patience as she did when it came to frivolous activities such as cuddling. _He'll be back_, she decided. _He always comes back._

She watched the dragon disappear back towards the sunrise, towards the future, and she pursed her lips. She wanted to flaunt her pet off, to back in the stares that everyone would give her. But for now, it was enough to see Sanjiv again.

After a while, when the sunlight was still gray, the firebender rose to her feet and arched her back in a cat-like stretch before straightening and looking out upon the city that would one day be hers. Peaceful…for now.

Ba Sing Se would be hers one day, but that was in the future and right now, she was tired from the long night. Despite being a firebender, she would sleep through the day to regain the energy that she so desperately needed. Pushing her pride aside, she descended from her perch on the wall and made her way to the tiny leaning house, rubbing her eyes.

She was tired and for once, she wanted nothing more but to rest. Lu Ten was standing on the porch when she approached the house and she knew that he had been watching her. Perhaps he had seen Sanjiv, too.

Lu Ten clapped his hand on her shoulder and the princess shrugged him off. Her cousin smile and his eyes twinkled with amusement. "Get some rest," He said, softly. "You need it. And Azula…" She turned back towards him, rolling her eyes. "You did well."

She didn't need anyone to tell her that, she already knew it.

* * *

><p>When Yue finally stumbled to the surface, the sky was growing lighter with the arrival of the new day. Her grip on Aang's hand loosened and she wiped her hand across her eyes, trying to clear away the blurriness.<p>

"Yue," Aang said softly and Yue straightened, opening her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his gray eyes glittering. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? None of this would've happened. I could've handled it." He looked off to the side, "I kind of figured that something like that happened…I'm really the last airbender, aren't I?"

The Northern Water Tribe princess nodded sadly. "I think so." She smiled thinly, "But I also think if we look hard enough, we'll find something." She was sad, but she was tired too, mentally and physically. She had run through the city, been kidnapped, fallen through the ground, and calmed down the Avatar in just a matter of hours. She had had enough adventures for the night.

She looked up at the administrator's building that they had resurfaced behind. The official who ran the building would be asleep by now, as would everyone else. She turned her attention towards Aang, who was digging through his pockets. He revealed the bison whistle that he had stolen and held it out for her to see.

They had to get out of the city, and only way they could do that was by escaping on Appa. Yue leaned against the wall of the building, holding her head in her hands as Aang blew on the whistle. The bison was only a few courtyards over, and as much as Yue hated the animal, she decided she could tolerate him for a while.

Aang pointed upward and Yue followed his finger, struggling to focus. The great white beast was coming towards them. Yue stepped back as Aang outstretched his arms, eyes glittering with joy at seeing his bison again. She wondered, though, if the boy would've been able to recognize his pet if Katara had succeeded in brainwashing him.

That was something to mull over when she could think straight.

Appa landed heavily on the ground in front of them, rumbling deep in his throat. Yue stared at the bison before Aang took her hand and helped her up into the wooden saddle. She set her pack beside her, surprised that the straps hadn't broken in her misadventures, and rested her head on it.

"You'll love flying on Appa," Aang said as he took the reins that were attached to the bison's horns. "There's nothing like it in the world!"

Yue was sure that was the truth.

The child Avatar snapped the reins and enthusiastically called out, "Yip, yip!" In response to those words, Appa took to the sky with a great beat of his tail, flying towards the brightening horizon. Yue closed her eyes, then, and sighed quietly.

There were so many problems she would have to fix, and she would. Later. For now, though, she wanted do nothing but sleep.

So she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Amai Uso, according to Google Translate, are two Japanese words mean "sweet" and "lie". Put them together, and you have "sweet lie". <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah, for this chapter we meet a new friend and one of our old ones makes a big change in becoming independent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>When Yue woke up, the first thing she saw happened to be clouds. They were white and appeared even softer than they did from the ground, and for a moment, she realized that she had forgotten where she was. She could see Aang, sitting on top of Appa's head as he steered the bison towards a destination she had yet to learn. The Northern Water Tribe princess sat up, rubbing the last remainders of sleep from her eyes. "How long have we been flying?"<p>

The young airbender turned to face her, his eyes brightening. "Oh! You're awake!" He beamed and to Yue's surprise, he leaped over the bison's head and scrambled back into the saddle. "You looked pretty tired," He said, "So I decided it was best if you got to sleep. Since…all that happened."

Yue didn't understand how Aang could have so much energy, when he had gone through just as much as she had last night. And she felt selfish for leaving him awake while she slept. "I'm sorry, Aang," She said and touched his hand, "I didn't mean to fall asleep for so long. You need time to rest."

Aang shrugged, "That's okay. You needed it though, after…" He scratched the back of his head, "What are we going to do now?" Yue's face fell. Katara had exiled them from the tribe with the threat of having them killed if they returned. Yue was sure that there was some way it could be overruled, since she was older and the direct heir to the Northern Water Tribe. But Katara had more influence than she did and Yue didn't want to risk her life. Not yet, anyway.

"I don't know," Yue said softly, "I don't know." Sokka had abandoned them when they needed him most, and Yue came to the conclusion that he had been planning on siding with his sister all along. She didn't think she could forgive him, though, even if she tried. "We have to find you an earthbending teacher…one that's not affiliated with the Water Tribes. That means we go to the Earth Kingdom."

The Avatar looked at her, his eyes wide. "Well…that means we head west, right?" He asked and Yue blanched. She had no idea where the Earth Kingdom was, and they had no compass or map to point them in the right direction.

Yue looked down over the edge of Appa's saddle and down at the ground below. They weren't in Ba Sing Se anymore. Well, Yue wasn't sure _where_ they were at the moment. But the trees passed too quickly for her eyes to swallow, and from high in the sky, she suddenly realized how small she was compared to everything else. Her stomach churned and she turned her head away, inhaling deeply. "I suppose we stop in a town or somewhere, at least just to find a map to get us going in the right direction."

Aang nodded and Yue sighed. "I guess you're right." He turned back to the sky that stretched out before them, "Isn't it great? Flying I mean." He grinned, "There's nothing like it in the world." The airbender sighed contentedly. "Isn't it relaxing?"

Yue resisted the urge to shake her head. She didn't like flying at all. "It's something to get used to," She said, hoping she hadn't offended her friend. For a moment, the young Avatar was silent, as if he was mulling over what she had said.

Appa flew ever onward, his tail beating the air behind him. Yue closed her eyes for a brief heartbeat, willing her breath to fall into pattern with the bison's tail. She opened them. "Aang," began the Northern Water Tribe princess, "Do you think you can forgive Sokka?"

The airbender met her gaze with his own. "Yes," He said after a while, "The monks taught me that forgiveness is the only way to find release. Forgiveness is better than bottling all of your anger and turning yourself sour." He shrugged, "Why?"

How could he forgive him so easily? Sokka had lied to them! Yue rubbed her shoulders, averting her gaze. "I…I don't think I can do that. At least not now. I've known Sokka since we were both children. It's different for us." She winced, "How could he side with her? How could he side with Katara when he was supposed to be against the war?"

"Maybe he was confused." Aang offered and Yue exhaled sharply. "You were confused, too, Yue. We all were. Maybe he'll come around." He smiled, then, and Yue felt her spirits lighten just a bit. The Avatar turned back the flying bison's reins, gently guiding him back into a straight path.

The Northern Water Tribe princess dragged her knees up to her chest and nodded. "Maybe you're right." It still hurt though. It hurt to know that all her years of friendship with Sokka had been meaningless.

And then she was angry at herself, too. Katara was Sokka's _sister_; of course he wouldn't want to leave his family so easily. It was selfish of her to think that she meant more to Sokka than Katara. It was stupid and selfish, but she had thought it anyway.

She knew better, now.

"We'll have to disguise ourselves." Yue said after a while, tapping her chin with her index finger. "I know we're going to the Earth Kingdom, but we don't know where that is. At least, not yet. We have to stay hidden, or else we'll get caught."

Aang turned his head and looked over at his shoulder at her. He looked as if he was going to say something, but he thought better of it and turned around again. Yue turned her attention to the world that passed beneath them and cleared her throat, forcing down the fear that threatened to overtake her.

She uncurled her fingers as the wind rushed by them and she found that being in the air wasn't as nearly as scary as she once thought it was. In fact, it was fun! For a moment, she was able to enjoy the silky caress that ran over her skin. She smiled to herself. The Northern Water Tribe princess curled her hand back, turning her eyes to the sky behind them.

Somewhere back there was Ba Sing Se, where there were firebenders who wanted to kill her, and waterbenders who had once been her friends. Yue had a feeling that Katara-with her ruthless cunning-would rip her way through the city in search of the firebenders that had infiltrated her city. Perhaps she had already begun her rampant pursuit.

Yue felt ashamed for thinking so selfishly, but it seemed to her that as long as Katara was preoccupied by her hunt for those firebenders, she wouldn't be able to find them. It was brilliant, in a devious sort of way, Yue decided. They could reach the Earth Kingdom without much trouble.

For a moment, Yue's thoughts travelled to the Dai Li agent that had been ordered to brainwash Aang by Katara. Long Feng had been with him-by Katara's orders, no doubt. It seemed that Kuei's leaders were Katara's followers. Then again, Yue thought, it was like that with everyone who came into contact with the Southern Water Tribe princess. Yue hadn't thought it was _possible_ to brainwash someone. She turned her gaze towards Aang. Perhaps it was best if she didn't bring the matter up.

The tribal princess dug into her bag and pulled out the amulet from the Spirit Oasis that Kya had given her. She held it before her, taking note of the slight chip in the side. She frowned and ran her finger over the chip and the tiny crack that stemmed from it. It had probably occurred during her many falls during the night. She would have to keep it in a safer place.

Yue wondered what Lady Kya would think, once she heard the news that her son-who had claimed to be against the war just as much as she was-had sided with Katara. Would she be disappointed? Would she be angry? Or would she be upset, but proud that her son had chosen his path? Would she be proud of Yue? Deep down, the Northern Water Tribe princess hoped she was.

There were times when Yue wondered if she loved Kya more than her own mother. Her thumb ran over the nick in the amulet and she looked down at the passing trees below her. _Sometimes, _Kya had said, _things are different from what they appear and what you think they are. _It seemed so long ago since Yue had heard those words, and she still didn't know what they meant. But she felt that she could guess, and if she tried hard enough, she could figure it out.

Maybe.

"Aang," Yue began, hoping to pierce the heavy silence that had formed between them. "What was it like before you were trapped in that iceberg? I mean, what was it like as an Air Nomad?" She leaned forward, tucking the amulet safely back into her bag. "Before the war."

The child Avatar had been born during a time when all of the nations lived in relative peace. He had been raised among people who shared his culture and his beliefs, and they hadn't yet faced the danger of war and genocide.

Aang gave a wistful sigh. "I grew up in the Southern Air Temple and it was the best place to grow up, ever!" He grinned, "There were the boring classes, like learning to read and count, but then there were the bending lessons, and those were fun. My guardian, Monk Gyasto, was the best teacher you could ever have." His eyes went distant, as if he was reminiscing. "Monk Gyasto was like my dad."

Yue raised her eyebrow. "Didn't you have parents?" She asked, interested. The collar of her shirt was hot, and she tugged on it as she turned her attention back to the Air Nomad boy. "Your parents didn't live with you?"

"No…" Aang shook his head, spinning around to face her fully. "The girls mainly stayed at the Eastern and Western Air Temples, but they visited sometimes. Our guardians _were_ our parents. They took the place of our mom and dad. They taught us everything we needed to know, and helped guide us on our path."

_Like Kya. _Yue found she could understand this, and she smiled lightly. "So, the Air Nomads were very spiritual people. I heard that before the war, before all of this happened, the Water Tribes were like that, too. I heard that they were more family oriented, and just as spiritual as the airbenders. This leads me to think that maybe the different nations aren't so different. Every bending discipline is rooted with another."

Aang seemed to consider this. "You're right. Everyone is equal and if that wasn't true, how would the Avatar be able to master the elements? You would have to forget everything you knew just to learn something else, instead of building upon it."

Yue pursed her lips bitterly. "If everyone remembered that," She said, "The world would be a better place." Her mood had turned sour during her revelation, and she sat back against the saddle. Aang looked at her, startled by her sudden change in attitude, but he didn't question it.

Perhaps, Yue thought, he understood that she was confused, and hurt, and upset. And that she needed a moment to comb finely through what had happened. The flying bison, Appa, beat his great tail and they continued onward, the trees passing beneath them in a blur of green.

Behind them, there was Ba Sing Se, and Sokka, and Katara, too. Behind them was everything Yue had been familiar with, and everything that she had turned to when she was unsure of the unknown. She had turned her back on that, now. It was too late to try and make amends.

_Out with the old_, Yue decided, _and in with the new._

* * *

><p>Katara leaned over the map of Ba Sing Se, tracing her finger along the division wall. Sokka looked over her shoulder, watching as she studied. There were several marks on the map, meticulously placed where a multitude of roads met. She had labeled a back alley, too, close to the other entrance of the underground catacombs. Close to where Yue had fallen in.<p>

It wasn't Yue she was looking for, though. No, she could care less about Yue at the moment. She had seen them leave on that flying bison, and she had watched as they disappeared over the horizon. If Yue was anything, she wasn't a threat, at least not alone. With the Avatar, though…She would handle that later.

But for the time being, there was something more urgent to take care of. Yue could wait, but the firebenders that had infested Ba Sing Se could not. Part of her wondered if the white-haired princess had lied, but Katara had read the fear in Yue's eyes.

Besides, Yue didn't lie.

That's where they differed, Katara decided. Yue was too honest and too _good_. She didn't understand that sometimes it took more to get what you wanted. She saw things in black and white, Katara had noted, but in Katara's opinion, she saw more things in gray.

The world needed to be destroyed in ordered to be rebuilt. That meant she had to get rid of some things, and fix others. Yue didn't think that was possible. Katara shook her head and smiled to herself as she straightened. The Northern Water Tribe princess was gone, now.

She had never really liked her anyway.

"I've come to a conclusion," She said, taking both Sokka and Suki in her gaze. The leader of Kyoshi Warriors had become Katara's confidant-she was clever, and smart. She had the natural traits of a leader, and Katara rather liked the light haired girl. "I know how we'll find those firebenders."

Sokka looked at her and Katara resisted the urge to smirk. She had always known that if there ever came a time where Sokka had to choose between her and Yue, he would side with her. She was his sister and family came first. He would never break their family apart.

"They can't be in the Higher Ring," She explained, "This is for certain. So they _have_ to be in the Lower Ring," _If they're here at all._ "So, with the help of the Dai Li and the Kyoshi Warriors, we search every household. Everyone in the family over the age of fifteen has to take a bending test."

To her surprise, Suki wrinkled her nose. "Don't you think that's a little…?" She averted her gaze, "You know…intrusive? Besides, if you were to search _every_ household in Ba Sing Se, wouldn't that give them time to escape? Word travels so quickly in the Lower Ring."

Katara set her eyes on the Kyoshi Warrior, her jaw clenched. "The firebenders didn't think it was _intrusive_ when they infiltrated Ba Sing Se. And they'll never know that we're looking for them unless someone tells them. And if word travels quickly, we can get them out sooner!"

After a moment, Suki stepped down. She knew better than to challenge the waterbender. As much as Katara liked Suki, she didn't like enough to be undermined by her. She looked towards Sokka, who shrugged.

"Get your girls together," Katara said and jabbed her finger onto the map, just beneath the wall that divided the higher class from the lower one. "And start here." She looked up at the Kyoshi Warrior, whose eyes had darkened as she looked down at the map. "And the Dai Li will handle the rest."

Suki seemed offended by this. She raised her head and met Katara's gaze, "Are you saying that my girls are good enough to search the rest of the city?" She frowned, then, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Are we not good enough?"

Katara narrowed her eyes. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." She stared hard at the older girl, as if daring her to argue. "The Dai Li are more discreet about their activities than _your girls _as you say." Gathering her map to her chest, the Southern Water Tribe princess turned to her brother. "Come on, Sokka, let's go."

Katara was nice, really. She was going to help Sokka get Yue and the Avatar off his mind. She didn't know many other people who would take the time out of their day to help cheer up their older brothers. She was a good person, who liked helping people. That's why she had dedicated her life to the war. Her ancestors had been right; the world was a sad, miserable place that needed to be rebuilt so everyone could be happy.

The Southern Water Tribe girl walked towards the exit of the room, looking back at her brother. He hadn't made a snarky comment since the day before, and it was so uncharacteristically unlike him that it almost worried her. "You know," She said, as they left the room. "It was Yue's fault. If she hadn't made such a rash decision, she would still be here and there would be no harsh feelings."

Well, that was partially untrue. There had always been harsh feelings between the two of them. Perhaps it was because they were too different.

Or maybe, it was because they were too alike.

* * *

><p>Azula bent down to adjust her boots and then straightened, turning to face Ty Lee. Her friend was lying on her stomach, her legs arched over her shoulders until her feet nearly touched the ground. "So, what do you think we're going to do today, Azula?" The acrobat asked and stretched her legs. To a stranger, her chipper voice would sound exactly the same as it did every other day, but to Azula-who had known her for ages-it seemed milder. More subdued.<p>

The Fire Nation princess lifted her shoulders in the beginnings of a shrug. Behind her, Mai snorted. She was sitting with her back against the wall, one leg stretched out while the other was pulled against her chest. Looking back at her stoic companion, Azula shook her head. "We'll have to ask Lu Ten."

"Why should we?" Mai asked in her monotonous way, "It's not like it'll be any fun." She reached into the billowing sleeve of her robe and pulled out a thin blade. As she readjusted her sleeve, Azula could see the black band that held her weapons attached to her thin, white wrist. The lanky noblewoman raised her narrow eyes to stare at Azula from behind her ink black bangs.

"Don't sound so down, Mai." Azula replied, smirking. The pale skinned girl looked up at her with a frown that obviously said she was not amused. "I'm sure there'll be something that will spark your interest. Trust me."

And Mai looked at Azula as if she had grown three heads. She slipped the thin razor back into her arm band. "Yesterday wasn't even that interesting. Ty Lee was only one to do anything fun." She wasn't complaining, though, but then again, Azula thought that it took a moment to distinguish sarcasm for complaining.

But before she could speak, however, Ty Lee had lifted her head. "That's not true!" She sat up and crossed her legs, "That girl fell through the wood and I feel really bad, now. She probably got really hurt. She could have been our friend!"

For a moment, Azula was silent. She had pushed her thoughts away from the white-haired girl after she had decided it was _her_ fault she had fallen through the floor of the old house. If the Water Tribe girl wouldn't have been so stupid, she wouldn't have disappeared through the floorings. She wrinkled her nose, "Really, Ty Lee, why would you want to be friends with someone so lowly?"

Ty Lee's face fell as she thought about it. "Maybe, if you say so." She arched her back and rose to her feet, arching her back. "I'm tired of staying in this house all the time," She said, as if they had been here for years. "Let's go outside!"

Azula exchanged a look with Mai. The taller girl simply shrugged and stood up, as if that was answer enough. Being out in the sunlight _did_ seem nice, and even if there was the threat of someone watching them, they wouldn't be in danger. They hadn't gotten caught yet, and even though that didn't necessarily mean that they could afford to be careless, Azula was confident that she was capable enough to fight off any waterbenders.

The young firebender stepped in front of her companions and they fell into their natural order. Azula was always front and center-as she expected to be, she was the princess after all-with Mai on one side and Ty Lee on the other. Azula had _always_ been the child who took the attention, even when she was with Ty Lee.

As they passed the second room, Lu Ten's voice called out. "Where do you think you're going?" Even though Azula couldn't see him, she could hear the concern in his voice and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Azula?"

Clenching and unclenching her teeth, Azula cleared her throat. "Oh, dearest Lu Ten, my friends and I are simply stepping outside for fresh air. There can't _possibly_ be anything wrong with that, can there?" She winked and Ty Lee giggled beside her while Mai snorted.

As she had expected, her older cousin poked his head out of the second room and frowned. "Normally no, but with the three of you…" He narrowed his eyes at Azula, and the Fire Nation princess batted her eyes innocently. "Do try not to bring attention to yourself if you sit on the wall. And Azula, don't burn down Ba Sing Se, quite yet."

"You know, where is Zuko?" Ty Lee asked and Azula thought she saw Mai perk up in interest just a bit. The princess hadn't paid much attention to the whereabouts of her idiot brother, but when she peeked into the doorway of the second room, she saw that her sibling was holding a scroll up to his face, obviously deep in thought.

The three of them stepped onto the porch of the tiny leaning house, facing the wall the divided the higher class from poverty. Azula had only been on the other side, once, but she had seen it from the top of the wall. They had been close to taking the first step into conquering the city on the lake, but they would have to revise their tactics.

And that was alright, Azula decided. A good leader was someone who wasn't afraid to try a different approach. A good leader was someone who would stop at no cost. The Fire Nation princess looked up at the wall and then back at her companions. They understood her gesture, and then the three of them were running towards the shadow of the wall.

Except for the sound of their breathing, the area was silent, but Azula hadn't expected to hear anything else. She closed her eyes and her heartbeat slowed before she turned back to her friends, lacing her hands together. Unlike her, Ty Lee and Mai did not have the advantage of using firebending to scale the wall.

Ty Lee grabbed onto Azula's shoulder, placing her foot into the cradle of her hands. For a moment, Azula was appalled by the thought of what might be under Ty Lee's shoes, but she shrugged it off and heaved her friend upward, clenching her jaw. Ty Lee caught hold a niche and pulled herself upward, laughing giddily.

"You better not drop me." Mai said, glaring at Azula through her bangs as she put her heel in the cup of Azula's hand. Azula smirked and loosened the knot of her fingers just to spite the thin girl. Mai frowned as the Fire Nation princess thrust her arms upward, allowing her to grab onto the cranny. She had actually been lighter than Azula had expected and as she brushed her hands onto the legs of her pants.

Igniting the blue flames in her hands, Azula propelled herself upward along the length of the wall. She landed in a crouch on the top of the wall, dousing the fire by clenching her fists. Mai and Ty Lee sat along the ledge, Ty Lee with her legs crossed and Mai with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms on her knees. Azula settled next to them, folding her legs underneath her body.

For a while, they sat in silence. Even Ty Lee marveled at the sight of the higher ring of Ba Sing Se, her eyes glittering. "It's so beautiful up here!" She said, and leaned forward, as if she was trying to take in every detail of the city. "I can see the palace!" The acrobat beamed. "Look! It's so pretty from here."

Azula nodded as Mai craned her neck. "I guess you're right." Mai said and Azula agreed. She felt content, sitting up on the ledge of the dividing wall with her friends at her side. With the sun on her skin, warming her blood, she almost felt at peace.

Almost.

She would never wholly be at peace until she saw the Water Tribes crumbling at her feet. She wouldn't be content until Ba Sing Se-and every other Water Tribe city-had fallen and flew Fire Nation flags. If they could crush the waterbenders permanently, she would be content.

"Have you ever imagined flying on your dragon, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, turning her head towards Azula. The firebender smiled lightly to herself as she was reminded of Sanjiv. The dragon would come back, soon. She knew that for a fact. "Maybe you should try it one day!"

Azula turned her attention out towards the sky and nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "I will." She replied and rose to her feet, standing on the edge of the wall. She felt-she _was_-invincible. At her side, beneath her, Mai and Ty Lee looked up at her. She was above them all. She was above everyone.

Ba Sing Se, still standing, was at her feet. The palace of the waterbenders was within her reach and if she outstretched her hand, she could grab it and claim it as her own. And when the time was right, she would. She would take Ba Sing Se-singlehandedly if she had to-and the city on the lake would be hers.

The Fire Nation smiled to herself. It was a broad dream, but her family had never been one for small things. They hadn't pulled their way to the rank of royalty with just their good looks. They had worked for what they wanted, and if they still didn't get it, they took it by force.

That was exactly what she would do.

* * *

><p>"Yue, look!" Aang cried, and the Northern Water Tribe princess was roused from her thoughts. She scrambled from the back of the saddle and pulled herself up to Aang's side. The young Air Nomad pointed towards the ground as the bison flew over what looked like a tiny town. It was settled between two different clusters of trees and if Yue had blinked, she would have missed it. But she didn't, and instead she grinned as Aang said, "They might have what we need!"<p>

Yue nodded, brushing her hair out of her eyes as the child Avatar pulled on Appa's reins, urging him to head towards the town below them. The Northern Water Tribe princess flinched and grabbed onto the side of the saddle as the bison tipped his nose towards the earth. Flying on the bison was still foreign to her.

Aang yanked hard on the bison's reins, pulling Appa's head up as he stretched out his legs-there were six of them-and slammed his tail on the air, propelling himself forward. Yue unclenched her teeth and loosened her hold on the side of the saddle. She decided they were fortunate to have gotten this far, even though they had barely left Ba Sing Se. The more distance they put between Katara and Ba Sing Se-and Sokka- the more chance they had of getting to the Earth Kingdom.

The Northern Water Tribe princess watched as the flying bison approached the edge of the town, landing heavily on the stretch of green grass that sprouted from the earth. Appa let out a loud groan and Aang reached down to pat him as he leaped from the bison's head.

Yue descended from the saddle in a much slower fashion, dropped her bag on the ground as she crawled over the side of the saddle and slid down the bison's side. She breathed and brushed the thick white fur off of her clothes. She picked up her bag and pulled it over her shoulder, turning towards Aang, "I'm ready."

Aang moved to her side and she clasped his wrist. If someone were to ask her, she would say that she was comforting Aang, but really, Yue was ashamed to admit, it was for herself. The Avatar was her anchor in a way, because if it hadn't been for him, she would have remained in the Southern Water Tribe and the world would have drowned.

The two of them walked into the small, stone slab road settlement and the sun warmed Yue's skin. She could see a row of what looked like the entrance to a store and she was reminded of the bustling streets of the Southern Water Tribe. But as she took in the full details, she found that the buildings were two stories. She inhaled. They were also houses!

A woman and a boy that looked like her son had been heading towards one of the store, but when Yue and Aang came in sight, they stopped. Perhaps it was her white hair that caught their attention, for the boy pointed at her and the princess felt her ears burn. Did they recognize her? Would they question her?

Her sense of dread grew stronger as the woman walked slowly towards them. Yue grabbed Aang's hand and jerked him back as the woman and the child-who looked about six-came closer. The woman was tall and walked gracefully. She wasn't the most attractive person Yue had ever seen, but she was far from the worst. She had deep green eyes and glossy black hair done up in a bun.

As if she could read their wariness, the woman smiled kindly. Yue forced her lips from a frown and twitched them in the beginnings of a smile, without words. "You don't have to be scared," The woman said and Yue looked at her clothes. Though faded, she wore a tunic that could pass as modern and she didn't look extremely old. Her dark eyes met Yue's and she dipped her head towards the princess. "Princess Yue."

Yue took another step back and the little boy at the woman's side tugged on his mother's tunic. "How do you know who we are?" She asked and tugged Aang back to her side. The words had come out louder than she expected, and one of the doors opened a crack, revealing the head of an older man. The Northern Water Tribe princess froze.

"How do we _not_ know you?" The woman asked and Yue relaxed a bit as she went on, "Water Tribe soldiers come through this town sometimes, and when they do, they bring news. I don't think anyone there's a single person who hasn't heard of the white haired Northern princess. What I do wonder, though, is why you and this boy are alone?"

The sixteen year old princess looked off to the side. "It's…a long story," She said and averted her gaze, "We just came to ask a favor of you, though, and then we'll be off. We just need a map and…" Her hands travelled to her white hair, "A disguise."

At first, she thought the strange woman was about to refuse. But then, she nodded once-stiffly-and turned on her heel. Her son, with huge brown eyes, looked back at the Northern Water Tribe princess and the young Avatar before he turned his head, obviously disinterested.

Yue didn't know the woman's name, and she didn't ask even when she led them towards the door in which the graying man had been watching from. Perhaps it was because she didn't wanted to ruin the woman's kindness. She was helping them, even though she could be charged for helping the exiled princess and the Avatar.

The inside of the building had wooden floors that creaked under Yue's feet when she stepped on them. As the door closed behind Aang, a bell strung on a ribbon rung and she turned. In order to alert the owners when someone entered, the bell had been attached to the door and it rung when it opened and closed. Yue took in the sight of the room. There were shelves lined neatly with an assortment of candles of different colors and scents, labeled carefully. Across the room, there was a case of stairs that led up to what Yue guessed was the owner's personal apartment.

She turned her attention back to the woman, who had pushed the little boy towards the old man. "It's the Northern Water Tribe princess, Papi!" Said the woman, and Yue blanched. The woman-girl-couldn't have been much older than her if this was her father.

And as she had read Yue's thoughts, the woman-girl-looked back at the little boy. "That's my _brother_," She said, and Yue thought she sounded rather irritated. "He's six. I'm eighteen." Yue cringed, then, realizing that she had been staring. "This is our family's shop where we sell candles. We live upstairs, where we have what you need."

Yue nodded dumbly and looked back at Aang as the older girl rested her hand on her hip, waiting for her. The waterbending princess stepped forward as their hostess stepped onto the stairs that led up to her family's home above their shop. Yue followed her, the wood creaking under their feet as they ascended upward.

"My name is Adanna," The girl said and looked back at the Northern Water Tribe princess before her dark green gaze swept past Yue's and settled on Aang. "Who is he?" She asked, wrinkling her brows. "I haven't heard anything about him."

"You wouldn't." Yue answered and paused to try and phrase her next statement correctly. "His name is Aang and..." Was it safe to tell them he was the Avatar? Not now. Not so soon. "He's a very good friend of mine." She looked back at her young companion, who grinned.

Adanna shrugged as they reached the landing. "If you say so," She said and Yue peeked around her shoulder. They stood in a hallway with two doors on either side, the door of one ajar. "Follow me," The young woman said and shuffled towards the open door, "This used to be Papi's study room, but now it's mine." She explained and stepped into the room.

In the room, there was a futon strewn on the floor and a closed drawer. Adanna walked into her room and moved towards the drawer, opening it. Yue stepped closer as the woman sifted through several items, her brows knitted together.

Then, finally, she pulled free a folded piece of paper and held it up for the two of them to see. "It's a map of the Earth Kingdom continent." Adanna said and unfolded it, revealing a map painted in blue, green, and gray, marking rivers and neutral territory. Yue grinned as Adanna passed the map to her. "You can have that." She looked at Yue's hair, "And for a disguise…maybe you should…cut your hair."

Some part of Yue had known that Adanna would say it. She had been contemplating the idea since they had left Ba Sing Se. It would sever her ties from the past and she _would_ be able to fit in more easily. Her hands wound into the white locks and she frowned. Her hair had grown with her, and it was unique to her. She knew it would grow back but it wouldn't be the same.

It would be…different. But, Yue decided, it would be a good different. The Northern Water Tribe princess looked at Aang and then at Adanna, and she nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>There was one thing that Katara liked about the Dai Li, and that was their ability to get right to things. She supposed they had to, in order to keep Ba Sing Se aligned. They were probably preparing to search the city, for she had seen Long Feng-who was Kuei's advisor-leave the palace.<p>

The Southern Water Tribe princess had seated herself on top of the wall that kept the palace of Ba Sing Se separated from the rest of the city. She swung her feet idly, looking out towards the city beyond her. She seemed a peace for the moment, and really, she was.

Everything was going the way it was supposed to.

Soon, the Water Tribes would be alerted of Yue's treasonous acts and everyone would feel the same Katara did. Yue had been a traitor from the start; she had known it for ages. Katara had been waiting for her to slip. She had waited patiently for just the right moment to show the world what Yue really was. How else were they supposed to recreate the world, if their own people were backstabbers?

She had been glad to get rid of her, too. Katara had disliked Yue if only because she had taken her mother. The white haired princess had squeezed her way into their family and pushed poor Katara out of the way, latching herself onto Kya like a dapple river leech. She had sucked up Kya's affection and beamed in it. She had taken Sokka, too.

But Katara had gotten him back. And once the news of Yue's betrayal hit the Southern Water Tribe, she would get her mother back, too. The princess deviously smiled to herself and swung her feet a bit higher, tapping her fingers on the ledge of the wall.

From behind her, there was the sound of sandals approaching. Katara froze and uncorked the pouch of water at her side, preparing to turn and strike down the person who dared harm her. But when she turned around, she saw nothing but a servant kneeling before her, waiting.

The Southern Water Tribe princess leaped down in front of the servant, clearing her throat. "You can rise," She said, looking off to the side as the servant rose to his feet, dipping his head. "What is it?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"A visitor has requested you, Princess." The servant answered and Katara tensed. "It is a woman who was attending the celebration last night." Katara took her weight on her back foot as the man went on, "She is waiting for you in the inner sanctum."

Curiosity got the better of the princess and she jerked her head. "Take me to her," She said, and almost as an afterthought, she added, "Please." She would humor the servants today. She was in a good mood, and she wanted to spread the joy.

The servant turned on his heel and led the young waterbender across the stone courtyard, back towards the palace. Katara followed, trying to figure out who would want to see her. It was a woman, she knew, and that they had attended the celebration, but that didn't narrow down anything and she couldn't remember anyone who was memorable.

The halls of Ba Sing Se's palace were quiet. Down the hall, Katara could hear a door opening and closing, and the sound of someone talking came from behind a closed-and locked-door. The Southern Water Tribe princess listened to the shuffling sound of her boots on the floor as she followed the servant quickly through the halls of the palace.

Katara knew every main hall and corridor of the circular palace. She knew the quickest way to reach the throne room, and she knew what halls intersected. Ba Sing Se's Higher Ring was her second home, and she would expel anything that was out of place in her perfect city. _Those firebenders._

Underneath her feet, the deep green of the floor showed her reflection. In a way, the palace of Ba Sing Se was like a rare gem amongst pieces of coal. Perfect, unscathed, and invaluable. She intended to keep it that way, and when the world had been cleansed of everything bad, Katara would see to it that grand palaces were built amongst the rest of the trash of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation.

But that was something to worry about after the Silver Moon; she had other things to think about at the time. Katara turned her attention back to the servant as they approached the door to a room. Katara couldn't quite remember its purpose at the time. The servant nodded his head before dipping into a respectful bow, scuttling away.

Katara was suddenly apprehensive. She lingered by the door and tugged at her hair as though she was smoothing it, even though there wasn't a strand out of place. Who was this person who had requested her presence? And why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

Mustering all of her will, the Southern Water Tribe princess narrowed her eyes and forcefully opened the door, stepping inside the room. It was painted green along with a yellow so pale that it looked white. Hanging on the wall was a scroll with the characters that spelled out: _What goes around. _There a window, too, casting pale light into the room and throwing light on the palace's visitor.

It was an old woman that Katara didn't recognize, even though she looked vaguely familiar. She was wrinkled and pale, with thick white hair pulled up elaborately. She was short and the green and blue robes that she wore seemed to engulf her whole body. Katara appraised the woman fully, taking in her nails that were rounded, but still dangerously long.

They eyes met and the woman's lips turned upward into the beginnings of a thin smile. "My," She said, and stepped towards Katara, holding out her hands. "Look how much you've grown!" Katara looked down at her, trying to remember where she had heard the voice before. "You've gotten prettier in the years since I've seen you last."

Then, it hit her.

Katara's mouth fell agape and she stepped back in shock. It couldn't be! She had seen her in years, not since she was a child. It couldn't be possible! But it was. And despite herself, Katara felt hot tears sting at the back of her eyes as she dragged the woman towards her, engulfing her in a constricting hug.

"Hama!"

* * *

><p>Adanna lowered the blade as she had used and stepped away from Yue. At the princess's feet were the fallen locks of her hair, curling loosely on the floor. The Northern Water Tribe princess opened her eyes as Adanna tapped her shoulder, gesturing to her that she could move again. Yue raised her hands to head and moved her fingers along her scalp. Her hair was just has thick as it had been, but Adanna had sheared it until it was incredibly short and now it barely brushed the nape of her neck. The princess turned towards Aang, "How does it look?"<p>

The young Avatar was silent and Yue feared that it looked bad. But then, he smiled broadly. "It looks good!" He said and looked at the white locks that lay on the floor. Yue smiled, then, and turned to Adanna. "It makes you prettier. I-I mean," He flushed, "Not that you weren't pretty before, but, you know."

Even though the Air Nomad's comment had made Yue feel a little better, the waterbender couldn't help but wistfully pick up a bit of her cut hair. She held it in her hand, turning towards Adanna. Perhaps, Yue thought, it was because she wasn't quite ready to fully let go of the Water Tribes. It was everything she had known, and it was ingrained in her blood. "Thank you," She whispered, and gathered more of her hair to her. "Do you have a piece of string I can have?" She asked.

Adanna nodded, appraising her work. "I can get you one," She said and used her toe to push the excess hair into a pile. "Let's go back downstairs." The young woman moved towards the exit of the room, turning her attention back to Yue's hair.

As they followed the older teenager down the stairs, Yue looked back at Aang. "We should really be leaving," She said to the young Avatar, "I just wish we had something to give to them in payment," She sighed, "But we don't have anything."

Overhearing their conversation, the dark haired commoner looked back at them. "I suppose that's alright," She said, and shrugged, "We're not the type of people who kill someone because they can't pay at the time. You can repay us later."

Yue didn't think she had ever seen such a kindly person. She smiled as they reentered the shop below the family's home. The Northern Water Tribe princess waved kindly at Adanna's little brother, whose name she had learned was Khomo, but the little boy turned his head away from her, shy.

Adanna moved towards one of the shelves that lined the back of the room and lifted a jar, fishing around. She pulled free a bundle of yarn that was used for binding the candles together. She turned back to the Northern Water Tribe princess and pressed the strip of yarn into the palm of Yue's hand.

The tribal princess wrapped the pale colored yarn around her wrist and pulled it into a knot, making sure not to cut her circulation by making it too tight. She turned to Adanna and stood awkwardly in front of her, her right foot set in front of her left. "We should really be going," She said and opened her arms, embracing the older girl in gratitude.

"I can't thank you enough," Yue whispered and held Adanna at arm's length, her eyes glistening. Aang came up to her side and threw his arms around Adanna as well, grinning in thanks. "I wish I could repay you now, but I can't! But I promise, when everything is said and done…"

Adanna raised her hand, "Oh, worry about that later!" She said and laughed. "I can't believe I've actually seen the Northern Water Tribe princess and I cut her hair!" Yue giggled. "But you should go now, so you can get where you're going."

Yue nodded slowly and stepped back, waving once more at Khomo. The child chose that moment to grin at her, and she realized why he hadn't smiled at her. He was missing four front teeth! Suppressing her giggles, Yue opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, turning back to Adanna. "Thank you!" She said, "And goodbye!"

The princess turned to Aang and she turned her lips upward into a smile as they began to trek back towards where they had left Appa. "We were incredibly lucky," Yue said as the giant bison came into view, "That someone was that kind to us."

"The Air Nomads said kindness was the best way to achieve peace." Aang commented, "Maybe Adanna and her family will be a peace from now on. And maybe, if everyone was kinder to each other, there wouldn't be a war." He grinned as he gripped Appa's horn, heaving himself onto the bison's neck and scooping up the reins.

Yue shrugged as she situated herself in the bison's saddle. "Maybe you're right." She set her bag down and unfolded the map that charted the continent. "So, according to this map, we head west." She studied it for a moment, "That shouldn't be too hard."

Aang tilted his shoulders and snapped the reins. "Yip yip!" He cried and Appa slapped his tail on the earth, pushing himself upward into the air. The beast groaned as he rose ever higher into the sky, turning his nose towards the west.

The white strands of hair that Yue had kept tickled her hands. She looked down, having been unaware that she had been holding onto them. Several slipped through her fingers and before she could catch them, they drifted through the air. Yue watched them flying, and suddenly she had a grand idea. Gathering the remaining pieces of hair, Yue pulled a strand free and released IT.

"This one is for the old Water Tribes." Yue said, and let another strand fly free. "This is for my parents." She set forth another one. "These two are for the Air Nomads and for the past." She sighed, and Aang looked over his shoulder at her. "This one is for the old me-us- and this one," The last one, "This is for the future."

The last white strand caught the wind and whipped through the air. Yue followed it with her eyes until it was too small to see, but she imagined that it was flying through the air, leaving behind everything. And then she smiled softly to herself, her cropped hair tickling her scalp. She had severed her ties to the past. It was time for the future. _Out with the old,_ she thought once again, _and in with the new. _

* * *

><p><strong>If this story had chapter titles, this one would be called Severing Ties. Or perhaps it would be, Yue Makes a Change. Or something I can't think of. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I would've had this chapter out earlier, but circumstance called for my attentions to travel to other places. Meaning: I was lazy. So, in this chapter, some of our characters start on their journey. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>"Aang," Yue said and held the map out before her, stretching it taut in order to see it without the wind ripping it from her hands. "Are you<em> sure<em> you know where we're going?" She asked and looked up at the twelve year old Avatar, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Are you certain?"

The child Avatar grinned cheekily, "Of course I know where we're going!" He cried and looked offended. Then, the tips of his ears turned bright red and he averted his gaze. "Okay, just because we don't know where we're going doesn't mean we're lost!" He smiled innocently at Yue, and the Northern Water Tribe princess rolled her eyes.

Yue rerolled the map and tucked it back into her pack, tucking it amongst her other belongings. "As long as we make it to the Earth Kingdom in one piece," She said and peered over the side of Appa's saddle, looking down at the world below. They had long since left the small town behind them, and the sight below Yue had turned into nothing but trees and a thin, snaking river.

From this point in the sky, Yue found that she could see for miles around her. Appa, she had discovered, wasn't so bad and she was even beginning to like the bison even more. And even though they had been flying for nearly two days straight, Yue had begun to accept their predicament. She had nothing better to do.

They were enemies of the state. _She_ was an enemy of her own tribe, a danger to her own society, and if she was found anywhere in her own kingdom, she would be killed. It was twisted and it hurt to think that she had been banished from the very place she called home, and she blamed Katara for it. The Southern Water Tribe princess was behind _all_ of it, because she hated Yue and wanted her gone forever.

Yue grabbed for the amulet that Kya had given her, and held it in the palm of her hand. Would Kya be proud of her, for standing up to Katara and doing what she thought was right, or would she be disappointed that Yue had ran like a coward? Yue had often sought Kya's approval before her own mother's, and she wondered how different she and Katara would have turned out if they had different mothers.

It wasn't Kya's fault that Katara was so disgustingly evil, Yue knew that much. Katara had two parents who loved her and how she had grown up to be so vile, Yue would never know. The Northern Water Tribe princess looked down at the amulet and held it up so that she could see its contents. Kya had told her that the water had special healing properties-Yue knew this-and that she would know how to use it when the time came. She would know how to heal a shattered mind.

But she barely knew how to heal a regular wound, how was she supposed to go into someone's head and fix it? And who had Kya been talking about? Her mind went back to one of her last conversations with the Southern Water Tribe queen, and she found that she could remember it as clearly as if it was yesterday.

"_There are too many people who smile in your face, and stab you in your back at the same time._" Yue ground her teeth a bit and breathed quietly. Sokka had done just that to her. He had done that to her and Aang when he sided with Katara underneath Ba Sing Se. He had been her friend-_pretended to be her friend-_and then betrayed her by leaving her to escape from the city by herself. He had sided with Suki and Katara. He had chosen them over her, after they had been best friends forever.

She knew that Sokka was Katara's brother, but it still hurt. She knew that she would always just be Sokka's 'almost-sister' and that Katara would always be his _real_ baby sister, and it was selfish of her to keeping thinking that Sokka would pick her over his own sibling.

_Blood before water. _

Ba Sing Se, Yue guessed, was probably being ripped up by Katara's frantic search for the firebenders, if she had even believed Yue. If Yue had stayed underneath the city for a just a moment longer, she wondered what Katara's reaction would have been. Would she have lashed out or would she have meticulously planned behind her cool blue gaze?

Perhaps both.

Her thoughts travelled to that night. If the world hadn't known the Avatar was back, the news would have spread quickly. Perhaps even the Earth Kingdom knew of his return now, and she wondered if they would be welcomed, or killed on the spot. She was a waterbender, from the Northern Water Tribe, and she was the tribal princess. If they wanted, that would be enough to kill her without asking any questions.

Her head itched.

The familiar weight of her hair had disappeared when Adanna had cut it, and her head still felt foreign to her in a way. She had cut her hair-her white, spirit blessed hair-and turned her back on her country to travel the world with the Avatar and stop the madness that was the war. The night that boosted every waterbender's power was still a long time away, but they still had no time to waste. Aang had to learn earthbending _and_ firebending before the world was swept up in the wave of change that the Water Tribes were determined to bring.

Yue partially hoped that summer would never come, but she knew that every moment she spent wishing that the inevitable would never happen, it was a moment wasted. The young waterbender looked at the amulet and brushed her finger over the crack before pulling it over her head, feeling the cool ribbon settle on her neck.

"Do you think we'll have to stop any time soon?" Yue asked, sitting up and putting her hands on the side of Appa's saddle, looking over the edge. "We'll have to land, so Appa can rest, and so we can gather our bearings." She said and then frowned. "But _where_ are we going to land?" She wondered aloud.

She only saw trees.

Aang shrugged and looked over his shoulder, down at the earth below them. "We'll camp out in the forest. It can't be that hard, we just have to light a little fire." He grinned and Yue snorted, "It's not that scary once you get past all the shadows. Trust me; I've camped out before…" His smile fell a bit, "A long time ago."

Yue wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep amongst the trees and plants or not. She had been a princess, and though she had left that life behind now, she was still slightly repulsed at the thought of camping in the dirt. She had been sheltered for most of her life, and on the ground there was dirt, and grass.

And bugs…

But she had been banished, and the luxury of living as a princess was behind her now. Yue inhaled sharply and cleared her throat. She could sleep on the ground. She could get used to sleeping near a fire. She would have; too, at least until they reached the Earth Kingdom and Yue didn't know when that would be.

Besides, Yue thought with a chuckle to herself, there were worse things on the ground than dirt and bugs. One of those-she snickered, then-was Katara. Yue would rather face a horde of stinging insects than the ruthless waterbender during one of her bad moods. She knew at least that the insects would eventually leave. But she knew that Katara would not stop until either she was destroyed, or too tired to keep fighting. The younger girl held harsh grudges.

Except, Yue had never done anything to her. Yue didn't recall ever saying an unkind word to Katara, or doing anything that would make her hate Yue so much. She had always tried to be nice to the younger girl. It was something Yue didn't quite understand.

"Wait, Aang," Yue said and straightened, suddenly remembering what Aang had said only moments before. "I just realized something. How are we going to light a fire anyway, when we don't have anything to make fire with?" She asked and Aang turned to her, dropping Appa's reins beside him.

The young Avatar held out his right hand and pointed back to himself with his thumb, grinning broadly. "You forgot, Yue, I'm the Avatar. I can use firebending, so all we have to do is get some wood and then there you go, problem solved."

Yue shook her head, "I think _you_ forgot something, Aang. You might be the Avatar, but you don't _know_ any firebending. And even if you did, you could set the whole forest on the fire and everyone from here to Ba Sing Se would know where we were. It's dangerous, what if you hurt yourself?"

Aang thought for a moment, his face turned downward as he scratched the bush of the black hair on his head. It would be better, Yue thought, for him to stay that way besides cutting it off like she had done to her own. Aang had the tattoos of an Air Nomad and that would make him stand out even more, and all it took was one careless mistake to get them both captured and killed. "You're right," He said and then sprang back to life. Yue could almost guess what would come out of his mouth before he said it, and she sighed. "But it wouldn't hurt from trying, would it?"

_Yes. _Yue thought, but when she looked at Aang's big gray eyes, she looked off to the side. "Oh, alright, we'll try it."

"I knew you'd say that!" Aang replied, and he grinned.

* * *

><p>It was unusually quiet. Azula stood on the porch of the leaning house, her left hand grasping her right wrist behind her back. She could feel the warmth of the sun beaming down on her face and the top of her head, even though she wasn't directly in the sun. The shadow of the division wall was long and stretched almost to the front of the tiny house that they had been hiding in. She shifted her feet and extended her fingers to stretch them. It was quiet.<p>

And warm. It was quiet and warm, but cool at the same time. A zephr had blown and warmed her skin comfortably, lifting her bangs about her face before she smoothed them in their rightful place. Inside the house, it had been hot for her to breathe, even though she was a firebender. She had needed to suck in the fresh air, because she was a firebender and if fire didn't get enough air, it would eventually go out. And secretly, she was waiting for Sanjiv.

The dragon, she thought, would only come when he wanted to, and Azula had no true power over the great beast. He would return to her when he deemed it time, and Azula hoped it was soon. She was sure, though, that the dragon would return only when she least expected. Where the dragon went when he was away from her, Azula never knew. She had almost gotten over the feeling of abandonment that came over her when the dragon was gone.

But not quite.

From the corner of her eye, she saw green. Azula turned her head to fully face the splash of color and she inhaled sharply. In the house adjacent to their own, there were about five men standing in the doorway. They wore robes of dark green and hats that shadowed their faces, and just looking at them made Azula feel uneasy. Something about them screamed trouble, and there was an ominous look about their dark, loose fitting clothes.

As she watched, the tallest of the men placed his hand on the door and rapped loudly. She could hear the sound of his fist from where she stood and she wondered if he was an earthbender. From the earthbenders she had seen in the city, several of them had large hands. And she looked at her own hands, which she decided were perfectly proportional to her body.

The tall man turned back to his companions and shook his head so slightly that Azula would have missed it if she had blinked. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but then three of the green robed men stepped off of the porch and he followed suit, leaving the fifth man standing alone. They turned towards the leaning house and Azula's breath caught in her throat.

Azula pressed herself against the side of the house, daring not to breathe. They were firebenders, in a city ruled by warmongering waterbenders. They couldn't be seen, not now, not when their mission was nowhere near over. She wondered if they would see her before she could slip back inside and close the door, and pretend that no one lived in the leaning house.

Or, she could fight them. She would be outnumbered, but Azula wasn't a coward. She hated cowards. She wasn't a _fool_, either, though. She knew when to run and when to fight, because she valued her life and her honor. A chip off of her pride was a small price to pay in order to keep her life.

The Fire Nation princess cleared her throat as the green robed men made their way towards the porch of the leaning house, their heavy clothes barely moving with each step. They all had a single thick, dark braid swishing against their back and Azula raised her eyebrows. The taller one looked up at her and Azula thought that she had never seen such green eyes. They were almost the same color as his clothes and she blinked.

"I didn't know anyone lived here," The green eyed man commented as he stepped up on the porch, his hands tucked into his sleeves. He looked pointedly at Azula and the young princess leveled her gaze, narrowing her eyes just a bit. "Did you just move here, little girl? With your family?" He looked at Azula and then at the leaning house behind her. "What's your family name?"

Azula cleared her throat. She didn't have to speak, if she didn't want to because she knew that this man-no matter whom he may be-would never best her even if he tried. Azula didn't know _why_ these men were knocking on doors, but she would find out if she had to. But before she could say anything, the door behind her opened. She knew who it was even before she turned.

"Is there a problem?" Lu Ten said and stepped around Azula, his head lifted high. He stood beside Azula, his hands clasped neatly behind his back. "Is there a reason why you are questioning my poor little sister?" He asked and put his arms around Azula's shoulders, patting her head. "Please don't distress her, she reacts so terribly!"

Lu Ten, Azula admitted, was almost as good of a liar as she was. Almost. The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation looked towards the robed men and his amber eyes were shining cunningly. "If you have any questions to ask, kind sirs, I prefer you ask me directly."

To Azula's surprise, the men seem undaunted by Lu Ten's approach. The tallest, apparently their leader, straightened and his face was a mask of professionalism. "We hate to bother you," He said in a way that screamed the opposite, "If you would please tell your _whole_ family to step outside for just a moment. Don't be alarmed, this is perfectly normal. Nothing is wrong."

Azula knew a lie when she heard one. She was about to summon fire to her fingertips, but before she could exhale, Lu Ten put his hand on her wrist and shook it vigorously, looking down at her from the corner of his eye. _Wait. _He seemed to say. _Wait and see. _She nodded slightly.

"Sister," Lu Ten said and patted her shoulder, "Go inside and get Father and the others, alright?" He turned to face the robed men, "We live with our other brother and our cousins, and our father." Lu Ten said and it seemed as if the lies were spinning easily off of his tongue. "Go ahead, Sister!"

The second princess of the Fire Nation dipped her head and reentered the house. As the door closed behind her, she could feel eight eyes-six gold and two gray- fall upon her. "What's going on out there?" Zuko asked, holding up a tile from a board game. He looked up at Azula and then back at the door, "Who is that outside?"

Azula looked at her brother, "If I knew that, Brother Dearest, I would have told you. I'm guessing they are some type of official for the city. Lu Ten said to cooperate," She rolled her eyes at this, "In case they have anything on us that they could bring up." Had these robed officials seen them firebending? Had they seen them scale the dividing wall and capture that white haired girl?

Would it best to silence the green robed men before they silenced them?

"I guess you're saying that we have to go outside." Mai said and wrinkled her nose, putting down the unmarked tile that she had been preparing to hand Ty Lee. The pink clad girl still had her hand extended to receive the tile, her mouth agape. "Ugh, at least it isn't raining."

Azula watched as her companions rose to their feet slowly and deliberately. Ty Lee, the most flexible of them all, arched her legs over her shoulders until they were flat on the floor near her face before she pulled herself backwards with her hands, pushing herself into a standing position with a ground. The acrobatic girl would always best Azula in that field, but Azula had never gotten angry at her. As long as Ty Lee was on her side, she would be fine.

Mai rose to her feet and the black band of weapons strapped to her wrists appeared for a brief moment before she rolled her sleeves back down. She looked at Azula and the lines of her lips twitched in what wasn't quite a smile or frown. Mai had never been very expressive and she was nowhere near as happy-go-lucky as Ty Lee, but she did have emotions.

On day, Azula thought, she would be able to read them as easily as she could read everyone else's. The firebending princess smoothed her clothes and moved back towards the door. Mai followed her, her footsteps quiet and light. She was a quiet presence, so unlike Ty Lee and Azula wondered if that was why they were both her friends. She fell somewhere in between their personalities and in a way, they both orbited around her as though she was the sun. It was only natural.

Lu Ten looked at them as they filed out on the porch behind them. He grinned at the city officials and draped one arm around the shoulder of Zhao, the navy captain. Azula didn't exactly like the man, but he was pleasant enough to work with. "This, kind sir, is my father." Lu Ten said and turned his head towards the Water Tribe men. Azula thought she saw a flash of annoyance in Zhao's eye, but he didn't dare pluck Lu Ten's fingers off of his arm. If he had done such a thing, Azula wouldn't have hesitated to put him in his place-ally or not.

"This is my darling little sister that you met before, and our brother. The two of them, they're twins." Azula shifted her gaze towards Zuko and tilted her lips downward in the makings of a frown. If they had really been twins, Azula was sure she would have been the dominant of the two, as she was now. She would have been the first born, then, and perhaps Zuko wouldn't have been looked down on so much because he was weaker, and softer. Then again, if she had been the first born twin, she would have absorbed all the light before Zuko even had the chance to speak.

Pointing to Mai and Ty Lee, Lu Ten introduced them as their orphan cousins, which couldn't have been further from the truth. They were both daughters of rich, influential nobles. Ty Lee had six other siblings, with another on the way, and Mai's parents had a son not too long ago, if Azula recalled correctly. They weren't orphans, but some of the best lies were so far from the truth that it was as if they could fit in stories.

The tall leader nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," He said and pulled his arms out of his sleeves. "But you never told me whether or not you just moved here or not. And your family name. This is merely for a census of Ba Sing Se, this is completely normal." He blinked slowly and when he opened them, his emerald green eyes met Azula's.

"Well," Lu Ten said, "You've taken your count." He dipped his head, but the four Ba Sing Se officials did not move. The Fire Nation's Crown Prince frowned and furrowed his brow, looking just as confused as the others. Except Azula. The princess kept her eyes narrow and her face straight.

Something, she thought, was off about these men. Something was wrong with them and what they said, and if she probed hard enough, she would figure it out. Azula looked hard at the men for a long minute, listening as the taller one spoke, "If you all would just please step off of the porch, just for a moment." The Fire Nation princess's mouth twitched.

Azula was suddenly beginning to question Lu Ten's leadership as he stepped off of the porch. But only fools argue in the presence of the enemy, and Azula was anything but a fool. She followed her older cousin's lead and stepped off of the porch, looking up briefly at the sky.

She saw a flash of dark blue and silver in the sky above the city, a long and sinuous shape that she was beginning to recognize more and more. It wasn't an illusion, she knew that, and she knew that the figure in the sky _had_ to be Sanjiv. The fire wielding princess smiled coyly to herself. Sanjiv, she decided, had an _excellent_ sense of timing.

Zuko and Lu Ten, who had been closest to her, followed her gaze. Zuko let out a tiny gasp, making a sound that seemed as if his breath was caught in his throat. If it had been the time and place for the matter, Azula would have smirked. She could almost taste the envy that was rolling off of her older brother's skin. Now was not the time to gloat, though. Not yet.

"There's been some commotion going on in this part of the city," The leader of the men said and then the fifth man who had been standing on the neighboring porch returned to the group, hands tucking primly in his robe. "And we would simply like to do a test. Don't worry, this is completely normal."

_Test?_

Before Azula could react-before _anyone_ could react, really-the leader of the Water Tribe men had stepped aside. The man behind him, short and bulky, seeming stuffed into his clothes and hat, leaped forward, his feet slamming hard against the ground. He pulled back his hand and brought it down, causing a slab of earth of rise to his command. He sent it towards the group of Fire Nation warriors.

It happened so quickly. Ty Lee let out a shout and Zhao sent a blast of red-orange fire at the men, shattering the slab of rock before it could strike him down. The earthbender sidestepped and Azula formed fire in her palm. She had known something wasn't right with those men. She had known it! The tall man orchestrating the event raised his hand, a dark smile on his lips.

"It seems," He said, "That we've found our firebenders." He clapped his hands and the other men-apparently earthbenders-came to stand beside him. "The Princess said to kill them should they be found. I think you know what to do."

Azula did.

One of the earthbenders lunged at her and Azula brought her hands up, sending a blast of azure fire towards the man. The ground underneath her shook and split between her feet, threatening to drag her under. The young firebender leaped to the right, regaining her foot just as Zuko sent a burst of orange-red fire in the direction of the man that had tried to end his sister.

For once, Azula was grateful for her brother. She smirked as she sprang into the air, arching her leg in a kick that sent blue fire spurting from her heel down upon the earthbender's wide hat. Below her, Zuko swept his foot across the man's legs, hooking his ankles and dragging him down.

Off to the side, Mai had thrown several blades at the earthbender that had turned on her and Ty Lee. From the corner of her eye, Azula could see Ty Lee springing on her hands and leaping gracefully over the man, smirking in her cheery sort of way. She straightened and crept up behind him, jabbing her small fists into his shoulders and back.

Lu Ten had taken on the leader of the earthbenders, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Azula turned her attention back to the man who had attacked her and she squinted. Zuko came to her side, fire burning in his palms as he stood back to back with her. They were working together for once, even though Azula could have taken him on by herself. Even though they were fighting side by side, it was still a fierce competition between the two siblings.

_Breathe. _Azula thought and inhaled deeply, sending a disk of flame in the direction of the earthbenders. _Firebending feeds off of the breath and emotion. _Fury swelled up in her belly. _Concentrate._ _There is no time for distraction. Every moment you waste thinking about others is a moment where the enemy can take your life. Do _not_ lose. Do _not_ stop. _Do not fail. She had no intention to.

A winged shadow fell across the sky and the earthbender looked up. Azula smirked, silently thanking her dragon. Both she and Zuko sent twin blasts of fire-one blue and one orange-towards the earthbender, knocking him off balance and singeing the tail of his robe. Azula looked up briefly at the sky. Sanjiv roared and suddenly the dragon descended upon them, baring bone white teeth that could snap a leg in two if a person was ever misfortunate enough to fall between his jaws. He swept his great wings and the earthbender closest to him was thrown backwards against the wall.

The rest of the attackers let out cries of alarm and Azula smirked. "Retreat!" The tall man cried and the ground underneath them yawned, pulling them before snapping shut again. Azula stepped back, slowing her breath as their attackers disappeared into the earth.

"I think," Lu Ten said and panted for breath, his face flushed slightly pink. "I think that means they figured out we were Fire Nation." He looked towards Azula and Zuko, then at Sanjiv. The great beast landed heavily off to Azula's left and the firebending princess moved towards her dragon, putting her hand on his muzzle. "I think it's best that we get you youngsters out of here."

"What?" Azula cried at the same time Zuko shouted the same word, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple. She was surprised and appalled at the same time. They-_she_-had fought off enemy. She _deserved_ to be in Ba Sing Se, because she had fought off earthbenders and she could fight waterbenders, too. "You can't do that."

Lu Ten looked at his young cousin and shook his head. "I think I can." He said and looked at Sanjiv again. "You and Zuko, and Mai and Ty Lee are going to leave on your dragon." Said beast flicked his tail at the mention of his name. "Zhao and I are going to carry on the mission. It's too dangerous for you to be here."

Azula narrowed her eyes and stepped up to her older cousin, raising her head to meet his gaze. "No it's not. You brought us on this mission and we're going to finish it." She clenched her fists, offended. She had just proven that she could handle everything that was thrown at her. She was _needed_ for the mission. They all _needed_ her.

"I promised your mother _and_ your father that I wouldn't put you two in danger if I had the choice not to. I'm not saying I'm sending you _home_, but I'm sending you away from Ba Sing Se for the time being." He began to walk back towards the leaning house. "It's what I think is best, Azula, and I'm sticking with that."

It wasn't _fair!_ Azula ground her teeth and then exhaled, willing her skin to cool. She had worked just as hard on the mission as Lu Ten had. It wasn't fair. The firebender followed her allies into the leaning house and she looked towards Zuko, who was just as heated as she.

Lu Ten glanced at her and to Azula, he looked as though he didn't care that he had disappointed his cousins. "Don't look so down," He said in an attempt to reassure them. "I'm sending you into the Earth Kingdom, and you're here sulking because you're leaving Ba Sing Se." The man bent and held up a map that had been strewn across the floor. It was of the world, uncolored but showing the main cities of the world. Holding it against his stomach, he pointed to a part of the world that belonged to the Earth Kingdom, where it hadn't been touched by firebenders or waterbenders. "This," He said and pointed to a city, "Is Garsai. Across from Garsai is the ocean. There's a naval base on an island just off of the coast. I want you," He pointed to Azula and grinned, "I want you young'uns to go here! Doesn't that sound like fun!"

So, Azula thought, they would be doing something worthwhile after all. She looked at Zuko, then at Mai and Ty Lee and nodded. "I suppose," She said, "It sounds like something up to my standards. We'll do it."

"Good girl!" Lu Ten smiled, dropped the map, and ruffled his younger cousin's hair. "I knew that would cheer you up. Now let's get packing."

* * *

><p>Katara had forgotten so much. She had forgotten so much about Hama, and it was almost like she was meeting her for the first time again, only she wasn't a little girl who was too shy to step from behind her mother's skirts. She was older and stronger now, but she was still very much the same. Hama made her feel like a child, even when she told her stories of her time in prison. She was a relentless teaching with a biting comment for every mistake, but kind words for every achievement. Her hands were soft, softer than any other hands Katara had felt, except for her mother's. Her mother had the softest hands, ever.<p>

"You've grown so much!" Hama said as Katara poured the elderly woman a cup of tea, grinning wildly. "When I saw you last, you were just a little girl and half your height!" She accepted the cup from the young waterbending princess and held it to her lips before lowering it once more, "And now look at you, a master waterbender and the best princess you could be!"

Katara smiled bashfully and picked up her own tiny cup. Hama made her feel giddy, and for a moment, she could forget that there were firebenders in her city and that Yue was running off with the Avatar, spreading disorder and treason with every word that fell off of her tongue. She looked over the rim of her tea cup at Hama, who smiled back at her with wrinkles under her pale eyes. Katara remembered those eyes, now. She remembered how she had so desperately looked for approval in their depths when she had been a child. "Where have you been all of these years, Hama?" She asked.

The old woman lifted her shoulders. "I've been many places," She replied and met Katara's gaze. "I've been learning, even though I am already a master waterbender. You know, just because you earn a title doesn't mean you stop learning. That's not a master is. I've been polishing some of the arts I've worked on, creating new ones, and then I returned to Ba Sing Se to rest my old bones. And what a coincidence, news arrives that the two princesses and the prince had come to give the city a visit! With the Avatar. Tell me, how did you find him?"

"_Don't_ mention him." Katara said and her pleasant mood was ruined. "Don't mention him or Yue. She was a traitor from the day she was born! She deserted the Water Tribes after trying to steal away my mother and my father, _and _Sokka! She tried to take what was mine, and she tried to convince everyone that she was sweet and innocence. But I saw right through her. I saw her for what she really was, Hama, a traitor! She tried to take my mother away from me!"

Hama nodded, "I saw her, on the night she left, during the celebration. I even spoke to her." She reached over and patted Katara's hand. "But that's alright, because traitors never prosper. I'll teach you the several moves that you wouldn't learn from any other master living on the ice. One day, we'll travel, and then you'll become the greatest princess ever to hail from the Southern Water Tribe! Speaking of the Southern Water Tribe how is your family?"

Katara tilted her lips up briefly. "They're doing fine. Father is the best chief the Southern Water Tribe could ever have, Hama! I think he might name me as his heir apparent instead of Sokka. He's far too interested in inventing and tinkering with things instead of ruling. But I care about the people, Hama. I care about the people when the Silver Moon comes, I can lead them to victory. I can lead the world into an era of eternal peace. I _know_ I can."

Before Hama could speak-whether to reassure the girl or argue against her, no one would know-the door of the old woman's guest room opened. Katara looked up and narrowed her eyes, but relaxed her shoulders as the person entered. It was Bato, the Southern Water Tribe man that had accompanied them on the way to Ba Sing Se. The man had pretty much left the children to their own devices until Yue and the Avatar had fled. It was he who sent the message of their betrayal to the Water Tribes.

The man dipped respectfully to the princess, even though he was older than her, and nodded to Hama. "The Dai Li agents that were sent out to search for the firebenders have returned." He said and Katara opened her mouth to speak, but he went on before she could get the words off of her tongue. "They were found and attacked, but they got away."

A crack appeared in tea cup that Katara held appeared and she looked at Bato with a look of disbelief and anger. "They did _what?_ How did they get away! The Dai Li are supposed to be the elite policemen of Ba Sing Se, no one escapes them. Just _how_ strong are these firebenders?" She asked and set her cup down, turning towards Hama. Bato had to be lying. The firebenders couldn't have been that hard to capture. Could they? Did she need to go after them herself?

"According to the reports that just came in, the firebenders-or at least one of them-had a _dragon_ with them." Even Bato couldn't keep the amazement out of his voice. Katara had never seen a dragon before, but she had seen pictures of them and it was said that no painter could truly capture the majestic air about the legendary beasts. There was something that was too wild to illustrate. "Once the dragon arrived, the agents retreated in fear for their lives."

Katara couldn't really blame them. She would have run if there was a dragon wanting to eat her, too, though she wouldn't admit it. The waterbender blinked and looked down at her now cracked tea cup, setting it on the tray quietly. "I suppose that makes sense," She said and nipped her bottom lip. "They will most likely flee now that they've been figured out, but there still needs to be careful watches on the city. But now, that is another thing we can cross off on our list."

Bato nodded and Hama smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Princess. You are certainly worth of being Hakoda's heir, in my opinion. You prioritize and rationalize." Katara beamed, basking in the woman's approval. "And you know how to protect and serve your people in the best way you can."

And perhaps the great beings above refused to allow Katara a moment of praise, or maybe it was coincidence, but at that moment, the door opened again and in rushed Suki the Kyoshi Warrior, her face flushed red as if she had ran through the whole palace looking for Katara. Maybe she had.

"Sokka's missing!" Suki cried and skidded to a halt in front of Katara. The young princess turned her head sharply, narrowing her eyes in surprise at the older girl's words. Really, she had heard her wrong. That wasn't possible. She had just seen Sokka tinkering around with that boomerang of his earlier that morning. He couldn't be missing. Beside her, Bato inhaled sharply and Hama made a _tsk_ noise in her throat. "He's not in the palace, we already checked."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Sokka is almost a grown man, as stupid as he acts sometimes. If he's not in the palace, then he must be in the city, Suki. Go check and see if he's there. Maybe he didn't want to bother with an escort. He's not missing. He's probably sulking over…_her._" Of course. Yue had tried to steal Sokka away from her, too.

Suki shook her head vehemently. "No, we already checked before I came to tell you. No one has seen him since this morning." She clasped her right wrist with her left hand in front of her body, the iron war fans at her hip rattling. "Not even the servants."

Katara's blood ran cold as Bato spoke, "I think it might be helpful to mention that a ship heading for the west pulled out of port just two hours ago." He said and Katara bit her tongue. _No, no, no!_ Sokka couldn't have left her. He couldn't have left her! He couldn't have! They were siblings and they stuck together. They stuck together even though they argued and fought. He wouldn't leave her.

The waterbending Southern Water Tribe princess wrinkled her nose and looked back at Hama and Bato. Hama returned her gaze and nodded slightly, just barely. Then it hit her. If Sokka really had ran from the city, she knew what he was looking for. If he had really hopped on the ship heading west-in the direction of the Earth Kingdom-she knew who he was going to try and find.

_Yue. _

Leaping to her feet, Katara jerked her head. "Get your supplies ready. Prepare an escort down to the port and tell the servants to hurry up and get everything ready to leave on the next westbound ship." She snapped to Suki and brushed by her angrily before looking back at Hama and Bato. "Bato, stay here and maintain the city. Hama…would you please come with us?" Her voice softened at bit and the elderly woman, not wanting to distress her pupil, nodded. "We're leaving."

Katara couldn't stand traitors. Really, she couldn't.

* * *

><p>Riding on a dragon, Azula thought, was the most uncomfortable and exhilarating feeling she had experienced. The dragon's scales were rough against her legs and her eyes were squinted from the rush of air slamming against her face, stealing away her breath. There was nothing like it, she decided.<br>_  
><em>There couldn't be.

Sanjiv flew through the sky, carrying four teenagers and the supplies that wouldn't weigh him down. The sudden extra weight had surprisingly not bothered the dragon and when Azula had urged him to take light into the sky, he had. Azula had feared that Sanjiv would refuse to let her leap onto his back, she had never ridden a dragon before and she discovered there was nothing that could compare to the experience. Really, there couldn't.

Flying on Sanjiv was like being sick and laughing at the same time, in a disgusting sort of way. The feel of his scales underneath her hands and the sensation that she was going to fall off at any time was appealing, in an odd sort of way. It was something new, and if it hadn't been for Mai's fingers digging into her side, she would have enjoyed it. The pale, lanky girl clung onto Azula and the Fire Nation princess wondered what facial expression she would see on Mai's face if she turned. Would it be fear? Or excitement?

They had left Ba Sing Se behind now, Azula thought, and tried to look back. She only saw Ty Lee's braid flying in the wind, obscuring her view. It hadn't been too long, though, since they had left Lu Ten behind in the city, waving at them with his own pack slung over his shoulder. There were only two of them, now, and they could move more freely than they could with four teenagers following them around.

The journey west, Azula thought, would be a long one and she wondered how long it would take them to reach Garsai. It was a city in the Earth Kingdom, on the coast of the ocean and just off of the coast was their destination. A naval base owned by the Fire Nation, and it was there where they would help the soldiers there. They would fly across enemy territory most of the time-be it Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe-and of course there would be time when they would have to land.

It was perilous and fulfilling, Azula thought, and it was exactly what she needed. She planned to make the best out of her journey by bringing down every waterbender she saw, because even though she wouldn't be there to help destroy their stronghold on Ba Sing Se, she could still crush their army. Her father had always told her to never fail, and she had worshiped those words. She wouldn't fail and she would make him proud, even though she wasn't in Ba Sing Se.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" Mai asked quietly behind Azula and the princess of the Fire Nation turned her face towards her. Mai's dark hair had been loosened from its style by the wind and several of the dark strands framed her lily white face. She held tightly onto Azula, her hands holding relentlessly onto the princess's shirt.

Sanjiv's wings, leathery and blue, stretched out on either side of time and if Azula stretched her leg out fully, she would touch the scales of his shoulder. "Of course I do!" Azula scoffed, and she lied. She had no idea how to fly Sanjiv, but thankfully the dragon had grown accustomed to the weight on his back and he had taken over for his mistress. "You underestimate me, Mai."

The older girl made a disbelieving sound in her throat. "How far do you think we're going to get before we have to land? There's only dirt and trees down there, and that's disgusting." She looked towards the earth below them, towards the trees and the snaking river that ran through it. Azula agreed with her, but they didn't have the supplies to camp anywhere. "Unless we find a city soon."

"That would be pleasant," Azula said and the corners of her lips turned down. She didn't want to sleep among the dirt like a common soldier, not when she was princess. It didn't suit her and she preferred to sleep in the comfort of a clean room, with closed walls and a roof. She would _not_ sleep on the ground if she had the choice. The map that Lu Ten had given them was tucked neatly into Zuko's pack and Azula hadn't paid much attention to the cities they would passing.

Perhaps, she thought, they would just have to be lucky.

She looked up at the sky above them and saw that the sun had changed position, moving steadily so that it would be in front of them soon. She was _Princess Azula_, she was _born_lucky. She could make it. Mai sniffed behind her. She was born lucky. She could handle anything.

* * *

><p>Yue stood a safe distance near the river, biting her bottom lip nervously. Several feet away from her was Aang, his brow furrowed and his nose wrinkled. She was prepared to douse him in water should his attempt would firebending go wrong. The thought of Aang firebending unnerved Yue not because Aang was doing it, but because it was <em>firebending<em>. Yue was a waterbender; hating firebenders was natural to her. "Are you sure about this, Aang?"

"Of course!" The child Avatar said and straightened. "I just, ugh…gotta figure out how you do it." He held out his hand and thrust his palm outwards, frowning. "Um, do you…" He pushed both of his hands out, then, but still no fire appeared. "I don't get it."

The Northern Water Tribe princess wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. "But you're the Avatar; you learned all the elements before. Can't you remember from your other past lives?" She had never seen a real firebending move, except for the night she had been captured by the firebenders in Ba Sing Se, but it had been dark, then, and she had been too stressed out to take note of anything beyond what was in front of her.

Aang shook his head and Yue frowned, waving her hand in dismissal. "Forget it, then," She said and called the water from the river, "Come on, let's do some practice with your waterbending." She preferred to work with the water; it was an element she understood. It was an element that was familiar to her and that she could control.

The young Air Nomad drew the water towards him and Yue stood in front of him, her feet touching each other and her back straight. Waterbending was about flexibility and form, the movement drawn from not only the tides, but from the bender's energy as well.

"Are you ready?" She asked, and without waiting for a reply, she sent a torrent of water towards her younger companion and drew her remaining water into two whips, lashing out with her right hand towards Aang's feet and throwing her left whip towards his head. She wasn't starting simple. Not this time. When the time came, no one would spare him. No one would care that he was a child.

Gray eyes wide with surprise, Aang drew his water up into a shield in front of him and Yue's attack slammed into the wall, splashing onto the ground. The older waterbender narrowed her eyes and sent another wave at the boy. He had good defense tactics, she noticed, and he matched every attack with a shield of equal force. But he wouldn't attack her. Yue wasn't sure if he was holding back.

"Don't hold back!" She called and Aang nodded, pulling the water around him in a wide circle. Before Yue could blink, the water that the Avatar had been manipulating swept towards her and crashed down on her, knocking her off of her feet. Yue let out a cry of surprise as she landed on her back with a gasp, winded. _Well,_ she thought, _he didn't hold back. _

Aang rushed over to her as Yue pushed herself up in a sitting position. "Are you okay?" He asked, as if he was worried that he had hurt her. Yue nodded and looked up at the sky, seeing that it was darkening. "Are you sure, Yue? I'm sorry!"

Yue shook her head, "There's no reason to be sorry, Aang, that was _excellent_!" She rose to her feet. "I'm proud of you." The sixteen year old waterbender sniffed, "I think that victory ends our spar. Besides, it's getting dark, and we should set up our camp, even though we don't have a fire. Come on, let's get started."

The tribal princess walked back towards Appa, who had settled on the edge of the clearing. She looked at the great beast and willed a smile to appear on her lips. Learning to like Appa was hard, but she was doing it. She put her hand on the bison's nose and patted it before heaving herself up into the saddle on his back, crawling to where her bag was lying. Her supplies were meager, but they would be enough for the night. They would make it by.

Tossing her pack onto the ground, Yue looked up at the sky again as the first star appeared. It twinkled against the sky, which looked as though someone had taken several brushes dipped in pink, red, and orange and dragged them across the blue sky, painting red and pink clouds amidst a backdrop of orange and indigo. It was beautiful, and Yue felt at peace.

She thought she saw something blue disappear into the trees just off from where they were, but then she blinked and it was gone. Leaping from the bison's back, Yue trotted over to where the grass was dry enough and soft enough to sleep. She was apprehensive about sleeping on the ground, but a beggar couldn't be picky about what they were given.

Aang flopped down on the ground next to her as Yue set down her bag and lay down beside him, putting her arms underneath her neck for extra comfort. The ground was hard, but the grass was soft, and for that she was grateful.

For a long while, they were both silent. Yue looked up through the trees as the sky darkened and more stars began to peek from their hiding places, glittering and shining like bits of ice hanging against a sheet of black cloth. She wondered if they were just as cold to the touch. And she wondered if there was a world like her own out there.

Maybe, if there was, its inhabitants were a peaceful people. Maybe they didn't believe in war, and believed in peace instead. She sighed and turned towards Aang. "I'm wondering what's out there," Yue whispered and looked at her friend. She pointed to the stars, "Is there anything at all out there?" Aang was the Avatar, maybe he knew.

"Maybe." Aang replied just as quietly, resting his head in the cradle of his hands. "We'll have to find out." So, even the mighty Avatar didn't know if there really was a world that was settled between the mortal world and the spiritual one. Then again, the Avatar was human, too.

Yue blinked slowly and looked at her younger companion before returning her eyes to the sky high above her head. "I don't think," She said softly, "I don't think that's possible. I don't think we'll ever find out. But we can imagine." Then again, she had been wrong before.

They fell into another period of silence for a while, and then Aang spoke."Did you hear that?" The boy asked and sat up, looking towards Yue in the darkness. Yue could barely see him, but she heard him well enough. "It sounded like something was moving out there."

Yue was tired. She didn't want to listen to nature now, not yet. "No," She yawned and settled against her bag-turned-pillow. "It was probably just Appa moving around. Just ignore it and go asleep. I'm tired, and we have to keep going, tomorrow." She closed her eyes again and turned onto her stomach. And then she slept.

"Good night." Aang said softly, and Yue murmured a reply. That was the last thing she heard and the moonlight and starlight was cool on her back.


	12. Chapter 12

**It actually didn't take me a month to update this time! Does that mean I'm moving up in the world? Anyway, in this chapter, our two groups merge together, but it doesn't go smoothly. Katara tries to get some relaxation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Azula awoke to the morning sunlight streaming unfiltered onto her face. She opened her eyes and winced, looking up at trees that cast shadows around her. To her left was Zuko, lying flat on his back with his left arm draped over his stomach and his right arm behind his head. To her right was Ty Lee, lying on her side with her legs pulled up to her chest and a smile on her face. And after a moment, Azula realized where she was.<p>

In the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere, lying amidst the dirt and grass with no tent or adequate blanket. In the middle of the forest with her friends lying around her, and off to the side was a huge mass of cerulean scales. Sanjiv. He had stayed with her during the night, and Azula thought that perhaps she slept better knowing he hadn't left her.

It was disgusting though, because she had lain amongst the vile and dirty things of the ground, among what was normally beneath her. It was a new low for her, and Azula was disgusted. But it was morning now, and she had made it through the night, even though she barely remembered landing in the forest. She only remembered crawled off of Sanjiv, her legs sore as she curled up on the ground, and slept. Flying had drained her, and she drew her energy off of the sun. The night had made her tired, and she had slept tor regain her energy.

The princess of the Fire Nation sat up and discreetly wiped the sleep from her eyes. Beside her, Zuko opened his eyes, after hearing his younger sister awake. She looked at him for a long moment, unspeaking, and smirked as she pushed herself to her feet, arching her back in a stretch. She was refreshed and when she conjured a blue flame in her hand, it felt hotter and stronger. Brighter.

"Good morning, Sanjiv," Azula said and put her palm on the dragon's warm noise, pulling it away quickly. His nostrils were hot and alarming to the touch, even for a firebender like her. She looked down at him, at his animalistic golden eyes and smirked. The dragon looked at her and then closed his eyes, as if he was annoyed by her. Azula withdrew, offended, and looked down at the scaled beast. "You don't have to be so rude."

"Are you seriously talking to that dragon?" Zuko said as he pushed himself to his feet, talking quietly as to not awake Ty Lee and Mai. Azula turned to face him and narrowed her eyes. She could feel the jealously seeping through Zuko's skin like sweat. She had a dragon and he didn't. Sanjiv was _hers_ and Zuko had nothing. She was one of the world's greatest firebenders, and Zuko barely passed as a pitiful excuse. She was the younger child and was the more respected one.

If she had been Zuko, she would have been jealous, too.

"Why, yes, Zuzu, I am talking to _my_ dragon." Azula replied and turned to fully face her brother. Her bold grin fell when she saw that Zuko seemed apathetic. For once, she noticed, he hadn't worn his heart on his sleeve and she hadn't been able to strike a reaction out of him. She enjoyed doing so, because getting under Zuko's skin was so easy. Too easy.

"If you guys are going to argue, at least do it quietly." Deadpanned Mai and Azula turned to see her pale skinned companion sitting up, looking down at her clothes with disgust. She was just as choosy as Azula about her sleeping quarters, and she looked as though she wanted to burn her clothes. "Your arguments aren't even that interesting, anyway."

Azula glared at Mai, who returned her gaze with a more leveled-headed one as she rose to her feet, turning her head first to the left, and then to the right. Her narrow yellow eyes focused on Sanjiv, the dragon, before she looked away. Azula leaned on her back foot, and she wasn't surprised when Ty Lee suddenly sprang up, her big gray eyes glittering.

The pink clad acrobat rolled over into a straddle split, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning!" She chippered and Azula didn't know how the girl could be so happy just moments after she woke up. It didn't seem natural, and to normal people, Azula was sure it wasn't. Ty Lee pulled herself from her split and stood up, bending forward to grab her toes. "Why are you guys looking so down? It's just morning time."

"Because, Ty Lee, we aren't unnatural happy like you." Azula retorted and rolled her eyes as Ty Lee grinned in response. Azula didn't understand how Ty Lee could be so happy, when she had every reason to be just as quiet and depressing as Mai.

Zuko cleared his throat and Azula turned her attention towards her brother as he spoke, "We have to leave soon, in order to cover as much ground as possible." He said and Azula figured that he was right. They travelled by day light and in order to go half-way across the world; they would have to utilize their time. That was no problem. Azula could do that. She could get them to Garsai in record them. She could do anything.

Mai raised her leg and looked up before turning to look back at Azula and Zuko. "I'm hungry." She said simply and put her hands in her billowing red sleeves, staring at them with her hard yellow eyes from beneath her ink black bangs. She rolled her eyes and flicked a leaf off of her robe, glaring at it. "This place is dirty, and stupid."

"I want to explore a little, first." Ty Lee chimed in, looking from Mai, to Azula, to Zuko, and then back to Azula. It was then that Azula figured that they had silently elected her to be their leader. Even though Zuko was older, and a boy, she had made a better candidate for leader. And she wouldn't have it any other way. While Azula was sure Zuko was good at _something_, leading wasn't it. Firebending wasn't, either, but she wouldn't embarrass her dear brother today. Not yet.

The forest was covered in leaves and dirt, and grass and bugs and other things that Azula couldn't stand to be among, but she admitted that exploring did catch her fancy. She was intrigued by the way that shadows fell so naturally on the ground around them, and how the sun's rays fell onto her even though she wasn't in the open. She was curious about the sounds beyond them tiny camp, and she couldn't help but feel the need to know everything about the forest. A person who knew many things was destined for greatness. It was a fact, because she had learned it herself.

"Fine." Azula said finally, "We'll explore for a little while, and then we leave. We're leaving at noon, so the sun will be at its highest point." She knelt and tugged at her boot, making sure that it was fitted properly, and then she took a step forward, calling to Sanjiv. The dragon turned his amber gaze onto her and then rose to his feet, his cerulean scales shimmering as he swung his great tail to the side and extended his wings. Zuko leaped aside before the dragon's wings could knock him off of his feet, and Azula smirked.

Putting her hand on Sanjiv's side, Azula took another step deeper into the forest. She could hear the others following behind her, because she was their leader. One day, Azula thought, she would be more than just the leader of a small group of teenagers. One day, she would lead the Fire Nation into greatness, and usher the rest of the world along with it.

Summer was Azula's favorite season. It was when the sun burned brightest and fire was strongest. It was hot, and when she trained, the sunlight would give her more energy and her flames would burn brighter. And this year, Azula knew, was the year that Agni's Comet came. It was the year that the Fire Nation would fight back and defeat the Water Tribes once and for all, and then change civilization as the world knew it. It was the nature of fire to spread and consume. It was only natural that they would spread their greatness.

Summer, Azula decided as they walked, couldn't come fast enough.

The grass underneath her feet was soft and the shadowed morning light was cool on her neck as she walked. Zuko was behind her, she could see his shadow moving almost parallel to her own as they match their footsteps, and behind him, Ty Lee and Mai followed side by side. Sanjiv's great shadow, though, drowned theirs in a majestic sort of way. He was above them all, even Azula.

"I wonder what Prince Lu Ten is doing." Ty Lee said quietly, and Azula looked back at her acrobatic friend. Surely, she thought, Ty Lee hadn't focused her affection Lu Ten. Ty Lee was rather peculiar with her "crushes", but Lu Ten couldn't have caught her eye. He was Azula's cousin! And besides, he was too…old. And as if she had felt Azula staring at her, Ty Lee grinned and scoffed, "Of course I don't like Lu Ten!" She cried and waved her hand as though it was unimportant. Which it was, Azula had no time for frivolous things such as crushes. "But he made us leave, and those earthbenders could come back!"

If it hadn't been for those green robed earthbenders who had attacked them yesterday, Azula was sure they would have remained in the water surrounded city of Ba Sing Se, waiting and watching the division wall in hopes that another Water Tribe princess would appear. Maybe Azula could kill that one, too.

The sound of the river, quiet and substantial, grew in Azula's ears as they drew closer to the running water. She had seen it when they were flying over the forest and she knew that all rivers ran to the ocean. There was a small chance that the river would lead them to the coast of Garsai. This stretch of water was probably a small tributary, flowing to meet a much wider, greater river.

From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of something that was a dusty white color, small enough that she would have missed it if she hadn't been looking. Azula stopped and narrowed her eyes as the mass of white moved and grew larger, become more defined. The texture of the moving mass looked like fur.

Fur?

"What's that?" Zuko asked as Sanjiv made a hissing sound. Azula looked at her brother and then at her dragon, and shook her head. Only animals had fur, but she had never seen something so large and so pale, especially not in a forest full of greenery. It stood out just as much as a firebender in the Water Tribes.

Azula didn't reply, because it was a stupid question, and really, she didn't know. The Fire Nation princess stepped towards the white animal and sparks of blue fire flickering at her fingertips. If the thing was dangerous, she would kill it. If the beast wanted to kill her, she would end it, first.

There was a great snarl from the white beast and Azula lunged forward, fire bursting from the palm of her hands. Sanjiv let out a ferocious roar in response to the white animal's challenge. Then, there was a shout and a spray of fire.

* * *

><p>Yue looked up sharply as she heard Appa, the giant flying bison, roar loudly from further in the woods. She had ventured closer to the river in order to wash off her face while Aang had remained behind to pack up their meager belongings. The water she had been holding to her face fell back into the river as she heard a shout of surprise, and she leapt to her feet. She shouldered the canteen of water that she had found after rummaging through her pack. <em>Was that Aang? <em>What was wrong? "Aang?" The former Northern Water Tribe princess called, narrowing her eyes. "Aang?"

There was another roar, but this one, Yue noted, was not as defined as Appa's. It was more serpentine. Elegant, in a twisted sort of way. There was no time to think about what it sounded like, though, for then there was a flash of fire that glowed bright enough that even Yue could see it from where she stood. A shorter, smaller burst followed it, and she saw that this one was disturbingly blue.

She ran, then, because there was something that wasn't right. What if Aang was being attacked? "Aang!" Yue cried and raced back toward their camp, her eyes wide with a mixture of both surprise and fear. If Aang had been hurt, she wasn't sure what she would do. He was the last known airbender. He was the _Avatar. _But most importantly, he was her friend. "Aang!"

A shape slipped through the dark shadows of the trees and Yue let out a cry of surprise as she came nearly face to face with a tall, dark clad girl whose skin was nearly a ghostly white. She skidded to a halt as the girl narrowed her eyes at her. They were gold. _Fire Nation gold._ Before Yue could speak, though, the pale young woman had somehow produced three thin, wickedly sharp blades and as her sleeve settled back into place Yue saw that her wrist was adorned in a black band.

The white haired princess let out a gasp and ducked as the blades flew by her face, nearly grazing the skin on her cheek. She bent backwards as the girl, suddenly her enemy, smirked. Yue retreated several steps, eyes glittering. If she ran, she would make it to Aang. But she had a feeling that the girl would give chase, and Yue had a feeling that she had very good aim. If she fought, would she be fast enough?

Before the girl could through another dart at her, Yue slipped through the trees and skirted around her, nearly tripping over an upraised root in the process. There was another burst of simultaneous orange and blue fire, closer this time as she approached what sounded like a battlefield.

It was.

Yue burst into the clearing and immediately leaped back as Appa swung his great tail. Beside him, she could see Aang, facing two firebenders. One of a girl and the other a boy, and from where Yue stood, she could almost make out their features. The girl looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she knew the girl from.

There was no time, for Yue suddenly discovered where the roar had come from. Facing Appa, she could see a large blue and silver beast, with huge wings arched upward as it prowled around the bison, lashing its tail dangerously close to the two firebenders. Yue felt her jaw drop. It was a dragon, in flesh and scales. She had never seen one before, but she knew what it was. She knew what it was, and she felt her stomach turn.

"Aang!" Yue exclaimed and pulled the water from her canteen out, guiding it to her hands. The Air Nomad boy looked briefly at her before the female firebender lashed out at him with her blue fire, to which Aang retaliated with a sweep of the air around her, pushing both of the firbenders backwards. "Aang!"

"Yue!" The young Avatar called back to her, "You're okay!" And then it seemed that he stepped up to his full potential. He kicked out with his right foot and thrust out his right palm, sending a gust of air at the female firebender once more, sweeping her out of her stance.

It was then that Yue knew. It was the Fire Nation girl from Ba Sing Se! The one who had been with her when she had been captured! She couldn't remember her name, but she felt as though she could remember her hair and face if she tried hard enough. And she had. She had known the girl, and when the firebender looked at her, it was as if she recognized Yue, too.

From the corner of her eye, Yue saw a flash of pink and brown. She turned quickly and brought up her water in a wall of protection, flinching as her assailants fists were halted by the water. Yue remembered her, too. It was the girl who had chased her through the city and then immobilized her with those quick light blows to her limbs and back.

The girl looked at her and Yue saw that her eyes were gray, almost like Aang's. A smile crossed her face and Yue couldn't tell if it was genuine or false. Before Yue could react, the girl had whirled around her shield of water and was now on the opposite side of her. Yue yelped as the gray eyed girl's hands nearly delivered one of her devastating blows to her shoulder.

Yue breathed deeply and brought her water into a whip, gritting her teeth. She then forced her muscles to relax as she swept her arm down, striking the pink clad girl in the side and knocking her away from her, just long enough to duck as a wild blast of orange flame from the boy firebender nearly took the top of her hair off. It was then that Yue took note of how outnumbered she and Aang were. There were two firebenders and the pink clothed girl along with the blade-throwing one, along with the dragon. To combat them, there was only her, Aang, and Appa.

Slipping her water back into its pouch, Yue held up her hands and stepped forward. She wasn't above surrender, not when her life was in grave danger. Not when she had so much in the world left to fix. She looked at Aang and he frowned before putting his hands above his head.

For a moment, there was silence. In that minute, Yue saw that they had nearly burned the clearing. Several trees were scorched and still smoking and the grass underneath her feet felt brittle and had been blackened by the fierce firebenders. They had nearly destroyed it in their rage.

"We surrender." Yue said as the female firebender stepped forward, her golden eyes gleaming. She watched as the dark haired girl crossed the distance between them, a look of distrust on her face. "If you let us go peacefully, we'll never cross paths again."

The girl laughed, "You got away the first time, why would we let you go another time?" She looked at Aang and Yue thought she saw a look of disbelief flash over her features. "You're an airbender…I guess that means you really _are_ the Avatar. You're the Avatar, and she's Princess Yue." She had remembered Yue's name, even though they had only seen each other in passing.

Yue nodded and lowered her hands. "You know who we are, now who are _you?"_ She asked and the firebender smirked. "After all, you and your group attacked _us._ _Twice._ If we ever meet again, I think we should know who's who. And where are you going, so we know not to go in that direction."

"I'm _Princess_ Azula of the Fire Nation and this is my brother, Zuko." She pointed to the taller, quiet looking boy. "That's Ty Lee and our other friend is Mai." She looked towards the dragon and smirked, "That way, if we are ever unfortunate enough to meet again, you'll know who to run from."

"We're going to Garsai!" The happy looking girl, Ty Lee, cried. "Across the Earth Kingdom." She grinned as Azula shot a look of anger at her and shrugged. "Are you going to the Earth Kingdom, too? Maybe we could travel together." She glanced at Azula and then at Yue. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

_No._

But then, Princess Azula's brother tugged his sister's sleeve and leaned down to whisper in her ear. She listened intently for a moment and then narrowed her eyes, clenching and unclenching her fists. The dragon behind her snorted. She looked at Yue, then, and the corners of her mouth twitched.

Yue flinched.

* * *

><p>Ty Lee, Azula thought, had a very big mouth.<p>

Azula had remembered the girl from the moment she had seen her. Even though her hair was cut short in an unattractive style, she remembered the white hair and brown skin. She remembered her name, too, even before the _Air Nomad_ boy said it. It had confused her, for a moment. Hadn't she been killed? Hadn't she fallen through the floorboards of the old house to her death?

She hadn't and when Azula looked at the white haired princess, she thought that the girl was cleverer than Azula gave her credit for. Had she staged the whole thing? No, she couldn't have. She would have remained in Ba Sing Se with her clan of heathen waterbenders. And the boy…he was an Air Nomad. The last. And the Avatar. Azula wasn't sure if she believed it or not.

Zuko leaned down to her height and Azula ground her teeth as her brother spoke quietly, "If we call a truce with them, maybe we could make it through the part of the Earth Kingdom that has Water Tribe influences. Think about, and besides, we outnumber them."

Azula furrowed her brow and glanced at her brother. _Oh, Zuzu, when did you get so clever?_ She smirked. It would make sense that they traveled together, Azula thought. Even though she had just met the girl and the Avatar, who didn't look at all like a hundred year old man, she thought she could bear travelling with them. The girl was the princess of the Water Tribes, she would have access to any Water Tribe city that they passed by, and the airbender was the _Avatar. _Azula was an opportunist. There was no way she was passing this one, up.

"Let us make a truce," Azula said and the white haired princess looked at her. "We're from the Fire Nation and you're from the Water Tribe." She held out her hand and smirked, casting a glimpse at Zuko. Perhaps she didn't give her brother enough credit. He was smarter than she thought. "Yet both of us are trying to get across the Earth Kingdom. Let's travel together until we reach our destinations."

The white haired girl looked down at Azula. She was taller than Azula but shorter than Mai and Zuko. She held out her hand and her eyes seemed to bore into Azula's, searching for a sign of a lie. She wouldn't find one, though, and Azula thrust out her hand again. She wouldn't hesitate to strike down the waterbender and the temptation to rid the world of just one Water Tribe princess was appealing.

Azula met the waterbender's eyes as she gingerly placed her brown hand in Azula's pale one. "Don't worry; the Fire Nation is built on honor. We keep our promises, _Princess_ Yue." She smiled as the taller girl pulled her hand away from Azula's and stepped back.

"I don't trust you," The girl, Yue, said and her voice was quiet. "But…I guess…I guess you might be our only allies until we get to the Earth Kingdom." Her blue eyes flickered over the supplies that had been shaken from Sanjiv's side. Azula wasn't sure why the princess of the Water Tribes would be without allies in her own territory, but she hadn't exactly told them why they were going to Garsai, either.

The Fire Nation princess nodded and looked towards the boy who was supposedly the Avatar. He was an Air Nomad and everyone knew that the waterbenders had slaughtered them all over a hundred years ago. The boy couldn't have been older than twelve and on top of that, he was an _Air Nomad. _She didn't think the Water Tribes would've spared the last of the race of people they had tried to exterminate. Azula knew she would find the answers soon enough, even if she had to force them out.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. And then, the giant white beast that belonged to the airbending boy growled low in its throat. Sanjiv hissed in response and Azula's eyes widened as she looked at the two huge animals. If they fought again, there would be no way to stop them. But then the gray eyed boy put his hand on his pet's flank and the beast was hushed.

Sanjiv settled his wings against his sinewy body and Azula reached up to put a hand on his side. There was no way she could have controlled the dragon if he had attacked-she knew that, even though she hated that it was true. Why couldn't she command Sanjiv like she treated other animals? But then she remembered that the dragon had found her worthy to be his master. She _was_ worthy. And she would make sure that he never left her again.

The second princess of the Fire Nation turned her attention back towards the tribal princess, Yue. She could see the tension in the white haired girl's shoulders and when she lifted her eyes to meet Azula's, she saw apprehension. Perhaps, Azula thought with an inward sneer, the princess was shy. Shy people were weak.

Just look at Zuko.

Then again, her _dear_ brother had shifted her opinion just moments before. Azula looked at her brother from the corner of her eye. Maybe she didn't give him enough credit sometimes. But his own clever remark wouldn't be enough to sway her overall opinion of her brother. He was still soft and weak and deserved to be in the back, as the second child. She should've been born first, if just to save the little bit of dignity that Zuko had.

"So," Azula said and lifted the corners of her lips upward into a smile. "If we're going to travel together, don't you think we should get going?"

* * *

><p>Katara was in a particularly bad mood. She glared at the servants as they carried supplies towards the front gate of the palace, where they would be gathered by the soldiers that would serve as the ship's crew. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the wall.<p>

Sokka had left her. He had _abandoned_ his own sister for Yue. He trusted Yue more than her. He _liked_ Yue and the boy Avatar more than her. His own sister! He had thrown away everything to go find that treasonous princess and her puppy-dog Avatar. It didn't make sense. He _knew_ how she felt about their family being torn apart. He knew it, and he had still left her. He had stolen away on a westbound ship without a word to her or Suki or Hama or even Bato.

That had hurt the most.

He had left without telling anyone, and like a good little sister, she was going to find him and bring him back home. She would find Yue and Aang in the process and then they would be charged for plotting to overthrow the government.

"Katara," Suki said and Katara turned her attention to the auburn haired Kyoshi Warrior. She had dressed in her normal attire which consisted of a long, dark green skirt and black armor. Her face was covered in white face paint and kohl had been swept around her eyes. Her fans hung proudly at her belt, polished and ready to use. "Hama wanted to see you. She asked whether or not you were alright."

The Southern Water Tribe princess smiled lightly and nodded. She had been so used to seeing Suki in her more casual uniform that she had almost forgotten the true Kyoshi Warrior outfit. Suki was her friend and Katara liked the girl. At least she knew for a fact that Suki wouldn't leave her.

Unlike her own brother.

Maybe, Katara thought, Hama could make her feel better. There was no one in the world like Hama, Katara remarked as she moved away from Suki and walked towards the room where Hama had settled. And while she knew she could never be as great as the woman who taught her, Katara one day hoped that she would be just as well respected. Or feared.

The floor underneath her feet was lucent and shimmered brightly after the servants polished it. She could almost see her reflection looking back at her and it was only then that Katara noticed she was frowning. She looked…disappointed. It was so unlike her.

She was going to find Sokka and bring him back home. She would bring him home again, but she would make sure that Father knew of his brief desertion. He had run away from the Water Tribes to join a pair of _traitors_. The Southern Water Tribe couldn't have a chief that chased after sneaky, treasonous, lying princesses and Avatar. They couldn't have a chief that was so immersed in building and fiddling that he couldn't notice his people were starving.

Katara loved her brother, really she did. She loved him enough to save him from a path of self-destruction. But she didn't love him enough to stand by and allow him to destroy everything that their ancestors had built. She just couldn't.

The room that Hama was staying in was on the left and Katara reached up to knock on the door, only to halt awkwardly as the door opened. To avoid holding her hand up like a fool, Katara dropped her arm and cleared her throat as Hama stood before her. The small woman smiled kindly at her and Katara dipped in a respectful bow to the old waterbending master.

"Suki said you wanted to see me," Katara said and Hama stepped back, sweeping her arm to invite Katara into the room. She could see a bowl of water sitting on the table and she raised one eyebrow in question. "A waterbending lesson?" She asked and she couldn't help but feel her heart quicken. She was a master of her element already, but there was still so much she could learn. So much she could discover. So much that Hama could teach her!

"Of sorts." Hama told her and smiled at her former pupil, "Sit down." As Katara obediently did as she was told, the old waterbender took the bowl of water and sat it next to her, moving around to her shoulder. "Honestly, princess, you seem so stressed lately."

That was the truth.

Katara nodded and Hama went on, "As you know, waterbending can be used for healing, too. Did you know that?" Of course she did! Her mother was a healer and while Katara didn't have much patience for the art, she understood it and respected. There were many times her mother's cool hands had smoothed over a scrape or cut from a mishap.

She heard the water from the bowl move and then there was something cold against her temple. Katara froze and looked up at Hama. "This is a form of healing," Hama said, "It's a mental cleansing to relieve stress." Her pale eyes met Katara's and the Southern Water Tribe nodded her consent. She had been stressed out and it wouldn't hurt to start her journey at ease.

The princess closed her eyes and sighed as the cool water began to move along her skin. She could hear Hama humming and the girl was yet again glad that her old mentor had returned so suddenly. The water shifted from a comfortable temperature to a more chilling one and Katara opened her eyes a crack.

When she found Yue, she would make sure the girl would pay for everything she had done. Yue was a traitor. She had betrayed her whole tribe. She had plotted to overthrow her own family and she deserved to go down. She was a monster.

"I don't think it's working." Katara said and pulled away from Hama, shaking her head. Well, she thought, it had taken some of the tension from her shoulders, or maybe she had been imagining it all this time. Maybe it had only been a figment of her imagination. Really, she didn't have the patience to sit still and wait for the water to take effect. They would be leaving soon, and she didn't have time to get mental massages.

Hama shook her head as she dispensed the water back into the bowl. "You didn't give it time," She retorted and Katara winced at her mentor's biting reply. The old woman pushed the bowl back onto the table and cleared her throat. "You always think you pick things up on the first try. Perhaps," Hama said, "Perhaps healing isn't for you. Perhaps I can't teach you anymore."

Katara spun around, her eyes wide. "What?" She cried her mouth agape. "I didn't say that!" She had to be kidding. She _had _to be. There was no other explanation. There was so much she could learn from Hama! "You _can_ teach me," Katara said and Hama looked at her with skepticism. "You can. I promise. It's just…it wasn't working and we have to go soon and…"

Hama had always made her feel small and young.

The supposed healing hadn't worked for her. It hadn't made her feel any better. And really, Katara thought as she moved back towards the door, hearing Hama moving around behind her, she just felt angrier.

* * *

><p>Yue wondered how fast she and Aang could get away before that girl with the braid, Ty Lee, would immobilize them with her sharp punches. Not very far, she guessed, for she had discovered that Ty Lee was very fast and very efficient. She was really worried about their leader, the Fire Nation princess Azula. There was something about the girl that unnerved Yue.<p>

Perhaps because her fire was blue. Yue had never seen fire that bright and that hot before, not from a firebender. Then again, she hadn't seen many firebenders before. Or maybe it was her eyes. They were gold and glinted when she smirked. Or perhaps, Yue thought and she sure she was right this time, it was because her pet was a dragon.

Really, it was the dragon that made Yue's hair stand on end. The firebenders and their friends were unusual and somewhat frightened her, but she knew they were people just like her. She just didn't trust them. The dragon was almost something beyond her comprehension.

The dragon, Yue was certain she had heard Azula call him Sanjiv, was terrifyingly majestic and as Yue looked at the great blue and silver beast, she was suddenly aware of how small humans were. Appa was big, but the dragon was elegantly long with delicate wings raised above his shoulders. She was scared of the dragon and she was scared of his master, too.

Yue watched biting her bottom lip as the Fire Nation princess walked towards her. Behind her, her companions seemed busy with recollecting their scattered supplies. Yue's own pack had been placed on Appa's saddle yet again, for they would depart from the forest soon. The firebenders would be accompanying them, but they would journey on the dragon.

As Azula lifted the corners of her lips into a smirk, Yue swallowed. She didn't trust the firebenders and she felt as if she had every right to feel that way. They were _Fire Nation._ And they had been part of the reason why she couldn't get to Aang fast enough, back in Ba Sing Se. It seemed so long ago. So much was different.

"We'll be leaving soon." Azula said to her and her golden eyes met Yue's blue ones. Yue still found the girl startlingly beautiful, even though she didn't trust her enough. Even though they were working together, they were still enemies in the sense of the word. There was something about Azula's eyes that made Yue stand on edge. She had a certain _look_ that Yue had seen before.

In Katara's eyes. Yue had seen that same glint of cunning in the Southern Water Tribe princess's eyes. She had seen it under Ba Sing Se, when she had forced Sokka to pick between them. But Azula, Yue noticed, had a sense of calm about her. She was quiet and cunning like Katara and Yue was certain she was just as ruthless as the Water Tribe princess. Yue wondered what other similarities the two girls shared. But she didn't really want to find out.

Yue nodded and when Aang came to her side, she hid her sigh of relief underneath a cough. The child Avatar was her friend and she wanted him to be safe. If any of the Fire Nation teenagers tried to hurt him, Yue promised herself that she wouldn't hesitate. She would stop at nothing to make sure her dear friend was safe and happy.

Because, if Aang was happy, then she was happy. Yue looked down at Aang and then back at Azula. The firebender girl seemed to be staring at Aang, as if she was trying to decide whether or not the twelve year old boy was really the long lost Avatar. Yue knew it was true. She had seen it with her own two eyes underneath the great city of Ba Sing Se. She had witnessed the true return of the Avatar and if the world hadn't known before, they knew now.

"We're ready." Yue said to Azula and the firebender nodded stiffly. Over her shoulder, Yue could see Ty Lee leaning over the dragon's back, talking animatedly to the blade throwing girl, Mai and Azula's brother Zuko. Perhaps it was for the best if they travelled with the firebenders. It would be extra protection. Then again, Yue thought, it wouldn't be extra protection if they had to protect themselves from the Fire Nation teenagers. "We need a place for a stopping point."

Azula nodded and as if she had been two steps ahead of Yue, she pulled out a labeled map. As she held it out to the Northern Water Tribe princess, Yue could see that it had been marked with several large cities. Squinting, Yue placed her finger on the red ink that had been placed on Ba Sing Se and she felt a tiny pang in her chest. The closest city was in the Earth Kingdom, a place called Gaoling.

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but Yue couldn't quite remember where she had heard it before. "Here," She said, "This sounds like a good place." It was out of the main Water Tribe territory and she was sure there were earthbenders that could teach Aang what he needed to know. He needed to master all of the elements before summer and he still had two to go. "Gaoling."

"Fine." Azula said to her and snapped the map closed in front of Yue's face, rolling it and tucking it under her arm. "Let's go." She walked back to her family and paused, looking back at Yue. "You and the airbender can lead," She told them. Perhaps, Yue thought, she had said that because she wanted to know that they couldn't escape.

Yue wasn't exactly sure how she felt about the dragon flying behind them, but it was too late to protest. With a sigh, Yue turned towards Aang and lifted the corner of her lips into a very brief, very light smile. "Let's go," She said, "When we get to Gaoling, we can find you an earthbending teacher and then we can ditch those firebenders."

As they moved back towards Appa, Aang shrugged. "They don't seem so bad," He replied and Yue was silent as she scrambled onto Appa's saddle, heaving herself up over the side and falling rather unceremoniously near her bag. She hadn't yet mastered the art of climbing into Appa's saddle gracefully. The princess picked herself up and cleared her throat, feeling the heat of embarrassment warm up her cheeks.

Aang was sweet enough to wait for her to settle herself in the saddle before he leaped up behind Appa's neck, snatching the reins up in his right hand. He looked back at her and grinned and Yue reminded herself to give him a kiss on the cheek later. Aang was so sweet, even though he had every reason to be rude. His people had been killed-by Yue's ancestors-and the role of being the Avatar had been forced upon him.

Just beyond them, Yue could see Azula leaping onto the back of her dragon. The scaled beast snorted and smoke flew from his great nostrils as her companions climbed up after her. Yue blinked slowly and she thought she felt Azula's golden eyes on her, but then Aang had moved his shoulder to hold the reins and her view was obscured.

"Yip yip!" The boy cried with a sense of glee and Appa let out a low growl, launching himself into the air above the trees. Yue flinched as a branch swept over the saddle and then they were in the air above the trees. The sky was lighter now and clearer and the sunlight was warm after being on the ground under the shade for so long.

Behind them, the dragon burst from the trees and Appa roared in what sounded like alarm. Then, the flying bison slammed his huge tail on the ground and flew forward. The dragon followed swiftly and when Yue looked back, she could see Azula looked at her through squinted eyes.

Yue turned her head forward again and gritted her teeth as she reached into her bag, pulling out the amulet. She held it to her chest and it was only then that she realized how important the necklace was to her. It contained the water that she would one day use to fulfill the task that Kya had given her. She also kept a small part of her. She had been granted life by the Moon Spirit in the oasis when she was a child. The Spirit had shown mercy to her and she felt as though she owed it something.

But the amulet was a small piece of the Water Tribes that she wasn't quite ready to give up, too. In a way, it represented what she had been and what she would become. Kya had given it to her and she promised to heal whatever mind the beautiful queen had spoken of. The necklace was Yue's greatest treasure and as she slipped it over her head and onto her neck, she sighed at the familiar and comfortable weight.

There was the leathery snap of wings and Yue looked up in surprise as the dragon, Sanjiv, appeared just above them, his great wings stretched to their full length. His long body cast a shadow over them and Yue could see Azula staring pointedly down at her. Her smirk didn't seem so intimidating this time, in fact, it seemed…_friendly_ in a competitive sort of way. Yue felt a tiny smile spread across her own lips as Azula raised her head to face the stretching sky beyond them.

"Hi!" Ty Lee called down from where she sat on Sanjiv's back, clutching Mai's robes. She waved cheerfully down at the Water Tribe princess and the child Avatar. Her braid blew in the wind and her gray eyes glittered. She reminded Yue of Aang, with her cheerful demeanor and bubbling personality. Yue thought that maybe she could grow to like the girl, even though she had the mysterious ability to render people's limbs useless. Maybe it could come in handy.

Maybe travelling with the Fire Nation teenagers wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe…it would turn out good in the end, Yue thought and allowed her shoulders to relax.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy holidays if that's your thing.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So, with this chapter, we meet another character. A little late for New Year's, but hey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>For the last few days, Azula had seen nothing but pale colored dirt and ugly trees. Her eyes were heavy and she felt dirty. She felt dirty and she was tired. Riding on Sanjiv had been exciting when she did it for the first time, but her legs were sore from being curled up for so long. The Fire Nation princess did not complain, for she was a warrior and a warrior carried their own burdens.<p>

But when she looked over at the white-haired Water Tribe Princess, the one called Yue, riding so comfortably in the saddle of that "flying bison", she felt a pang of red hot anger burn through her, tainted with mild jealously. The girl was pampered and the airbending boy was doting on her, whimsy when she smiled at him. The Water Tribe girl was pampered more than Azula, for even though they were both princesses, Yue happened to be born into the aggressor's side. The girl looked well-treated, so Azula wasn't quite sure why the girl would flee from her own country. She wouldn't question it.

It was a long, long way to Garsai, Azula thought as she straightened her back and rolled her shoulders. Behind her was Ty Lee, the only one of their group to remain cheerful and laughing. But then again, Ty Lee was always like that and Azula wasn't quite sure if she could hold the acrobat's emotions to merit. The pink clad girl made a comment about the puffy clouds above their heads and Azula rolled her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Mai deadpanned from behind Ty Lee, her quiet voice carried over the wind to Azula's ears. Mai, though the quietest of them all, was the most vocal of her discomfort, always proclaiming to be bored, and Azula couldn't help but agree with her sometimes. "I'm tired of this."

Really, Azula was, too. But the girl swallowed her annoyance and urged Sanjiv to fly closer to the airbender's bison. Azula had no doubt that her dragon would defeat the lumbering beast if there ever came to be a fight between the two, for Sanjiv was her dragon, and he did not fail. The scaled beast obeyed and angled his leathery blue wings towards the bison that flew just below them, off to their right.

The Air Nomad boy, Aang, looked up at Azula with huge gray eyes and Azula narrowed her own before turning to face the Water Tribe princess. The blue eyed girl looked at her and a thin, shy smile fell across her lips. Azula smirked before speaking, "We have to be approaching Gaoling, soon. The distance wasn't very far on the map." It had been drawn to scale, Azula remembered, and they had travelled for a long time.

Yue, the Water Tribe princess, nodded and her hand moved to the necklace at the base of her throat. Azula followed her hand and tilted her head in stifled curiosity. It was more like an amulet, shaped almost like an icicle-or how Azula imagined an icicle to look like, for she never seen one-with a clear liquid sloshing around inside it. Surely the Water Tribe heathens weren't so obsessed with water that they carried amulets of it around with them!

"You're right. We should be coming upon it, soon." Yue said quietly and Azula found the girl to be too quiet for her tastes. Yue looked to be the same age as Zuko, but she seemed even more reluctant than Azula's failure of a brother. Azula looked hard at the princess and then back at the necklace. Catching the firebender's golden gaze, Yue smiled lightly. "It's for sentimental reasons," She said as if that explained everything.

Only weak people kept things for "sentimental reasons" Azula decided and raised her eyebrows. Behind her, Ty Lee had stretched out to touch the bison's thick white fur, running her hands along the beast's flank. "Feel it, guys!" The chipper girl cried and grinned, "I've never felt anything like it before!"

Azula watched as Zuko reached out and gingerly moved his hand across the bison's side. Mai wrinkled her nose and said, "I'm not going to touch that…thing. It probably has fleas." Azula looked at the pale skinned young woman and nodded in agreement. She saw the child Avatar whip around to face the teenagers on the dragon, narrowing his gray eyes.

"Appa does _not_ have fleas!" The boy vehemently retorted and Azula thought she saw Ty Lee wince. He glared at Mai and the pale skinned girl looked back at him with apathy, her thin lips pursed. Azula could hardly believe he was the Avatar, for he was younger than her. Still a child with bright eyes and a child's temper. She could hardly believe he was an Air Nomad, if not for the blue arrows that appeared from under his dark hair and on his hands. His eyes were gray and she thought they were similar to Ty Lee's, bright and innocent, but also knowing so much.

There was a quiet, rumbling noise, muffled by cloth, and Azula froze. She looked down at her stomach and discreetly pressed a hand to her side. She was hungry. Their food for the last few days had been leftovers from their packs and disgusting nuts that the boy Avatar had found. Azula was a princess of the _Fire Nation_, hunger was beneath her. Being poor was something she would never had experienced. She did not rely on pitiful scraps and insect ridden berries, not when she was a member of the greatest family on earth.

Really, Azula was tired and hungry. But she refused to show weakness. She refused to complain. She wasn't weak. She wasn't Zuko. The Fire Nation princess pursed her lips and swung her other leg across Sanjiv so that she was facing the flying bison fully, her right hand still gripping Sanjiv's neck tightly. Yue had turned towards them, on her knees with her arms resting on the side of the saddle.

Ty Lee, who was the most flexible of them all, grabbed onto the side of the saddle near Yue's hands and with Azula thought was pure luck, dragged herself off of Sanjiv's back and heaved herself into the saddle next to the Water Tribe girl, grinning broadly. "This is so much more comfortable." The acrobat said cheerfully and threw her arm around Yue's shoulders, causing the white haired waterbender to flinch. "Your aura…" Ty Lee said and Azula resisted the urge to shake her head, "Your aura is a bright royal blue color…we're going to be great friends! All of us!"

Azula thought she saw a flash of what looked like horror in the Water Tribe princess's eyes before the Air Nomad boy spoke, "I hope so." He said and Azula studied the airbender once more. The boy was twelve and according to what she had been taught, he had been gone for a hundred years. The Air Nomads had been slaughtered-_by the Water Tribe savages-_and all of them presumed dead.

But here was the boy, the Air Nomad, who was a child. And the Avatar.

Beneath them, Azula could see a small dirt road and a tiny house placed next to it. She was reminded of their tiny leaning house back in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se and her thoughts then travelled to her older cousin, Lu Ten, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. What was he doing now, she thought, while they travelled with the very girl Azula had thought she had killed? Had he breached the inner ring and was now plotting to infiltrate the palace? Or had things not gone as planned? What if he was killed?

That would solve the tensions in the Fire Nation royal family, but part of Azula didn't think she could bear losing her eccentric cousin to savage water and earthbenders, even if he died with honor. Father _belonged-_no, _deserved_ to be on the throne, but Lu Ten didn't deserve a death at the hands of waterbenders.

They passed more houses this time, clustered in a small ring. Azula had a feeling that they would be in Gaoling, soon. The signs of civilization were becoming clearer and clearer and even Sanjiv began to flying just a tad bit lower to the earth. _Finally_, she thought, _finally, we're getting somewhere. _The sooner they crossed the Earth Kingdom, the sooner they could get rid of the Water Tribe heathen and her pet Avatar. And then, the war would end.

But when Azula looked at Yue, whose brown face was clouded in thought, she found that the princess looked too pathetic to be any threat. Under Ba Sing Se, she had given up easily and Azula had thought she had killed the girl when she fell through the floorboards. Yue looked too pathetic and the Avatar looked too innocent to do much harm. Besides, they were seemed to be running _away _from Ba Sing Se.

"There it is!" Ty Lee suddenly cried out and Azula heard Zuko jump behind her. The acrobatic girl stood in the bison's saddle, pointing frantically beyond the furred beast's nose. "Look, it's Gaoling." She grabbed Yue's hand and moved her arm to point forward. "Look at that road."

Azula craned her neck and saw that Ty Lee had spoken the truth. Under them, there was a stone paved road on the edge of thinning forest and beyond it; she could see the beginnings of a city. There were buildings, though small, and a small post that Azula couldn't read on the edge of the tree line. Gaoling. They were in the Earth Kingdom now, away from the Water Tribes and away from the Fire Nation where no one had the upper hand.

"Maybe we should land in the woods and walk in." The Air Nomad boy, Aang, said to Azula and pulled on his bison's reins, circling back towards the thicker part of the forest. Azula narrowed her eyes and leaned down over Sanjiv's neck, pointing after the boy. They had Ty Lee with them and she couldn't lose her teammate. She couldn't lose her friend.

Sanjiv swung his sinewy blue body around and flew after the bison, lashing his tail. Azula smirked and tightened her grip on the dragon as he descended towards the trees, folding his wings closer to his body. The princess of the Fire Nation narrowed her eyes as they slipped amongst the branches and leaves, gritting her teeth as a sharp branch scratched her arm.

The dragon landed, though, and stooped down to allow his riders to slip easily off of his back and onto the undergrowth. Azula leaped down and landed in a crouch among the leaves. She straightened and brushed her clothes off before reaching up to adjust her hair. Feet away from them, she could see Aang, Ty Lee, and Yue climbing off of the bison. All in one piece.

Not that she cared. The Avatar and the Water Tribe girl could have been in ten pieces and Azula wouldn't have cared.

"Stay here, Appa." Aang said and affectionately patted the bison's nose, grinning. "We'll be back soon, I promise." He told the animal and rubbed its muzzle once more before stepping away, moving closer to Yue. He was the princess's shadow, her loyal pet. Her puppy. Yue put her hand on his shoulder and Azula wrinkled her nose.

"Let's go." She said and stepped forward, picking her away over the dead and fallen leaves. Behind her, she could hear Sanjiv wrapping his long body around himself and their supplies, obviously intent on resting his wings after flying for so long and so hard. His body would protect their meager belongings, for only a fool would try to steal from a dragon.

Azula could see the beginnings of the city, shining brightly after the shade of the forest. The others fell into step behind her, for she was the one who emanated leadership. She emanated good fortune and pride, and prosperity and strength. She _deserved_ to lead.

So she did.

"Do you think we'll find an earthbending teacher?" Azula heard Aang ask Yue and she looked over her shoulder. His gray eyes were looking up at the waterbending princess and there was a certain type of hopefulness in their depths that made Azula sick. He practically _worshipped _the princess, as if she was his savior. As if he owed her.

Yue lifted her shoulders and Azula pursed her lips. "I hope so…" She said quietly in reply and then said, "I think we might." She looked up and met Azula's gaze, her blue gaze shining in a mixture of excitement, hope, and fear. Of course, Azula thought, Yue had every right to be afraid of her.

Kicking a fern out of her way, Azula conjured a tiny blue flame in her hand. It felt warm in her fingers and she stared down at it for a moment, slowing her pace just a bit. She was a firebender, who drew power from the sun and heat. She was a firebender; she could create her weapon with just a deep breath and a steady mind. Fire was the superior element. Firebending was the greatest discipline of them all.

The post that had been set on the edge of the forest was a directory of sorts, Azula saw as they came upon it. It had four sides and the symbol of the Earth Kingdom engraved at the base of it on either side. On one side, there was a dark arrow pointing forward with the word _Gaoling_ written above. That was obvious. On the second side, there was a sloppy assortment of posters and wanted notices, even a banner for the next "Earth Rumble", marked with the day's date. The other two sides were overrun with useless nonsense and Azula wrinkled her nose.

"What's an Earth Rumble?" Ty Lee asked, looking over Azula and Yue's shoulders. The princess of the Water Tribe turned and shrugged. Azula didn't know either, but she assumed it had something to do with earthbenders, who worshipped the earth almost as much as waterbenders revered puddles.

Azula cleared her throat and took the next few steps that would take them officially into the city. The ground underneath her feet turned into stone pavement, well-worn but maintained so that the streets of Gaoling looked appealing.

There were buildings lining the street, with arches painted in a very pale green. There vines draped over the arches and underneath them were pots filled with flowers, including star roses and dragon lilies. Azula furrowed her brow. There seemed to be no one about, at least not in this part of the city. "So…" Azula said and couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. Gaoling was prettier than she had thought. This place was nothing like the great capital city of the Fire Nation, but it was a step above the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. "This is Gaoling."

* * *

><p>Yue thought that Gaoling was very pretty, if she was to judge by just the small street that she had seen so far. It was quiet but peaceful in a way, as if war had seemed to skip over the city. She would have believed it to be true, but the name of the city had been familiar to her. She had heard it before, but she couldn't remember where, or who said it. It was beautiful either way, though, and she could almost enjoy it, had it not been for her company.<p>

Azula and her friends weren't so bad, Yue thought, once she got over the fact that they were firebenders. Ty Lee and Mai weren't, but the two girls were strange enough. Mai was the most depressing, pessimistic girl Yue had ever met and Ty Lee was so happy-go-lucky that it almost made Yue's teeth ache. The whole lot of them weren't as bad as she had thought they would be, but she wasn't ready to put her trust in them yet.

Maybe she never would.

They were in the Earth Kingdom now, out of the Water Tribes and out of Katara's ruthless trap. She had no more power over them, not when they were in the Earth Kingdom. Here, they were safe. Here, Yue wasn't the banished princess of the Northern Water Tribe; she wasn't the girl who had been touched by the Moon Spirit. To the people of the city, she would most likely just be the girl with the white hair.

Yue was hungry and tired, and maybe a little scared, for the travelling had been hard. They had no money in a foreign land and while it could be worse, Yue couldn't help but feel apprehensive as she walked behind the firebending girl, Azula. The girl unnerved Yue, for she remembered her clearly. Too clearly.

Back in Ba Sing Se, what seemed like so far away and so long ago, she had been the reason that Yue had fallen through the floorboards and landed in the underground passages of Ba Sing Se. Yue supposed that she owed it to Azula, in a way, for if it hadn't been for Ty Lee chasing her and Azula pushing her over the rotten wood, she wouldn't have never gotten to Aang in time. If it hadn't been for them, Katara would have succeeded in making Aang the perfect Water Tribe Avatar. It all would have been over, then, before it even started.

There was the strong scent of cooking foods, mainly meats, coming from one of the buildings. Yue passed by it and stopped, one foot half-way off of the ground. Her mouth watered at the aroma of smoked meat and she looked at Azula. The Fire Nation girl had stopped, too, and Yue could see the hunger in her eyes, even though she tried to suppress it.

"Maybe," Yue began quietly and six golden eyes met hers. Four gray ones flashed in her direction and Yue could feel a tinge of heat rising in her cheeks. "Maybe we can stop for just a bit, and see what's going on in that building…someone might help us." She said and looked off to the side. "Maybe."

Azula looked hard at her for a moment, and then the firebender's lips turned upward in the beginnings of a smirk. "So, the Water Tribe princess speaks." She said, "I agree, why don't you lead the way?" And Yue wasn't sure if the younger girl was testing her or being genuine and she looked at the others, who were watching her.

Testing her.

"Okay." Yue said with a smile. She took a step forward, moving towards the building. Aang trotted to her side and the waterbending princess felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. Perhaps, she thought, she relied on the child Avatar too much. But she had found Aang in the iceberg and she felt connected to him. He was her best friend, who had stayed with her when everyone else had left her.

Like Sokka, wherever he was.

The entrance of the building had a sign held above their heads by the stone arch. Yue raised her head to looked read it, trying to distinguish the characters from the awkward angle. _Come dine with Gaoling's Finest,_ it read and Yue looked aback at her companions. They had no money, but they were all hungry. They were foreigners in this place.

As Yue stood under the arch, the door to the dining place opened. There was a woman, dressed in an elegant green and silver kimono with her brown hair done up in an elaborate style high on her head. She looked at the large crowd of teenagers standing outside of her door and her eyes widened. These weren't Earth Kingdom people. These were strangers.

"Um, hello." Yue began and held up her hand in an awkward wave. The woman looked at them and Yue swallowed. "We smelled the food and we were wondering…" She glanced at Azula, silently pleading for the fierce golden-eyed girl to take over for her. "We were wondering…"

"If you could seat us." Azula finished for her, putting her hands behind her back. There was something intimidating about the friebender, even though her voice had been calm and her stature at ease. The woman in the kimono appraised the girl; as if she was wondering why a girl with Fire Nation features was travelling with someone obviously from the Water Tribes.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, the woman-the hostess-cleared her throat and said in a tiny voice, "Oh, of course!" She stepped backwards and stuck her hands in her sleeves. Her lips were painted red, Yue noted, and her skin dusted with white paint to make her appear paler. Every bit of a lady. "Step inside and I'll see if there is room for you." She pulled open the door and held it open for the teenagers, her bright lips glistening.

The hostess led them into the large room where Yue saw what lit by paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, their dim flames flickering. There were tables, set low with cushions set around them. Some of these tables had people sitting at them, eating their assorted foods quietly without looking up. The hostess made her way around these tables, leading the teenagers towards the back of the room.

"Fancy." Aang remarked and inhaled deeply before releasing the breath in a sigh. He walked beside Yue, his footsteps matching with her own. They had no choice but the stick together in this strange, yet elegant, city of Gaoling. "It smells nice, too."

"Here you are," The woman said and stopped by a table that had enough cushions for all of them. She stepped back as Yue took the cushion on the corner of the table and Aang sat on the one next to her. Next to him was Ty Lee and on the other side of the table, Azula, Mai, and Zuko sat.

The place really was sophisticated, Yue thought as she looked around the room. The nearest table was several feet away from them, where two men sat across from each other. The Northern Water Tribe princess craned her neck and looked at their plates, biting her bottom lip. What they had been eating looked good enough and it had smelled good. _Really_ good, or maybe she was just hungry.

Azula cleared her throat and raised her eyes to look up at the hostess. "We all want your finest meal." She said and lifted her head so that her chin was raised defiantly. "After all," She turned her golden gaze on Yue, "You only live once." Her arms were crossed in front of chest and Yue couldn't help but feel as though she was looking at Katara. But there was something about Azula that Katara didn't have. Azula was not quite her enemy and she thought she could trust the firebender just a little.

"I'm a vegetarian." Aang said and Yue watched as the firebending siblings, Azula and Zuko, looked at him. Zuko was quieter than Azula and he didn't radiate power like his sister. "Do you have anything for me?" The child Avatar asked and took Yue's attention from the two siblings.

The hostess nodded and looked at the teenagers one more time before turning away, her kimono ruffling over her feet. Yue turned to her companions, who weren't quite her friends, and resisted the urge to clasp her hands together and duck her head.

"We don't have any money to pay!" Yue whispered fiercely and glared at Azula. "How are we going to pay for the _finest_ _meals?_" She asked and Mai, the bland voiced girl, glanced up at her from underneath her ink black bangs. Ty Lee leaned across Aang with a look of concern on her bright face.

Azula smirked. "Don't worry about it." She told the tribal princess and laced her fingers together calmly. "It's already handled." She didn't say anything else and Yue bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to say in response to the firebender.

Yue's nerves were fraying and she let out a breath, turning her head to the side. The men at the next table were deep in conversation and though she knew it was wrong, the princess couldn't help but feel intrigued. "Have you heard about the Earth Rumble tonight?" Asked the brown haired man to his companion. His hands were constantly flicking imaginary dirt off of his clothes. "Are you placing bets?"

His companion shook his head and tugged on his beard. "Why should we?" His voice was damp with sarcasm and Yue straightened a bit. "We all know that the winner is going to be the Blind Bandit. The champion has never lost a match, I've heard. I'm still going, though. There's nothing like an Earth Rumble."

"Agreed." The first man commented and Yue looked back at her own tablemates. They had fallen silent as well, trying to catch a bit of exchange. They had all seen the sign detailing the Earth Rumble and Yue guessed that it was a big event in Gaoling.

Yue cleared her throat, "Do you think we could find Aang an earthbending teacher at the Rumble?" She asked and Aang sat up, suddenly interested. There was bound to be _someone_ who was willing to teach the young Avatar. There had to be, especially at such a place.

"If it'll keep me from getting bored, I say we do it." Mai commented and it was the first time the girl had spoken since they entered Gaoling. Zuko and Ty Lee nodded in agreement, looking towards Azula-their leader-with expectant gazes.

The firebender really had no choice but to agree, however, before she could open her mouth to speak, the hostess appeared around the table. She was holding a tray out before her and Yue lifted her head to see what the woman had been carrying. The smell of vegetables and meat reached her nose and the Water Tribe princess felt her mouth water again. It was food that they couldn't afford, but her stomach didn't care at the moment. Not now.

"Steamed vegetables and rice for the boy," The hostess began and took a plate from the tray, setting it before Aang with flourish. The plate had been covered with rice and bright green and orange vegetables, still steaming hot. The hostess smiled at the airbender before setting the next plate of food in front of Yue. _Oh,_ Yue thought, _that looks good._

Really, it did. Aang's food had been served without meat, but Yue had been given a plate that was heavy with rice, vegetables, and pig-chicken. The waterbender inhaled deeply, taking in the warm scents that drifted from her plate. She couldn't wait to taste it, really she couldn't.

Once everyone had their food before them, Yue looked up. Everyone except Aang had been given the same thing, but it all looked equally delicious. The princess reached for the chopsticks at the side of the plate and brought a bit of the pig-chicken to her mouth, chewing slowly. She would savor the taste; she would savor the warmth of the food on her tongue. She would savor this stolen meal. It might be her last, she thought.

And as she ate, Yue could almost pretend that the people sitting in front of her weren't her enemies. She could almost forget that she was a foreigner in this city, eating a meal that she had no money to pay for. Almost.

Almost.

* * *

><p>Katara bent the water into a great whip of water and lashed out towards Hama, her eyes narrowed in concentration. The ship underneath her swayed with the movement of the currents that carried it and the Southern Water Tribe princess imagined it to be the tides, pulling and pushing. She brought more water towards her with a sweep of her arm and sent thick blades of ice at the elderly woman.<p>

Despite her age, Hama was not a slow moving woman, and she held her small hands out before her, halting the water and turning it into a disk of ice. She sent it back at Katara, aiming for her midsection. "Just because you are a master," Hama called out to the dark haired princess, "doesn't mean you know everything!" She laughed then and Suki, who was watching from the sidelines, shuddered.

Eyes widening in alarm, Katara sidestepped. Somewhere behind her, the ice disk fell to the ground and shattered loudly. Hama's training was stern and relentless, scary at times, and Katara couldn't help but feel afraid when she saw the disk flying towards her. She stopped and looked at Hama with round eyes. Hama always made her feel like a child. Hama always made her surrender.

"Why did you stop?" Hama asked her and Suki leaped to her feet, moving easily across the deck towards Katara. She looked at the Southern Water Tribe princess with pale eyes that were filled with disappointment and anger. "How to you expect to amount to anything if you stop when you're _scared?_" She asked and Katara couldn't help but wince. "Just because you are a master now doesn't mean you stop because you're scared. There is no such thing as being scared when you're trapped in prison!"

Katara stepped back and from the corner of her eye, she saw Suki reach slowly for her fan. Really, though, Katara had forgotten how short fused Hama could be, and she narrowed her eyes at the elderly woman, having gathered her words. "I wasn't _scared_," She retorted, "I'm never scared." That was a lie and she knew it, because everyone knew that Hama made her feel like a child. "I'll do better next time."

This seemed to satisfy Hama and the woman smiled softly, nodding her head. "I should hope so. If you are to be the best you can be, you can't shy away from things that make you uncomfortable. You can't run away from what you are scared of." She smiled endearingly at her student.

At Hama's words, Katara was reminded of Yue. Cowardly, cowardly Yue. She had never liked Yue and when she found Sokka, she would find Yue and make sure she lost _everything._ Part of Katara had secretly hoped that Yue would remain in the Water Tribes, secretly believed that Yue wasn't so much of a coward as she had once thought. Then, she would fight someone worthwhile instead of a treasonous coward. Then, she could humiliate her by showing the whole world what the white-haired girl really was.

Underneath and all around the ship, the water danced in its primal performance. The moon, Katara recalled, controlled it all. The moon controlled the tides, and thus controlled everything that relied on the ocean. Did that mean, Katara wondered, did that mean that Yue controlled the wellbeing of the Water Tribes as well? She had been touched by the Moon Spirit when she was born in the North Pole, at least that's what her mother had told her, and it had turned her hair white. But just because Yue had been spared by the Moon Spirit did not equate her to the great being and Katara would rather die than let Yue rule over her.

Where was the exiled Northern Water Tribe princess? Was she in the Earth Kingdom by now, spreading her malice behind her false façade of innocence? Was she spreading her lies with her soft voice, calling people towards her and lying to them with her blue eyes gleaming? Was the child Avatar with her, agreeing to her words as though they were ones spoken by a sage? How many people had she corrupted?

Where was Sokka? Katara turned her attention towards the water that moved around them, gleaming with the warm sunlight that streamed down. It had been several days since they had left the great lake city of Ba Sing Se and the ship that her brother had left on was bound to the west. While it would test boundaries if the Water Tribe boat crossed the border, Katara had no doubt that her wayward brother would slip into the Earth Kingdom and disappear.

She would not allow it. Sokka would _not_ destroy their family. _Yue_ would not destroy their family. Everything Katara had done, it had been for a purpose, and she refused to let treasonous princesses, child Avatars, and confused brothers ruin it. The Silver Moon was months away and then the world would be recreated in the image of greatness.

The auburn haired Kyoshi Warrior, Suki, cleared her throat and Katara looked up in surprise. She had realized that she had been staring out into the serene water, lost in her own thoughts while Hama had been waiting for her to reply. The Southern Water Tribe princess cleared her throat and felt her cheeks light up just a bit in embarrassment. She had been so caught up in her own goals that she had realized Hama had been speaking. "Sorry."

Hama smiled thinly at the young princess, her eyes glittering, and her frail hand appeared from her robe. She didn't comment on Katara's wayward mind and instead she moved her gnarled fingers in a graceful motion, turning her wrist and bringing her fingers together. There was the sound of liquid moving and Katara's eyes widened with surprise. Water had appeared above Hama's fingertips, as if she had pulled it out of thin air. In fact, she had.

"How'd you do that?" Suki asked her eyes wide. She was not a bender, but the feat had impressed even her. She looked at Katara and then back at Hama. One did not have to be a waterbender to understand the skill that it had taken to pull water from the air. "That was…"

"Incredible." Katara finished for her and she looked pleadingly at Hama. "You have to teach me that!" She cried and clasped her hands together near her chest. "Please, oh, Hama! Please teach me how to do that!" Hama was an aged master and Katara had never seen such a move done by any other master she had met before. Then again, Hama wasn't like those masters.

Hama looked skeptically at the young princess and tapped her chin. "Perhaps," She said and the water in her other hand, dancing it along her fingertips. "There is so much you can learn, Katara, but in the years I've last seen you, you've changed so much. You're not as patient as you were when you were younger."

_I wasn't as strong as I am now._ Katara thought and she looked sharply off to the side, catching Suki's gaze. The warrior was silent, her hands clasped behind her back with her back straight and her elegant chin raised. She looked strong and confident, and oh so professional, even though she wasn't much older than Katara. "I know," Katara said, humbled. "I understand."

"Be on the deck at dusk." Hama said to her and flicked her hand, causing the water she had been manipulating to disappear into the sea. She tucked her childishly small hands back into her sleeves and brushed between the two teenaged girls, heading back towards the staircase that led to the belly of the ship. She had braided her light hair, grayed with age, and it hung down her back, swinging as she walked. "Don't be late."

Katara looked after the woman, dumbfounded, and grinned at Suki. "Isn't she great?" She looked at the Kyoshi Warrior, who raised her eyebrow. "Hama taught me when I was younger," the princess explained to the old girl, "And then she left…but she came back and now…I feel like a little kid again."

Suki looked at her hard for a moment and cleared her throat. "If that works for you." She said simply and brushed a strand of bright hair out of her glittering eyes. "If that works for you."

Oh, it did. It really did.

* * *

><p>Azula found that stolen food tasted better than bought food. Or perhaps it was simply because she was hungry. The princess of the Fire Nation pushed her now empty plate aside and brushed off of her clothes, even though there wasn't a crumb anywhere on her form. She felt refreshed and refilled, her stomach no longer protesting.<p>

Yue, the Water Tribe princess, had stopped protesting when her hunger had overtaken her morals. The girl was still weak, Azula thought, for she let her conscience ride her every decision. She would make a horrible liar, if she ever tried to. Liars ignored their consciences. Azula knew this for a fact.

They had no money, but Azula had already mapped their escape. She was a firebender and when in a foreign land, she knew how to use her resources. The princess looked at her travelling companions and then leaned over the table, taking them all in her golden gaze.

"I have an idea." Azula began and then pointed upward at the paper lanterns. "When I give the signal," The firebender explained and her companions listened, intrigued, "When I give the signal, we all get up and run as fast as we can, further into the city. If this works-which it will,-then they'll never figure out it was us." She smiled slickly, "Trust me."

Zuko, her dear sweet brother, scratched his chin. "Alright," He said after a moment and looked at the lanterns, piecing together what his sister had been implying. "What's the signal?" The prince of the Fire Nation asked and Azula thought that perhaps her brother wasn't so stupid after all.

Azula wrinkled her brow and let out a tiny shriek. "Of course," She said and smirked deviously. "It will be louder to get everyone's attention." Zuko and others began to slowly lift themselves from their cushions and the firebender inhaled deeply, looking up at the paper lantern. With a flick of her wrist, cobalt fire shot from her fingertips and licked at the lantern, casting it in flame.

"Fire!" The princess cried and shrieked, resisting the urge to smirk. Really, she had been too clever. She sprang to her feet and let out another shout as her companions scrambled up, climbing over each other. They were good actors, she decided, almost as good as her. Almost. "Fire! Get out of here!"

Her screams rang across the room, orchestrating the chaos that erupted. The Fire Nation girl leaped over a table, grabbing onto Mai's sleeve. It was brilliant, Azula thought, and she had thought of it herself. As the other diners scrambled to their feet, their voices rising, the airbender boy pushed open the door and led them back onto the street of Gaoling, panting and excited.

As the door closed behind them, Azula inhaled deeply. They were crowded onto the street, their eyes flickering over each other. It was Ty Lee who laughed first, though, her gray eyes shining. She laughed and slowly, the other joined in as well. It _had_ been funny, really. Funny and admirably clever.

"I feel really bad for doing that now." The Avatar, Aang, said. He still smiled, though, and Azula though he sounded disgustingly hypocritical. "It was really fun, but really mean at the same time." Azula rolled her eyes as Yue, the Water Tribe princess, put her arm around the boy's shoulders. She almost expected for her to agree, but instead the girl said nothing.

"So…" Ty Lee said and tugged at her braid, "What do we do now?" She leaned on one foot and then straightened suddenly. "The Earth Rumble!" The girl cried and her eyes brightened. "Let's try and find the Earth Rumble, maybe we could see some of the people."

Azula thought that their stop in Gaoling to simply get supplies was turning into much more. They didn't have time to stop and play around, but she _did_ want to see what type of barbarian games the earthbenders played. Perhaps, she thought, if they had paid more attention to their surroundings instead of the dirt, the Water Tribes wouldn't have been able to overtake them.

They continued down the street, walking in a cluster. There was another street that intersected the main one and when Azula looked down it, she saw that it had been blocked off by a gate. She wondered what had been so important down the path that it had been restricted, but she didn't question it. The earthbenders were a strange people. Really, they were.

There was the sound of laughter as they came closer to another cluster of buildings. There was the chatter of children and the hum of many voices speaking at once, mingling together in an alluring song of excitement. Of humanity.

As the group of teenagers approached, Azula saw that the noise came from a line of people standing in front of a very large building. It was so big that it went onto the next street, its domed roof painted in a glistening dark green. There were two doors, several feet away from each other, where people crowded around. It intrigued Azula, for it reminded her of a stadium. An arena.

"I guess we found the Earth Rumble." Mai said and her lips twitched. She stuck her hands in her opposite sleeves and lowered her head, looking out of the world from underneath her black bangs. "Must've already started."

A passing girl, who couldn't have been more than eight, looked up at Mai. "Nope, it's starting in a few minutes! Everyone's trying to get the best seating spots!" She had a horrible gap between her two front teeth and several on the bottom seemed to be missing. Mai shrank back, as if she was horrified by the sight of the child.

Whether the Earth Rumble was the most action the city got or it was simply a tradition so ingrained in Gaoling's people that they all attended, Azula would never know. She smoothed down her clothes and reached up to make sure her hair was still in place before crossing her arms in front of her chest. Impeccable. Perfect.

The line shrunk a little as people were admitted into the arena and Azula stepped forward. As they drew closer to the building, Azula heard the sounds of rampant shouting and screaming from within it, loud enough to reach the outside world. She wondered what kind of barbaric festivities were going on in the place and she wrinkled her nose.

Yue, standing beside the Fire Nation princess, took a step back, nearly stepping on the Air Nomad boy who stood on her heels. "Are you sure we should go in there?" The blue eyed girl asked slowly and Azula thought she had never seen such a timid girl. "I know Aang needs an earthbending teacher but…" Yue worried too much, Azula decided, and she was far too nervous to ever be a warrior in the Fire Nation.

Azula lifted her brow at they came upon the entrance of the building. There wasn't much to be excited about, she thought, as the teenagers stopped into the first door of the arena. The ceiling over their heads was curved and the ground seemed to slope gently, slowly, upward as they continued to walk, pressing against the citizens of Gaoling as they rushed forward.

Someone grabbed onto Azula's sleeve and the firebender turned around, narrowing her eyes. She was ready to give the person a verbal tongue lashing, but then she froze. The hand that had wrapped around her arm was small, childishly so, and Azula's glare met the eyes of yet another child. A boy, his face was still round and his hair fuzzy. "Sorry!" The young boy cried and stepped back, disappearing into the crowd again.

The long, crowded corridor smelled of perfume and sweat mixed together and Azula held her breath to keep from gagging. It stank and the feel of strangers brushing against her added to the Fire Nation princess's repulsion. She was grateful when the long hall opened up.

They were standing on the outer edge of the area, where there was a large earthen ring in the middle of the area, separated by an empty pit. The rest of the arena was made of up seats set up in tiers, the highest being further away from the ring. Already people were filling the lower seats, pushing forward to get closer to the ring. Azula had never seen anything like it.

Clearing her throat, the princess of the Fire Nation moved towards the lowest tier, where she had spotted just enough seats for all of them. She wanted to be close to the ring, to see what type of savage games these earthbenders played. Plopping down on the long bench of seats, Azula watched as her companions filed in after her. Yue sat closest to her, followed by Mai and the others. The constant hum of a thousand conversations was deafening and overwhelming and Azula pursed her lips. She didn't have much patience, not here. Not now.

Beyond them, the seats were finally almost full. Azula's eyes widened as the earth underneath her feet shook and the firebender thought that perhaps _too_ many people had been stuffed into the seating tiers. But then, there was a great roar and the earth under the ring split. Azula watched in amazement as two great beasts appeared from under the ground. They were black and brown, with stripes of white going down their huge backs and Azula thought they looked like ferocious, for their claws were wickedly sharp. Sitting on the spine of the creatures were women, waving enticingly at the large crowd. Standing in front of the animals was a man. Even from where she sat, Azula could see his long dark hair and his intimidating build and she had no doubt that he was an earthbender.

"Welcome," Shouted the man and the arena seemed to fall silent at his words. "Welcome to Earth Rumble Six!" Azula clenched her teeth. So, she thought, the earthbenders _did_ enjoy playing in the dirt for a prize. She stifled a sigh. Why did Ty Lee have to talk them into watching this?

Beside her, Yue seemed to sink into herself, obviously feeling the same way that Azula did. "This doesn't seem like fun." The Water Tribe princess whispered, leaning in so that her face was close to Azula's. "Just look at those guys!" She said and pointed towards the side of the ring that was across the arena, where several huge, lumbering shapes stood. "They're huge!"

Really, Azula thought, they were. She wrinkled her nose in disdain as Zuko and Aang leaned forward, obviously interested when the first contestants moved forward, facing each other. Zuko was a prince, he should know better than to be interested in such a thing, Azula mused, and rolled her eyes.

The first man was frighteningly large in height and girth. When he spoke, his words seemed to come out in a harsh, animalistic mumble. The man he was facing seemed equally as heinous, but where the taller man's bulk came from a disturbing huge belly, the dark haired one's was made of muscle. They stood before each other; both feet splayed in what Azula supposed were an earthbending position. Beside her, Yue squinted as the larger man leaped into the air and landed again, shaking the arena.

Azula let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh," She said and crossed her legs, "How pleasant." It was a lie, really, because she had never seen something so hideous and savage. It was a lie, but it wasn't like she had never told one of those before.

* * *

><p>Yue opened one eye and dared to look down at the ring. The fighting below had been almost been too much for her to watch, for one man had been slammed all the way into the audience across the arena. It was the final round, though, according to the longhaired announcer. The last round was between the longest lasting contestant-a man dubbed The Boulder-and the reigning champion, whoever that was. The Northern Water Tribe didn't think she could bear fighting against any of those earthbenders and they seemed too fierce to ever teach Aang.<p>

"Now," said the announcer and Yue saw a ripple move through the large crowd. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! The final round! The Boulder versus the longest reigning champion, the Blind Bandit!" He thrust his hands into the air and let out a loud, echoing yell as the earth in the middle of the ring split. He man stepped back as the grand champion of the Earth Rumble appeared, robed in green and yellow, standing with a dark green cape over their shoulders and a crown on their head.

Eyes widening, Yue leaned forward. The Blind Bandit was a small, dark haired girl who seemed painfully tiny compared to the bigger, fiercer competitors. She looked to be the same age as Aang-only twelve. There was no way, Yue thought, she could be the champion. There was no way. There couldn't be.

"That's a girl." Zuko said on the other side of Mai and Yue saw that his eyes were narrowed in disbelief. Really, Yue thought, there was no way the little girl could be the champion of the Earth Rumble. She looked as if she would be crushed by a pebble. But when Yue looked at her again, she saw that perhaps that wasn't true. There was a certain swagger about the girl, though, that seemed to demand respect. She seemed familiar, too.

Ty Lee, the pink clad acrobat, let out a shout of surprise that caused Yue to jump. "Look at her eyes!" The girl cried and pointed frantically, nearly leaping from her seat. "She _really_ is blind!" The Fire Nation girl gasped and clasped her hands together, her lips turning down in an expression of pity.

It was then when it struck Yue. Her mouth fell agape and she struggled to force the words on her tongue into the air. "I know her!" She cried and Azula, sitting beside her, narrowed her eyes. "I know her from Ba Sing Se!" Of course, the little blind girl from the celebration! Her family paid taxes to the Water Tribes so they wouldn't be invaded. The girl called Toph, who had inspired her to tell Aang the truth of what happened to his people. That had been the moment, Yue remembered, that caused everything else to fall into place. It almost made sense. It was all coming back, now.

Toph, the Blind Bandit, smirked as she faced The Boulder. Her smile, Yue noted, was faintly reminiscent of Azula's-full of cunning and self-assurance. "This isn't even a fight!" She cried and laughed loudly. The whole arena was watching her, now, even though she couldn't see them. All eyes were on her, even Azula's. Even Mai's.

To Yue, it happened too quickly. She could barely follow as Toph flicked her wrists, her fingers extended outward. The earth in the ring shook as the earthbender slammed her hands down and a crack appeared at The Boulder's feet. A smirk on her face, the Blind Bandit bent a slab of earth and raised it so that it was behind her opponent. She bent another rock, holding it above the man's head.

Yue couldn't help but look away as there was a resounding crack. When she opened her eyes, she saw The Boulder flying through the air, screamingly wildly as he smashed into the pit at the bottom of the ring. The crowd erupted into chaos around them, a symphony of shrieks and howls. Many of the spectators had risen to their feet, leaping and dancing in excitement.

"Impressive." Azula said to Yue and her eyes were wide. "Very impressive." She had uncrossed her legs and was leaning forward, her face flushed with exhilaration. Yue nodded and they both watched as the two women rode out on their huge beasts again, each holding one side of a gold incrusted belt.

"More than impressive." Yue said softly, "She didn't even pull a sweat!"

Toph, the Blind Bandit, raised herself on a pillar so that she was standing level with the two women. She took her prize and nodded. "The Blind Bandit," cried one of the women atop the striped beasts, "She steals your pride!" Toph smiled and held her belt in the air, nodding and urging her fans to cheer louder. Which they did, and Yue found herself cheering along as well. She really was great. Really, she was.

Aang reached around Zuko and Mai and tugged on Yue's sleeve, causing her to turn her attention away from the girl in the ring. "Yue," He said and pointed down at the girl, "I think that's her. I think she might be my earthbending teacher. Just look at her, she was awesome! We have to meet her, Yue."

There was no pointing in telling Aang that she had _already_ met Toph, a long time ago. "We'll try to." She wondered if Toph would recognize her. They had only passed each other and Yue didn't think she had left a big enough imprint on Toph to be memorable, even though she was the Northern Water Tribe princess. To the earthbender, she probably wasn't very important.

"I think we should be going now," Azula said and rose to her feet, dusting off her clothes. "We still have supplies to get, you know." Her golden eyes flickered over Yue as she moved around the Water Tribe princess. Yue knew that Azula was right; they _did_ have to get supplies. They hadn't entered Gaoling to have fun; they still had to cross the Earth Kingdom.

"But," Aang began as the firebending princess squeezed by him. "We have to meet the Blind Bandit first, so we can find an earthbending teacher." He looked up pleadingly at her and Azula froze, as if she was contemplating staying just a while longer.

Yue cleared her throat. "Come on, Azula, it won't take very long. I promise." She looked back to the arena and saw that the Blind Bandit had exited the ring. Two beasts, similar to the ones earlier, were snuffling around the stage, pushing the excess slabs of rock into a pile. One of the fighters from earlier was moving towards the opposite side of the ring after he had pulled himself out. "I promise!" The princess said and began to move towards the other side of the arena, trying to keep the fighter in her sights despite the throbbing crowd.

Aang leaped over the others and scrambled after Yue, coming to her side. Behind them, the Fire Nation teenagers were scrambled to their feet to follow the Northern Water Tribe princess. Azula was leading them; Yue knew this without looking back, because Azula was their leader. They always followed her.

"This better not take a long time." Azula told Yue as she shoved a middle aged man out of the way. The firebender pursed her lips as Yue led them towards the back of the arena. There was a door near the back of the place, opened and exposing a thin ray of light. As Yue came closer, she saw that it was the reddish glow of the evening as the sun set.

Then, they were outside. Beyond them was a small courtyard, blocking in by a small stone wall. The fighters from the Earth Rumble were milling about, rough housing each other and conversing. Yue narrowed her eyes, searching for the tiny earthbending champion.

She saw her then, pulling off her crown and belt. She handed them to the woman who was obviously her attendant and then she reached up to pull her black hair from its bun. It was at that moment when Aang approached, holding up his finger.

"Um…Miss Blind Bandit…" The boy began and Yue nearly slapped herself as the young girl turned, bending a sharp bit of rock and aiming it at the boy. Aang stopped, eyes wide with surprise and fear, a single bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face and disappearing into his shirt. "Sorry!"

Toph, the Blind Bandit, pointed at the airbender's general direction. "You thought you could sneak up on me, just because you have light feet, Twinkletoes?" The girl said accusingly and shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "You thought you could be all prancy dancy on me?" She jabbed her finger forward, where she thought Aang was. "No one sneaks up on me!"

Yue swallowed and walked towards Aang, putting her hand on Aang's shoulders. "Aang didn't mean to sneak up on you. We _really_ have to talk to you, Blind Bandit…" And as an afterthought, "Toph." She thought she saw Toph freeze and flinch before she stepped back.

"I know you." Toph said and wiggled her toes. "I remember you from when we were in Ba Sing Se. I remember your heartbeat, too." She cleared her throat, "Tell your friend to leave me alone!" She suddenly snarled and turned her back on them, stepping away.

Aang took a half-step forward. "But I need an earthbending teacher!" He said and grabbed onto Toph's shoulder. "I need an earthbending teacher and I think that you should be it. Please!" His gray were were wide and glistening as he tightened his hold on the girl's side.

Toph froze and reached up to pry the child Avatar's fingers off of her clothes. "Look," she said, "I don't care. Now leave me alone!" The girl cried and threw Aang's hand away from her. As she took a step forward, thought, a blast of blue fire nearly graze of her feet, hitting the stone ground in front of her. Yue turned to look at Azula, who was studying her nails nonchalantly.

"You don't understand." Yue said softly, "Aang is the _Avatar. _Really, he is. He's the Avatar and he needs an earthbending teacher if he is to end the war. Think about it, Toph, what would stop the Water Tribes from going against their word and invading your city? If you come with us, you'll get to travel the world. You'll get to…be a hero!" They weren't very heroic now, at the moment, but she had no other choice.

The blind earthbender dropped her head, her bangs falling in her face. "No…I can't go." She said in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I mean…I want to. But I can't. You wouldn't understand." At her words, Yue remembered how Toph's mother had treated her, as if she was a precious doll. Which led her to question why Toph was in the Earth Rumble.

"If you really want to be with us," Azula said, setting an ultimatum, "You'll be at the edge of the city at midnight, on the edge of the forest. Don't be late." She sniffed and turned on her heel, jerking her head. "Come on, we have better things to do than stand here. We can find another earthbending teacher."

As the firebending girl led them back towards the door, Yue took Aang's hand and looked back at the Blind Bandit. She had hung her head with her hands hanging limply at her sides. Yue felt pity for the girl, but they had supplies to gather-to steal-and places to go.

* * *

><p>It was dark when they finally returned to their steeds, laden down with packs filled with pilfered supplies. Azula was a good thief when she wanted to be and she thought that perhaps her brother wasn't so bad, either. None of them had been caught, but there had been a close call once, when Ty Lee had tried to steal a large blanket.<p>

Azula couldn't help but smirk as she appraised their ill-gotten goods. She was a good thief, but then again, she was good at everything. Their stolen supplies were being placed in the bison's saddle by the Avatar, for the beast seemed to be better equipped for the burden when compared to Sanjiv.

Yue, the ever so docile Water Tribe Princess, hadn't even complained when they stole and Azula had even seen her pocket an item or two. Perhaps, Azula thought, the tribal girl wouldn't pretend to be so high and mighty any more. It was about time she stepped off of her pedestal.

"That was so exciting!" Ty Lee cried as she bent over backwards, grinning wildly. "I want to do something like that again, guys! Today has been such an exciting day." Really, it had, Azula thought. They had stolen a meal, at least a week's worth of supplies, and had attended the Earth Rumble.

Azula would dare say it had been _fun_. And that she had _enjoyed_ it. Which she had, but didn't dare say such a thing. Not now, not when they were still within reach of Gaoling. She would never admit it, because she was Princess Azula. She showed no weakness.

The firebending princess pressed her hand against Sanjiv's side as she pulled herself onto his neck, scrambling for a hold on the dragon's side. Behind her, Zuko heaved himself up before reaching down to grab Mai and Ty Lee by their hands, helping them onto the scaled beast. They lurched forward as Sanjiv rose to his full height and Azula smirked.

Beside them, the Air Nomad boy and Yue had climbed onto their bison, seated comfortably. Azula could see an expectant look in the older girl's cerulean eyes and she knew that Yue was waiting for the girl. The young girl who had won the Earth Rumble, Toph.

It was almost midnight and Azula had decided that they would leave then, so that they could make good time to Garsai. It was almost midnight and the earthbending girl hadn't arrived yet. Azula had a feeling that she wouldn't. She had a feeling that Yue would be sorely disappointed. Not that she cared.

"Is she coming?" Azula heard Yue ask quietly, almost to herself. She had sat up in the saddle, looking out towards the city as it grew quiet. It was night time now and the people were returning to their homes to rest. It had been a long day.

Azula shook her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "No. She's not going to come, Yue. She's probably at home, sleeping in a bed. She's probably forgotten about you." She did roll her eyes, then, because Yue had a pathetic look on her face. "Let's go."

It was Ty Lee who spoke up, then, surprising everyone. "Wait! There she is!" She jabbed her finger forward and pointed at the figure moving through the trees from the city line, moving quickly towards them. "There she is!"

Suddenly, the girl came running, carrying a bag with her. Azula narrowed her eyes. The girl, Toph, panted heavily as she skidded to a halt in front of them. "I thought you had left already!" She cried and let Yue take her pack from her, placing it in the saddle. "Do you know what I'm giving up for you guys?" She said and Azula could hear the sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"No." Yue said and helped pull the earthbender into the saddle. "But I'm glad you did."

"Can we _go_ now?" Mai asked, not one for sentimentality, and Azula couldn't help but agree with her. She urged Sanjiv into the sky with a smirk on her face, hearing the bison follow, and Azula decided that she could get used to having the others around. They weren't so bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Because going on an unexpected hiatus seemed like a good idea at the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>If Sokka had told Katara where he was going, she would have done one of two things. She would have demanded to know what exactly he was going to do and she would invite herself, or she would have did everything in her power to stop him. Or perhaps, he thought, she would have done both. His sister was a strange child when he thought about it. Creepier than most girls he had met, and he had met some pretty creepy females.<p>

He hadn't told anyone where he was going, really. He had snuck away when he had the chance, when Katara had been occupied by Hama. Katara adored the woman, almost to the point of making Sokka gag. Really, he couldn't stand the old crone. She gave him the heebie jibbies sometimes.

The prince of the Southern Water Tribe shouldered his pack and looked down at his booted feet. The ground under him was Earth Kingdom soil, but it felt no different from the land in the Water Tribes. Well, except at the poles, because that was made of ice. He was in the Earth Kingdom now, no one would protect him. But he was a warrior, he didn't need protecting. Besides, he had information to gather and piece together and then relay.

It would have been different if he was doing this for the Water Tribes, but he wasn't. It would have been different if he had been leaving his home and wandering around in a foreign country to find information for his homeland. But he wasn't doing this for the Water Tribes. He wasn't doing this for his father or his mother-was he? He definitely wasn't doing it for Katara or Yue, and not for Aang, either.

Then again, he wasn't sure who he was doing this for. It certainly wasn't for himself.

Walking through an Earth Kingdom town by himself wasn't exactly exciting, but it was better than being surrounded by guards even when he didn't need help. The town was quiet and located on the very edge of a forest. It had taken a while to get here, but it had been a nice adventure. He had separated from the Water Tribe soldiers on the docks and had moved quickly, there hadn't been time to waste. He wasn't used to be _this_ alone, though, and he kind of missed his friends.

Yue. Aang. But mostly Yue.

Knowing her, Sokka thought, she was probably trying to stay mad at him. Most of the time, she couldn't stay angry for long. But after what had gone down under Ba Sing Se, he had a feeling that it would take her a little longer to forgive him, if they ever saw each other again.

He would cross that bridge when he got there.

The Southern Water Tribe prince moved further down the street towards what looked like an Earth Kingdom inn. There was a sign hanging above the entrance arch, but Sokka couldn't read it from where he was standing. He hoped that staying there was cheap, because he was a deserting prince and he was sure that his family wouldn't send any funds to help him. Well, maybe his mother, but they didn't know what had happened yet.

Besides, he wanted to have enough money to go shopping. He needed supplies, now that he was traveling on his own. Sokka was good at managing money; he was good at calculating things, and he liked doing it. He would be able to take care of himself when he was on his own. He wasn't in Ba Sing Se anymore.

He was glad for that!

The scholars of the university in Ba Sing Se had trusted him enough to give him this task, had trusted him enough to send him across the Earth Kingdom to deliver the information that they had discovered. Part of Sokka didn't like being a simple messenger, but part of him didn't mind. He was doing something that he believed in.

Did Katara believe so strongly in the war effort that she would exile Yue, the Northern Water Tribe princess, and Aang, the Avatar, just because they didn't fit into her grand scheme of things? Sokka wasn't quite sure, when he thought about, but part of him knew the answer.

_Yes._

Katara put more passion in the war than their father and Sokka knew that if Katara was to become chief after their dad, the war would be won. There would be no chance of the other nations fighting back, because they would be crushed. That was why Sokka couldn't let his sister become heir. He loved his sister, but he didn't love her enough to stand back and watch her take over the world in the name of all things "good". But, his chances of being the official heir were slim to none right about now. He wasn't exactly the perfect son. That wasn't important at the moment.

With his club and boomerang on one shoulder and his pack on the other, the Southern Water Tribe prince approached the Earth Kingdom inn. It looked shabby and simple as he drew closer, but he supposed that was alright for now.

Sokka turned slowly and looked up at the sun, shining brightly above him, and he wondered what the world would be like if it winked out. Like a candle. The scientist in him questioned if it was possible for the sun to simply die. If the sun died, everything else would as well.

He wondered how the world would react if the sun went black, if just for a little while. His fists tightened and he cleared his throat. There wasn't much time to speculate. Not yet, not now. He would face the _now_ of the world and think about the _later_ when it was time.

He had some work to do.

* * *

><p>Yue learned several things about Toph in just the little while that she had known her. For instance, she didn't like having her feet off the ground. This caused her to dislike Appa and Sanjiv, Azula's dragon. Yue didn't half blame the girl, because she was an earthbender and she felt safe amongst the dirt and the rocks. Toph also had no sense of tact. She was blunt, Yue noticed, and bordered on rude with her comments. Cleanliness was nonexistent to the girl and she was almost always wore a thin coating of dirt.<p>

Which Yue so desperately wanted to wash off, but she didn't want to be rude.

The Northern Water Tribe princess crouched beside Mai, the pale Fire Nation girl, and Azula, the firebender who bent blue flames. They were situated in Appa's saddle, along with Zuko, Ty Lee, Aang, and Toph. It was rather crowded, Yue thought when she looked around, but she decided that was alright. They were gathered around Azula's map, looking over each other's shoulders to get a good glance at the paper. Except for Toph, because she was blind, but she had been included in the meeting anyway, because she was a part of the group now.

"The fastest way to reach Garsai would be to cut straight through this line of uncharted land." Azula said and jabbed her finger on the map, tracing a diagonal line from their current location to the coastal city of Garsai, all the way on the opposite side of the Earth Kingdom. "There's a small mountain system here, but that can easily be flown over. We'll skirt Taku and continue on to the coast."

To Yue, Azula was a warrior with a plan. She sounded very sure of herself and determination resonated in her voice. Azula and her friends had a destination to get to. They had somewhere to go and a goal to accomplish. Yue and Aang, however, had nowhere important to go, when Yue thought about it. They had escaped the Water Tribes for now and Aang had to master all the elements before summer. They had no one waiting for them on the other side of the Earth Kingdom.

Then again, they had no one waiting for them at all.

Azula's amber eyes rose to meet Yue's and the Water Tribe princess was snapped from her thoughts. "We'll also have to stop to teach the Avatar what he needs to know." The Fire Nation girl said and her gaze swiveled over to the child Avatar before flickering back to Yue. "Then we'll separate."

If Azula had looked at the _old_ Yue like that, she would have flinched. But the _new_ Yue, this Yue simply stared back at the female firebender and sniffed quietly. "That sounds like a good plan," The Northern Water Tribe princess said and nodded. She wasn't scared of Azula, at least not like she had been. Not like she had been during that night in Ba Sing Se, when everything was going so wrong but so right at the same time.

"Shouldn't I start my earthbending lessons?" Aang quipped and Yue turned towards her Air Nomad friend. He had a point, she thought, because he _did_ have to master all of the elements before summer's end. He already had waterbending and airbending covered, but Yue had a feeling that firebending and earthbending would be the hardest.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Ty Lee chimed in, her knees pulled up to her chest. "I want to watch." Her gray eyes, almost like Aang's, lit up and part of Yue couldn't quite believe that she was Fire Nation. "Sometimes I wonder what it's like being a bender. Any type of bender. I just noticed something!" The acrobatic girl said and pointed at Azula and Zuko, "You're firebenders." She turned to Yue, "You're a waterbender. Toph's an earthbender-"

The blind girl cleared her throat, "The world's _greatest_ earthbender, not just _an _earthbender." She said and went back to picking at her bare toes, which caused Yue to flinch and look away. The Northern Water Tribe princess could already tell that it was one of Toph's disgusting habits and her stomach churned a bit at the thought of watching her.

Ty Lee looked at Aang, "And Aang's an airbender!" She said and clasped her hands together, looking at their ragtag groups of benders. "Isn't it wonderful, don't you think, that our countries are at war with each other, but we're friends? Don't you think that's funny?"

Yue wouldn't say they were friends yet, but then again, she had only a few real friends in the past. One of them was Sokka, but she wasn't sure if he qualified as a real friend or not. Part of her felt that she should simply let it go, because it was unlikely that they would ever see each other again except in battle, but part of her couldn't. It was almost like grabbing onto a prickly cactus- It hurt to hold on, but it would hurt even worse to let go.

Azula looked at Ty Lee and Yue thought she saw the firebender roll her eyes. She rolled the map back up and tucked it neatly back into her bag before leaping off of Appa's saddle, landing elegantly on her feet before moving away from Appa. Yue followed her with her eyes, knowing that she was heading back to her own pet, Sanjiv. Across from the clearing, the dragon was stretched out with half of his body in the trees and the other half extended almost like a feline.

"Come on, Toph," Aang said and turned to the earthbending girl, "How about you teach me the beginning basics of earthbending?" He asked and leaped from his place on Appa's saddle. Yue was almost envious of Aang's natural light-footedness and his ability to stay optimistic and passive. Perhaps, she thought, it would rub off on her one day.

The tribal princess moved towards Toph and put her hand on her arm, intending to help the little blind girl down from the flying bison's back. To her surprise, though, Toph smacked her hand away roughly, leaving a brief, but angry red mark on the waterbender's forearm.

"Let me help you, Toph," Yue said and moved to try again. "I'm going to help you get down," She said softly and took Toph's hand once more. Her arm stung from Toph's slap, but she had surprised the girl and she really didn't half blame the earthbender. "I'm going to help you."

Toph slapped Yue's hand away again, scowling dangerously. "Look, I don't need your help!" She snapped and Yue shrunk back, surprised and alarmed at the same time. "I don't want your help!" If Toph could see, Yue was sure she would have glared at her. The blind earthbender scrambled over the edge of the saddle and slid to the ground unceremoniously, her frown still apparent on her face.

Yue could feel heat spreading her neck up to her face, flushing her skin a shade of deep red. She could feel Mai and Zuko's eyes on her, causing her skin to grow even hotter. She hadn't meant any harm; she had just wanted to help. But part of her knew it was foolish, trying to force help on Toph that the girl obvious didn't need. Or want. She had just wanted to help her.

"And I thought _Azula _was bad tempered," Zuko said quietly and Yue looked at the male firebender, shrugging. Toph's words had stung-no, they had _hurt_-and if this had been the _old_ Yue, she probably would have cried. The _old_ Yue would have stammered apologies until she was blue, but the _new_ Yue hadn't. She was embarrassed, embarrassed and a little hurt, but she wouldn't apologize. She hadn't done anything wrong; she had just wanted to help.

The princess of the Northern Water Tribe cleared her throat and heaved herself over the side of the saddle, turning to watch Azula. The firebender stood near her pet dragon, her hand on its side as she looked back at Yue with a look that almost hinted disgust. And perhaps, underneath that, was disappointment. Yue pursed her lips and her brow twitched. She despised the look that Azula gave her, as if she had thought her as a weakling.

Yue reached for the amulet that hung around her neck and traced the outline of it with her finger. For once, though, she was not reminded of Kya and her promise to the Southern Water Tribe queen when she touched the cool vessel. She was reminded of a time when she was very young, when she had still been too young to travel alone to the South Pole. Her mother had accompanied her and it was one of her earliest memories with Sokka and Katara. It was good one, she thought.

She remembered sitting on her mother's lap as she talked with Kya, who held Sokka on one knee and Katara on the other so they wouldn't wrestle and fight. It was then, she thought, that she decided Kya had much warmer skin than her mother.

Yue was reminded of a time when the Water Tribes had once been considered her family, and when the Northern Water Tribe had once been considered her home. It seemed so long ago. Yue looked at Azula and she wondered if the firebender missed her family and home. Did she even _have_ one, except for her friends and brother? Something told her that there was a lot more about the girl that she didn't know.

Her skin cooled and her fretful thoughts smoothed, Yue turned her attention towards Aang. The child airbender and Toph had moved to the middle of the clearing, standing feet away from each other. Curious, Yue crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back on her heels as she watched.

Toph stood in a stout, squat position with her feet a shoulder's width apart. Yue couldn't help but smile as Aang tried to copy the earthbender's gesture. It didn't come naturally to him, she noticed. Earthbending, she remembered, was the exact opposite of airbending, like waterbending was different from firebending.

"I can tell already that he's going to be horrible at this." Yue jumped as Azula appeared next to her. She hadn't noticed the firebending girl, but she turned at her words. "I feel bad for him, having a teacher like that." The dislike in her voice was palpable and Yue was surprised that Azula would be so blunt. "Something tells me you weren't a very harsh teacher. You gave too many incentives, didn't you?" She smirked when she said this and Yue looked over at the younger girl.

Yue shrugged, but she knew it was true. She hadn't been a particularly good teacher, but she hadn't been a bad one, either. She had never mentored anyone before and she had only become a master herself a year ago. But she had tried and she had succeeded, for the most part. Aang knew enough waterbending to hold his own against an amateur waterbender, but she had to give most of the credit to Katara, as much as she didn't want to.

Earthbending, Yue thought, as Toph pushed Aang out of his stance, was a much more complicated matter. She winced as the earthbender stomped her foot and ordered the young Avatar to his feet, shaking her head with annoyance. It would take quite a bit of work for Aang to master earthbending, and he would have to do it before summer's end.

Toph bent the earth into palm sized rocks, juggling them calmly. "Dodge these," She said and Yue covered her eyes. This wouldn't end well, she thought. There was no way this would end well.

"Ow…" The Northern Water Tribe princess heard the Air Nomad yelp as Toph bent the earth under his feet, throwing off his balance. Yue, alarmed, moved forward with her arms outstretched, ready to call off the earthbender's hard training. Beside her, Azula shook her head and frowned, halting the older girl in her tracks.

Yue bit her bottom lip and sat down a safe distance away from the earthbender and her pupil, knitting her hand together. She didn't want Aang to get hurt, or to overwork himself, but she realized that he had to learn somehow. Azula sank down next to her, narrowing her eyes. "He's trying," She said. "But…he needs a lot of work."

Aang was a bad earthbender, to put it lightly and Yue resisted the urge to cover her eyes as the young Air Nomad dodged yet another of Toph's assaults. A verbal battering followed the rocks as Toph screeched her displeasure at the Avatar. He was too light on his feet, according to Toph, and Yue supposed that it was at least a little true. Aang was an airbender, he moved with a natural grace and eloquence that Yue doubted could be matched.

"He's your Avatar." The firebender said in reply and smirked at the waterbender.

Yue shook her head, "He's the world's Avatar. One day, he'll be our hero. I know he will. Just…not yet."

But soon.

* * *

><p>Even though she was a waterbender, Katara had never been gladder to be on land. She had grown restless after being on the ship for so long and she had been grateful when they finally landed in a tiny, neutral port deep in an Earth Kingdom inlet. All kinds of ships docked there, Katara had noted, and when they had reached the ground, she had noticed that there were a variety of colors in the port town. Some were Fire Nation colors, like red and gold, and green and brown from the Earth Kingdom, but there was blue, purple, and white from the Water Tribes as well.<p>

There was no yellow or orange.

"Do you think Sokka landed here, Katara?" Suki asked as she walked beside the Southern Water Tribe princess. She looked at the dark haired waterbender with eyes cleared of all face-paint. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves with the gaudy makeup of the Kyoshi Warrior uniform, but Suki hadn't gone unarmed. At her hips, her iron war fans hung against her hips and tucked up her sleeve was a sheathed blade, in case they were surprised. Katara could protect herself, though, should the need ever arise.

Katara shrugged, at ease with her thoughts. Hama's waterbending treatment had calmed her, as she had learned not to tense up when the woman's cool hands brushed over her temple. The elderly waterbender had left Katara and Suki to their own devices, but part of Katara wished that Hama had come along with them, just so she could have her company. "It seems like a place he would come to."

Suki nodded and was silent for a moment as they walked. "Do you think Yue and the Avatar boy came this way, too?" She asked, glancing quickly over at the waterbending princess. Katara had paused mid-step, looking sharply at the auburn haired Kyoshi Warrior. She glared at Suki and to her surprise, the older girl stared levelly back at her.

It was Katara who blinked first and she narrowed her eyes. "I don't care what Yue did or is doing. She's an enemy of the Water Tribes now. She's a traitor and a liar, and deserves whatever comes to her." The waterbender snapped. "She and the Avatar are fugitives and need to be imprisoned." She didn't think Yue would last very long in prison before she went mad. The white haired waterbender was quiet and delicate; she would never stand up for herself.

But she had, under Ba Sing Se. Things had been different under Ba Sing Se, though.

If things had gone as planned, the Dai Li would have succeeded in correcting the Air Nomad Avatar's memory. They would have made him believe he was a real Water Tribe citizen and then the war would over in months. But the boy was a wildcard now, and would need to be eliminated before he formed an army against the Water Tribes. He would ruin everything.

Everything.

Back home, Katara knew, they were now aware of Yue's betrayal. They would hate her, too, because she had been fooling them all. Except Katara. Katara had seen right through the girl's façade, she wasn't blind to Yue's tricks. She thought she could win them all over with her kind smile and quiet demeanor, but Katara knew that underneath that white hair and soft smile, there was a cunning liar and master of deception. She knew it and she saw it.

If she did ever find Yue again, Katara knew there would be a battle. She would fight Yue and the traitor of the Northern Water Tribe would pay for what she had done. The world was so full of liars and traitors like her, and it needed to be made anew so that it would be clean and free of people like Yue. Katara wondered if Ujariq and Taquik had ever faced someone like Yue during their time. She wondered if they had expected their dreams to be so close to coming true.

Maybe things would have been different, Katara thought if Sokka hadn't deserted them. They could have put their heads together and worked on ensuring victory. She missed her brother, even though she would never allow him to become chief. She missed him, and she wanted him back.

"Come on, Suki," Katara said and turned towards the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. "I think we need some time to relax before we get ready to leave again. I want to see if there's anything good in this place." Despite there being a wide assortment of colors in the port town, nothing really caught Katara's eye. Then again, her mind hadn't exactly been on exploring an Earth Kingdom town. There were other things she had to do, like find Sokka. Like win the war. Like become her father's heir and become chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

The young warrior woman trailed after Katara, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Katara flexed her fingers and lifted her head. The sun, she suddenly noticed, was warm and comforting against her skin, and a smile crossed her lips. Sometimes the dark haired tribal princess liked to admire nature, for there wasn't much color outside of the capital city in the South Pole.

Once the war was over, Katara thought, and the world was recreated without pain and sadness and war, she would have all the time in the world to stand in the sunshine and admire the view. Maybe she would be able to stand on a mountain-maybe from the pinnacle of an Air Temple-and look down at the vast world surrounding her. Once she found Sokka, and then everything else would fall into place.

She would find Sokka and bring him back home. If he was with Yue, she would make sure she would pay for stealing her brother away from her. Blood came before water. Family before friends. Sokka knew this, but it seemed as though Sokka had forgotten this.

Blood is thicker than water.

Katara could bend both.

* * *

><p>The earthbender was blind, Azula noted, but that didn't mean she was weak. And Azula was sure she would have liked the girl if things had been different. But things <em>weren't<em> different, and Azula certainly did not like the earthbender at the moment.

She was dirty.

Azula didn't like Toph and sometimes she wondered if she even liked Yue, but at least the white haired girl liked to be quiet and clean. Azula couldn't exactly say the same for the earthbender, who was dirty and loud, and rude. Azula was used to order-her father had demanded it-and neatness. She had been raised to be polite-it was the one thing her mother had taught her. The earthbender girl did not seem to understand what _quiet_ was, as if she was hearing impaired instead of blind.

The princess of the Fire Nation watched as the Earth Kingdom girl bent the earth into a great block of rock. Azula couldn't deny that she was powerful and she would hate to be against her in a battle. Firebenders moved first, targeting their opponent's weak point with a barrage of devastating attacks. The earthbender waited and listened with deadly accuracy. Her fighting style intrigued Azula.

"Earthbending is blunt and straightforward. You don't avoid an attack. You go straight towards it." Azula heard Toph say for what seemed like the hundredth time, but it seemed as if the Air Nomad boy still couldn't grasp the concept of her words. She had launched a boulder at him moments before, but he had avoided it.

The Air Nomads had been pacifists and watching Aang "fight", Azula could understand how they were so easily defeated by the waterbenders. Instead of fighting, Aang fled. Azula wrinkled her nose and shook her head, turning her head towards her companions. Mai and Ty Lee had taken the time to spar against each other, while Zuko had come to sit next to Azula and watch the atrocity that was Aang's earthbending training.

"He's not very good at this," Zuko whispered and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "And we're supposed to believe he'll save the world? He can barely save himself!" The golden eyed Fire Nation prince looked at his younger sister, leaning forward so that only she could hear him. "How long have they been at this?"

Azula shrugged, but she was rather surprised that Zuko had dared comment about Aang's less-than-passable grasp of earthbending. "It _is_ only his first day," Azula said, though she wasn't defending the boy. "Maybe he'll catch on, eventually. The Fire Nation wasn't created in a day," She said and smirked. "He's not my savior, and I strongly doubt he's yours."

Zuko nodded slowly and his amber gaze slithered over to where Yue was sitting, her hands placed neatly in her lap. "Yue believes in him, though. I think Ty Lee does, too." The firebender said and Azula was not surprised to hear those words. Ty Lee and Aang were similar in a way and it didn't surprise Azula that the optimistic acrobat had already put her faith in the child Avatar.

"Of course, I have faith in Aang." Yue suddenly said and Azula turned quickly towards the waterbender, not realizing that she had been listening. "Why wouldn't I? He was found in an iceberg-I found him in an iceberg. The world needs him. We have to have faith in Aang, or he won't have faith in himself."

"You found the _Avatar_, in an _iceberg?" _Azula asked skeptically and Yue nodded her cerulean eyes dark and glittering. "The last time I checked, being buried in an iceberg mostly results in death. That's like being buried in a volcano." _It just doesn't happen_, she wanted to add, but she didn't.

Yue narrowed her eyes at Azula, anger flashing in her blue gaze. "It's true. I wouldn't lie. For all we know, all the Air Nomads are _dead._ Where would Aang come from?" She asked and Azula had never seen the girl act so aggressive and defensive. And part of her realized that Yue really was telling the truth.

Azula suddenly realized why the boy shadowed Yue like a lost puppy. He _wa_s. Yue had pulled him free of an iceberg-Azula wasn't sure if she believed that-and the child clung to her as though she was a rope that kept him from drowning. Azula couldn't bear someone holding onto her all the time-she barely tolerated people touching her-but Yue obviously didn't mind it. One would think that a belligerent people like the waterbenders would be personal and independent, but Yue was open and gentle.

The white haired girl was strange, Azula thought, and perhaps she wasn't as weak as she looked. Either Yue was very clever, or Azula's time away from civilization had caused her ability to see through people to become dull. Azula liked to think it was the latter, because the former meant she had underestimated the meek little waterbender.

Yue pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her clothes. Azula looked up at the pale haired waterbender, watching her as she moved towards the great flying bison, Appa. Azula made a gesture for Zuko to stay and watch Aang, not because she thought Toph would hurt the boy, but because she wanted to see what had made Yue rise so suddenly.

Azula smirked as she heaved herself onto the bison's saddle after Yue, scrambling rather unceremoniously into a sitting position. The waterbender had pulled her pack out of its corner on the saddle and was rummaging through it. "I was thinking just a moment ago." She said to Azula, "I know you have to get to Garsai and Aang and I are going to continue his training, but what are we going to do now? How are we going to get enough supplies to take care of seven people, a dragon, and a bison? We're still far away from the nearest city. There has to be something out here, a town or something."

Yue worried, too much, Azula thought, but at least her worries were logical.

"Perhaps," Azula said and crossed her arms in front of her chest as Yue unrolled a wrinkled scroll of paper. It revealed a map, one that Azula had seen the girl with before, but she had never paid much attention to it. "What do you see?"

Yue turned towards Azula and the firebending princess snatched the map from the waterbender's hands, holding it up. Yue had meticulously marked off the areas they had explored and traveled, including Gaoling and the lands between the city and their present location. It made it easier to focus on things, Azula thought, and she looked at the distance to Garsai. It was getting closer.

"Look here," Azula said and set the map down so Yue could see it. "There's a little circle scribbled in here. It has to be a village or small town. It has to take on a few minutes to fly the distance." The firebender said and leaned back comfortably against the bison's saddle. Flying on Sanjiv was exhilarating and fast, but from the bison's back, one could see everything around them and not worry about the wind stinging her eyes.

"Maybe we can go investigate it," Yue said to Azula and the firebender was a little surprised. Yue was willing to leave her puppy Avatar alone with his earthbender teacher and a group of Fire Nation warriors? Azula narrowed her eyes at the whited haired Water Tribe princess and laced her fingers together, studying the older girl. There had to be some motive that Azula didn't see. She wouldn't leave the Air Nomad boy alone to go investigate a village; she was too dependent on the boy.

Azula pursed her lips in the beginning on a sneer. "Of course, Yue." The golden eyed Fire Nation princess said, "I never knew you had an adventurous streak." She hadn't known she had one as well, but she would never say such a thing. There were a lot of things that Azula was discovering about herself now, most of which she would keep to herself. She wouldn't dare tell Yue that she had thought herself to be a killer that night under Ba Sing Se, when Yue had fallen through the floorboards of the old house. She had hated the waterbender back then and while she wasn't friends with the girl, they weren't enemies either. "Ty Lee and Mai are coming with us."

For a moment, the waterbender was silent, and then she nodded. "A-alright," she said and rolled her map up once more, placing it beside her pack. Azula watched the girl and took note of her short white hair. It was cut rather unevenly, as if it had been hastily sheared, and Azula remembered that the first time she had seen Yue, her hair had been thick and long. In the Fire Nation, shearing one's hair into a short style was a sign of leaving the past behind and was in some cases, a sign of dishonor. Had Yue been banished?

"Ty Lee! Mai! Get over here!" Azula called as she climbed down onto the ground. "We're going somewhere." She could see the acrobat and the markswoman moving towards her, away from their little corner. Azula had almost forgotten that the two non-benders were with them, but only _almost_. She would never forget.

Ty Lee smiled as she approached their group leader. "What is it, Azula?" She asked, her bright eyes shining. "Where are we going?" Beside her, Mai had tucked her arms into her sleeves and hid her eyes behind her glossy black bangs, her lips pressed into a hard, straight line.

Azula smirked, "We're going on a …girl's day out." _Except for Toph_, she thought, but it seemed that Yue had already thought about this. The waterbender had moved towards the earthbender girl, skirting the edge of the now rock strewn clearing. "I know you would like that, wouldn't you, Ty Lee?" Of course the girl would, Azula knew this. She knew Ty Lee well.

Turning her attention back to Yue, Azula saw that Aang had fleeted back to his waterbender's side, drenched in sweat with his gray eyes even wider than their already were. She hadn't paid much attention to him, but when she looked at the boy again, she could also see a glow of accomplishment in his eyes. He had made some progress. Not much, but at least he wasn't a complete failure.

"Would you like to come with the other girls and me, Toph?" Azula heard Yue ask the blind girl and she wondered how she could still smile at the girl even though she had treated her so rudely and hurt her feelings. Azula would have never allowed _anyone_ to hurt her feelings, especially not a little blind girl, earthbending master or not. Then again, no one had ever tried to hurt her feelings before, except for Zuko and he had failed. So he didn't count. "Aang and Zuko can come, too, if they want."

Azula looked towards her brother, who shook his head. Someone had stay behind to protect their supplies, even though they didn't have that much anyway. Aang looked at Zuko and then at Yue before shaking his head. "I'll stay with Zuko this time. You girls deserve some time without us."

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes, you just don't want to look like a pansy." Toph said and smirked. Azula couldn't help but snicker at that. Aang's face flushed a bright shade of red and Ty Lee giggled at the boy's discomfort. "You already walk like you're on a cloud, you don't want it to seem like you dance on them, too!" The blind earthbender sheered and nodded, even though she couldn't see any of the people around her. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" It was only then that Azula saw that the girl was barefoot.

Toph, Azula thought, was dirty and loud, and rude. But she had a fine sense of humor and a good amount of enthusiasm, so that made up for part of it. At least a little bit.

* * *

><p>It would have been much easier to hop on Appa and fly until they found the town, but Yue wasn't quite comfortable stirring Appa on her own. Sanjiv would not have allowed so many people on his back, and Yue didn't really want to ride on the dragon's back, anyway. She wasn't quite ready for such an endeavor. She winced as a sharp tree branch caught her sleeve and scratched her skin. She took a sharp intake of breath before sighing, looking at her arm. It wasn't bleeding or very sore, but it had stung. She would survive, though.<p>

Beside her walked Mai, who seemed able to avoid dirt. The dark haired Fire Nation girl's pale eyes glittered as she followed Ty Lee and Azula, who were walking in front of them. On Azula's onther side was Toph, who picked her away over the sharp ovject in the ground to avoid harming her bare feet. Yue wished she was as skilled at dodging things as Mai or Azula, or even Toph.

The ground underneath her feet was turning to dirt and hard rock, though, so that was good. It meant they were nearing the village or town, and they were finally getting closer to their destination. There were definitely people somewhere close by, according to Toph, who claimed to be able to feel the vibrations of the approaching town. Yue didn't know what to make of that, but the earthbender had seemed very sure of this.

"I hope there was a point in coming all the way out here on foot." Mai said, directing her hard yellow gaze to Yue's face. She frowned at the girl, as if she was blaming Yue for her discomfort. Maybe she was. "If there's nothing in this place, I'll scream."

Yue didn't think Mai _could_ scream. The girl as too quiet, too apathetic, too monotonous to do something as wild and vivid as screaming. Yue had never heard the lanky Fire Nation girl raise her voice and she wondered why and _how_ the girl could be so quiet. Perhaps it was just in her nature to be quiet and subtle. She wouldn't question it.

When they had entered Gaoling, the first time Yue had smelled was food. The first thing she had seen had been the sign that marked the entrance to the Earth Kingdom city, but entering this small town was almost the exact opposite. There was no sign that divided it from the forest, not protective walls or gates, no smells of hot food. But there was noise. There was a lot of noise and Yue almost flinched as the sound of a thousand voices rose to meet her. It reminded her of the Earth Rumble in Gaoling, when they had met Toph, and Yue craned her neck to see Toph's expression.

The girl had a slight smile on her small face, obviously reminded of the competition in which she had remained victorious, before she had chosen to leave her city and join the ragtag group of journeying teenagers. "I told you there were people, didn't I?" She said to Azula and Yue thought she saw the taller girl shrug.

If anyone noticed them enter the town, they didn't speak out. There were people on the street, but they seemed too absorbed into their own activities to notice the five girls. Yue looked around and to her, it wasn't much. It wasn't like Gaoling, where everything was neat and orderly, almost disturbingly so. It wasn't like Ba Sing Se, divided into poverty and wealth, and it wasn't like either of the Water Tribe cities. It was almost like the village that she and Aang had visited, where they had met Adanna, who had been kind enough to help them.

Something in Yue's chest leaped at that and the waterbender closed her eyes before opening them slowly. "What do we do now?" She asked, because really she had just intended to investigate the village before she got ready to leave the area. They needed supplies, but she hadn't wanted to lead their steeds into a trap. It was hard to trust people now, she thought, especially in a strange land like this. It was a new world, outside everything she had known.

Then again, she hadn't known much.

"Let's look for something fun to do!" Ty Lee said and grabbed onto Toph and Mai's arms, pulling them towards her. "This is our girl's day out, and we need something to do while the boys are back at camp. Come on, guys, let's do something." She began to tug on their sleeves, always the childish and cheerful one. Ty Lee was always optimistic, Yue thought, and her behavior reminded her of Aang. Just like Azula reminded her of Azula, but that was different. Azula was different. She could almost trust Azula.

Aforementioned firebender looked at her pink clad companion. "You go ahead, Ty Lee. Yue and I will check the other side of the town and we'll meet back up here if we find something." The girl said and Ty Lee nodded before darting off, dragging her companions after her. Azula turned to Yue. "What did you _really_ come here for?"

Yue rolled her eyes. "I told you, I came here to investigate. We're going to need supplies when we leave, and I didn't want to walk into a trap." She began to walk in the direction opposite of Ty Lee, knowing that Azula was following her. "Besides, I was curious."

Azula raised her eyebrow and Yue shrugged her shoulders, turning her head as something bright glinted in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and caught the sight of a small stand holding several items of jewelry. Beside it was a merchant, hawk-eyed and intimidating. "That's worthless jewelry," Azula told Yue, "Fire Natiion gems are much more sophisticated. I'm sure Water Tribe decorations have more value than that."

They did, Yue thought, and touched the amulet at her throat. The jewelry was pretty, but it wasn't quite her type.

Behind her, there was the sound of hurried footsteps. Azula froze and Yue raised her eyebrow. "Yue?" Someone asked and Yue turned at the sound of her name, narrowing her eyes in surprise. There was no one in the Earth Kingdom who knew her personally. But then she gasped. She knew that voice. She knew that voice all too well.

"Sokka." She said and looked at the younger boy. She didn't want to look at him; she didn't want to speak to him. Just seeing him again had made her angry and while she had so many questions, she didn't want to ask them. "What a surprise to see you here."

He looked like the old Sokka, but he was alone. He looked sharper and stronger than when she had seen him last, all that time ago under Ba Sing Se. When he had betrayed her and sided with Katara. _Blood before water._ She hated those words. She remembered Sokka, speaking them, and she remembered katara clinging to him while smirking evilly at her. And she glared.

"What are you doing here, Yue?" Sokka asked, as if nothing had ever been wrong between them. He acted as if everything was normal between them. "Where's Aang?" The Southern Water Tribe prince inquired and Yue glared at him.

"Why do you care?" She retorted, "You made your choice when you left us under Ba Sing Se. Where's your sister, Sokka? Where's Katara, or did you leave her, too? What about blood before water? Family before friends?" She sniffed.

Sokka looked hard at her before looking away. "I don't think you would understand, if I told you. You're angry at me. Which you have every right to be, but you don't have to be so rude." He said and Yue turned away from him. She was more than angry. She was _furious_ and she wished that she hadn't entered the town. She wished that she had never seen Sokka, because now she was sad and scared that her anger had gotten the best of her.

"Am I missing something?" Azula asked and Yue had forgotten the girl was there. Sokka looked at her and Azula narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Yeah, actually you are," Yue said spitefully and she had meant to. What were the odds of this, she thought, that Sokka would be in the same town as her, at the same time, on the same street? What were the odds that he was alone and Katara was nowhere in sight? How had he gotten all the way across Water Tribe territory before them? It was almost unbelievable. Maybe it was. "You're missing a lot."

* * *

><p>Azula had never thought that Yue could ever be so cold-hearted. She had never seen such fury in anyone else's eyes, not even in her father's when he was angry. The white haired girl glared at the boy, whom she had obviously known before. He was Water Tribe, like her, and had the vibrant blue eyes that almost matched the color of the ocean. He had wronged Yue in some way, and she hadn't forgiven him.<p>

"Look, Yue, I'm sorry!" The boy, Sokka, said and then focused on Azula with his blue eyes wide. "She's a firebender, Yue!" He cried and moved in front of the waterbender, but Yue stepped away from him. "Don't trust her; she's going to burn you alive!"

The darkness that had shadowed Yue's eyes deepened and she moved towards Azula. "Oh, don't trust _her?_ You betrayed not only me, Sokka, but you betrayed Aang. You betrayed the _Avatar!_ We're trying to stop the war and you're only instigating it." She looked away. "I trust Azula, and all the others, too."

Azula knew Yue didn't exactly trust her, but she caught on. Apparently, something had happened with the two in Ba Sing Se. She watched the exchange, raising an intrigued eyebrow. It was interesting in a twisted sort of way, she thought, to see the normally level headed Yue livid with anger and hurt.

"You trust firebenders?" The boy's voice raised an octave. "But they kidnapped you!" He pointed at Azula and Yue pursed her lips, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaned back on her heels. "Yue, we're in a war with the Fire Nation!"

Yue sighed and looked away, though her voice was still thick with anger. "Of course I trust them. I think it's sad that I trust firebender more than I trust my own best friend. I'm rather sure of their motives. Yours, Sokka…not so much." She closed her eyes.

The boy, Sokka, winced. That stung, Azula could tell. He looked at Yue and then at Azula before turning back to the white haired princess. "Yue, what happened?" He fell silent for a moment and reached by Azula to take Yue's hand. "I'm not with them anymore. I'm doing what I should have done all along."

The pulsing rage around Yue dimmed but didn't die and she looked down at her hand, still held by the Water Tribe boy. "I don't think I can believe you right now, Sokka." She said. "But if you really are what you say, then you'll come and at least tell Aang the truth. He misses you." She pulled her hand away from Sokka and stepped back. "Come on, Azula, let's find Ty Lee."

Azula raised her brow at the Water Tribe boy and smirked slightly at his surprised look. She hadn't thought that Yue could be so blunt. Then again, there were several things she hadn't thought Yue could do. She was discovering more and more about the quiet, Water Tribe princess, and she wondered what exactly the relationship between her and Sokka was. Were they brother and sister? She could see a distant relation between the two, as though they were cousins, but Yue seemed much softer and had a different build. She turned away from the boy and moved in front of Yue, heading in the direction which she had last seen Ty Lee.

She could feel the Water Tribe boy's eyes on her back and part of her knew that he was a warrior. She had known from his stance, from his keen gaze. She also knew that he wouldn't have hesitated to have driven a blade into her. She wouldn't have hesitated to burn him alive, either, so she supposed they would have been even.

Something told her that the boy wasn't a bender. But she knew that non-benders were not to be underestimated. She had seen Ty Lee and Mai fight, they were a force to be reckoned with, and she was glad that they were on the Fire Nation's side. On _her_ side.

Ty Lee had disappeared quickly and Azula wasn't exactly sure where to start looking. The acrobatic girl had a tendency to dart from one place to another if one thing didn't suit her interest, or something shiny had caught her eye. Ty Lee was peculiar, but that was part of the reason why Azula enjoyed her so much. She had probably pulled Mai by the sleeve and Toph by the hand, even though they had just met the girl not too long ago. Azula wondered if she was tired of Ty Lee, yet.

Behind them, Azula could hear the sound of hurried boots once again. She recognized the footfalls this time and she could see Yue tense, her footsteps becoming heavier as she continued to walk. Azula found the girl's anger almost humorous, in a twisted sort of a way. She had never seen such a cool-headed person change so quickly, but Azula thought that it was in her nature. Yue was a waterbender, she adapted to change and moved accordingly.

"Yue, wait." Sokka said and Yue paused but didn't turn. Azula did, though, and she saw that the boy was standing several feet away from them, his eyes shadowed. He was just as hurt as Yue, Azula saw, and she thought that the Water Tribe people were very emotional. They wore their hearts on their sleeves and their hopes on their faces, even though they were the aggressors in a war that had lasted for nearly a century. The boy smiled hopefully. "Wait. Where's Aang?"

From the angle at which she was standing, Azula thought she saw Yue's lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile, but then it fell into a frown, which Azula decided was very unbecoming of the girl. She didn't speak and she didn't turn to face Sokka, but it was almost something in the air changed. Yue hadn't forgiven him for whatever his transgression was, but she was willing to push it aside to work with him.

Azula looked at Yue and a tiny smile crossed her lips. Perhaps, she thought, Yue wasn't as weak as she had originally thought.

It was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I should really work on subtle re-entrances. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>Sokka tried repeatedly to talk to her when he was reluctantly accepted into their already-too-large group. There were eight of them now and it was already hard enough. He tried repeatedly to speak to her and to sit next to her on Appa, a sad look in his eyes that she ignored.<p>

She refused to speak to him.

How dare him, Yue thought, to slide back into her life and pretend that everything is normal between them. To think that she would go back to be being best friends with him after he betrayed Aang, betrayed _her_ in favor of his war-hungry sister. It made her angry and she did _not_ want to talk to him. It was only because of Aang that she had even allowed him back into their group.

Because if Aang was happy, then she was happy.

But not this time.

It was stubborn of her and it was mean, but she couldn't-_she wouldn't_-forgive him so easily after he had abandoned them. He had left them when they needed him most and then he stood back while his sister when on her rampage. It was stubborn of her but she deserved to be a little yak-headed sometimes. Just this once.

Azula looked at her disapprovingly and Aang shook his head when he thought she was being overtly rude, but they didn't understand the whole story. She and Sokka had been best friends since they were children, they had played together and when she was younger and had felt sad, they had held each other until the sniffles were gone. Aang didn't understand. Sokka had betrayed them, he would have allowed the Dai Li to brainwash him to be the perfect Water Tribe Avatar.

"I have to go to Taku." Sokka said to Azula as she sat in Appa's saddle, holding up the map. They had only stopped long enough to regain their bearings and to stretch their legs. They would stay in this place for too long and the animals were already getting restless. "It's a very important message I have to deliver." The Water Tribe prince said and pulled out the scroll that he had kept in his pocket.

The Fire Nation girl pursed her lips. "Oh, really?" She asked and Yue could hear the smirk in her voice. "So, the Water Tribe prince is a little messenger boy? I thought you had abdicated from your rank, or did you say that because you didn't want to embarrass yourself?"

Yue cast a glance at her former friend and she thought she saw Sokka wrinkle his nose. "No." He said rather stiffly, "I'm not a messenger boy, if that disappoints you." He held the scroll up and waved it before Azula, tossing it at her feet. "See it for yourself, since you're a firebender."

Azula raised her eyebrows and unrolled the scroll, her eyes flickering over the inked characters and then back at Sokka as she read. Part of Yue wanted to see what it said, what had caused Sokka to leave his precious sister and travel half-way across the Earth Kingdom. Zuko, Azula's brother, moved to his sister's side and read the message over her shoulder, frowning deeply.

"You're gathering an army." Azula said simply and let the scroll fall. "You're gathering an army to stop the Water Tribes because they're going to attack the Fire Nation on the day of a solar eclipse." Yue couldn't quite tell if Azula was being sarcastic or not, but then the firebending girl nodded her head once, briefly. "I think Garsai can wait just a little longer."

Sokka nodded, even though Azula hadn't spoken directly to him. "The scholars of the university pieced together the date. It's called the Day of Black Sun, when the moon crosses in front of the sun. There's a solar eclipse and firebenders momentarily lose all their bending power. Some of the scholars are against the war and then the others that aren't…the Water Tribes know this already."

Yue wondered if Katara knew this.

She probably did.

"So what's in Taku?" Aang asked and reached for the map. He stretched it out before him and traced it with his finger, searching out the city. They had planned on skirting it on their way to Garsai, Yue remembered, and when she looked over the child Avatar's shoulder, she saw that it was rather close to their original destination. "Or rather, _who's_ in Taku?"

Sokka shrugged, "I'm just the messenger." He said and Yue looked over at him, just for a brief moment. "I just know that this message has to get to Taku." He leaned back against the side of the saddle and crossed his arms. "Does that answer all of your questions? Any more doubts about me?"

Azula looked skeptical. She exchanged a look with Zuko and Yue could almost see something like worry in Zuko's eyes, though it was mixed with doubt. They were from the Fire Nation, if Sokka's message was true, then the Water Tribes would attack their homeland directly, when they were weakest.

It was a low, and it was dirty, but it was war. Yue watched as Azula leaped down from Appa's saddle and remounted Sanjiv. Zuko followed suit and climbed up on the dragon after his sister. Yue pulled her knees upward and looked at the blind, earthbender, Toph. She had been quiet for the most part, listening to their conversation with her keen ears.

"Well, if we're going to Taku…" Aang said and looked back his companions. "Then maybe we can fly over the Western Air Temple. Maybe there are some airbenders there. Maybe they went to the Western Air Temple." There was a painful longing in his voice and Yue looked sympathetically at her young friend, reaching over to pat him gently on the shoulder.

Yue thought she was a very selfish. She had concentrated on her own emotions, on struggling to stay mad at Sokka when Aang-only a twelve year old boy-had been keeping his own heart's longings locked away. He had hoped that his people-just a few-were still alive and waiting for them. And that he just had to find them. What kind of friend was she?

"We can go to the Western Air Temple, Aang." Yue said, "And we can try and find your people. There might be some left." It was a lie and she knew it, and she knew that Aang knew it, too. But there was no reason why they _shouldn't _look. She wanted to explore the temple, though, to experience what it may have been like when the Air Nomads were still alive, before her people had slayed them. She wanted to experience a relic of Aang's past.

"I didn't sign up for all of this." Sokka said and laughed a little. Yue turned towards him and narrowed her eyes at the Southern Water Tribe prince. Katara's bad attitude had rubbed off on him, Yue decided. Or maybe she had forgotten about her former friend's biting wit.

Toph raised her head at that, as if sensing the vibes of tension coming from Yue's skin. "You didn't sign up at all, Princely Pants." The young earthbender said and Yue couldn't help but smile. Sokka turned his head at the blind girl and Toph smirked. "Hey, your surprise is showing."

Yue laughed as Appa rose into the air at Aang's command. Sokka looked at her with a look of hurt and amusement and the Northern Water Tribe felt her anger at him slip away for a brief heartbeat. But then she snatched it back. She had to stay mad at Sokka. He had betrayed her.

Azula's dragon, Sanjiv, flew over them and then moved in front. Yue shook her head as she caught sight of Ty Lee, turned all the way around on the dragon, waving and blowing kisses back at them. Ty Lee was strange, Yue decided, but she liked the acrobatic girl. She didn't look Fire Nation and Yue thought she looked more like an Air Nomad. Or rather, what she thought Air Nomads might look like. She had never seen a real one, except for Aang. But Ty Lee seemed close enough.

"Yue," The Northern Water Tribe princess heard Sokka say and she pursed her lips, rolling her eyes a little before turning to half face the boy. "Yue, how many times do I have to say sorry before you forgive me?" Sokka asked. "Or do you want me to sing an apology instead?"

Yue snorted. For his age, Sokka was one of the smartest people Yue knew and he was also funny, but he wasn't a very good singer. "No," She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her smallest finger brushed over the amulet that Kya had given her before they left. She paused and ran her fingers over it again, feeling the thin crack in its side. The necklace was almost a part of her now.

Sokka looked at her neck and then raised his eyes to meet Yue's gaze. "Mom gave you that." He said simply and Yue nodded. Yue wondered what Lady Kya thought of the events going on around her. Her husband, Hakoda, was devoted to a war that his ancestors had started. He was devoted to a massacre that was masked as an effort to change the world for the better. Both of her children had left her. Sokka had left the Water Tribes to journey across the earth and Katara was just rotten all the way through.

"She did." Yue said and she remembered the vow that she had made to Kya when the Southern Water Tribe queen had given her the amulet. She had vowed to use the water that was inside the vial to heal a broken mind and erase evil influences and even now, Yue had no idea _who_ she was meant to heal and _how. _She wished Kya had been clearer, but it was too late now.

She couldn't give up now, not when they were so far away from home. Not when she was an enemy of her own tribe. Not when they were so close to doing something that would change the world.

"You miss that woman you're talking about, don't you?" Toph said and Yue looked up in surprise. "You loved her and you still do." The blind earthbender had no clue who Lady Kya was as a person. Of course she knew that Kya was the queen of the Southern Water Tribe, because the Bei Fongs had to pay taxes to the Water Tribes. But she knew nothing of Yue's love for the woman.

Yue nodded and then she remembered that Toph couldn't see it. "I miss her, dearly. She was like a second mother to me." _She was more of a mother figure than my real mom, _Yue thought, even though she would never say such a thing. "I made a promise to her."

Toph nodded and Yue couldn't read her expression. Her eyes were blank-they always were-and her face was neutral. She never showed much emotion when she was talking, Yue noticed, and she wondered if the blind earthbender was listening instead when she fell into her silent spells. If Toph could sense Yue staring at her-which she probably could, Yue decided-she didn't say anything.

"So, Aang, how are you doing with your Avatarly duties?" Sokka asked and turned towards the young Air Nomad boy, changing the subject. He rubbed his hands roughly over Aang's dark hair and Yue could see a goofy grin spread across the child Avatar's face.

"He sucks." Toph said bluntly, speaking before Aang could even open his mouth. A smirk had crossed her lips and her eyebrows had disappeared underneath her dark bangs. "To put it _lightly_, Twinkle Toes." She chuckled and grinned cheekily.

Yue covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her giggles and she hung her head. It wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't a lie either. Aang wasn't a good earthbender and he still had a lot of learning to do before summer came. She saw a shade of red spread across Aang's neck and ears, disappearing into his hair.

Sokka stretched his legs out. "Why does that no surprise me?" He said jokingly and patted Aang on the shoulder. "You get the hang of it one day. Maybe." He looked over at Yue and smiled. And for a moment, Yue forgot she was supposed to be mad at him and smiled back.

* * *

><p>Suki felt uncomfortable when she saw Hama with her gnarled hands on Katara's head, moving the water over her temples. Her tiny hands would ghost over Katara's head without touching her skin and her long fingernails would brush the sides of Katara's hair. Whenever Katara's "relaxation" sessions over, Suki thought that the bad side of the Southern Water Tribe princess would come out before she calmed down.<p>

Hama was weird and Suki couldn't understand how Katara could follow the elderly woman all the time, like a little puppy. But it wasn't her place to wonder what went on in the princess's head. It wasn't her place to wonder what exactly Hama was doing when she put her hands to Katara's head.

She was just the Kyoshi Warrior.

They weren't on a boat anymore. They had crossed into the Earth Kingdom and it would take too long to go back out to the ocean to skirt the continent. They had no idea where they were going and they had to travel cautiously. Or as cautiously as a small army of Water Tribesmen riding on the backs of cheetah falcon could, but Suki wasn't complaining. Much.

They were in the Earth Kingdom now, and Suki wondered if she should feel some sort of connection to the people in the country. But she didn't. It had been a long time since she had been on land, but she didn't feel anything for the Earth Kingdom. Long ago, the last Earth Avatar had been a woman named Kyoshi. She had pushed her homeland-Kyoshi Island-away from the rest of the world and closer to the Water Tribes.

Suki wondered what Kyoshi would think if she saw her homeland being occupied by Water Tribesmen. It had been like that since forever, Suki thought, or at least for a long time. Kyoshi Island was more Water Tribe than Earth Kingdom and Suki felt more loyalty to the Water Tribes than she did to the massive continent, even though they controlled her tiny home. She knew more about Avatar Kuruk than she did about Kyoshi and she barely knew anything about Avatar Roku.

Avatar Kyoshi, Suki decided, would be sad if she saw what had become of her island.

"What are you thinking about?" Katara asked and tapped on Suki's shoulder. She was sitting in front of Suki on the cheetah falcon and Suki was faced the opposite direction to avoid ambush. They were a reasonable distance in front of the Water Tribesmen for Katara had driven the animal harder than Suki thought was normal, but it seemed that the dark green beast enjoyed the hard pace.

They had gotten the cheetah falcon from a Water Tribe settlement, but that wasn't exactly the proper way to define it. It had once been owned by the Water Tribes, but it had been abandoned and so people of both nationalities rebuilt the town. There was a cheetah falcon breeder, though, who had been more than willing to sell the Southern Water Tribe princess several of his best animals.

Suki wasn't sure what she thought of the animals. She had certainly never seen one before and she was intrigued by their huge, sleek bodies. They had the talons and beak of a falcon and the same piercing stare, but the spotted fur of a feline. The Kyoshi Warrior ran her hands over the soft golden fur and then looked over at Katara, "Nothing much."

Katara was in her calm stage at the moment and her blue eyes looked out over the land as they passed it. "Do you miss your family, Suki?" The young waterbender asked and Suki couldn't help but feel startled by the girl's question. "Do you ever wonder if they are proud of you? That you're doing what they would want you to?"

The Kyoshi Warrior wondered what Katara's childhood was like. She was a princess, so she probably got everything she wanted. Suki wondered it was like to be a princess, if just for a day. "I've never really been far away from them before." She admitted and shrugged, "I miss them a little. Especially my dad." She looked more like her father, people would say. They had the same hair color and the same eyes, but she took more after her mother personality wise. "I know my parents are proud of me. I've always been told to do what I thought was right." She looked at the Southern Water Tribe princess.

"Do you ever feel trapped, Suki?" Katara asked and then paused, "I mean, not physically trapped but trapped in your own head?" She turned her blue eyes on Suki and the Kyoshi Warrior thought she saw some type of emotion flash across the girl's gaze, but she couldn't name it. It had passed too quickly.

Suki wasn't sure what it meant to be trapped in your own head. Wasn't your mind the one place you were free to do as you wish? She didn't understand, so she didn't answer. It seemed as if Katara hadn't expected her to, because she turned back around and spurred the cheetah falcon even faster.

Returning to her original position, Suki looked out at the blue sky beyond them and she wondered what Sokka was doing. Was he alright? Why had he left? Suki wondered if Sokka had felt trapped and that was why he had left. She wondered if he missed his family and she wondered if he ever questioned that he was doing the right thing.

What was the right thing?

Suki was no philosopher, so she couldn't answer. She decided it was a matter of perspective. If you asked a Water Tribesmen what was the right thing, they might say it was winning the war. If you asked a peasant, they might say it was making enough to get by. If you asked a king, they might say ruling the people. Perspective, Suki decided, was pretty funny.

In fact, it was downright _hilarious._

In a sad sort of way.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Sokka and Yue like each other, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, looking over at the two Water Tribe teenagers in the flying bison's saddle. They couldn't hear them and Azula was glad of that. "I mean…do you think they're friends again?"<p>

Azula slid her gaze over the white haired princess and the blue eyed prince and shook her head. "No." She said and Ty Lee frowned. She could see the acrobat's mouth forming around the word _why_ and Azula cleared her throat. "Look at their body language. Yue's shoulders are tense. She's not at ease with him, but she tolerates him. They aren't friends again."

Ty Lee looked at the two again and shrugged. "Well, Azula, I think they are." The pink clad girl veered onto another subject, "Do you really think that the Water Tribes are going to attack us during the eclipse, Azula? What if we're not home by then? What about Lu Ten and Zhao?"

The Fire Nation princess paused. The Water Tribe prince had brought the message of the Water Tribe's plans to attack her homeland during their weakest, darkest moment. "Yes, I think they are going to _try_ to attack us during the eclipse." _They won't succeed. _"We know of their plans now. We can intercept them and destroy them before they even get close to the archipelago."

For a moment, Ty Lee was silent. Her thick brown braid was wrapped over her shoulder to avoid it flying back and hitting Zuko in the face. "You're right, Azula, I hadn't thought about it that way." She looked at her hands and if Azula hadn't Ty Lee since they were children, she wouldn't have believed that the girl's small hands could effectively block the chi of a bender with just one hit.

Beneath them, Sanjiv snorted. Azula reached down and touched the dragon's scales, though gingerly. She had never been very good with animals, especially not pets, but Sanjiv wasn't exactly a pet. She couldn't push him away when she was born of him and she couldn't exactly give him a swift kick if he decided she would make a good claw sharpener.

Well, she _could_, but the result wouldn't be very pretty when Azula thought about it. Sanjiv wasn't her pet. He was her…_partner_. He helped her when she needed it-which wasn't often. Azula could see it was the same with the Air Nomad boy-the Avatar-and his flying buffalo thing. His flying bison, Azula corrected herself. His flying bison was his best friend and his partner and it seemed to pain the boy when someone even mentioned separating the two of them.

Perhaps, she thought, it had been an Air Nomad thing. Maybe their obsession with spirituality had something to do with separation. What had the world been like, Azula thought, when the Air Nomads had been living? Azulon, Azula's grandfather and the man she had been named after, had been a child when they were eradicated, but she was sure that he remembered nothing of them, even if he had been alive for her to ask him. Azula had admired her grandfather.

"_Even if you're not perfect, make it seem like you are."_ He had told her once, before he had died. Azula was surprised that she remembered it so clearly, even though she had just been a child. Part of her still didn't know what to make of Azulon's words. She had seen the softer side of him, because they were so alike. _"It's alright to not be perfect all the time."_

Azula wasn't sure if she believed that or not.

"So, Azula," Ty Lee spoke again and the young Fire Nation princess raised her head. "I heard Yue and Aang talking about going to the Western Air Temple. Are we going to go with them, Azula?" She asked and Azula lifted her shoulders in the beginnings of shrug.

There was in nothing in a ravaged old temple for them, and even if there had been anything of value, it had probably been looted in the generations since the genocide. There were no Air Nomads left to protect the temple and Azula wondered if there had ever been anything of worth in the first place. She didn't know _why_ the Avatar would want to visit a temple that was probably filled with skeletons, but perhaps it was a spirituality thing.

They had to get to Taku and then to Garsai, and between their two main destinations was the Western Air Temple. "I think we should, Azula," Ty Lee and Azula could feel her pale eyes boring into her back. She knew that Ty Lee's eyes were shining. "We're all friends now, Azula, and we started this journey differently, but we're all together now. That means we have to finish it together. And everything in between!"

Friends. Was Yue her friend? Azula thought about it for a moment and she decided that Yue was her friend, but certainly not her best one. She was the Avatar's acquaintance, for she had never really spoken to him very much, and she didn't exactly like Toph. The Southern Water Tribe prince had only recently joined their group and Azula knew nothing of him other than his name-Sokka-and that he had had a falling out with Yue in Ba Sing Se.

A lot had happened in Ba Sing Se.

In Ba Sing Se, Azula had been exposed to the slums. She had always been above such things for she was a princess and while she wasn't afraid of the dirt, she certainly didn't like it. In Ba Sing Se she had learned of the importance of peasant gossip, or else they would have never known that the Royal Family and the Avatar were in the city. In Ba Sing Se, Sanjiv had returned. In Ba Sing Se, Azula had thought she had killed a girl-Yue-only to find out she was alive and well.

And to think that the girl was travelling with her now. Azula thought it was ironic and funny, in a twisted sort of way. She was sure that the Air Nomad boy would say that it was destiny. That they were destined to travel together and end the war. Azula simply wanted to stop the Water Tribes from turning the world into a gigantic puddle. She simply wanted to lead her country to greatness. _Destiny _had nothing to do with it.

It was only coincidence and Azula had no time to ponder over such things.

* * *

><p>Katara urged the cheetah falcon even faster, even though they were already far ahead of the others. She had never ridden a cheetah falcon before, but it wasn't very hard to get the hang of it. The Southern Water Tribe princess tightened her grip around the animal's harness and looked back at Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior was facing the way they had come, sitting perfectly still despite the cheetah falcon's harsh pace. Katara wasn't surprised, though, for Suki was trained to be motionless when she had to. She was an elite warrior, even though she was just sixteen years old.<p>

She was the perfect person to help find Sokka and bring him back home. And when they found Sokka, Katara had no doubt they would find Yue and the Avatar. Then, she would show the whole world-once it was created anew and there was peace-the _real _Yue. The treasonous, evil, poisonous, deceptive Yue that hid behind an innocent, naïve smile. She would show everyone and then she would show everyone the Avatar, too. The Avatar, Aang, was on Yue's side and he would hold back the world's progress.

Katara hated how her thoughts always traveled to Yue. She would try so hard to push the girl out of her memory for she was evil and a liar and Katara hated her, but it seemed like every time she thought Yue was gone forever, her face would appear in Katara's mind. And Katara would get angry all over again. Yue just _wouldn't stay away. _

"What are you going to do if you can't find Sokka?" Suki asked and Katara leaned back, easing her hold on the cheetah falcon's harness. The beast had slowed down for a moment to catch its breath. They would have to stop to give it water and feed it soon; Katara didn't want to ride the animal to death. They were far enough ahead of the others to scope out the terrain anyway. "I mean, before…"

"The eclipse?" Katara finished, turning around as Suki nodded. "Let's hope that we do. Sokka is a traitor and he knows about the eclipse," She said, "If he puts that information in the wrong hands, then everything we have fought so hard to achieve will be worthless." The Water Tribes were orchestrating an attack on the Fire Nation during the upcoming solar eclipse, when the firebenders would be powerless. There were probably ships at the Water Tribe's various ports already, being repaired and enhanced, even though the eclipse wasn't until months from now. They would be ready.

But if Sokka really _had_ betrayed his own family, there would be no hope. Katara could hope that her brother had an ounce of loyalty to his tribe, to his family, to his father, and to her. She hoped that Yue's influence hadn't rubbed off on Sokka and rotted him to the core. Yue was like a rotten fruit, Katara decided, and she would need to be picked before she ruined all the others.

Katara pushed away her thoughts of the white haired Northern Water Tribe princess and smiled briefly. "What will you do when we win the war, Suki?" She asked and looked at the auburn haired Kyoshi Warrior. Even though Katara called Suki her friend, she didn't exactly know the girl very well. Katara thought it was kind of sad that she knew her enemies-Yue, the Avatar-better than she knew her own friends. She thought it was sad and kind of funny, because one of her enemies was also her brother.

Suki shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it." She paused, "I mean… there's no doubt that we'll _win, _don't get me wrong, but it just seemed like a distant thing." Katara lifted her shoulders. Winning the war had always been a driving force in _her_ mind, but it obviously wasn't in Suki's. "I guess I'll go back to doing what I do best. Being a Kyoshi Warrior."

The cheetah falcon passed through a small patch of trees and Katara thought she heard it growl, but then it was silent again. It was one of the easier tempered ones that the cheetah falcon breeder had given them, not like the jumpy animals that Katara had seen when they were there. Katara wasn't good at naming things, at least not like Sokka was, and so she made sure not to get too attached to the beast. It wasn't exactly her choice of a pet and it could never survive in the icy terrain that was Katara's home.

Katara heard the distant sound of running water, perhaps a river, and she flexed her fingers. It had been a long time since she'd done any serious waterbending, but there was no time to stop for fun. But, she thought, it would be an excellent opportunity to give their cheetah falcon the water it needed before it keeled over and died.

Underneath them, the cheetah falcon's body seemed to stiffen. Katara moved around to grip the harness, narrowing her eyes. Something seemed to have come over the animal and Katara felt the air change around them. She looked back at Suki, who had moved her hands to her war fans and shifted her right leg to join her left leg on the cheetah falcon's side.

"Do you feel anything weird, Su-" Katara began, but then there was the sound of something moving in the trees and then the cheetah falcon let out a screech as its legs were pulled out from under it. Katara let out a cry of surprise as the animal's legs bent awkwardly. The cheetah falcon fell to the ground, nearly pinning Katara and Suki under its body.

The Kyoshi Warrior wiggled out from under the cheetah falcon and helped Katara to her feet, eyes searching the trees for whatever had surprised the animal. "To answer your question, yes." She said and stooped down to the cheetah falcon's feet. She stood again, holding up a bit of rope. "It seemed like someone knew we were coming this way."

Katara took the rope from the Kyoshi Warrior and squinted. "Maybe not specifically us," She said as their cheetah falcon scrambled to its feet, arching its back. "But someone. Whoever laid this trap was waiting for _someone_." She threw the rope down and opened her water pouch. "And we're going to find out who." She said and narrowed her eyes.

Suki smirked and grabbed the cheetah falcon's harness, pulling it after them as Katara moved along the path slowly. Katara had never tracked someone before, but she was not reckless, nor was she a fool. She could hear the bushes along the path rustling even though there was no wind.

Suddenly, Katara wished that she hadn't been so eager to get away from the adults. But she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid of some faceless coward who was too afraid to openly attack, but instead laid traps in the middle of a path.

"They're Water Tribe!" Katara heard someone cry and she turned quickly. Suki whipped open her fans, letting the cheetah falcon go. The waterbending princess guided water out of her pouch and faced the source of the shout. There were four people standing in the path behind them. "Get 'em!"

And then, two of the people were rushing at Katara. One-a boy- swung two hooked blades while the other was a girl. An earthbender. The boy came at her, lashing out with his swords and Katara could see a murderous glint in his dark eyes. He had dark hair, she noticed, and bronzed skin that was damp with sweat. But that was all she noticed, because the earthbender had raised the earth underneath her feet.

The ground surged and Katara moved with it. Her master had always told her to flow with the current when she couldn't control it, to not force her way through, and so she did. She rode with the earth as it buckled underneath her and formed a whip of water, lashing out at the boy with the swords.

She could stand a few bruises from the earthbender, but she wasn't sure she could hold out if she got stabbed with one of those blades. The boy with the swords glared at her, narrowing his dark eyes. "You're a waterbender," He said between gritted teeth and Katara moved sideways when the blade in his right hand nearly came down on her legs.

Katara nodded and looked over at Suki. She was handling her own, wielding her war fans with precision. The Southern Water Tribe princess swept the water around her, hearing the earthbender approach. It hit the other bender in the chest, knocking them into the bushes. "Yes," She said, "Does that offend you?"

The boy with the swords seemed enraged by this and the loss of his partner and he came at Katara again, nearly catching her arm with one of his blades. Instead, he caught the side of her top and it cut into the fabric, nearly grazing her skin. "You killed my family. And you're in _my_ territory now." He growled and Katara's eyes widened.

She almost felt sorry for the boy.

But then his blade came frighteningly slow and any feelings of sympathy for the boy was lost. Katara raised both of her hands and brought them down at once. The water slammed down on the teenager and before he could regain his balance, Katara flicked her wrist. Her water whip drove him into the bushes where the earthbender had once been. She raised her hand again and the water turned into ice.

Katara swept her hand down and the ice followed her motions. The bush trembled for a moment and was still. For a moment, she felt disgusted with herself, but it quickly passed. For a moment, she felt rage, but then she was calm.

"Jet!" One of the guerillas-for that's what they were-cried and darted into the trees from which they had come. The second one, the shorter one, hobbled at his companion, limping from a wound that Suki had inflicted. "Ah man, this isn't good!"

Then they were gone.

Katara guided the remaining water back into her canteen and turned towards Suki, who was clipping her war fans back on her belt. "I think," Katara said and smoothed her hair, "I think now would be a good time to wait for the others." She heaved herself back onto the cheetah falcon. "At least, once we get out of this forest."

She wished Hama was with them.

Suki climbed up behind her, narrowing her eyes as the cheetah falcon lurched forward. "That boy with the swords said that the Water Tribes killed his family." She said quietly, "I almost felt bad for him, but then he attacked us. I think he was in pain."

"There's no war without pain. That boy lost his family because they were bad. They should have surrendered to the Water Tribes instead of fighting them. You can't fight the right thing. There's no war without pain." Katara said quietly. "Which is why when the world is recreated, there will be no pain. There will be no pain. Only peace."

Peace.

* * *

><p>When they stopped for the night, Zuko built and kindled the fire that they gathered wood for. They had a dinner of fruit and dried meat, which Yue would have enjoyed had Sokka not reminded her of the warm meals that she used to have in the Water Tribes, before she became an enemy of her own family.<p>

"Where's the meat?" Sokka asked when his ration was distributed. He looked down at his meal in disbelief and held up the handful of dried meat that he had been given. Yue looked at him over Toph's head. They had more, she thought, _before_ Sokka came. Before they had eight mouths to feed instead of seven, not including the flying bison and the dragon. Well, Aang didn't eat meat, but that didn't make much difference.

"I think you're holding it." Azula said simply and raised her eyebrow. Yue noted that the firebender was very meticulous about her food. It did not touch and she made sure to finish one thing before starting another. Yue wasn't sure she had seen Azula chew, even though she was sure the girl didn't swallow her food whole. She was simply very discreet about it.

Sokka bit into a strip of the meat and looked off into the space. "Back in the Southern Water Tribe, we had delicious, tender, well cooked meat ready at all times of the day. Hot meat, chewy meat…" He took another bite, as if he was imagining a hot meal sitting before him.

Yue's mouth watered and she glared at the Southern Water Tribe prince. "Thank you," She said darkly, "For reminding me of something I don't have." Beside her, Mai snorted and across the fire, Zuko raised his eyebrows, his golden eyes glittering in the light.

"You're welcome." Sokka said and smiled at her. Ty Lee giggled, as did Aang, and even Toph chuckled under her breath. He shoveled the strips of dried meat into his mouth. There was no point in pretending that there was a meal fit for a king sitting before him. They had to make do with what they had, in order to get by. It had taken a while to get used to, but Yue didn't mind.

"Do you think I could firebend a little?" Aang asked and his gray eyes were focused on the fire before him. "I mean, I'm not very good at earthbending, but I think I could come back to it, couldn't I? I mean, how hard is it to firebend?" He looked up at Azula and Zuko. "I mean, Azula has blue flames and she's just a kid like we are!"

The two firebending siblings exchanged a glance with each other. "Azula's a prodigy." Zuko said softly and the female firebender smirked. "It's a lot harder than it looks." Zuko went on and to Yue, he sounded a little offended. "There's a lot you have to remember if you're going to firebend effectively."

Aang straightened. "Well, do you think you can teach me the basics?" He took another bite of his plum and dug a tiny hole with his foot, dropping the seed into it before recovering the hole with his heel. "Just a few sets and maybe a few pointers?"

Azula looked at Zuko and Zuko looked at Azula, and they looked at Yue. She was the Avatar's guardian, in a way, and she helped him make decisions that he couldn't always make on his own. The Northern Water Tribe princess shrugged and the siblings stood.

"First things first," Zuko said and Yue scooted backwards, urging for the others to do so as well. "Firebending is about power and control. The more control you have, the more power you have. Firebending comes from the breath. The easier you breathe, the easier you'll bend."

"Power." Azula repeated and blue fire appeared at her fingertips. "And control." She thrust her fist out and the fireball flew above their heads. "Everything must under complete and _utter_ control." Zuko looked at her and Azula clenched her fist, dousing the flame growing in her palm.

Yue looked at Zuko and then at Azula and she decided that they had two very different teaching styles. "Start with inhaling and then exhaling." Zuko said and inhaled deeply, his chest expanding. He exhaled and his chest returned to its normal position. "Just breathe."

Azula took a step forward. "Concentrate on heat when you breathe. Imagine capturing it and controlling it, and _owning_ it. It's yours. It always has been and always will be." She said and Aang looked rather confused. Yue was, too, but she didn't want to say anything.

"Is it just me," Sokka said and leaned into Yue. "Is it just me, or are they trying to show each other up?" He asked and cupped his hands, placing his chin in the small cradle of his palms. "That Azula girl is teaching something completely different from Zuko."

Yue nodded. "She's telling him about controlling and forcing the fire out, and Zuko's still talking about breathing!" She said and looked over at Ty Lee and Mai. The two girls had known the Fire Nation siblings longer than she had. "Do they always contradict each other like that?"

Mai lifted her eyes skyward, her eyebrows disappearing into her bangs. "Sadly, yes." She shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest. "After a while, you just get used to it. Azula likes to control things. Zuko…Zuko is just…slower than Azula is, to put it simply."

"Just let it out." Azula said and thrust her hand outward towards the fire. "Firebending is mostly external. Let it out and control it. It's your energy, use it like it's yours." She explained and Aang copied her movements to the best of his ability. Yue shook her head. _Poor boy. Poor Koinu._

Yue dropped her head and closed her eyes. Toph scooted closer to her and the tribal princess held her head in her hands. This, she decided, would take a long time. Aang wasn't a good earthbender and she should have known that he would make a good firebender either.

There was a great _whoosh_ of wind and then red light flashed behind Yue's eyelids. She raised her head to see Aang's surprised face and the camp fire bursting into wild tongues of flame, leaping into the air and spraying hot sparks everywhere. She could hear Azula's shout and then she was aware that several sparks had fallen on her clothes. She smacked them away quickly.

"My hair!" Yue heard Ty Lee cried and the princess turned to see the acrobatic girl fanning her braid frantically, her gray eyes huge with fear and surprise. Several sparks had landed on her braid and it was rising up the thick brown braid with alarming speed.

And because she had no other idea, Yue took the water from her canteen and dumped it on the Fire Nation girl's head, wincing when Ty Lee gasped. But the flame was extinguished and Ty Lee's hair was saved, if that counted for anything.

The Fire Nation girl looked gratefully at Yue, even though her clothes were wet, and turned her gray gaze to Aang. She glared at the child Avatar and Yue had never expected to see such an angry light in Ty Lee's eyes. The girl was hurt and she was angry, but she was alright.

If that counted for anything.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking? What was that!" Zuko yelled and Aang winced under the older boy's intense amber gaze. "You could've gotten us killed! You better be glad Yue helped Ty Lee in time or she would have gotten hurt. What were you thinking, airbending the fire like that?"<p>

The child Avatar winced and seemed to shrink into himself. "I didn't mean to." He said softly and Azula narrowed her eyes at the boy. He looked down at his shoes and then lifted his head again. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to hurt Ty Lee!"

Azula looked over at her friend who was examining the damage done to her hair. She was alright, Azula decided, if just a little stunned. But she would survive and her hair would grow back. At least she wasn't horribly disfigured or worse, dead.

"Maybe," The Fire Nation princess said and pursed her lips, "You should stick to learning one element at the time." She moved towards Ty Lee, even though Yue, Mai, Toph, and Sokka had already crowded around the pink clad acrobat. "Just a thought." She didn't want to admit that she had agreed to teach the boy. She didn't want to admit that she had pushed him.

He should learn faster, Azula decided. It wasn't her fault that he airbent instead of moving the fire with his breath. It wasn't her fault and she shouldn't feel guilty for something that she didn't do. It _wasn't her fault. Not hers. His._

"Aang didn't _mean_ to." Yue said to Azula as she approached and moved away from Ty Lee. "He didn't hurt Ty Lee intentionally. It was an accident. They happen sometimes." The Water Tribe princess reached up to touch her short white hair and Azula was sure she wouldn't have said that if it had been _her_ hair on fire.

"Well," Azula said, "They shouldn't." She sat next to Ty Lee, who smiled lightly. At least her friend was okay, and even though Azula didn't want to admit it, she was glad of that. Behind them, in the shadows, Sanjiv growled and the flying bison, Appa, grumbled low in his throat.

Yue turned her dark blue eyes-they were a pure blue-on Azula and she frowned. "Don't be too hard on Aang, Azula." The princess said. "It's alright to not be perfect all the time. No one is. Aang's just a kid, he has a lot to learn. He's not perfect."

_It's alright to not be perfect all the time. _

Azula frowned at that and crossed her arms in front of her chest. It was merely a coincidence, she decided, that Yue had said those words. They did not apply to Azula. She would not allow them to. The Fire Nation princess looked up at the night sky. Yue's words held no merit.

Merely a coincidence.


	16. Chapter 16

**My ability to stay on task has been diminishing. At last, I finally finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>For some reason, Katara was sad. She was sad, and angry, and a little hurt, and she didn't know why. She didn't feel like talking as they traveled, and Suki didn't seem to mind. Seeing the boy and the other forest children-as she had no other name for them-had made her sad, even though they had tried to kill her. Part of her was sad, because she had seen what happened during war.<p>

But then, she thought that those who opposed the Water Tribe's reconstruction of the war did not deserve to be in it. They would only spread evil and malice again and there would only be peace and happiness after summer's end.

She wasn't sad anymore.

Katara wondered what her mother and father were doing. They would be back at the South Pole and she had no doubt that they were missing their children. She wondered if they knew Sokka was a traitor. She wondered if they were sad about that. Well, Mom wouldn't be. Kya didn't exactly agree with the war, because she was a healer, but she didn't argue with the idea that peace would come soon.

Dad was probably overseeing the training of warriors, because even though he was the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, he was a soldier as well. Mom, Katara thought, was doing what she did best. Healing. Kya had some combat skills, but not very many and Katara didn't think she was very good at them. She was probably working with the student healers, because they would need those.

It wasn't that Katara didn't love her mother, because it was quite the opposite really. She loved her mother, but she found it hard to connect with her. Maybe it was because Kya was a healer, while Katara could never find the patience for it. Katara couldn't remember if it had always been this way, because she a feeling that it hadn't.

But she couldn't remember.

Katara remembered some things from her childhood very clearly, like sitting in her mother's lap or playing with Sokka. She remembered when she became a master waterbender, last year, and how proud she had been. Then, some things she could barely remember at all. Like her lessons with Hama when she was a young girl, or when she first realized she hated Yue. Or, a better phrase would be _very strongly dislike. _

Maybe it had always been that way with Yue. She swept in, pulling Katara's family away when she had her own, and flashing her innocent smile that disguised her venomous fangs. Katara remembered a time where she had liked Yue, but it had been very brief. They became master waterbenders together and Katara had been so happy that she had even _hugged_ Yue, because she had been caught up in her pride and excitement and she had just wanted to share it with someone.

That had been a long time ago. She knew better now. She knew that she could never share anything with Yue, especially not the Water Tribe's plans. Yue and Sokka, and the Avatar were traitors. Katara looked over at Suki and she knew that she could trust the Kyoshi Warrior. Which was kind of sad, she thought, that she could trust a stranger more than she could trust her own brother. They shared the same blood and he still betrayed her.

Katara flexed her fingers. She could trust the army of soldiers behind her-there were waterbenders and earthbenders who would die for her-and she could trust Suki. She could trust her father and her mother, and the rest of her family back home, and she could trust Hama.

She knew she could trust Hama.

For a moment, her thoughts traveled back to the people that had attacked them in the forest. They had been young, like her, and one of them had even been a child. She remembered the bronze skinned boy with the hook swords, and she wondered if he was okay. Before, she had never put much into whether or not she had hurt someone-she was aware of it, but she had never truly wondered.

Katara decided she didn't like seeing people hurt, even if she had hurt them.

Beneath her, the cheetah falcon leaped over a branch that had fallen in their path. Katara looked at the trees as they passed through the forest-they were in true Earth Kingdom territory, they couldn't be seen very much-and she saw animals looking up at the passing beasts.

_Predator, predator, watch out._ Their eyes seemed to say and part of Katara wondered if they were talking about her. _Look out, a predator's coming through. _She caught sight of a red furred weasel rabbit, its head lifted and watching them pass by with its dark eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if animals think and feel like people." Katara said to Suki, who turned to face her. "Do they wage war against each other, too? Do they believe in perfect harmony and peace, and equality?" The young waterbending princess shrugged softly, "What lengths would they go to ensure it? To ensure that there is peace in their world?"

How far would she go, to ensure peace and harmony?

As far as she needed to, Katara decided. She would win the war and become Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and she would do everything in her power to make sure the world was peaceful and balanced, and if the Avatar couldn't see the _real_ balance, then she would get rid of him. Yue had probably corrupted him all the way through, anyway.

"I think you're putting too much thought in a bunch of animals, Katara." Suki said and Katara heard the amused lilt in her voice. "I think most animals only think about where their home is and what they're going to find to eat." She laughed softly, "That would be cool, though, to see a dog diplomat."

Katara looked at Suki and she didn't necessarily find it very funny, but she shrugged. The cheetah falcon's muscles rippled as it slowed to catch its breath. There was no threat in sight, and they had enough time to let the beast regain its energy to maintain the hard pace. They were going west and the terrain seemed to be wild and untamed as they left the roads and paths. Not many people traveled this way, Katara thought, which was good. She was certain that no forest rebels would jump out and attack them this time.

"Maybe," Katara said and smiled softly, "Maybe once there is peace and the war is won, we can set up a council of animals just for you, Suki." She laughed and for a brief moment, Suki looked at her. Then she laughed as well, because Katara felt lighthearted and gentle today, and calm. Katara wondered what it was like to float on a cloud. If there had been airbenders left, she would have asked one. But there weren't, except for the Avatar, but Katara was sure he didn't count.

* * *

><p>Yue noted that Ty Lee was quieter. She was still the bubbly, pink girl that Yue had grown to know and even like a little, but her excitement was more subdued. Aang had accidently burned her hair when he tried firebending and she had claimed to have forgiven him, but Yue sometimes thought she saw an angry shadow flicker across Ty Lee's eyes, before it was replaced with a wide smile.<p>

As they flew, Yue looked up at the sky and she saw that it was gray. The clouds-thick and soft looking-and Yue felt dampness on her skin. Rain would come soon, she thought, and they would have to stop. But they were so close to Taku and if they flew fast enough, they would make it.

Beside her sat Sokka, snoring softly with his head half leaning on Yue's shoulder. His mouth was agape and Yue contemplated dropping something into it, but she thought better of it. She was still a little mad at Sokka, but he deserved the rest just like everyone else. Across from her was Toph, her eyes open and trained on Yue, but the Northern Water Tribe princess was aware that the girl couldn't really see her. She knew she was there, though, and she smiled a little. Or really, it was a smirk.

Toph and Azula both had cunning smirks and smiles, and Yue wondered how she had ended up with the both of them. The Universe, as Sokka would say if he had been awake, did some pretty wacky things. There was so much she didn't understand; Yue thought, and sometimes she wondered if she really wanted to know.

"It's going to rain, soon." Yue said softly, to break the silence that had fallen over them. Aang looked back at her and Toph lifted her head. "I hope we can reach Taku before it starts raining too heavily." She clasped her hands together, her right thumb pressed into the palm of her left with her fingers laced around each other.

"Can't we make a shield with waterbending?" Aang asked her and part of Yue was proud that the young Avatar remembered his waterbending training, even though it had been so long ago, when they had still been in the South Pole. It had been before the pivotal events in Ba Sing Se, when everything had changed.

Yue looked over at Azula's dragon, Sanjiv. The young firebender and her Fire Nation companions were riding just being Appa. Mai's eyes were darting up at the sky warily, her brows disappearing under the heavy, glossy black hair of her bangs. "I don't think it could reach all of us, and I don't think Azula's dragon would like getting wet."

As if to prove her point, the blue scaled dragon blew out a breath of white smoke. Azula looked up at Yue and smirked, her golden eyes gleaming. She urged Sanjiv higher and the dragon flapped his great wings, rising above the flying bison.

"I don't think Azula wants our help." Yue said and she couldn't help but smile back at the Fire Nation teenagers. After traveling so far with them, she had decided that she knew them well enough to call them her friends, or at least her companions. "Besides, I don't think we have enough water for that."

The young Air Nomad boy nodded. "I don't think Ty Lee's really forgiven me." He said and lowered his gaze, looking off to the side. "I said I was sorry. It was an accident, Yue, it really was! I would never want to hurt Ty Lee, or any of my friends." His voice grew softer, "You guys are all I have."

Yue paused and lifted her head, looking at Aang. Aang was the last of the Air Nomads, his people had been eradicated and he was the sole survivor. There was no one else in the world who could wholly understand his pain and burden, not even Yue. His friends-his family-were really the only ones he could relate to. "I know," She said. "She's forgiven you, trust me."

"Well," Toph said and lifted her head, the corners of her small mouth turned upward in the beginnings of a brazen smile. "She's forgiven you, but I don't think Bubbles likes you at the moment." She touched her thick black bun, piled high on top of her head. "Which is totally understandable."

The Northern Water Tribe princess couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You're not helping, Toph." She said and shook her head. Aang looked at the blind earthbender and Yue could see a small, awkward, half-embarrassed smile spreading across his lips.

Toph shrugged. "Sorry, I'm not good with this sympathy thing. It's a bit…_beyond_ me." She chuckled and Yue couldn't help but smile at the young girl. The waterbending princess knew the earthbender couldn't see her grin, but Toph seemed to sense the lighthearted air, and she laughed.

Even Aang laughed a little and Yue was glad that they were able to enjoy each other's company. Just beyond Aang's shoulder, Yue could see something growing along the skyline. The Northern Water Tribe princess leaned forward onto her knees, squinting to see further. Then she smiled.

There, rapidly approaching as they flew was the outline of the city. It was the outline of Taku. They were almost there, and in a few moments they would be. They would be in Taku and Sokka could deliver his message, then they could fly to the Western Air Temple. After that, they would get to Garsai.

Then what would they do? What would come after they reached Garsai and Azula and her friends got where they needed to be? Aang would still have to master earthbending and firebending, and then they would have to stop the Water Tribes.

And what came after _that?_

Yue thought about it for a moment and pressed her teeth together. After Aang became a real Avatar and ended the war, what would become of the world? What would happen after all that? Yue cleared her throat. Peace, she decided. Peace would come afterwards, because that how things went. First there was war, and then there was peace. When everyone was tired and didn't want to fight anymore, there would be peace. After it all, there would be peace.

"Sokka!" Yue said and shook the Southern Water Tribe prince's shoulder. "Wake up, Sokka, we're almost there." She smiled lightly as the boy opened one blue eye and promptly closed it again, still gripped by sleep. "We're almost in Taku." She took his arm and shook it, "Come on, Sokka, you have to wake up."

Finally, his eyes snapped open and for a moment, he glared at her before rubbing his hands across his eyes. He was tired, Yue noticed, and she almost felt bad for him. But her skin was starting to prickle with excitement because they would be in Taku, and there would be so much to see. So much to learn. "You say that as if it's a good thing," Sokka said and cleared his throat, "Gimme five more minutes."

Yue shook her head and smiled coyly. "But in Taku," She said, "There'll be meat. All the food you can eat and you won't have to sleep on the grass." Well, she wasn't sure about that, but she decided it had to be true. Sokka had been given a message to deliver to Taku, so they had to be waiting for a prince. Then again, Sokka's title-and hers-probably didn't count in the Earth Kingdom.

Sokka grinned at her. "Stop tempting me." He said and Yue laughed. "Meat and a real bed…I would shave my head for that." He sat up and raised his arms above his head, yawning. "I guess that smile means you've forgiven me?"

The Northern Water Tribe princess was suddenly aware of her grin. Her anger at him had been slipping away and she tried to grasp at it again, to pull it back so she could stay mad at him for leaving her, but it slid through her fingers and Yue looked away. "I suppose," She said. She couldn't stay angry at him and she hated that she couldn't, because she had every reason to be angry at him.

But he was her best friend and that was reason enough to forgive him.

"Oh, good." Toph said and Yue looked towards the blind earthbender. "All that negativity was messing with me." She smiled at their general direction and Sokka snorted. Yue shook her head and smiled, because it was a way to express herself even though she knew Toph couldn't see it. "Glad you finally made up and all that."

Aang swiveled around to fully face them. "I am, too." He said and grinned broadly. "I hate seeing people fight," The young Air Nomad looked at his friends. "So no hard feelings when we get into Taku." Yue wasn't quite sure if it was a question or a comment, but Aang made no move to seek a reply.

"No hard feelings." Sokka said and Yue nodded. "Unless I make another incredibly stupid decision, but I think Toph'll set me straight. Right, Toph?" He turned to the young earthbender, who grinned widely. The Southern Water Tribe prince looked up at Sanjiv, the dragon, and his lips became a flat line. "I still can't believe they're not psycho killers. Well, except for Azula, I'm not sure about her."

A blast of cerulean colored flame blazed by Appa's side and Azula glared down at the blue eyed boy, her eyes narrowed. Her lips were pursed in an angry line, falling halfway between a smirk and a frown. Sokka yelped and looked up at the Fire Nation girl. "I was kidding!" He cried and Azula glared at him, clearly saying that she wasn't amused.

Sokka turned to look at Yue, gesturing subtly upward at the dragon above their heads. "She has a nice sense of humor, doesn't she?" He said and rolled his eyes. "She's a bundle of joy. Like Katar-" The name froze on his tongue and rolled off, smashing into the ground below with an awkward, painful silence. "Ah, never mind."

Katara was not a bundle of joy and Yue would have told him so, if he hadn't caught himself at the last moment. She would have pointed out that his little sister was evil, manipulative, and sneaky. She always had been and Yue thought that she always would be, unless she was stopped.

Appa began to move back towards the earth, his nose pointed towards the beginnings of the city that grew ever closer. Yue could see the prominent shape of buildings pressed against the sky. Some, she thought, seemed to almost pierce the clouds with their sharp spires and curves. There was a pagoda that was painted red and she wondered if Taku had some Fire Nation influence.

Would they be safe here?

The flying bison slammed his huge tail down and stretched out his stout legs as he grasped the rising earth with his numerous toes. Behind them, Sanjiv landed much more gracefully, his sinewy body curling and coiling as he lowered his wings. Azula slid off of the dragon's back, followed by Mai and Zuko, and finally Ty Lee.

They were on the outskirts of the city, just out of the sight from the buildings, Yue noticed as she scrambled from Appa's saddle. She lifted her hand to help Toph, but the blind girl either didn't sense her hand or ignored her as she slid down Appa's tail. She tried not to be offended, but part of her was hurt. Toph was independent, Yue told herself, and she didn't need anyone's help.

"Are we going to take Appa and Sanjiv into the city?" Aang asked and patted the bison's nose. Azula looked at the young Air Nomad and then back at her pet dragon. Yue thought she seemed to be debating it in her head, weighing the options. If it was a setup, they would be able to escape quickly.

Finally, the golden eyed girl shook her head. "No," She said at last, "We're leaving them here." There was a type of finality in her words, the kind that said her decision overruled everyone else's. She turned her gaze to Sokka and Yue thought she saw the Water Tribe boy flinch. "You, messenger boy, why don't _you_ lead the way? This is, after all, your duty."

She was toying with him. Yue looked at Azula, who was smirking slightly, and then at Sokka who seemed to be boiling under the surface. Azula seemed to enjoy making people squirm. She was good at it, too. Then, Sokka cleared his throat and smirked. "Of course," He said, "You honestly thought I was going to let you lead? What if you tripped over a rock?"

Toph let out an indignant snort at that and Aang sniggered, but then Azula turned her sharp stare onto the twelve year olds. "How considerate of you," Azula said and smiled, but to Yue it looked more like she was baring her teeth. "What a gentleman; I didn't know they taught chivalry in the Water Tribes."

Yue was offended at that and she opened her mouth to speak, but then Sokka had moved away from Azula. Their verbal spar had ended, but Yue had a feeling that it would pick up again sooner or later. The Southern Water Tribe prince grabbed his boomerang and shoved the message that he had been given deeper into his pocket, moving in front of Azula.

"I never would have expected Sokka to butt heads with Azula like that." Aang said to Yue as he fell in beside her. "Then again, I don't know Sokka as well as you do." He shrugged and looked up at her. Really, Yue thought, she wasn't sure she knew Sokka as well as she had originally thought, even though she had grown up with him.

As they entered the city of Taku-which was made of red and green-Yue thought that maybe she could get to know him again. They were friends-at least she thought so-and she had a feeling that Aang would say something like, "_Letting go is the key to moving on" _or something else along those lines. Maybe they could be best friends again.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>Katara wanted to grimace when she saw the saber tooth mouse moving jerkily across the ground, squeaking and shrieking in protest as it moved involuntarily over the dirt. Her cheetah falcon watched it closely, as if debating whether it would be a good idea to eat such a creature.<p>

Hama's fingers loosen from their crooked position and she lowered them. The saber tooth mouse dart away into the grass and another one of the cheetah falcons chase after it, causing a soldier to run after the beast. Katara looked at Hama and then at Suki, who looked an interesting shade of green.

Hama could bend blood. She could bend the blood in animals and people. During the full moon, she could take control of the blood in living things and bend it like water. Like liquid. And sometimes when she felt strong enough, she could bend small animals without the full moon.

Part of Katara was scared by such a thing, but she was intrigued by it, too. Hama called it bloodbending. She called it bloodbending and she tried to teach it to Katara, but she wasn't sure she wanted to learn such a thing. To take control of a person's blood-_inside_ _them-_and move it like water was simply…it didn't seem right. It seemed wrong.

Katara didn't need to take hold of someone's body to control them. She could do it with words if she had to, but Hama said it wasn't enough. That if she was to be chief-a _good_ chief-she would have to back up what she said. She would have to subdue her own enemies, so vile people like Yue wouldn't try to challenge her. A good chief, Hama had said, was a strong chief.

That was true. Her father, Katara thought, was one of the strongest men she knew. He was a good leader and he would lead them to victory. Then, she would become his successor and she would make the Water Tribes even greater than they already were.

"Do we keep heading west?" Suki asked and Katara lifted her head. The auburn haired Kyoshi Warrior had moved towards their cheetah falcon. She patted the beast on its broad head and looked back at the Southern Water Tribe princess. To Katara, it seemed that the older girl made sure not to look in Hama's direction, as if she was afraid the elderly woman would take control of her blood, too.

Katara nodded and looked up at the sky. There was rain coming, weighing down the clouds and painting them gray, but they could travel a little longer. "People travel this way often," She said, "So there must be a village or town nearby. We can only hope that Sokka is hiding there."

They could only hope.

If they found Sokka, they might find Yue and the Avatar. Then they could spear two seals at once. Katara wondered what Yue would do when they finally caught up to her. She would probably bear her teeth and show the whole world how evil she was, then. Katara would stop her and then she would pave the way to peace and harmony for the whole world, and Yue would be known as the monster she really was.

Suki nodded and Katara turned to smile at Hama. The elderly waterbender ducked her head and tucked her small hands into her sleeves. She approved of Katara's decision and that made the Southern Water Tribe princess beam. "I'm proud of you, Katara; you've grown up into a strong young woman."

"With your help and guidance." Katara said, even though Hama had disappeared when she was still a child. Hama had gone away and left her, even though she had promised to tell her all of her waterbending secrets. Perhaps, Katara thought that was why she returned now. Maybe bloodbending had been one of her secrets and she had waited until Katara was older, until she knew more about the world, to tell her about it.

Bloodbending was a dark thing, Katara decided, with an alluring pull to it and it seemed wrong, she wanted to know more about it. Part of her wanted to know how Hama came to learn such a technique, but then part of her wanted to know nothing about it.

Suki cleared her throat and pulled the cheetah falcon forward by its chest harness. Katara wondered how the Kyoshi Warrior felt after the forest guerillas attacked them, she hadn't commented on it and her facial expressions gave nothing away. Her war fans still hung at her waist, though, clattering softly when she moved. She looked at Katara and smiled lightly.

For a moment, Katara was reminded of Yue's soft, malicious smile but she shook her head. Suki _wasn't_ Yue. Suki was her friend, her confidant, and a warrior; she wouldn't betray her or the Water Tribes, not when they were so close to winning. Suki wasn't a venomous, treasonous liar, not like Yue. Katara knew she could trust Suki, better than she trusted her own brother.

Which was kind of sad, when she thought about, so she pushed it out of her mind. She had better things to think about, like winning the war and ushering the era of peace into the world. Yue wasn't going to do anything except distract her, Katara decided, and the sooner she was out of the way, the sooner they could get things done.

"Let's keep moving," Katara said as Hama moved away from her, smiling at the young Southern Water Tribe princess. She smiled back before gripping the side of the cheetah falcon's harness, hauling herself up on the beast's broad back. The faster they found Sokka, the more chance they had to salvaging the Water Tribes' plan before he told the whole world about the eclipse.

It was sad when your own brother couldn't be trusted, Katara thought, but it was just the way things were.

* * *

><p>Taku reminded Azula of the Fire Nation, even though it looked nothing like her homeland. There were no beautifully paved streets or buildings that detailed how glorious the Fire Nation was, but there was an abundance of red and black, with splashes of gold and green. There was a hill in the center of the city and on top of it; Azula could see buildings made of stone. One, she decided from where she stood, looked like a temple.<p>

The stone roads under her feet were damp and dark, and the air was cool. Rain was coming-even Azula couldn't feel it. Yue, the waterbending girl, had claimed that when the air felt damp and heavy, rain would come. A soft splash of water landed on Azula's hand and she looked up at the sky.

The clouds swirled high above her head, gray and thick, and they were darkening. In front of Azula was Sokka, moving along the street. He walked stiffly, but Azula could see the hesitation in his gait. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going, or who he was looking for, and his hand was poised over the letter in his pocket.

"So, _Prince _Sokka," Azula said and the blue eyed boy looked over his shoulder at her. "Have you considered that maybe the recipients of your message are on the top of the hill," She pointed upward at the hill, where the cluster of buildings loomed over the rest of the sprawling city. "Just a thought." And she smirked.

Sokka looked flustered and out of the corner of her eye, Azula thought she saw Yue's shoulders droop. "And what if they're not? We would waste precious energy just because you're trying to bicker." Azula spun around at the sound of Mai's voice and she saw the dark haired girl staring at her, her yellow eyes hard as she peered out from underneath her bangs.

"I'm with Mai." Zuko said and beside him, Yue nodded. "We need to get that message to whoever needs it and then get to the naval base," _So we can tell our own people. _Azula caught those words, even though they didn't roll off of his tongue. She read it in his eyes and she was sure her gaze mirrored his. The Fire Nation would not fall to the Water Tribes, Azula was certain of that. She would not _allow_ the Water Tribes to attack the Fire Nation.

Her gaze slithered over to Yue, who was looking at her as if she was reading her thoughts. Azula wondered if Yue was as really as weak as she made it seem like she was, but then she decided she wasn't. There was more to Yue than what was seen on the surface, but Azula was fairly certain that Yue wasn't a malicious tyrant, despite being a Water Tribe princess. She had seen Yue when she was vulnerable. Yue wasn't like the other waterbenders.

The child Avatar, Aang, looked up at the hill. "Well, why don't we climb it anyway? There isn't much down here except for a few shops." He was right. The buildings surrounding the hill were ether houses or shops, signs hanging from their doors. There were no structures that looked like government buildings, at least not here. "And we would be able to see a lot more."

Azula had a feeling that the boy just wanted to be closer to the air, closer to his element. For a brief, fleeting moment, she wondered what it was like to not be able to control her element if she wished. Yue and Toph needed water or earth to bend and the Air Nomad boy could bend wherever there was air-not to mention he was the Avatar. But Azula was a firebender and firebenders could produce fire from their own energy on a whim.

"To the top of the hill it is, then!" Ty Lee said gleefully. "Who wants to race?" She asked and Azula rolled her eyes. The pink clad acrobat looked at her companions one by one, her gray eyes gleaming. Mai tucked her hands in her sleeves and to Ty Lee, which was answer enough.

"I'll race." Aang said and Azula could see tension slide over Ty Lee's face for a moment. The Avatar had burned her hair during a lame attempt at firebending and Azula knew Ty Lee well enough that she could tell when the acrobat was unsure of something.

But then, she smiled. "Alright!" She said and the airbending boy grinned back. They were similar, Azula thought, in appearance and in attitude. The young Avatar looked towards Yue as if in approval, but the white haired princess only lifted her shoulders in a tiny shrug.

The acrobat and Avatar shot off, then, and the airbender's feet threw up dust. Azula narrowed her eyes as Ty Lee trailed after Aang, her strides softer than his quick movements. "Well," She said and pursed her lips, "I think we've established the fact that the Avatar and Ty Lee might be long lost relatives." She laughed drily at that and Zuko snorted.

Yue turned towards Azula, her blue eyes glittering. "Maybe they are," She said softly and eight eyes-the blind earthbender kept her head down-turned onto her. "Look, I _know_ the Air Nomads were all supposedly killed by the Water Tribes, but there might have been survivors. There might have been a few who got away. We never know."

Sokka cleared his throat. "Come on," He said, "Let's go after Ty Lee and Aang." He made a step towards the hill, pressing his teeth together. Azula could see his jaw clench and she wondered if he felt any remorse for what his people had done. But the war had driven the nations to advance faster in industry than they ever had before, and there were plenty of Fire Nation inventions that probably wouldn't have existed if the push for the war effort hadn't been so strong.

Both Yue and Sokka were members of the Water Tribe royal family, but they had abdicated. They had left their wealth and family for travel the world for their own reasons-Yue to teach the Avatar and Sokka to deliver his message. Azula wasn't sure if that made them weak fools or not.

There were steps carved into the hill, rising up to the circle of buildings at the top. Azula could see Ty Lee and Aang nearing the top, their footsteps matched. Just in front of her was the earthbending girl, Toph, who had pulled her shoes off and was running up the steps with bare feet.

Azula was still disgusted by the girl's habits and she wrinkled her nose as she reached the top of the hill. She turned, then, and looked back down at the city beneath them. This, Azula thought, was what it really meant to be above everything. She could see the rest of Taku and the beginnings of a forest from where she stood and she outstretched her hands. This was a place of power, a place of authority.

From this point, Azula felt as though the world was hers. It was, in a way.

"I didn't think anyone could run as fast as an airbender!" Aang said to Ty Lee and his gray eyes glittered. "You almost beat me." Azula felt as though she was looking a younger, male Ty Lee. The young Avatar turned to Yue, who stood beside the Fire Nation princess. "I think this is the main circle of the city."

"It's called an acropolis." Toph spoke up and as if she could feel everyone's gazes on her, the tips of her ears turned red. "What? I had to learn about this stuff, y'know. Earth Kingdom nobility ring a bell to anyone?" She smirked, "A bunch of old cities were built like this."

Azula shifted her head in a slight nod and looked about the circle of buildings. They stood tall and silent against the skyline and she breathed when she took in the sight. Something flickered in the corners of her vision and the young firebender summoned a ball of blue fire in her hand, whipping around to face the person-a young girl-as they approached.

She couldn't have been more than eleven years old and her black hair was done up in two thick braids, strands falling free around her head. Azula let the fire die from her fingertips as the young girl moved towards them, moving clumsily in a kimono that looked too big for her. She opened her mouth, revealing a gap between her two front teeth, and smiled before tilting forward in a bow. "You must be Prince Sokka."

The Water Tribe boy looked around frantically for a moment before realizing that the little girl was talking to him. "Yeah," He said, "That's me. But…who are you and how do you know me?" He asked and took a tiny step backwards.

"I'm Meng! I'm a helper and the masters said you would come." The girl, Meng, smiled. "They said that you were bringing a message and a plan and that I would take you to them." She looked up at Sokka with something like admiration in her gaze. Azula decided she was a strange child.

Meng, the young girl, dipped in a bow again and led them towards a pagoda shaped building. It was shorter than the other structures on the "acropolis", but it seemed regal. Proud, almost. The young girl looked over her shoulder with every other step, flashing her gap-toothed grin every so often. "Are you an airbender?" She asked Aang, gesturing to his arrows, "I thought they were all dead."

Whoever taught this Meng girl obviously didn't teach her the art of tact, Azula thought and she saw the young Avatar wrinkle his nose. But the child couldn't have been born into nobility, so Azula figured she had no idea what diplomacy was. "I'm an airbender." _And the Avatar,_ the Fire Nation princess wanted to add. "And yeah…I guess I am."

Their guide stopped in front of the buildings door, made of a heavy looking wood. There was the symbol of yin and yang in the center, surrounded by the markings of a lotus flower. Azula narrowed her eyes, she had never seen or heard of such a symbol and she suspected the girl had led them into an ambush. Fire flickered at her fingertips, but then Yue rested her hand on her shoulder.

_Don't,_ Yue's eyes seemed to say and Azula paused, _not yet._ Azula watched as Meng rapped once, then twice on the door. She leaned back on her heels, smiling softly almost to herself. The door groaned and then swung open, revealing a woman who seemed rather…_well-rounded,_ to put it simply. There were streaks of gray in her dark hair and an ornament had been placed in her bun.

"Ah, there you are," The woman said and stepped back before leaning forward in a bow. "Prince Sokka," Her green gaze fell over his entourage, her eyes brightening. "Princess Yue. It is an honor to finally meet you both. And you, young Avatar."

Azula looked at Yue, who had paled. "I've never seen that woman in my life," The Water Tribe princess whispered. "There's no way she could know me. Or Aang." The firebender slid her eyes over towards Sokka, who looked just as uncomfortable and confused. "Who is she?"

The woman smiled kindly, "Don't be afraid. I'm no enemy of yours. My name is Aunt Wu." She said and gestured for them to come inside, "We've been waiting a long time for you all." Azula stared hard at the woman before stepping over the threshold.

The room was spacious and made of darkly painted wood, with red and gold dragons dancing over the walls. They had lotus flowers for eyes and yin yang symbols for wings. Surrounding each of the painted dragons were the symbols of the four nations. Azula pressed her lips together and looked over her shoulder at the woman named Aunt Wu. Was this some type of evil doing?

There were men standing against the wall. Azula turned her glare onto them. One was dressed in dark red, his white hair straying from a hastily assembled topknot. The tallest of the men was tan skinned, with dark hair cropped short and a dark beard, while the last man looked _ancient._

"Prince Sokka," The tan skinned man said and Azula thought he looked Water Tribe, for he had blue eyes and features that Azula decided were common among the waterbenders. "Princess Yue." He smiled and Azula looked over at the waterbending princess. Yue looked as though she was struggling to keep up with so much going on around her, perhaps she was.

The Water Tribe prince cleared his throat and held out the letter. "Okay, how do you people know me? And who are you?" He asked and opened the letter, "I just know that I have to give this letter to you guys, I guess, because there's an eclipse coming and you're trying to stop the Water Tribes. That's all I know. That's all I _want_ to know."

Aunt Wu shook her head, "If we are to stop the Water Tribes in their tracks, we not only need this letter, but we need _you_. All of you. It's written in the clouds that you are to help bring peace to the world." She looked towards Aang, "And you, young Avatar, are to lead the way.

"These people are mad." Mai whispered and rolled her eyes. Aang seemed to shrink into his clothes and Azula couldn't help but agree with Mai. These people _were_ mad, who talked in circles and spoke of messages written in clouds about peace.

Azula didn't really care about peace, she just cared that the waterbenders _lost._

"I am Kinto," Said the Water Tribe man, "Of the Northern Water Tribe." Yue's eyes brightened at that and Azula guessed that the princess heralded from the North Pole. "To my left is former Admiral Jeong Jeong of the Fire Nation." He said and Azula perked up.

A firebender. From the Fire Nation. She didn't remember ever seeing the man at any war meetings and she wondered why he was so far away from the Fire Nation. Azula looked at the white haired man, exchanging a glance with Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee. What was a firebender-a former soldier-doing in the Earth Kingdom with members from the Water Tribes?

The elderly man stepped forward, then, and his walk was strong. He had wild, glittering green eyes and when he grinned, Azula saw that he was missing several teeth. "And of course," He said, "Me." Azula thought that that didn't give away very much. "It's nice seeing you again, Aang."

"…Again?" Aang repeated and stepped forward to get a better look at the old man. "I feel like I know you," He said, "But I can't remember where or when. I know you; I really do, but how?" Yue bit her bottom lip.

Azula saw Zuko pinch the bridge of his nose and she wondered if it really _would_ have been a better idea to head straight to Garsai.

* * *

><p>Yue wasn't exactly sure how to feel. Not scared, she wasn't afraid of these people, but she was confused. So confused because everything came at her so fast and she had no idea who these people were. They knew her, though. They knew her and Sokka, and Aang but <em>how?<em> Aunt Wu had said she read the clouds, so Yue figured she was a fortuneteller or seer of some sorts.

The people have given them their names, but other than that, Yue knew nothing about them. The old Earth Kingdom man, who said his name was Bumi, claimed to have known Aang, but Yue wondered if the ancient man was just half-mad. He looked at least a hundred years old and Aang was only twelve. Well, she though, he was technically a hundred and twelve years old, but the century he spent in an iceberg didn't count.

"In a matter of months, a solar eclipse will take away the power of firebenders for just a few minutes. But on this day, the Water Tribes have decided that they will invade the Fire Nation archipelago." Yue turned her attention to the Water Tribesman, Kinto as he spoke. "It's up to you to warn the Fire Lord and his armies, and to gain their alliance with the Earth Kingdom and the Earth King, Bumi."

The words nearly slipped through Yue's mind, but then she grasped onto them. That old man, bent over with age, was the leader of the Earth Kingdom? He led the remainder of the once huge country? She snorted a little at that. It was no wonder; she couldn't help but think that the Earth Kingdom was almost defeated.

"He's the Earth King?" Zuko asked, voicing Yue's thoughts and the old man, Bumi, turned his emerald green gaze onto the firebending boy. The Fire Nation teenager shrunk back in surprise and beside him, Azula narrowed her eyes. Yue watched them both with interest, because it was _their_ country the Water Tribes planned on invading. When the eclipse came, they would lose their bending.

"I like to think I'm a good one!" Bumi said and gave a snorting laugh. Yue thought that his laughter was rather manic and she raised her eyebrows. So, he was the Earth Kingdom. He was also stark mad. Yue decided that it was fairly easy to learn a lot about a person by simply watching them. "Would you make a good leader, since you are so critical?"

Yue remembered a time when she was little and Katara had watched her play with Sokka. Perhaps, she thought, Katara had figured that out a long time ago and had been watching Yue for years. She wondered how much Katara knew about her. Perhaps the dark haired girl was tearing up the Earth Kingdom now, scouring the land in search of Sokka.

Zuko cleared his throat and Azula looked up at the old Earth King. "I suppose a weak leader can always recognize a good one." She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Yue winced at that and Bumi laughed again. "Why don't you tell us, Your _Highness."_

"A foolish man will destroy his spirit by digging a hole of lies." Yue heard Jeong Jeong say and his amber gaze had focused on Azula and Zuko. The Northern Water Tribe princess had no idea what the Fire Nation man meant by that, but when she looked at the two firebenders, it was very clear that they _did._

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Toph asked and Yue saw Zuko swallow harshly. He looked at Ty Lee and Mai, who in turn looked at Yue. "Okay, I can't see what's going on, so what is all this supposed to mean?" The blind earthbender said and clenched her fists.

Azula looked at Yue, her golden eyes dark. "Zuko and I," The firebender said and smirked, "Are elite firebenders. By that, I mean we're royalty." She stood and Yue's eyes widened. "He's Prince Zuko and I'm Princess Azula. There," She said, "I told the truth." Her stare flickered back over to Jeong Jeong. "There, my spirit is saved."

_She's royalty. She's a member of the Fire Nation royal family-the very family that _my_ family is at war with. And I just found out._ Yue cleared her throat and pressed her lips into a firm line, moving towards the door. She could feel Azula's eyes on her back and she wondered if she was still smirking. She probably was, because she had hid her true identity for so long.

It was raining outside. It came down quietly, calmly and Yue stood just out of the way of it, catching the smell that always came with rain. It calm, renewing smell and she breathed it in, stretching out her hand to catch a few drop of the rain in the cup of her hand.

"You were going to find out eventually." Azula said from behind her. "For you waterbenders to be so bent on taking over the world, you obviously struggle with putting things together." She cleared her throat and came around Yue's other side, staring at the rain.

"What else have you been lying to us about?" Yue said and she was hurt. She had started to trust Azula and Zuko, and Ty Lee, and Mai, even started to consider them her friends. Especially Azula. "Mai and Ty Lee are noblemen, and that other man in Ba Sing Se was your eldest brother, wasn't he?"

Azula shook her head. "My cousin. The son of the Fire Lord." She turned towards Yue, "I don't understand why you are so hurt about it. I'm still your friend…aren't I?" She said this quietly, almost plaintively. "Aren't I?"

Yue cleared her throat. "I thought you were supposed to trust your friends." She replied and then turned back towards Azula. "You could have told me, Azula. So…the Fire Lord is your uncle. The chief of the Northern Water Tribe is my dad." She smiled softly, "Are you still heading to Garsai?"

The Fire Nation princess nodded. "There are soldiers in Garsai that could help fight back the Water Tribes." She laughed softly, "Is this treason you're committing, Yue? Are you going against your own family and country to aid Fire Nation? Treason, I say, punishable by banishment."

That struck a nerve. Yue was reminded of Katara and she frowned. She was exiled from her own family and she had no doubt that Katara had made sure she was one of the most hated people in the Water Tribes, along with Aang. But she looked at Azula, seeing that the younger girl had tried to make a joke, and forced a smile on her face.

Azula was not convinced, however, and she looked at the rain. "Don't fake it," She said and sniffed, "Don't force a smile, I can tell when you're lying. I'm going back inside to make sure Zuko doesn't make a fool of himself. He's rather good at that."

Yue smiled lightly and slid down into a sitting position, making sure to stay out of the rain. She put her chin in her hands, watching and listening to the water splashing against the stone of the acropolis. Below, the city of Taku was hiding from the rain and the cool wind that came with it.

But Yue sat just out of it, the cool spray occasionally splashing onto her face. She tried to piece the things she learned with the things she knew, trying to answer the thousands of questions she had. Sometime during her meditation, the rain slowed into a drizzle and the door of the building opened.

Sokka stepped out and smiled at Yue's expectant look. "Next stop, Western Air Temple!" He said and Aang emerged by him. "That crazy lady, Aunt Wu, said someone was looking for Aang." He shrugged, "I don't really believe that, but hey. Besides, we were going anyway."

The Northern Water Tribe princess smiled at Aang. Behind him were Toph and Ty Lee, followed by Azula. _The princess of the Fire Nation_. There was Zuko-_the prince-_ and they walked close together. When Yue thought about it, it was very apparent that Azula had royal upraising. It was in the way she talked, the way she walked, the way she looked down on others…

Did Yue do that?

It was hard to believe that Yue had overlooked the signs for such a long time. It was almost funny, when she thought about it. "So, Western Air Temple, here we come."

"I think I remember Bumi, now." Aang said quietly as he moved to her side, his gray gaze distant. They began the descent from the acropolis, back down towards the quiet, stone city of Taku. "I think I remember where I knew him from."

"From where?" Yue asked, genuinely curious. Where had Aang learned of the eccentric, ancient Earth King? Maybe, she thought, they had met in a past life. Maybe in a past reincarnation.

Aang looked up at the sky. "Back when the Air Nomads were still around, we used to travel the world. Bumi didn't live here; he lived in a city called Omashu. A hundred years ago, in the life I used to live, King Bumi was one of my best friends." He shrugged, "But that was a long time ago."

They were going to the Western Air Temple, to a place of Aang's past, but Yue decided he was right. That was a long time ago. This was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Western Air Temple! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A little shorter than the most recent chapters, but it didn't take a month this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

><p>They were flying over the ocean. Yue looked down at the water and she couldn't help but smile, because she was surrounded by her element. She was surrounded by water and the air here was warm, warmer than she had ever felt before. Azula and her other Fire Nation companions seemed right at home with the warmer temperature, and Ty Lee had said that it got even <em>hotter <em>in the Fire Nation.

But Yue didn't much mind the heat, not when water was all around her. There was water everywhere and the urge to bend-the urge to _use_ it buzzed through her blood, tingling against her skin. It would be stronger at night, Yue thought. At night and then during the summer-during the Silver Moon. She would be able to control the tides, then.

Controlling the tides, thought, was a scary thing. Yue was not sure she wanted the power to command the tides, but the urge was inside of her nevertheless. It was in every waterbender, really. It ran in the blood of every waterbender and when the time came, Yue wondered how many would act on it. She wondered how many waterbenders would rise with the wave that came with the war.

She knew Katara would and had Yue been a different person, she probably would have, too. If she had been a different person, she probably would have given Aang up or used him to win the war. If Yue had been a different person, she and Katara probably would have been friends.

Things would have been a lot easier if Yue was a different person, but she wasn't and there wasn't very much she could do about that. Then again, if she had been born a different person, she probably wouldn't have been alive at all. If the Moon Spirit hadn't decided to spare her, she would have been dead. She wondered who would have found Aang, then.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Toph said and Yue turned towards the blind earthbender. Her face had turned a rather interesting shade of light green and she wrinkled her nose. Yue realized that Toph was an earthbender, but she was also _blind_. Up in the air, over the water, she couldn't see what was going on or where they were. "I hope you didn't take us out over the ocean to die, Twinkle Toes."

Across from her, Sokka snickered and Toph snapped her head towards the sound. Yue watched as the young Earth Kingdom girl turned on the Water Tribe boy, "Can it, Princely Pants." Then she paused, "But, Zuko's a prince, too…." She wrinkled her nose.

Azula and Zuko were members of the Fire Nation royal family. Yue had been traveling with Fire Nation royalty and she hadn't even known it. She wondered how long Azula-who she had deemed her friend-would have kept it from her. Yue wondered how long she would have kept her identity a secret, if they had been on opposite sides of the war.

Sitting at the front of the saddle, Aang watched the exchange with an almost nostalgic look in his gray eyes. Yue wondered if he was remembering the friends of his past, maybe they reminded him of someone he used to know. He had his arms behind his head, supporting his neck and a soft, wistful smile on his young face.

Yue smiled and Aang turned his gaze towards her. Aang, Yue thought, have every reason to be angry. He had every reason to hate the Water Tribes and _her_, because they had killed his people-_every last one of them-_and Yue had pulled him from the one place of protection, his one place of peace and rest. She was related to the very people who had orchestrated the Air Nomad genocide; he had every right to hate her and her people.

But he _didn't._

He didn't hate her or Sokka, and Yue was sure he didn't even hate _Katara._ He didn't hate the Water Tribes, even though he had every reason to. He didn't hate anyone, Yue thought. The Air Nomads had taught him about kindness and being able to forgive, and freedom. Aang probably knew more about freedom than anyone. Aang, even though he had the burden of being the Avatar on his shoulders, was free. He would have forgotten all of that, though, if the Dai Li had succeeded in brainwashing him.

Even though he was seemingly free, Yue knew that Aang needed closure. He needed a definite answer. Was he really the last of his kind, the last of the Air Nomads, or were there others out there, other airbenders that were waiting for him. If what Yue thought was true and Aang really _was_ the last airbender, she would help him. She would help him, because it was the least she could do.

"I forgot how familiar this was," Sokka said to Yue, "To be surrounded by nothing but water. Only, back home, there's _a lot_ more ice." Yue decided he was right. The Southern Water Tribe was her second home, almost, where there was metal and ice, and a certain type of realism and practicality that wasn't found in the North. Where everything was extravagant in the Northern Water Tribe-sometimes overly so-many of the buildings in the Southern Water Tribe were simple, but they were beautiful, too.

"I miss home." Yue said and the words slipped through her lips before she could stop them. She looked over at Sokka, who turned his gaze out to the ocean spanning beyond them. She _did_ miss her home, though. She missed her mother and her father, and Lady Kya, and Chief Hakoda, too. She missed the Water Tribe food she had grown up eating and the bitter cold that stole her breath. And, of course, the snow. The endless, boundless snow.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Me, too." He said and smiled, "I really would like some sea prunes right about now. Or ocean kumquats." He laughed softly, "Yue, you honestly need to learn to cook, so we can stop reminiscing about food."

The Northern Water Tribe princess wrinkled her nose and looked off to the side, stifling a laugh. She had been pampered for most of her life. She was a princess and she had been spoiled when she behaved correctly. There were others in the world, Yue knew, that would kill to switch places with her for just one day. They weren't as lucky as her.

To those people, it would look like she had thrown a perfect life away. Maybe if the war had never happened, that would have been true. But Yue could not-_would not-_sit back and be the perfect princess when her tribe destroyed the world's balance. She could not-_would not-_pretend that she agreed with the war. And she _couldn't-wouldn't-_let them take Aang's freedom from him.

Because, in a strange sort of way, if Aang was free, then so was Yue. He had given her a reason to fight against the war, instead of going along with it. He had given her a reason to go about the world and promote peace, instead of conflict. She owed a lot to Aang, when she thought about it.

"_Pfft_," Toph snorted, "Miss Priss? Cook? Her hands are too delicate for that!" She said and Yue pressed her lips together in a small frown, turning her hands over and looked at her palms. They weren't _that_ soft, but they were smooth and without calluses. A princess's hands, Yue decided, and a waterbender's hands. Princesses didn't have calluses, waterbenders had smooth hands.

Azula probably had princess hands, even though Yue had never really looked. She knew that Azula had fingernails sharpened to a point, but were manicured neatly and Yue was fairly certain they had never broken before, even though she was active and more flexible than the Northern Water Tribe girl.

Yue scoffed, "They're not _that_ delicate," She argued. "I could cook, if I really tried. I mean, like real food." She had never really prepared a meal before, nothing like the beautiful, delicious foods that she had grown up eating. Things had always been done for her, until now.

Toph shrugged, as if she didn't believe Yue and the tribal princess was pretty sure she didn't. The blind earthbender reached over and tugged on Yue's arm. "Are we almost near land or something, I can't see or feel a thing!" She said and wrinkled her nose.

The waterbender craned her head to look out over the water. To her surprise, just in the distance, she could see a mass of land. It seemed to pierce the sky, rising to touch the clouds in the distance and part of Yue knew that they were almost there, almost to the Western Air Temple. "Yes," She answered and smiled, "We are." She turned towards Aang, "What was the Western Air Temple like?"

Aang shrugged. "It's different from all the other temples. Like the Eastern Air Temple, only girls lived there. The Western Air Temple was set up kind of weird…it looks…" He scratched his head, "I think you would have to see it for yourself to really understand it," He said and then smiled, "I think you would like it there, it was beautiful."

Yue couldn't help but frown a little. Aang seemed to have forgotten that over a hundred years had passed since the Air Nomads lived in their temple. The Water Tribes had probably destroyed it during the war, probably desecrated it. Part of her was sad because she would never get to see an Air Temple in its true glory. The Air Temples in the north and south had really been destroyed, but maybe this one held just a few remnants on its beauty.

"Aang," The Northern Water Tribe princess said softly, "I know you're excited, but I just want to make sure that you're prepared for what we might see there…" She began and Sokka looked over at her. Beside her, Toph seemed to tense.

The child Avatar held up his hand and Yue paused, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Look, Yue, I know already. I'm ready for it." He took them all in his large gray gaze and smiled softly, encouragingly. "I'm prepared for whatever we see there, guys. You don't have to worry." He leaned back against the saddle, his hands behind his head.

Yue nodded. "We just want you to know that we're there for you, Aang." She said and smiled at him. Sokka and Toph both nodded in agreement, which Yue had expected them to. Aang was one of her best friends; he needed her and all of the others in preparation for what they might see once they got to the Western Air Temple. She would make sure he had all the support he needed.

"You know," Sokka began, "I wonder if the Fire Nation ever decided it would be the perfect opportunity to loot the Air Temple, since its inhabitants were dead?" He looked at Aang and winced a little. "I mean, you know, because the Water Tribes had started the war and all and you were in your little iceberg and the Fire Nation's somewhere around here because it's so hot and I should stop now…" He averted his gaze, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, do you think the firebenders might have just made things worse, if they looted it back then?"

Yue looked up at Sanjiv, seeing Azula and her friends. The Fire Nation princess hadn't seemed to hear Sokka, or if she had, she had chosen not to speak. Azula, Yue noticed, was very proud to be from the Fire Nation. She had a tendency to exalt it above the other countries, praising her nation and her abilities. "Aren't you just so full of tact today, Sokka?" She pursed her lips.

Aang shrugged it off, though. "I don't think there was anything at the Western Air Temple that the Fire Nation would want or didn't already have. Air Nomad life was pretty simple; we didn't really have fancy or extremely valuable things. I mean they were valuable spiritually, you know, but you couldn't really make a lot of money off of something that just has sentimental value."

The Northern Water Tribe princess made an understanding sound and turned her attention back to the ocean, where the mass of land grew closer. She could now see that it was larger than she had once thought and it rose high into the sky. _Mountains. _She thought. The Western Air Temple was settled comfortably in a mountain range, even though she couldn't see it yet.

Maybe, she thought, some of the original Air Nomads had been lucky enough to make it into the mountains. Maybe they had survived the genocide and made it back home, and maybe they had made themselves hidden in case the Water Tribes came back. She doubted it, but it was a _maybe._

When she thought about it, there really were too many _maybes._

* * *

><p>Suki could be a good soldier sometimes. She sat on the back of the cheetah falcon behind Katara, her eyes watching the skies and the road around them. Her duty was to serve the Water Tribes and her mission was to protect the Southern Water Tribe princess while she went off conquering the world. She could be a good soldier, she could lead and fight. But she could listen, too. She could listen really well.<p>

And Suki couldn't help but think that Hama, Katara's old mentor, was a little messed up in the head. Not only could the old woman control the blood in someone's body-that terrified Suki and she was glad the woman could only do it on the full moon-but she seemed a bit mad, as well.

"I was imprisoned for twenty seven years," Suki heard Hama say to Katara, leaning over the side of her own beast so the princess could hear her better. Suki was suddenly interested, but she averted her gaze and pretended she wasn't listening. She was sure, though, that Katara knew she was paying attention. "For twenty seven years, I saw nothing but the same walls over and over again."

If Hama was such a good waterbender, Suki thought, how did she stay locked up for such a long time? What prison was so great that it could keep Hama-a woman who could bend blood-from escaping? She snorted and for a brief moment, Katara looked over her shoulder at her.

Hama cast a glance at Suki, her pale eyes seeming to cut into her, and then she continued her voice soft. "I was a prisoner of war, captured by Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers. I had been a good soldier before then, I always followed my orders. I planned on returning home victorious, planned on retiring. But then I was captured, as were four others. We were sent to a prison underground in the Earth Kingdom that was run by firebenders and earthbenders alike. There was no way to escape."

Her voice grew low and Suki strained her ears to hear. "My fellow soldiers died in that prison. They died while I found a way to pass the time. I learned to bend blood, you see, during those twenty seven years. I learned to blood bend and then I freed myself. I freed myself and I intended on freeing the others, too, but by the time I found their cells…they were empty. The last had died only two months before my escape." She laughed a little, "I think that's rather funny."

It was funny, in a terribly sad sort of way.

Katara reached out and put her hand gently on the elderly woman's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Hama." She said and Suki wasn't exactly surprised to hear the princess's voice so soft. Katara stuck to Hama like a butterbee to a flower. "I didn't know." She looked at Suki, "Just imagine, what if that happened to one of us? What if that happened to you?"

Suki couldn't imagine-nor did she want to-being locked up in a prison for twenty seven years while the world went on without her. She wasn't very important, but she still wanted to watch the world live and maybe put her own mark on its surface. She couldn't imagine not knowing whether not her friends, her girls, the Kyoshi Warriors, were alive or not. "I don't know," She answered honestly, "It's not something I would really want to think about."

The Southern Water Tribe princess was silent for a moment. "Just think about it, none of that will happen once we end the war. No one else will have to suffer like that, because there'll be peace. Right, Hama?" She dug into a pack that was hanging on the cheetah falcon's side, pulling out a map and unrolling it. "We're near the coast, now."

When the Kyoshi Warrior really concentrated, she could smell the faint scent of salt water. It was warmer here; much warmer and a bit of perspiration ran down the side of her face. "You're right," She said and looked over Katara's shoulder. "And there's the Western Air Temple. And the Fire Nation." She pointed to a bit of land just off the coast of the Earth Kingdom. "That would be great naval base." That was a soldier in her, thinking and calculating. "I never really understood why the Water Tribes attacked the Eastern and Western Air Temples, though. I can understand the north and south, but the other ones are so far away and we don't even use them."

Katara's gaze hardened. "Is that treason I hear, Suki?" She hissed and narrowed her eyes. The young waterbender rounded on the Kyoshi Warrior, but Suki found that she wasn't really afraid of the princess. She was older than Katara and she could probably take her, if Katara fought without waterbending. "Are you becoming like Yue?"

Even though they hadn't heard or seen the Northern Water Tribe princess in a while, it seemed that Katara couldn't really let the white haired princess leave her mind. Part of Suki wondered if it was an obsession. "No," She said and pursed her lips, "I do believe I was voicing a thought."

"If it had been up to me, the Water Tribes would have colonized the Air Temples after we took them." Hama chimed in, her eyes glittering. "Might as well, no one else was going to use them and it would have given the Water Tribes several valuable vantage points. The only thing is that all of them are set in mountain ranges." She sniffed slightly, "Not very convenient for a waterbender. They would make a nice hiding spot, however."

Katara's eyes seemed to light up at that. "Do you think that Yue, Sokka, and the Avatar went into the mountains? Do you think that they went in hiding at the Western Air Temple?" She smiled coyly, "Of course they would. The Avatar is an airbender. He's an Air Nomad; he would know the Air Temple like it was the back of his hand. Yue thought she could get away from me. But I found her." Her hands tightened around the cheetah falcon's reins and urged the beast towards the front of the group. "We're going to the Western Air Temple."

Suki held up a finger. "Yeah…but I think you forgot about something. We're in the Earth Kingdom. The Western Air Temple is in a mountain range. On top of that," She said, "There the ocean between us. I mean, I think you forgot about that." It seemed that Katara had gotten caught up in her excitement.

"The ocean is nothing a waterbender." Katara said and Suki knew she was smiling. "And combined with the power of the earthbender, we'll be facing that treasonous liar in no time. Trust me."

Suki wasn't sure she did.

* * *

><p>Azula was not intimidated by puzzles. As a child, she had excelled at them. But as Sanjiv coiled around a boulder obscuring her view, even she was confused, if just mildly so. The Western Air Temple was set in the side of a mountain, protected on one side by exposed to the other. Below was a river where she could see a small cluster of trees.<p>

The Western Air Temple, though, appeared to be upside down. Azula had never seen a real Air Temple before, but she was fairly certain that the spires were mean to face upward, not towards the earth. The temple was cut right into the side of the mountain, Azula saw, and seemed rather well-kept despite not being occupied for over a hundred years.

"Oh," Mai said and looked over Azula's shoulders. "That's interesting. Either our school teachers lied to us about architecture, or the Air Nomads had no idea how buildings were supposed to look." She snorted, "The Avatar does seem a little backwards at times."

The Avatar's flying bison swooped down towards the temple in front of them and Azula urged her dragon after him, narrowing her eyes. As they grew closer, Azula saw that the temple was not own large building. But instead, it seemed to be a complex of huge, hanging pillars and pagodas. Azula couldn't help but think it was beautiful in a way, in a simple sort of way.

"That's weird." Zuko commented as Sanjiv stretched out his claws, grasping the rock of the Air Temple courtyard and pulling himself-and his riders-safely on the ground. "There's a running fountain over there, see?" He pointed and Azula followed his finger.

He was right. There, across the courtyard was a small stone fountain. Water moved calmly over a mound of rocks in the center, running continuously in a circle. Azula dismounted from her dragon, slipping onto the ground and landing gracefully. She could see Yue and the blind Earth Kingdom girl doing the same, followed by the Water Tribe prince. Aang had already crossed the courtyard, his gray eyes wide with wonder.

"It's like someone's been here." Ty Lee said and brushed her fingers over the edge of the fountain, turning back her friends. "You would think there would be skeletons or something everywhere, especially after a hundred years!" She looked around, "It's like…this place is still alive." She inhaled deeply and spread out her arms, "I feel so free here!"

Aang and Yue came up behind her. The Air Nomad boy nodded in agreement, smiling. "I feel like that, too. I feel like we were meant to come here. Like…" He looked around and Azula followed his gaze, catching sight of what looked like an entrance into the temple. "It's hard to explain. I think the spirit of the Air Nomads is still here. Nothing rotting or ruined. At least, not very much."

Air Nomads had to bring spirituality into everything. Azula rolled her eyes and leaned back on her heels, looking about the shadows that stretched at the edge of the courtyard. She could see steps that shown in the sunlight, descending down along the side of the mountain. If she had the time, she would explore them. She wondered where they lead to.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something flicker and she heard something rattling. Then, the air by her head whistled. Azula ducked instinctively and looked up to see the round end of what looked like a handle pass over her head. The Fire Nation princess turned quickly, catching sight of fluttering orange robes. Part of her wondered how and why Aang was attacking her, but then she heard the Avatar's cry of surprise.

Fire sparked in Azula's palms and she threw a punch at her attacker. The assailant ducked low and swung their staff again, but Azula lifted her foot and brought it back down to the ground before could strike her ankles. The staff's wielder looked up at Azula, into her eyes, and Azula saw that they were a dark, brownish gray. Not quite like Ty Lee's or Aang's, but they were still gray. It was a girl, with long lashes and thin eyebrows etched into an ugly scowl.

The water of the fountain whirled by and Azula turned away just long enough to see Yue bending the water at another orange clad attacker, while Sokka swung what looked like a club at a third. She would have seen more, but then the girl pulled her staff out from under Azula's feet and raised it above her head, narrowing her eyes.

But then, a slab of earth rose under Azula's feet, pushing her backwards just as the girl's staff swung down. Toph stood there, smirking under her bangs. From behind her came Mai, lashing out with a set of knives that flew from her fingers and caught the orange clad girl's clothes, pinning her to a pillar, her staff clattering to the ground.

The second assailant was a boy who looked a little older than the girl. He faced Yue, swinging a similar cane down. Yue was slower at ducking, but she managed to avoid getting hit. She flicked her wrist forward and the water from the fountain followed, slamming into the boy and knocking him back against the pillar.

A blast of air sent the third and final attacker against the wall where she slid down, uninjured. She groaned and lay face down, her brown hair spilling about her head. Azula narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the three. They had been teenagers, like them, but she had never seen such people like these. The girl that had attacked Azula had dark skin, just a few shades darker than Yue's, and jet black hair. She glared at the firebender, her arms held up awkwardly.

"I think we might have overdone it." Ty Lee said and bit her bottom lip. She looked warily at the girl, as if she was silently apologizing. Azula saw so need to apologize. The girl and her friends had attacked _them_ first, out of nowhere. They had every right to defend themselves.

The child Avatar walked up to the girl. "What are you guys doing here? You're not Air Nomads. I mean, you're wearing orange but that doesn't meaning you're an Air Nomad. Who are you?" He asked, but Azula could hear the command in his voice. Perhaps he had some authority pent up in his lithe form after all.

The pinned girl looked up at him with her dark, muddy gray eyes and wrinkled her nose. "I _am _a Nomad. We all are, just like you. Only, not like you." She looked away, "I don't have to answer to you anyway. Obviously you're an airbender who doesn't know where his loyalties lie."

Aang winced and Azula could see him narrow his eyes. "If you're not an Air Nomad-at least, not a normal Air Nomad-how did you get here? How did you know the Western Air Temple was here and how long have you been here?" He asked, looking back at the boy and the other girl.

"We were born here. We're Air Nomads. _Real_ Air Nomads that move where the wind takes us, not a bunch of airbenders who only move when it suits them." The girl spat. "Get these knives from my sleeves, if you _please_, and I'll take you to Guru and Elder Pathik." She glared at the Avatar, narrowing her eyes even further. "He'll tell you that what I'm saying is the truth."

"Why should we believe your leader if we don't even believe you?" Azula asked as Mai pulled her knives slowly from the girl's sleeves. She turned her gray gaze onto the Fire Nation princess and Azula glared back. She was not afraid of the girl. She wasn't afraid of anything, really.

The girl picked up her staff but made no move to swing it again. The boy and the other girl picked themselves up. "My name," She said, looking back as she moved towards the opening in the wall, "My name is Samira. That's Angin," She pointed at the boy, who had just as deathly of a glare, "And Pavana. We'll take you to Guru Pathik."

It was Mai, surprisingly, who took the first step after the supposed "Air Nomads". Ty Lee trailed after her with Zuko and Toph. Azula paused for a moment and then walked beside Sokka, looking back at Yue and Aang to make sure they were following. She wondered if it was a trap, but she hadn't felt eerie feelings. She still didn't trust Samira, though.

"Do you really think they're Air Nomads, Yue?" Aang said and Azula knew he was looking up at the white haired princess. "Do you really think we've found them, this easily? But they don't look like Air Nomads. They don't even have tattoos…and there are only three of them. Do you think they're the real deal?"

Yue's voice came softly. "We haven't seen any of them airbending, but we can hope that they are. They may not look at you, but a hundred years have passed, Aang. They could be some of the last of your kind, the last of your people." Her footsteps grew a bit heavier. "Then it would prove that the Water Tribes hadn't really won."

They followed Samira, Angin, and Pavana down a corridor. Azula saw an engraving of a woman in the wall, stretching the length of the darkened hall. She sat with her legs folded, her feet tucked under the ripples of her skirts. Part of Azula wondered who the woman was; perhaps she was the founder of the temple?

Even inside the temple, cut into the side of a mountain, Azula could feel the breeze of the outside world rippling by her skin and causing a few strands of hair to fly loose. Beside her, Sokka ran his fingers along the wall. "It's smooth," He said and gestured to Azula. "Like water once ran through here."

He was silent and Azula pressed her teeth together. A hundred years ago, she imagined waterbenders flooding the temple with the water from the river, drowning those who weren't fast enough and slashing their way through the halls. "Blame your people," she said.

Azula expected Sokka to snap at her, to glare at her and argue, but his shoulders simply slumped downward. "I know." The Water Tribe prince said to her. "Sometimes I do." He turned his blue gaze onto her and Azula looked back at him, not quite sure what to say to that.

"Guru Pathik is in here," Samira said and looked back at the teenagers. She stood in front a dark orange curtain, glaring back at the others. Azula was fairly certain that airbenders were supposed to be cheerful and happy, not spiteful and rude like this girl. "He's our spiritual leader."

Aang brushed past them as Samira pulled aside the curtain. Azula craned her neck and winced when bright light hit her eyes. There was a courtyard behind the drape. It was small and simple, with wild plants growing along the edges. Sunlight streamed down from a jagged whole in the ceiling, casting down light on the area.

There was a man sitting in the middle of the courtyard, his hands on his knees. He looked impossibly skinny and Azula could see he was bald, except for a long white beard that seemed to glow against his sun tanned skin. He looked _ancient_, even older than the earthbender in Taku.

"Elder Pathik," Samira said and bowed respectfully. "These people were invading the Air Temple! There's an airbender with them, Guru, I think he might be a traitor. He certainly doesn't look like the other Air Nomads. We brought them to you."

The old man, Pathik, opened one eye and looked at Aang. "Just because, young one, he doesn't look like you or the others doesn't mean he is not a real Air Nomad. I knew they were coming. Especially him." He smiled softly, "Especially you, young Avatar."

Aang cleared his throat and took a step forward, pressing his right fist into his left palm. "It is an honor to meet you, Guru Pathik, even though I have no clue who you are. Are you an Air Nomad, too?" He asked and looked at the three younger inhabitants of the temple. "Are there more like you? More airbenders?"

"Sit, please sit." Pathik said and patted the ground. Aang immediately plopped down, but Azula was much slower. The floor was dirty and even though she now knew what it was like to sleep on the bare ground, she still didn't want to touch it. "There is much I must tell you. These Air Nomads," He said and gestured to Samira, Angin, and Pavana, "Are not like your kind. Not like the Air Nomads that guided me into my own enlightenment so many years ago."

Azula finally got a good look at Pavana and Angin. Pavana really just looked like a little girl, with a round face and a dark braid wrapped around her head. Azula guessed she was about eleven or twelve, while Angin looked about thirteen. Samira seemed to be the same as the Fire Nation princess, her features sharp, but not yet womanly.

"Long ago, there were Air Nomads and airbenders who lived in the plains and plateaus. They bent the air, like you do, but they moved freely from area to area, not from temple to temple." Pathik said and Samira straightened. "Long ago, your people separated from them. Samira, Angin, and Pavana are descendants of these nomads."

"But Angin and I aren't airbenders. Only Pavana is," Samira said and looked endearingly at the younger girl. "There were other airbenders here, but they left to travel the world. A _real_ nomad goes where the wind takes them." She sniffed. "Even if we're not airbenders, we're Air Nomads."

Pathik nodded once, stiffly. "There are thirty other nomads that live at the temple. All of them, except for these three, went off to find enlightenment elsewhere. They were led the descendants of the few survivors of the attack on the Western Air Temple, a hundred years ago."

Azula thought she saw Yue and Sokka wince. "So, there were survivors?" Yue asked and Azula turned to look at the white haired Water Tribe princess. To Azula, Yue sounded relieved. The Water Tribes hadn't truly won. They hadn't killed all the Air Nomads. "And other airbenders?"

The guru looked at Yue and nodded slowly. "Yes. And you have been touched by a spirit. You've been suppressing who you really are." He pointed a gnarled finger at her hair, still cropped short. His gaze flashed to Azula and the Fire Nation princess couldn't help but shrink back a little at the intensity of his stare. "So have you."

"Pathik can tell a lot about people but just looking at them." Samira said. "He can't tell where you've been or where you're going, but he knows what goes on in your spirit. He knows what direction you're more likely to head down." She looked at the elderly man, "Something about the past and future coming together to shape your destiny. I'm not good at spiritual stuff."

Aang nodded slowly, as if he understood. "So," He met Pathik's gaze, "You're going to help me get on the right path to becoming the Avatar?" He asked and Azula saw Yue straighten a bit. So _this_ is what they had been journeying for. To allow the child Avatar to master the elements and the spirituality that came with being the Avatar while also ending the stalemate between the nations.

After a moment, the guru nodded. "I will teach you what I know," He said, "I will teach you about the Avatar State and perhaps I will set you-and your friends-on the path to enlightenment."

Azula was fairly certain she didn't need to be enlightened, but she could see Yue and the others smiling, so she decided she would humor them.

Just a little.

* * *

><p>The warm ocean breezes brushed against Suki's face as she tightened the harness on the cheetah falcon's chest, pulling the rope secure and looping it around. Beside her stood Katara, looking out over the ocean. The Southern Water Tribe princess seemed at peace near her element, a small smile crossing her lips.<p>

Suki had expected the beach to be soft and sandy, but instead it was made of craggy rock and a jagged bluff just down the beach away from them. Suki could tell the earthbenders felt at home, too, near the water-which they had grown up around-and the earth that they controlled. Suki wondered what it was like to be a bender and she wondered what type of bender she would be. Most definitely not an earthbender. Maybe a firebender, sometimes, but she would most likely be a waterbender. She could adapt and change course quickly and pave her own when she needed to.

She wasn't carefree enough to be an airbender. If she had been, she would have been dead. There were no doubts about that. Suki wouldn't want to be an airbender anyway.

Then she wondered what it was like to be the Avatar, to be the most powerful bender in the whole world and be able to bend all four elements at once. Part of Suki wanted to be the Avatar, if just for a day, but then she remembered that she liked being a Kyoshi Warrior. She liked being plain and simple most of the time. She wouldn't want all the frivolous things that came with being the Avatar.

The earthbenders were building. They were using their abilities to rip up the rock and carve it, thinning it out and folding it over and over again. Suki could see the beginnings of what looked like a boat emerging from their hard work and she saw that another group of earthbenders were raising pillars out of the earth, wide pillars that grew a little in height each time. They pierced the water and Suki wondered what the sight would look like to someone who had no idea what they were doing.

"We're going to find Yue and Sokka," Katara said and looked at Suki. "And the Avatar." She smiled softly and Suki decided that she preferred seeing the girl scowl. Her smiles were too rare, too unused. "Then, we're going to win the war and I'm going to become chief. It's the right thing to do."

The right thing.

Suki had been starting to question what the right thing was. The right thing, according to her oath as a Kyoshi Warrior, was to protect and serve the royal family. The right thing, as Katara's friend, was wondering the Southern Water Tribe princess was really as stable as everyone made her out to be. She still had her relaxing sessions with Hama-the creepy old woman-and the cycle had never ended. First was the anger and aggression, then the calm, and then sometimes she would become a philosopher.

Sometimes Katara would rant and rave about finding Yue and showing the whole world how evil she was, but sometimes she would make Suki question herself with things she said. "_What if you could remember everything that ever happened to you? Or can't remember some things at all?" _Suki wasn't sure which one she preferred.

"You and I, Suki, we're going to ride our cheetah falcon across those pillars. The rest are going to follow in that boat." Katara said and smiled. "I wonder what the Western Air Temple is like…maybe after the war; we can set up colonies in the temples like Hama suggested. We would have to rename them though. And we can spread all the way to this coast. Think about it, Suki, there would just be _one_ nation. You can't have a war with just one country. Peace would be inevitable."

"I understand." Suki said, even though she didn't. But she had vowed to serve Katara and Katara was her friend, so she smiled.

"Why is your hair white?"

Yue turned towards the sound of the little voice, looking down at Pavana. The girl looked up at her with huge gray eyes-turbulent eyes, like Aang and Ty Lee's-and smiled softly. Yue reached up and touched a wisp of her hair. It was growing back. She was going in a different direction now, choosing her own destiny as Guru Pathik would say.

Pathik had sent them all away to explore the temple, so he could talk privately with Aang. Yue really didn't mind much, because she felt like she could trust the guru. She felt _safe_ at the Western Air Temple. Samira had taken off with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai while Angin had stolen away with the boys. Toph had stayed with Yue.

"Not that I even know what white looks like, but why is your hair white, Yue?" Toph asked and waved her hands nonchalantly. She had never heard the story of Yue's birth-she didn't tell it to many people and she certainly didn't tell it very often-and Yue doubted she knew about the ocean and moon spirits.

Yue looked at Pavana and Toph. They looked to be about the same age. "When I was a baby, I was born dead." She said and paused, "Well, not all the way dead but everyone knew I couldn't be saved. None of the healers in the Northern Water Tribe-that's where I'm from-had the power to heal me. So my parents took me to the Spirit Oasis, where the veil between the spirit world and our world is thinnest, and put me in the water next to the spirits of the ocean and moon,"

"What happened then?" Pavana asked, wide eyed and even Toph looked interested. "Did you go to the Spirit World?"

The Northern Water Tribe princess shook her head. "It was a full moon out and the Moon Spirit blessed me with life, it turned my hair white but I lived." She finished awkwardly. The spirit had shown mercy on her, even though she was the daughter and heir of a belligerent tribe. Maybe they had seen her future and decided to spare her.

Maybe.

"Wow, Miss Priss, I didn't know you were so special." Toph said and punched Yue in the arm, causing the princess to yelp and clutch her shoulder. "Ah come on, I didn't even hit you that hard!" The earthbender said and grinned cheekily. "_Princesses."_

Pavana led them down the hallway, towards a wide, open room. She stepped inside of it and Yue followed. It was dim, like most of the temple, but Yue could see stacks of scrolls scattered about the room, along with boxes overflowing with materials. Yue could smell several types of fragrances and plants, swirling under her nose.

"What's in here?" The princess asked and gestured to the scrolls. She stepped gingerly further into the room, stooping down to pick up a scroll. She unrolled it and held it up to the light, squinting to see better. It was a picture of a girl's head turned to the side, detailing dark swirls and spirals along her cheek and jaw. "What's this, Pavana?"

The little Air Nomad paused and rolled up her own sleeve. Against her dark skin was a pale tattoo, similar to Aang's, but it didn't connect together. There were dashes that suggested the tattoo ran in a straight line, as if it had never been finished. "Tattoos, made from crushed plants. This tattoo is an airbender's." Pavana told her and smiled. "Airbending masters have arrows. I'm almost a master, but it's not filled in yet. It's marking me as a master, once it's finished. Some people get them for other reasons. But all tattoos tell a story."

Toph raised her head at that.

"It doesn't matter what the design is, but it's the journey of being able to get the tattoo and vowing to wear it forever that tells the story. I haven't completed my journey. But one day I will." Pavana grinned again and moved to one of the boxes, holding up a bowl and a small stick. "Do you want one? The flower ones always rub off."

Yue looked at her hand, at her fingers, and then glanced back at Pavana.

"I sure do!" Toph said and thrust out her arm. "I can't see it, but Yue's going to tell me if it's cool or not." She smiled in Pavana's general direction. "I want a cool, fierce design, right here." She touched her forearm. "Come on, Yue, get one!"

The Northern Water Tribe princess lifted her lips upward. "Oh, alright." She said and laughed. She wasn't an airbender or even an Air Nomad for that matter, but she wondered what it would be like to get waves along her hands. They would wash away, she knew, but it would be fun while it lasted. "Do you think you can do waves and crests, like the ocean, since I'm a waterbender? And…maybe the Water Tribe symbol?"

The Water Tribes had done many bad things, but Yue didn't think she would ever really be able to let them go. The Water Tribes was everything she had ever known, the one place she had belonged and even though she had cut ties with her family, it had still been her home. Maybe, when things were different, she could go back home and tell everyone that an Air Nomad had given her tattoos. Maybe they would laugh and say they wanted one, too. Maybe she could see Kya again.

Maybe.

Pavana looked at her for a moment and then nodded as she turned back to one of the boxes, digging through it and pulling out a package. She held it up for Yue to see and the Northern Water Tribe princess saw that it seemed to be the name of a flower that she had never heard of. "Sure, I think I can do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Part of me thinks that there were different types of airbendersAir Nomads at some point in time. Just a taste of that was here. Next Chapter: The Second Pop Off**


	18. Chapter 18

**A nice little reunion occurs here.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p>Guru Pathik called them all to the courtyard again. Yue admitted that she hadn't visited the area since their arrival nearly two days ago; she had spent most of her time with Pavana and Samira-who wasn't as bad as Yue had first thought-along with the other girls. Aang, she decided, would learn better without distractions. Yue had spent her time persuading Azula and Ty Lee to get tattoos, but Mai had firmly refused. Ty Lee had been the first to cave in.<p>

Samira told them that they didn't really follow the ways of the old Nomads. They ate meat when they found it and the nomad admitted that she wasn't as nearly as spiritual as Pavana or Pathik. Yue couldn't really connect with the girl, though, but she decided that Samira was nice enough.

Yue hadn't seen Aang very much in the last two days. She had only seen him during their meal times-he passed on the meat-and during other odd times of the day. He spent most of his time with Pathik in the courtyard. Yue hadn't had the time to ask him what he was learning with the guru, but he seemed to be enjoying it. He was finally becoming the Avatar, Yue thought.

Then the guru summoned them all back to his tiny, tranquil pavilion of meditation. It was simple, yet breathtaking at the same time, Yue recalled as she entered the courtyard after Sokka and Toph. She could see Aang, barefoot and shirtless, as he sat in a meditating position across from Pathik. His back was to her and she saw the blue arrow that ran along his spine, rising into his hair to arch over his scalp and end in the center of her forehead.

At the sound of their arrival, Aang turned towards them and grinned. "Yue," He said to her and patted the ground next to her. "I'm learning about the Avatar State, Yue…" He looked at the tribal princess as she sat down beside him and leaned closer to her, "It's when the spirit of the Avatar surfaces and I connect with my past lives. Do you remember that time, under Ba Sing Se-"

Yue held up her hand. She remembered well enough.

"That was the Avatar State. I couldn't control it then, but I'm learning to. Guru Pathik said I'm learning to open my chakras and let go of my earthly possessions." Aang grew quiet as he looked up at her with dark gray eyes, "But Yue…if something happens to me while I'm in the Avatar State, if I die…the cycle's over with. There'll be no Avatar spirit." His shoulders seemed to slump. "I learned I had all this power, all these abilities, and then if I screw up,"

The Northern Water Tribe princess smiled softly, encouragingly. "Don't worry," She said, "There'll be nothing to worry about, I promise." She touched his hand, then, and Aang looked up at her. Of course, she thought, the Avatar was the spirit of the world in the body of a mortal. She wondered, if Aang were to die, would the world fall out of balance, or would it die?

The world was living. It breathed and lived like everything else, but Yue wondered if it could ever die. Everything else died, like eventually she would die. Yue hoped it would be when she had grown old, because then she could return the life she had borrowed back to the Moon Spirit. If Aang died in the Avatar State, it would be much more catastrophic.

"Why did you bring us here?" Azula asked from where she sat and Yue had been wondering the same thing. They didn't have to learn about the Avatar State like Aang did, they didn't need to be enlightened about the world. Their job, Yue thought, was much simpler. They simply had to help save it.

Aang smiled before Pathik could speak. He reached under his leg and held up a razor, holding it gingerly. Yue paused and watched the young boy as he brought it up to his scalp. She stretched out her hand, ready to snatch it away from him, but then the first strands of hair fell freely to the ground. There was a line through Aang's hair now, exposing the pale blue arrow that ran along his head.

He was shaving his head.

"So, you brought us here to watch you cut your hair. I feel so enlightened now." Mai deadpanned from somewhere behind Yue and Azula snickered. Yue looked over her shoulder to see the lanky girl resting on her knees, her hands resting comfortably in her lap. "I suddenly understand the Universe much better now."

Pathik, who had been sitting silently in a corner, chuckled. Samira and Pavana, along with Angin, had crowded around their spiritual leader. "Avatar Aang has been learning to open his chakras and release his worldly possessions. He'll reach enlightenment, but he's doing it on his own terms."

Aang dropped the razor and Yue turned back to her friend. His head was now clean of hair and Yue suddenly thought that he looked much different. He was still Aang, but…he looked more like the Air Nomad that he was. His arrow was now fully seen, gleaming blue against his scalp, and he smiled at them. "I think it's time," He said, "That we all embrace who we really are."

Even Azula was silent at that. Yue looked away. For some reason, those words stung. They had been hiding who they really were from each other-she looked at Azula-and then from themselves as well. Yue cleared her throat and then lifted her head, turning towards Pathik. "I want you to help me reach enlightenment as well," She said finally, "Aang is right. It's time we show everyone else who we _really_ are." She was more than just Princess Yue. She was Princess Yue, heir to the Northern Water Tribe, the Avatar's waterbendinger teacher, and a warrior.

The guru smiled and Samira looked at her curiously. "You," he said, "Have a war raging within you." His gaze traveled over them all, "You struggle with duty and showing the world that there is more to you than what is seen. You don't have to be afraid." His eyes focused on Yue when he spoke and she shivered a little, because she knew he was right. She wasn't sure how he knew it, but he did. He looked at Sokka, "And you, Water Tribe prince, struggle with loyalty. Are you loyal to your family that you left behind and the cause they support, or are you loyal to what you believe in?"

Sokka's jaw tensed and tightened. Pathik, Yue thought, knew how to spot a flaw. It struck a nerve when he pointed it out, but it wasn't as though he was teasing them. He was simply telling them the truth. And it hurt.

"What does Azula struggle with?" Samira asked and Yue saw the Air Nomad girl smirking at the Fire Nation princess. Yue wondered the same thing, because sometimes she thought Azula was perfect. She was always well put together, even when they slept on the dirt, and never seemed to be flustered. Even during the event in Ba Sing Se, she had seemed calm and collected.

Azula lifted her head and smirked, lacing her hands together. _Nothing._ Yue wanted to say, _she's perfectly assembled. She's lucky, she might not have everything in the world, but she has no flaws. _At least, not that Yue could see. Azula seemed to never doubt herself, never to show weakness. That's where they were different. Sometimes Yue doubted herself and she was scared a lot, too.

But Pathik smiled softly, as if he knew something they didn't, and opened his mouth. "You want to be perfect." He said to Azula. "You want to have no flaws, and that is perhaps your biggest one. You don't want to admit that you get scared and lonely, and that you question yourself." Azula's eyes widened, but then she wrinkled her nose. "Inhuman perfection," Pathik told her, "will be the end of you."

There was an ominous ring to that and Yue looked at her firebending friend. She didn't seem shaken, at least not physically, but Yue thought she saw something flash across the clear amber of her eyes. Something almost like surprise flashed across her eyes as she frowned, but then it quickly passed. The real Azula was glaring back at Pathik, silently telling him that he had lied. Yue knew he hadn't, though. Pathik knew too much to lie.

Yue half expected Azula to get up and leave, but she didn't. She looked at Samira and Pavana, and Angin and she wondered if they too would have the ability to see someone's greatest flaw one day. Maybe Pavana already had it; she thought when she looked at the little girl. She was quiet and observant, even though she couldn't have been more than twelve years old. It would be terribly sad, though, to look at someone and see nothing but a path of destruction ahead of them.

She wondered if that was what lay in store for Katara, who had been rotted through to the core. Maybe, Yue thought, there was still hope for her. There might still be a tiny glimmer of light somewhere in Katara and it just needed to be pulled to the surface.

Maybe.

"What about me?" Toph asked and jabbed a thumb to her chest. "I'm as solid as a rock, nothing can bother me." She said and smirked. For a moment, Pathik simply looked at her. In some ways, Yue thought, Toph did seem invincible. She was an earthbender; she was stable and hardheaded, and bold. From Yue had seen, the girl didn't step down from a challenge and she didn't take know. She was a rough teacher for Aang, but he had learned more from her than he could from anyone else.

Yue started to think that perhaps Pathik didn't have an answer, for his lips had pressed into a hard line that was nearly hidden by his beard. "Pride." He said finally and offered no explanation, but there wasn't really a need for one. Toph lifted her chin, but the sides of her lips dipped downward in a slight grimace. Pathik, Yue thought, had been right yet again.

After a moment, Yue looked back at Aang. "So," She said, trying to smooth over the uncomfortable air that had settled around them, "Now that you've become all spiritual and Avatar like, how are chakras supposed to help you reach the Avatar State?"

It seemed like Aang tried to recall what Pathik had told them. All of this was new to him, as well. "In order for the Avatar to be the bridge between the spirit world and this one," he said softly, "they have to be able to let go of everything and reach their past lives. The old Avatars."

Of course. There were a thousand Avatars before Aang, they had probably experienced more than Yue could imagine and Aang could access those memories. Those memories and the power that came with it would enable Aang to do things that others could only dream of. It was a lot of power in his hands.

And if Katara had been successful in brainwashing him, that would have been a lot of power in her hands. A lot of power for her to abuse. There would been the power of hundreds -_thousands-_ of Avatars at her fingertips, at her control, and no one would have stood a chance against her. Against the Water Tribes. The tides would have been under Katara's command.

And they all would have drowned.

Some part of Yue felt that it would be her duty to fight Katara in the end. There really was no other option, when she thought about it, because they were adversaries to each other. Katara was corrupt, cruel, and rotted to the core. If the Water Tribes won the war, if she became chief of the Southern Water Tribe, there would be no hope for the rest of the world.

If Katara became chief of the Southern Water Tribe, she would take over the Northern Water Tribe as well. They couldn't let that happen. Yue _wouldn't _let it happen, because even though she had turned her back on her tribe, it was still _hers_. She could not-_would not-_allow Katara to sink her claws into it.

They had to ensure that Sokka became chief of the Southern Water Tribe. It was the only way. Yue wasn't sure _how_ they would do it, only that they _had_ to do it. Aang had to master the elements, the Fire Nation siblings had to get to Garsai in order to inform their people of the impending eclipse, and Sokka had to become Hakoda's official heir. They had a lot to do, Yue thought, and not very little time.

Her fingers ran over the ridges of the amulet that Lady Kya had given her, focusing on the spirit water inside. Maybe Pathik would have the answers. She concentrated on the water inside of the vial and she could almost imagine that the river beneath that Western Air Temple was carrying the answer towards her. Maybe, she thought, but it wasn't likely.

* * *

><p>Mountains, Suki thought, were supposed to be cold. But the mountains around the Western Air Temple were surprisingly comfortable, with the occasional chilly breeze that rippled her hair and kissed her skin. There wasn't much time to focus on the weather, though, because in front of her, Katara was leaping precariously from rock to rock on the outcropping that ran parallel to the river.<p>

Suki was much slower in her trek, though, because she had to make sure that their cheetah falcon didn't slip on any of the rocks. It would be a painful plummet into the river below, one that Suki didn't really want to think about _or_ experience. She guided the animal over another jutting stone, casting a look back at Katara. She was crazy, Suki decided, to run so freely when one slip could shatter her bones into forty thousand pieces.

They were moving towards the Western Air Temple. Suki could see it just in the distance, growing larger and more defined. When she first saw it, she scratched her head and thought her eyes were deceiving her. It seemed as if the Western Air Temple was carved into the mountain side, stretching along the side of mountain. Suki saw nothing wrong it that.

It was just that…the Western Air Temple seemed to be upside down.

Katara didn't seem unnerved by the strange structure and if she was, she certainly didn't show it. Suki didn't ask her, because she was certain that the Southern Water Tribe princess would rant on and on about it showed just how backwards the Air Nomads were. They were a backwards people and would on hinder the march towards peace and unity, so they had to be dealt with early on.

Suki thought about the child Avatar, with his eagerness to please and gentle demeanor. He had seemed a bit backwards at times, she recalled, but she hadn't known him that well. And part of her was a little alarmed that she heard Katara's voice saying those exact words in her head.

The cheetah falcon's foot slipped and Suki heaved hard on the harness before it could lose its footing. "Almost there," she told the beast, patting its chest and she heard Katara turn around in front of her. "When we reach the Western Air Temple, buddy, you'll be able to rest all you want to."

"There'll be no time to rest." Katara said, "We have to stop Yue and Aang, and Sokka. They probably have allies here," The Southern Water Tribe princess looked up at the sky, at the mountains beyond them, and frowned. "I wouldn't put it past them, past Yue. We all know where her loyalties lie. With the Avatar and with the _enemy._"

Suki cleared her throat as Katara leaped across another rock. "You know back in Ba Sing Se, were you really going to allow the Dai Li to…you know? Brainwash the Avatar?" Suki had just been a messenger, she had ushered the boy into the trap and distracted the others. The rest had been Katara's work. "Do you think it would have worked?"

Katara stopped in her tracks and turned slowly, smiling softly. "Don't call it brainwashing, Suki. I like to think it was a little..._memory alteration." _She said. "And yes, I was. It would have been so much easier and we wouldn't have had to travel across the world. I don't exactly like the Dai LI's methods, though. I think a skilled waterbender could have done it quicker and faster."

For a brief heartbeat, Suki thought about Hama, Katara's mentor. "Oh," She said and sidestepped a loose rock. _Like Hama?_ She wanted to say, because the woman could already bend blood. What else could she do, that Suki didn't know about? "I think I understand."

"It would have worked either way, though. But we can blame Yue for that." Katara said and resumed walking. "It'll be nice seeing Sokka again, don't you think? I've missed him. I've missed my brother, Suki." Suki thought that Katara sounded genuinely sad, but Katara was kind of hard to read sometimes. "And Yue…I think I might enjoy seeing _her_ again."

Suki nodded, even though she knew Katara wouldn't see it. "I understand."

Katara skipped a few steps, looking down at the river. "I just remembered something, Suki. Tonight's a full moon." She said, but didn't turn. Suki could see the side of her face as she looked down at the water, her fingers twitching ever so slightly.

The Kyoshi Warrior tightened her grip on the cheetah falcon's reins. "Oh," She said but it came out almost as a whisper. "I think I understand." Her voice shook a little and Suki told herself that wasn't scared, or nervous. She looked at the upside down Air Temple, where Sokka and Yue were, and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Azula watched as Samira and Pavana moved in circles around each other, never turning too fast as they held their hands out before them. They made sure to never put their back to each other for too long, their eyes locked on the feet of the other. Azula thought they looked like cowards, because neither of them was attacking. Azula spotted a least four opportunities for Pavana to attack, but she took none of them. The Fire Nation princess sighed and cupped one side of her face with her hand.<p>

Ty Lee, on the other hand, was watching with rapt attention. She stood next to Azula, whispering the moves that Samira and Pavana used. "Quick pivot," she said softly and turned quickly, her braid flying. "Soft left step," She threw a quick jab at the air, "Slight turn."

Samira paused, dropping her arms. "She moves just like an airbender," She said and smiled softly, "Never thought I'd see that." Pavana paused beside her, her hands on her hips. "Hey, girl, if we teach you some more airbending moves that you can use in your fighting, will you show me your little jabs?" She asked and smirked.

Azula looked over at Yue and Toph as Ty Lee stepped forward, grinning wildly. Samira stepped forward to meet her and bowed, smiling softly at the acrobatic teenager. Her gray gaze flickered over Azula and Yue, "You two, join in. And you, too, earthbender." She looked at Toph and Mai.

Toph shook her head as Yue and Azula stood. "Nah, I think Needles and I are just going to watch. Well…not watch because…" She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirking. "I'm not very good with stepping lightly, you know." She was an earthbender; her movements were heavy and sturdy.

The Fire Nation princess took note of the thin arrow tattoos that crawled up Pavana's arms. They weren't quite like the Avatar's, but she decided it was because they were different types of Air Nomads. Beside her, Yue smiled and Azula remembered what the old guru, Pathik, had told her.

She desired a perfection she could never have.

Azula wasn't quite sure she believed that, because Pathik was old and had probably spent most of his life with airheaded nomads. She looked Samira, who was demonstrating how to move in a spiraling motion without tripping. Azula put her hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes. It was simply moving in a circular fashion. She could do that with her eyes closed.

She stepped forward with her right foot first, twisting her body and setting her left foot behind her first. She spun quickly, feeling the cool Air Temple air brush over her cheeks. But then, her heel and the toe of her boot tangled together, causing her feet to twist together and her body fell forward.

The floor of the Air Temple was hard, and damp against her cheek. She growled and turned her head away from the stone, pushing herself to her feet. Azula looked up at Samira reached out to her, her hand outstretched. Pushing her pride aside, the firebender grasped the Air Nomad's hand and climbed to her feet. Yue looked sympathetically at her.

"Maybe next time," Samira said softly, "You should pay attention instead of acting on impulse. I know it's hard for you." She took a step away from Azula and pressed her toe against the sole of the Fire Nation princess's foot. "Put your feet a shoulder width apart. Don't lock your knees, relax."

Azula wrinkled her nose and complied, widening her stance. Ty Lee and Yue seemed to catch on easily to the stance. Ty Lee was a non-bender; she was nimble and adaptable to change. Yue was a waterbender, sliding into different forms came easily to her. For a moment, Azula felt a pang of jealousy and anger.

"Put your left foot forward," Pavana said softly, "And turn your right foot outwards while pressing the sole against your left heel," She looked over at Samira, as if for approval. Azula remembered that Pavana really just a little girl, even though she was the only airbender that lived at the Western Air Temple. "Then turn. Don't spin," She said, "Turn."

Yue turned at the same time Azula did, grinning at her. "We're moving like airbenders, Azula! We could use these moves in our own bending to make new moves." She said and turned again, holding her hands out in front of her. "The art isn't lost." Azula thought she heard the waterbender whisper. "They didn't win."

She was talking about the Water Tribes. They hadn't succeeded in destroying every fragment of Air Nomad culture. They hadn't been efficient enough. But the Fire Nation could have. The Fire Nation could have crushed the Air Nomads. They would crush the Water Tribes, too, but not out of revenge. Fire was the superior element. Firebending was above all.

Azula looked at Yue and frowned. The white haired girl was the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. If they destroyed the Northern Water Tribe, they would destroy her people. And they would destroy her. Azula swallowed. Yue almost seemed like a friend to her, and Azula was suddenly wondering if she could do that. If she could really end Yue and her people, and Sokka, too.

She couldn't. Azula wasn't sure if that was a sign of weakness or strength, but she knew she couldn't.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Zuko entering the room. He was followed by Angin, Sokka, and the Avatar. The Fire Nation princess paused and straightened. She could use the airbending moves and create her _own_ firebending forms, forms that Zuko could never grasp.

"Look, Aang!" Ty Lee called out from behind Azula and the young Avatar looked up. "I'm moving like you do, now! Look at us!" She said and Azula could hear the smile in her voice. The airbending boy grinned back at them, as if overjoyed that they were embracing a part of his culture.

Ty Lee could embrace the life of an Air Nomad all she wanted, Azula thought, but she would still be Fire Nation. It ran through her blood and would always be a part of her, even if she covered herself in Air Nomad tattoos. There was no hiding it.

"What are you guys doing?" Zuko asked as he approached her, followed by Sokka. A teasing tone eased into her older brother's voice, "You've mastered firebending, so now you want to be an airbender? I don't think being the Avatar suits you." He said.

Azula reached up and patted the Fire Nation prince on the top of his head. "I would make a rather nice Avatar, Zuzu. I do wish I could say the same to you, but I wouldn't _dare_ lie to you." She said and she heard Sokka snicker. "Airbending looks like a rather easy element, but I sure it would be difficult for you. I think you would catch on, one day."

Zuko bared his teeth and Sokka clapped the Fire Nation prince on the back. "Come on, Zuko," The Water Tribe boy said, "Don't take it to heart. Little sisters always get under your skin like that. At least your sister isn't determined to destroy the world as we know it and…" He looked off to the side, setting his jaw. "I'll stop, now."

Yue nodded as she stepped up behind Azula. "Sokka abdicated and his little sister, Katara, isn't really fit for the job as heir apparent." She looked back at Aang and Pavana, "Our people killed theirs. And she's completely fine with that. She's the reason why we left Ba Sing Se." Azula could hear bitterness creeping in Yue's tone and for a moment she was surprised, she hadn't thought that such an emotion lived in the Water Tribe girl. "It's her we're against."

Azula looked at the Water Tribe pair and then at the Avatar. She did not comment, however, and instead turned to leave the room. "I'm going outside," She said and looked pointedly at Yue, silently offering her to venture after her. "I want to check on Sanjiv."

The white haired girl trailed after her as she left the room. The air in the halls was cool and comforting, and seemed to breathe with the sighs of ten thousand dead airbending spirits. Azula was aware of the sound of her footsteps falling just before Yue's as they walked out throughout the temple, to the courtyard where they had entered two days ago.

"There's a full moon tonight," Yue said as she came to Azula's side. She cast a sidelong glance at the firebender and gestured towards the roof and the sky. "Waterbenders can feel it. Our abilities are better at night and during the full moon. They're at their zenith in the early days of summer, during the Silver Moon. That's when the moon is closest to the earth."

Azula nodded. She knew that, but the Fire Nation had never used its name. She blinked as they emerged from the inner halls of the temple, stepping into the courtyard. Night had fallen and she hadn't even noticed. The fountain glowed silver and the stone ground was a pale, ghostly white.

The air was cold now, without the warmth of the sun, and Azula shivered just a little. Her firebending would keep her arm. It was dark, for the moon hadn't risen yet, and the mountains were just black masses against the starlit blue nighttime sky.

Yue took a step forward, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I've always felt safe under the full moon. You know," She said and looked over her shoulder at Azula, "The only reason I'm alive is because of the Moon Spirit. I could never betray the spirits by supporting the war. But I think that the only reason they've allowed it to happen is because they're testing us. They're testing humanity."

She paused and put her arms around her shoulders. "They're seeing how far we'd go without the spirits to stop us." She laughed softly and her voice shook just a little, "I think we've gone pretty far."

The ground shook and Azula heard distant yelling. She looked down at the river below and down at the steps that curled along the Air Temple's exterior. She could see people marching up them, followed by a horde of beasts. Even from where she stood, Azula saw that they were led by two girls that seemed to be the same age as her.

Yue saw them, too.

"No," The waterbender whispered, shaking her head. "No. It's the Water Tribe. It's Katara. She found us." Her voice rose in pitch, "No!" She grabbed Azula's shoulder, forcing her around to face her. "We have to fight them, Azula. We have to protect the Air Nomads and Aang!"

_Obviously_. Azula thought and pushed the girl away from her. "Then go, Yue. Tell the others and make sure the Air Nomads are safe. I'll hold them off." She had been longing for a good fight. Yue hesitated and Azula glared at her, "I said go! I can hold them off, trust me."

* * *

><p>Katara kept looking at the sky, as if waiting for the moon to rise over the mountains as they ascended the steps towards the top of the Air Temple. She half-walked and half-ran, and Suki had to jog to keep up with her. "There's Yue!" She cried and pointed, "I see that treasonous liar!"<p>

Suki squinted as they ran, taking some of the steps two at a time. She could see two people standing on the ledge of one of the temple outcroppings, but she couldn't tell who they were. When she blinked, the taller of the figures had disappeared and the other was looking back at them. "I don't think that's Yue." Suki said softly and Katara snarled something that Suki didn't understand.

The blue fire came at them quick and without warning. Suki let out a gasp and a breath of relief when the blast missed them. A _firebender_. Yue, if she was even at the temple, was in league with a _firebender._ Suki had never seen blue fire before, not even in nature. _A powerful firebender. _

"Oh, Yue," Katara growled as the firebender sent another volley of blue flames at them, "It seems like you really _are_ a disloyal woman. Working with the Fire Nation?" She snarled and uncorked her canteen, turning the fire that came at them into harmless steam. "Those firebenders and Ba Sing Se were probably your friends!"

Suki pulled her fans from her hips, brushing by Katara as she darted up the last few steps. The firebender had paused and Suki brought her arm back, flicking her wrist and releasing the fan. It cut through the air towards the bender, hissing quietly.

In the starlight, Suki could see that the firebender was a girl. Her amber eyes blazed as she ducked, knocking the fan away with a blast of fire. Suki bared her teeth and launched herself at the firebender. "Aren't you a long way from home, firebender?" She snapped, leaping to the side when the shorter girl shot a ball of fire at her.

The girl returned her snarl with an equally intimidating one, "I should say the same thing about you." She said and her eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise when Suki grabbed one of her fists, wrenching it behind her back. "You're not Water Tribe."

Suki jerked her head to the side when the girl thrust her palm towards her face. She caught it with her other hand, forcing the girl's wrist back. "You must be more than a one-trick antelopony." She said and the firebender's eyes blazed with indignation. "That must have stung, didn't it?"

The firebender let out a wordless shout and lashed out with her feet, throwing up a spurt of flame from her heel at Katara. The Southern Water Tribe princess had been standing near the fountain, her features shadowed in the darkness, but she pulled the water from its source, lashing out with a whip and sliced a hole in the firebender's shirt.

"Where's Yue?" Katara said softly, darkly and the firebender narrowed her eyes. "I know she's here. Now tell me where she is!"

Suki grabbed the girl's topknot when she roared in anger. The Kyoshi Warrior leaned over the firebender, making sure to avoid her lashing feet. "You heard the princess."

* * *

><p>Yue burst into the room, her chest begging for more air than she could breathe in. Sokka looked up when she gasped, trying to force the words out of her mouth. She gestured wildly, pointing back at the way she had come.<p>

"Yue, what's wrong?" Sokka asked, looking over her shoulder. "Why are you out of breath and where's Azula?" He grabbed her arms, shaking her gently when her chest began to heave. "Come on, Yue, I know you remember how to breathe."

"The Water Tribe!" The words exploded from her mouth and she let out a gasp of relief. "Katara and her army is attacking the Western Air Temple, Azula's holding them off!" She cried and pointed to Pavana and the other Air Nomads, "We have to get them out of here and we have to help Azula!"

Samira stepped forward and narrowed her eyes, "We're going to help you. Pavana and Angin are going to find Guru and get to safety. I'm going to fight." She glowered at the little airbender when she tried to protest, her voice softening, "Pavana the youngest airbender alive. We have to make sure she's safe. And we have to stop the Water Tribes from destroying our home a second time. Now let's go!"

Zuko caught Yue's shoulder as they rushed from the room. Angin and Pavana were headed in a different direction, to where the Guru's courtyard was, while they hurried towards Azula. "Yue," He said to her, "Is Azula alright?" He asked and Yue could see fear and genuine worry for his sister.

"Azula's strong," Yue said as they raced down the corridor, "She's not going to go down without a fight. She's not going to go down at all. She's one of the strongest people I know. She won't give up. You should know that better than anyone." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye as they ran.

The Fire Nation prince seemed to slow for a moment, as if thinking about it. "Yeah," His voice was quiet and Yue barely heard him, "I should."

Yue called the water from her canteen to her as she burst into the courtyard. The Water Tribe soldiers had begun to force their way up the stairs and they met no resistance. Her friends poured out of the hallway, throwing themselves into the battle.

The Northern Water Tribe princess cried out, scanning the courtyard for Azula. _There_ she was forcing her way across the courtyard with streams of blue fire. She was facing an auburn haired girl, who was deflecting her blows with war fans. _Suki. _

A female soldier lunged at her and Yue ducked, bringing up a whip of water that wrapped around the dark haired woman's waist. She cried out in surprise, struggling to get free as Yue raised both of her arms, throwing the soldier into two others that were hurrying to her aid.

_Where's Katara? _

The ground rattled underneath her and Yue turned quickly to see Toph forcing the earth up. She clenched her fists and then unclenched them, throwing a jab into the air. The earth followed her command, smashing in several soldiers and sending them tumbling back, sliding down the stairs.

The stairs.

"Toph!" Yue cried and the younger girl snapped her head around to face her. "Flatten the stairs!" The tribal princess scanned the crowd for Mai and Samira. They caught her eye and she pointed in Toph's direction, praying they got the message. Her heart skipped a beat when they did, leaping over to the earthbender's side.

Sokka and Zuko were fighting back to back. The Fire Nation prince lashed out with barrages of fire while Sokka beat off the soldiers that came too close. Yue sidestepped as a Water Tribe warrior slide by her, yelping when she turned the ground under his feet to ice.

The moon was rising, peaking over the top of the mountains as they fought. Yue cast a glance at it, silently whispering a prayer before her feet nearly slipped out from under her. The white haired teenager let out a cry of surprise as ice climbed up her legs and she brought her hand down, casting it back into water and narrowing her eyes.

Part of her expected to see Katara, but instead she saw an elderly woman glaring at her. Yue thought she recognized her from somewhere and she forced her brain to recall where she had seen the woman. _In Ba Sing Se. _She had been an ally of Katara's the whole time.

From behind the woman came the Southern Water Tribe princess, her features strangely calm. "Princess Yue," she said, "It is quite the pleasure to see you again." A smile spread across her lips, "Under unfortunate circumstances, but the full moon is rather beautiful. Wouldn't you agree, Hama?"

Hama. The name came surging back and Yue looked at the old woman. She had been Katara's old tutor when she was younger. Yue wondered how many from her past had sided with the Southern Water Tribe princess. Then she remembered that to them, _she_ was the enemy. She was the traitor. She had the perfect life and she threw it away.

There was a collective shout as the rest of the soldiers clambering up the stairs began to slide back down, clawing for a hold against the suddenly smooth rock. Yue looked to see them tumbling back against each other and their beasts, screaming when they were clawed or thrown roughly. Toph was standing near the first remaining step, her arms stretched out on either side of her body.

Yue turned back to face Katara and she found that she wasn't afraid. _You don't have to be afraid. _She narrowed her eyes and called the water to her from the fountain, holding it at ready. Her muscles twitched, screaming to _bend_ and she looked at the moon. She wasn't afraid. She really never had been. She didn't had to be afraid, not now. Not ever. There was a war raging her and now she wanted to show the world the _real_ Yue.

She lashed out with an ice-tipped whip in the younger princess's direction, following by a jet of water that she drew from the fountain. Katara ducked and caught the next blast of water, turning in a quick circle as she sent it back at Yue in the form of glinting blades of ice.

The Northern Water Tribe princess winced she didn't move fast enough and one of the blades grazed her cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. She moved to the side, raising her hands above her head and swinging them in a slow, elegant circle before directing the water at Katara. Yue ducked low before the younger girl could retaliate, guiding the rest of the water over her shoulders in a whip.

It knocked Katara back a few steps and she slid, pressing her heels into the earth. A few strands of her hair had been knocked loose and the girl bared her teeth in a savage snarl. "I'm going to _destroy you,_ Yue." She growled and made a grabbing motion, spreading her fingers and snapping her wrists forward.

Yue threw up a shield of ice as Katara's wickedly sharp blades slammed into it, causing thin cracks to run along the sides. If she had been fast enough, if her reflexes hadn't been quick enough, they would have hit her face. She was certainly that she wouldn't have been able to rise from that.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yue could see Azula leaping into the air, swinging her leg in an arcing kick that brought cerulean fire down between Yue and Katara. The Fire Nation princess landed at Yue's side, looking up at her with a smirk. To Yue, she seemed as if she had just walked out of a spa instead of a battle. Not a hair was out of place.

"So," Katara glared at Azula, "I suppose Suki wasn't enough for you?" She asked and Yue turned her head quickly to see Suki engaging in battle with Ty Lee, throwing angry blows at each other. "Very well, it's about time someone's come to help little Yue." She smirked and sidestepped with Azula threw a disk of fire at her head. "It's a full moon and you still need help, Yue."

Yue bared her teeth and turned her ice shield back into water, lunging forward. "I'm _tired _of you!" She snapped and held the water out to her side, forcing her feet to push her into the air. She brought the water down in a great wave, letting out a wordless shout of anger. She crashed down upon Katara, grabbing the Southern Water Tribe girl by the shoulders and rolling towards the pillar that supported this part of the temple.

In the moonlight, Hama appeared, but Yue didn't care about that. She scrambled to her feet away from Katara, pressing her back against the pillar as the younger princess climbed slowly, calmly to her feet. The full moon seemed to hum behind her, vibrating against her skin and calling to her.

"You're tired of me, Yue?" Katara asked, even though Yue couldn't see her from where she crouched. "But Yue…why?" Her voice had lowered into a pitiful whine. "You can't be tired of me, Yue. I know you've done a bad thing, Yue, but I can forgive you. I need your help."

Yue dared poked her head around the pillar and a spear of ice nearly ran through her forehead. She gasped and pressed herself against the column, her heart racing in her chest as a few strands of hair floated to the ground. She had to get back to the others, back to Sokka and Azula, and Aang. _Aang! _

The Northern Water Tribe princess rolled forward, scrambling to her feet when Katara turned. She let out a shriek and she found that she _was_ afraid. _She was afraid. _The white haired waterbender propelled her body across the stone, falling on her knees when Katara swept ice under her feet.

"You're a treasonous liar, Yue. Haven't you done enough damage?" Katara asked and Yue laid still, her hands stretched out in front of her. She could hear the younger waterbender approaching slowly, her steps crunching against the ice. She knelt next to Yue's head and grabbed her hair, lifting her face from the ice, "But you can still change. I still have hope for you, you know."

Yue turned quickly, thrusting her palm into Katara's face and pushed herself to her feet. She looked over her shoulder to see Katara racing after her, blue eyes blazing with seething hatred. The older princess nearly cried out in relief until she saw Hama.

Something was wrong.

Something was oh so wrong.

Hama's gnarled fingers were held up, her hands contorted in some kind of disturbing position. Her face was wrinkled in a savage snarl and her fingers twitched ever so slightly. Yue followed the direction of her glare, catching sight of her friends.

Azula let out a cry when she saw Yue, her eyes wild with what looked like fear and alarm. "I can't move!" She cried and Yue could see her limbs twitching and trembling. "That witch is controlling me!" She was bent forward awkwardly, one arm in front of her and the other behind her back. "She's controlling us!"

"Behold, Princess Yue, this power." Hama said and Yue looked at her friends, screaming and trembling in pain. "This is the power that moon has given us. _Bloodbending._" The elderly woman moved one hand across the other and Yue saw Aang's body move to almost crash into Zuko's. "It lives in you, too, Princess Yue. You are, no matter how much you run, just like us."

Yue turned. Her friends. Her friends were in pain, their own bodies being used against them and she could do nothing to help. Hama was bending the very blood inside of them, subduing them all without a fight. She let out a choked scream as something in her tightened and Yue decided that this was ultimate pain she could ever feel. Her body was forced forward, onto her knees.

Katara came around to the front of her, her hands curled in the same grotesque way that Hama's was. Out of the corner of her eye, Yue could see Suki looked out almost in disgust at the move. Katara tightened her fist ever so subtly and Yue wished she could grasp her chest, where the pain intensified. "I guess you know what it's like now, when no one helps you! Or when everything you do is to no effect." She narrowed her eyes. "Smile, Yue! Smile and tell all of your friends what they need to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yue cried as Katara forced her to her knees.

"Don't _lie,_ Yue." Katara said and her hold on Yue's blood loosened just a bit. "You never really left the Water Tribe. We came up with the plan before you left Ba Sing Se. You said you were going to get the inside information on the Fire Nation, so we can win the war. You said you hated the war and you wanted to end it." Her eyes glittered, "You said you wouldn't leave me."

Azula gasped and Toph growled, even though they were powerless and immobile. Yue looked pleadingly at them, her eyes wide. "I never said any of that!" She cried and turned her head to look at the full moon, shining down upon them. _Please, Moon Spirit, I need you. _"You have to believe me! She's lying!"

Something in her burst, then, and flooded through her veins. Yue let out a gasp and glared at Katara, fighting against the waterbender's control as she forced herself to her feet, her knees shaking with the effort. Katara's fingers twitched and she pushed Yue back down, snarling, but Yue decided she would not go easily. She pushed against Katara's bloodbending, crying out when her body seemed to wrap around itself.

"Get down, Yue!" Katara growled and Yue could see she was struggling to maintain control, narrowing her eyes.

"No." Yue said, grabbing Katara's wrist. "I said _no._" She turned to face Hama, her teeth bared in a primal snarl. "Let go of my friends!"

Hama exchanged a look with Katara and then nodded. "Yes, Princess," she said, "I'll let your friends go." She relaxed her hands and Yue could see her companions letting out sighs of relief. Yue moved to release her hold on Katara's arm, but then things seemed to move too quickly. She caught sight of Hama bringing her right hand back, as if to strike something, and she heard a shout of pain.

_Aang._

The young Avatar flew through the air, slamming into the wall and sliding down it in a sort of way that made Yue feel sick. He lay motionless on the damp ground, one hand stretched out by his head and his newly shaven head glistening. He didn't move. _He didn't move! _Yue's mind screamed until she silenced it.

_No. Please, no. _


	19. Chapter 19

**That Part Two that was supposed to be out a long time ago...well.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

><p>"What have you done!?" Azula heard Sokka cry as he grabbed his sister by the collar, nearly lifting her off of the ground. She would have helped him, if she hadn't been on her hands and knees. She hurt, but it wasn't the kind of hurt that she was used to. This pain was in every fiber of her being, coursing through her blood. She felt weak when she whimpered, glaring dangerously at the waterbending witch.<p>

The young Avatar lay in a heap on the floor after he had been slammed into the wall. Ty Lee was crawling towards him, a desperate look in her gray eyes. Zuko was struggling to push himself to his feet and Azula forced herself up. The witch couldn't control her. Not anymore. She wasn't weak.

Azula let the fire burning in her surge to her fingertips and lunged at the old woman. But the auburn haired girl darted in front of her, baring her teeth. "I'm getting tired of you," She hissed as the older girl came at her with her iron fans. Azula fired a blast towards the girl and ducked when one of the fans came towards her. She reached up and kicked it out of the air.

Out of the corner of her eye, Azula saw Mai grab the fan from midair, throwing it towards the witch. Ty Lee was at Aang's side, lifting him up. His eyes were open, but before Azula could see if the boy was fully conscious, the fan-wielding girl came at her again.

The auburn haired girl slid forward on her back, hooking her arms around Azula's ankles and yanking them out from under her. The Fire Nation princess twisted at the waist, thrusting her legs into the air and flipping. Her rival turned on her stomach and lunged at Azula again, narrowing her eyes.

Azula lashed out with a stream of fire at the girl. Suddenly, Yue was at her side. Azula could see something that looked like fear in the waterbender's eyes. "I know you're not a traitor," Azula said to her before kicking out with a blast of flame at the bright haired girl.

Blades of ice flew by, lodging themselves in the pillar behind them. Azula turned towards the elderly witch, who glared at them with pale eyes. Azula wondered if the light in the woman's eyes was madness or hatred. Perhaps a mixture of both.

"Abandoning your _people_, Yue?" The old waterbender said and Azula could see Yue's fists clench. "Is this really what you want? This isn't you, Yue."

For a moment, the white haired princess was silent. Then, she narrowed her eyes and looked over at Azula. "No…" She said softly, quietly, "this isn't what I want." Her fingers twitched and the water drifted over to her, coating her hands. "I'm not abandoning my people. This isn't what I want. I don't want war." The water shifted to ice, forming sharp icicles that glinted in the moonlight. "And you're right; I'm not that Yue anymore."

Yue jabbed her fist forward at the bloodbender and Azula couldn't help but feel her eyes widen in surprise. It wasn't a conventional waterbending move, she noticed. The waterbending princess lashed out with icicles again, this time at the auburn haired warrior.

Something in the air seemed to shift, then, and Azula turned. Toph, the blind earthbender, and Zuko had moved closer to Aang, bending a wall of fire and earth around him. She could see him sitting on the floor, his hands clasped together and his eyes closed.

Mai, Ty Lee, Samira, and Sokka had all formed a ring around the other waterbender, Sokka's sister. From where Azula stood, her eyes were unreadable and her face was flat. She was a bloodbender, too, Azula remembered. She was a witch, just like the elderly one.

Aang opened his eyes and Azula couldn't help but gasp. His gaze was an unearthly, glowing white color and the arrows on his head and hands had turned the same shade. The fire around him began to tremble and the earth shook. Toph and Zuko both took tentative steps back, eyes wide.

Azula wasn't quite sure what the Avatar had done, but she knew it wasn't a mistake. She knew that this was a good thing.

Something spread across Yue's lips and Azula saw it was a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>He's done it. <em>Yue thought and she felt a smile creeping across her lips. She saw Aang, his fists pressed together and his eyes glowing. She was reminded of the time under Ba Sing Se, when the Dai Li had forced him into the state of destruction and confusion. This time, she decided, was different. This time, he was controlling himself.

_He's done it. He's done it!_

The earth around him rose into the air and flew about wildly. Yue ducked as a stone flew over the side of the temple. She couldn't help but look over at Katara and then she smiled. _You can't stop us now,_ she wanted to say, _just give up now. _It would have been a bold thing to say, but she wasn't thinking rationally.

Toph and Samira stepped back, dragging Mai and Sokka with them. They moved away from the Avatar and Zuko followed. Yue saw that Ty Lee stayed, though, her eyes wide and awestruck. For a moment, everyone was motionless, paralyzed in place.

Aang was the Avatar. Aang was the _Avatar._

There was no doubt about it, now. Aang was the Avatar and now the whole world would know it, if they didn't already.

The air spun faster and Yue felt her mouth fall open as Aang rose into the air, his hands loosening and his brow furrowing. The Avatar, she thought and the phrases became a mantra in her head, _the Avatar. The Avatar. Aang's the Avatar. _

At some point, Yue felt someone wrench her hands behind her back. A Water Tribesman, her mind told her, but that was irrelevant. She could escape, she knew she could. The Avatar State was more important, Aang was more important. The earth beneath them rattled. The air was spinning fast-_ oh so fast,_ Yue thought- and whistled. _He's done it, _she wanted to scream.

But then, there was a flash of silver in the moonlight. Something whistled by Yue's ear and she saw blades of ice flying through the air. She closed her eyes in what felt like a long blink and then there was a sickening sound. When she opened her eyes, she saw Aang falling. _Falling oh so slowly_, she thought, and she felt her stomach lurch.

The earth stopped rattling and the air grew still as the young Avatar's tattoos dimmed, along with his eyes. They closed as he slammed against the hard stone of the air temple, motionless, and from Yue stood she could see a long, angry tear in his clothes against his stomach.

"No!" Someone shouted and Yue noticed that it was Ty Lee. The Northern Water Tribe princess looked over at Katara, whose arms were still in formation of the blow that had felled the child Avatar. She looked surprised, as if she too hadn't suspected such a thing. Her fingers trembled and Yue could hear Hama laughing in the background.

Yue felt sick.

The white haired princess raised her foot and kicked backwards as hard as her tired muscles would allow her. The soldier gripping her arms screamed and released his grip on her. Azula threw a blast of blue fire that died almost as soon as it met the air.

"Sanjiv!" Azula screamed and it took Yue a moment to realize that she calling her dragon. "Sanjiv! Appa!" She launched another kick of fire and Yue saw something that looked like fear in her eyes. "Sanjiv!" The Fire Nation princess bellowed, her eyes searching the sky.

Finally, _finally_, the great dragon swept down from the sky. He let out a breath of fire and Appa followed in his wake with a roar. Sanjiv landed down in the courtyard, lashing his tail and flapping his wings. In the moonlight, Yue could see his glistening teeth. She was glad Azula was on her side.

"Retreat!" Someone cried and the warriors scattered. Out of the corner of her eye, Yue saw Katara standing motionless. She smirked then, and followed behind the Kyoshi Warrior and her puppetmaster, down the stairs that lay within the side of the mountain. "Retreat!"

Zuko lunged forward and grabbed Aang's limp body, slinging him over his shoulder. Blood stained his orange clothes, turning them a deep, ugly color that Yue couldn't describe. Aang's face was frighteningly pale and his eyes were tightly closed as the firebending prince carried him towards Appa.

"Get out of here!" Samira cried and dropped her weapon, pushing Ty Lee forward. "All of you, you have to get out of here! Save the boy," she said and Yue jolted, feeling the Air Nomad's eyes on her. "You _have_ to save the Avatar. I have to make sure my own family is safe."

"Come _on,_ Yue!" Sokka grabbed her arm, taking her attention, and pulling her towards Appa. Toph was already in the saddle, holding Aang's body gingerly. Zuko, Mai, and Azula were already on Sanjiv's back while Ty Lee was scrambling up onto the beast. "There's no time!"

No time for what?

Yue heaved herself onto the flying bison and she noticed her hands were shaking. Sokka grabbed Appa's reins, urging him into the sky. She looked back at Aang, his features calm and loose, and she reached up to touch her neck. She wasn't sure when they rose into the sky or when Toph passed Aang's body into her arms, but she did remember holding him in her lap.

The moonlight made her blood hum and the moon pushed and pulled. Yue snatched the necklace from her neck and pulled the vial open. Kya had given her the amulet to heal a shattered mind, but Yue thought this was more important. This, right now, seemed right.

"_I believe in you,_" Yue heard Kya's voice say as she guided the water into her hands. "_It's not always easy, but I believe in you._" She gasped as the water glowed in the light of the full moon and she moved it towards the wound in Aang's abdomen.

No human could survive that. No human ever had.

_Push, _her mind told her as she moved her hands over the gash. The water began to seep into the wound. _Pull, _she thought and she imagined pulling Aang back down to earth. Back down to her and the world that needed him, that needed him even though he was a child.

Aang's eyelids flickered and his fingers twitched before he lay still again, and if Yue hadn't been watching him, she would have thought that she imagined it. But she gasped and pulled the half-alive boy to her chest, feeling her stomach flip. Sokka looked back at her and on Sanjiv's back, she could see the others watching her anxiously.

_He's alive_, she wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out.

"Is this what you meant, Kya?" Yue whispered and something broke, then. "Is this what you meant?" And she sobbed.

* * *

><p>"You killed the Avatar!" The words came out before Suki could think and she looked over at Katara, whose blue eyes flickered. The Kyoshi Warrior willed her body not to ache, but she was tired. Everything seemed to ache all of a sudden.<p>

Katara's shoulders seemed to slump, but her expression didn't change. "No," she whispered and Suki had to lean in to hear her, "I didn't." She pulled herself onto the cheetah falcon's back and Suki slung her leg over the animal's spine. "I didn't kill him."

Suki wondered if her eyes had deceived her, if she had imagined seeing Katara's arms move smoothly through the form that had sent the ice blade at the child Avatar. She remembered Hama laughing and she decided that she couldn't trust the woman, not after seeing her bloodbend the rebels like that. "Did you do the right thing?" Suki asked, spurring the beast forward.

For a long time, Katara was silent and Suki wondered if she had fallen asleep. But when she turned her neck, she saw the waterbending princess looking off into the distance as they rode away from the air temple. "No," Katara said finally, "I didn't."

Suki wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. She had been certain that the Southern Water Tribe princess would smile and proclaim that she had done the right thing. The Kyoshi Warrior laced her fingers together and cleared her throat. "Do you want to stop so Hama can…help you?"

Katara wrinkled her brow and sniffed ever so slightly. "No," she said, "I don't." She looked down at her hands, at her palms and her fingers, and then back up at Suki. "Do you want to know _how_ I am aware that the Avatar is still alive?'

The auburn haired girl thought for a moment and then nodded. To her eyes, there was _no_ way the Avatar could survive such an attack. No one could and she was sure that no one ever would. Katara had killed the Avatar while his eyes had been glowing; Suki remembered something about how killing the Avatar at a certain time would end the cycle.

"I am aware that the Avatar is still alive for one reason. That reason is my mother." She leaned in closer to Suki, narrowing her eyes. "My mother taught Yue how to heal. Yue brought the Avatar back to life. I don't know how she did it, but I know she did. She's a traitor."

Suki recalled the white haired Water Tribe princess and blinked slowly. "What about Sokka? You were supposed to bring Sokka back with us." She turned to face the younger girl, watching with mild disinterest as she pulled her fingers through her hair. "Or was there a change of plans?"

Katara wrinkled her nose, "Sokka's too far gone. Besides, I've thought about it for a while, and I think it might be easier being an only child. I'll miss Sokka, but he doesn't see things the way I do. The way _we_ do, Suki," she looked up at the moon and smiled softly.

Even though she didn't say it, Suki thought that she would _never_ see things the way Katara did. She let the matter drop, though. "What are we going to do now, since the Avatar isn't a threat?" Even if the boy _did_ survive, it would be a while before he could do anything. He wouldn't be much of a problem to them, to the Water Tribes.

"Wait for summer," Katara said and clenched her fists, "and watch Yue's pitiful resistance fall apart. This is the way things are supposed to be, Suki. I hate fighting, you know. So when I'm chief of the Water Tribes…."

"There'll be no war and prosperity will rise." Suki finished because she had heard it ten thousand times before. "This is the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Sokka asked, holding the flying bison's reins with shaking hands. Azula looked over at him, her gaze flickering over to Yue and the unconscious Avatar. The Water Tribe prince followed her gaze and sighed. "We have to get Aang some help."<p>

Azula cleared her throat and looked back at her friends. "We're going to Garsai and then we're going to the Fire Nation naval base. There'll be someone there who can help heal the Avatar. There has to be." She said and she didn't want to admit that she was surprised at Yue's healing abilities. She had brought the Avatar back to life. But it still wasn't enough.

"Garsai," Azula heard Mai whisper as she held the map out before her. "The city of lights." The Fire Nation princess looked over her soldier at her friend and then at Ty Lee, who was nibbling on her thumb nail nervously as she looked at the half-dead Avatar. "Are we going to stop there?"

Beneath them, Sanjiv blew a breath of smoke and Azula turned her attention to the moon. Waterbenders would feel more alive, now. She looked over at Yue, who had opened her eyes and then again at Aang. "No," she said finally, "we're going to fly over Garsai and land on the naval base. They'll help us." Normally, she would think that she didn't need anyone's help.

But right now, that would have been a lie.

"Yue." That was Zuko, leaning as close to the flying bison as he dared without losing his balance. Azula blinked slowly when the Water Tribe girl loosened her hold on Aang, looking up. "You know, when that girl said you guys had originally been working together…" He raised his eyebrows at her and Azula thought she saw the waterbender flinch.

"Zuko," Azula said, "just shut up." She wasn't sure when she started trusting Yue, but she knew that had been a lie. Yue was quiet, but Azula was sure she would never do such a thing. She didn't seem like a person who would do something so…_treacherous. _

"It's not true." Yue cleared her throat, looking first at Zuko and then at Azula. "I would never side with her…" Her gaze slid towards Sokka. "After what she did to Aang…I think I hate her."

"Me too," Ty Lee said that and everyone looked at her, except for Toph. The gray eyed girl took them all in her wide gaze before looking away. Azula hadn't really thought that Ty Lee was capable of strong negative emotions like hate and pain.

_Well, you learn something new every day._

* * *

><p>At some point, Sokka shook her arm fiercely and whispered for her to wake up. Yue opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep. She was aware that someone's head was in her lap and when she looked down, she saw Aang's head. Asleep, or unconscious. It didn't matter which one, but she knew he wasn't dead.<p>

"Look, Yue," Sokka said softly and pointed at something over Appa's saddle. "Look down there, it's Garsai." He pulled gently on her arm and Yue struggled to sit up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Sokka gestured again at the earth below them and Yue looked down.

The city of Garsai stretched out below them, cast in the gold light of what had to be ten million lanterns. An amazed breath slid between her lips and her eyes widened. The city itself was plain, not nearly as elaborate as the structures of ice in the Northern Water Tribe, but the lantern lights. They lit the city and Yue wondered how long it took to light them all every night.

"It's beautiful…" Yue whispered. The city was nestled on the coast and she could see the ocean lapping at the shore. Garsai seemed to be nestled in a sea of darkness, a single flickering light when the stars didn't shine. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Toph tugged on her sleeve, catching her attention. "Tell me what it looks like," she said, gesturing rather wildly. "Tell me what whatever you guys are looking at is like. I hate being left out."

Yue looked at the younger girl and caught her hand. "We're looking down at Garsai," she explained, "and it's still night time, but the moon is further across the sky. Garsai isn't that big of a city. It's bigger than Taku, though. There are lanterns _everywhere_, lighting up the whole city. It's like its glowing, Toph. It's so bright."

The blind earthbender nodded, as if she was truly seeing the city. Yue wondered if blind people dreamed in color, like people who could see. She wondered if they could register lightness and darkness in their dreams and thoughts, even though they had never seen the colors in the real world. If they did, did they know the names of them?

"We're passing over Garsai now, and there's the ocean. There are more lights just beyond us, Toph, and I think that's the naval base Azula was talking about. I guess that counts as part of Garsai, too, even though the Fire Nation has control over it. It's an island."

Toph nodded once more and sat back, her hands laced together. "Do you think the people there will be able to help Twinkle Toes?" She asked and her face fell. "Is he going to make it? He's my first earthbending student and I don't want him to die."

Yue glanced at Aang, still deathly pale. He was alive, but just barely. "I really hope so," she answered and looked back at the sea, moving gently. Above her- above them all- the moon pushed and pulled. The waves danced with it and Yue decided that everything had a rhythm. The moon's rhythm was to push and to pull. "I don't want him to die either."

Part of her wondered if that was her rhythm, too. The Moon Spirit had given her life, had shown mercy on her. Yue wondered if she was to move with the moon, to push and pull. The moon commanded the tides of the ocean and Yue thought that maybe she could command the tides of the war.

That thought scared her a little and she pushed it out of her mind.

For a long time, they were silent. The ocean rippled underneath them, churning and murmuring. Yue was reminded of watching the sea from her window back at the Southern Water Tribe. That was a long time ago, she decided. It seemed like a lifetime ago, before she had known Toph and her Fire Nation friends. When it had just been her and Sokka, and Katara, and Aang.

Did Avatars remember their past lives? Yue liked to imagine that Aang was exploring the millions of memories that weren't quite his, instead of suffering here. He was probably buried somewhere deep inside his mind while his body struggled to heal, away from the pain and uncertainty that would follow when he finally woke up.

Yue knew he would wake up; it was just a matter of when.

There was a flash of light below them and then there were sparks of fire dancing through the sky around them. Appa let out a growl and slammed his tail down, throwing them against the other side of the saddle.

Sokka scrambled to grab the reins, steadying the beast. Yue grabbed Toph's arm as she slid towards the back of the bison's back; the blind earthbender slammed into her chest, causing her to gasp. The fire faded and Yue looked down at the lights below them.

"The Fire Nation naval base." Sokka said and Yue nodded, turning her attention to Azula. The firebender was smirking as she guided her dragon towards the island that glowed against the sea, her eyes glittering. "Also known as the Firebender Hangout."

"Take us down, Sokka." Yue said and she wondered what the naval base would look like. She could see Fire Nation ships settled against the island's pier. They were war ships, almost like those of the Water Tribes. "Let Azula land first."

The flying bison let out a growl and angled his nose downward, moving towards the island after Sanjiv. Yue craned her neck to see, her eyes widening. She had never seen a naval base before, let alone a Fire Nation one.

As Appa stretched his forelegs out to land, Yue caught sight of the Fire Nation soldiers surrounding the stretch of land. They moved back and clustered together when Sanjiv landed; amazed at the sight of the dragon and the beast they had never seen before.

Part of Yue had expected the soldiers to be big and intimidating, but as she stared at them, she found that they were normal looking people underneath their armor. She watched as they all dipped into bows at the sight of Sanjiv and the Fire Nation prince and princess on top of him.

"Well," Sokka said as the Fire Nation teenagers slipped down from their dragon. "They certainly seem at home." Yue thought she heard a sort of longing in his voice, like he wished that they were being welcomed as warmly as their friends. He probably missed the luxuries of home.

They had given all that away to help save the world. And the sad part about it, Yue thought, was that they were probably hated by their own people. That their own families probably viewed them as traitors and liars.

Yue moved to slide down from Appa's saddle, stepping aside as Toph scrambled down next to her. She watched as Sokka scooped up Aang's body, passing him down to her before sliding off Appa's tail. Yue looked towards Azula and Zuko, who were surrounded by their nation's soldiers, and she felt a pang of jealousy.

Ty Lee walked towards her, her eyes wide and she called out to Azula. "The Avatar still needs help," She said. "They have to help Aang!"

The Fire Nation princess turned and pointed to Yue. "This," Azula said, "Is our Water Tribe ally. She is the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. In her arms is the Avatar-" she raised her hands as a murmur spread through the crowd, "Yes, he is an Air Nomad. He is the Avatar and he is near death."

Yue watched them, her grip tightening around Aang's body. She took a slight step back when a female soldier moved towards her, holding out her arms. The woman advanced forward again, reaching for Aang, and Yue tentatively handed the boy over to her.

The woman, the soldier, smiled softly at her. "We can help him," she said, "He's our Avatar, too."

* * *

><p>The naval base wasn't exactly what Azula had expected. In her mind, she had expected to see buildings like those in the Fire Nation capital. The naval base was still Fire Nation, though. She saw that the structures of the buildings were still distinctly Fire Nation, with just a hint of the Earth Kingdom style. The warships, however, were Fire Nation.<p>

There was nothing as fine or as efficient as a Fire Nation warship.

Azula watched as the female soldier took the Avatar from Yue, holding him gingerly. She moved to step away and Yue moved after her. There was an infirmary on the island, Azula knew, and she mentally checked over her body. Her muscles were sore and she had a scrape on her knuckles, but that would heal. The rest of her was uninjured. She was grateful for that, but unsurprised.

"Take us to the chief of command," Zuko said and Azula turned to look at him. "We have very important information to pass onto them concerning the Avatar and the Water Tribes." Her brother glanced over at her and then towards Sokka. "I think they need to hear it immediately."

The soldier in the front was a small man, smaller than Azula, and was about as thin as a reed brush. Azula looked at the emblem on his uniform. A commander, but she didn't recognize him. He brought his right hand into a fist, pressing it against the palm of his left and bowed to her. "Yes, your highness," he said and gestured over his shoulder.

"Hey Azula," Ty Lee said quietly and Azula turned her attention to her friend. "I think I'm going to go to the infirmary with Yue while they help Aang, okay?" She smiled softly and Azula could see Yue standing just beyond her, her hands laced together. "Come get us when you have things figured out, alright?"

Azula cast a glance over at Mai and Sokka. She nodded, then, because something in Ty Lee's eyes told her that she _needed_ to go. "I understand," Azula said to her and Ty Lee smiled softly, nodding her head to her. Azula realized that she had never seen Ty Lee truly _sad_, at least not like this. Never like this, before.

It was almost hard to believe and Azula liked to think she was a practical person, so she knew her head wasn't in the clouds.

Ty Lee and Yue moved after the woman carrying Aang, pressed close together like they were supporting each other and perhaps they were. Azula stiffened her shoulders, because even though she was the _princess_ of the Fire Nation, she still had to make a bold impression on the base's leader.

She didn't need to lean on anyone.

The commander led the rest of them away from Sanjiv and Appa. Two other soldiers had moved forward tentatively to tend to the beasts. Azula looked up at the lanterns that were lighting the streets on the naval base and she wondered how they kept them lit so long. They were the same kind that lit Garsai. They had flown over the city on their way to the island, but Azula hadn't put much thought into it.

"Is that boy really the Avatar?" The commander asked, looking back at them. "How are we to know that those _waterbenders_ are really your allies?" He narrowed his eyes at Sokka and Azula noticed that Zuko put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "The girl has white hair."

Surprisingly, it was Mai who spoke. She stuck out her arm and Azula took note of the tear in the sleeve of her clothes. "Oh, they're our allies, alright, considering we just _fought_ _his sister_. She was also the one who killed the Avatar, until Yue brought him back to life."

The older man looked incredulously at the teenagers. "So…" he looked over at Sokka once more, "He's the Water Tribe _prince_ and his sister, who I can only assume is _not_ affiliated with you, was the one who killed the Avatar. The other waterbender, that white haired one, _healed _him." He blinked slowly, grinding his teeth.

Sokka shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "My sister has a few…_issues_ going on. Don't worry," he said, "they don't run in the family." He looked down, then, and Azula glanced over at the brown skinned boy. He had stopped smiling, though, and she figured that it had never been a smile in the first place.

He was good at faking his emotions when he needed to, she decided.

For a long time, they were silent. They walked towards one of the buildings and Azula saw that it was a two tiered pagoda with lanterns hanging from the roof. She wondered how long the Fire Nation had had complete control over the island for. If they had fought over it, it must have been a minor battle. She didn't remember learning much about it.

"The chief of command is in here, your highness." The commander pulled hard on the door, holding it open for the teenagers. "Feel free to enter as you wish. Is there anything you might need?" He asked as Azula passed through the door, followed by Sokka and the others.

The interior of the building was small and extremely simple, when Azula thought about it. There was a long table in the center and a map of the known world on the floor. The walls were painted a deep, swirling shade of red and black and there were paper lanterns dangling from the ceiling.

There was a man standing alone at the table, his shoulders hunched as he looked over at sheets of paper and scrolls that were scattered about. He raised his head at the sound of their entrance and for a moment, Azula wondered if her eyes were deceiving her.

Or perhaps Lu Ten had a look-a-like who happened to be chief of command on the naval base.

"Lu Ten?" Zuko was the first to speak and out of the corner of her eye, Azula could see his eyebrows raised. "What are _you_ doing here? You're still supposed to be in Ba Sing Se."

Azula cast a glance at Sokka, the Water Tribe prince. She wondered if he had known that firebenders had been in his precious city, especially when they were Fire Nation royalty. Perhaps in his head, he was fitting everything together. Perhaps, she thought, he was even getting angry.

Lu Ten straightened and took a step forward. "There was a sharp change of plans a day after you left. It seems that _you_ were the ones who took a detour." His voice deepened and he furrowed his brow, "a very _long_ detour." He looked over at Sokka and narrowed his eyes, "Is this a Water Tribe prisoner? Is this what took you so long?"

Before either Azula or Zuko could speak, Sokka cleared his throat. "No, I am not their prisoner," he said, "I'm their friend. And…we've got a lot to tell you." He stepped forward, meeting the Fire Nation Crown Prince's gaze.

"I bet you do," Lu Ten said and leaned against the table. He looked at Sokka, a distrusting light in his eyes and just a hint of a frown creasing his face. "If you're with Azula, then I suppose this isn't a trap. So, you abdicated?"

Sokka shrugged, "Something like that." He held out his hands, "Look, we have the Avatar with us. He's gravely injured right now and Yue and Ty Lee are with him. But that's not the point why _I'm _here. I'm here to give you a message that I think you need to hear." He leaned forward and Lu Ten took a tiny half-step back.

Lu Ten crossed his arms in front of his chest and Azula thought she saw his eyes brighten at the mention of Yue. She wondered if he remembered the waterbending princess from Ba Sing Se. "Well then, this certainly is a lot to take in. The Avatar is on the island and is _half-dead_, you're a turncoat Water Tribe prince, and then there is more?"

"There's a solar eclipse coming," Sokka went on, "And you already know what happens to firebenders if the sun goes out. You can't firebend. On the day of the solar eclipse, your country is going to be invaded by the Water Tribes. I don't know who's leading it, but I have a _pretty good_ idea."

Lu Ten's gaze flickered over to Azula. She nodded, confirming what Sokka had said. They could intercept the waterbenders and destroy them before they even got close to the caldera. They would destroy them, if they acted soon enough.

"Well then," The Crown Prince said, "I suppose I should go see the Avatar, then, to see him with my own eyes."

"Yes," Azula said and smirked, "I think you should."

* * *

><p>"I can heal," Yue told the female soldier as she stretched out a long strip of cloth. She looked down at Aang, whose body was stretched out on a cot. "I'm not an expert, but I know a little." She looked at her hands, then, and back at Aang.<p>

Beside his body was a pile of materials. There was a cloth that had been used to wipe his wounds and was now dyed a pale pink color. Beside it was what the soldier had called a suture and thread. She had used the needle- for that's what it was- to stitch the lacerations in Aang's abdomen, leaving it puckered and pale.

Yue had never seen such a practice before and when the woman had first started stitching Aang back to together, she had to look away. The soldier had told her that it was a common practice on the battlefield and when the skin healed again, the thread could be removed. It had to be kept clean and covered, to avoid it being tampered with.

Through the whole thing, Aang hadn't moved.

The soldier looked at the waterbender and then nodded. "That's good. You'll have to keep it clean and covered, and monitor him for bad signs. You waterbenders know more about the body than we do, I suppose." She took the stretched out cloth and pressed it against Aang's stomach, lifting him by his shoulders gently. "Hold him up."

Yue leaned forward and put her hands on Aang's shoulders, propping him up as the woman wrapped the cloth around his stomach and chest. Behind her, she could hear Ty Lee shifting. The acrobatic girl had been strangely silent since they had entered the infirmary.

"He'll live, won't he?" Yue asked and bit her bottom lip. She had used the water from Kya's amulet on his wounds, he _had_ to live. The world needed him. "Won't he? He's only twelve."

The female soldier finished binding the boy's chest, helping Yue lay him back down. "Most likely. It's all up to him, though, if he wants to wake up or not. When will he wake up, I don't know. But when he _does,_ whoever did this to him will have some trouble on their hands when he fully recovers."

_Katara. _She was going to get what was coming to her.

Ty Lee stepped forward, then, and stopped at Yue's side. She put her hand on the Water Tribe girl's shoulder and Yue reached up to grasp the younger girl's hand. "He's going to be okay," she whispered, "I know he is."

"I know," Ty Lee said and Yue looked up to see her smiling. "You worry too much, Yue. I know he's going to make it. And when he does wake up…" she shrugged, "I'll just be so happy!" She turned her head towards the door, her hand squeezing Yue's shoulder ever so slightly. "Look, here come the others."

Yue turned to see Zuko walking through the door. Behind him were Mai and Sokka, followed closely by Azula. She was trailed by another Fire Nation man and when she looked at his face, she felt the blood drain from her head.

She was reminded of the nightmare of Ba Sing Se, of being surrounded on all sides by enemies. She couldn't bend and she had been scared, and it all came flooding back now. She looked at the man behind Azula and she didn't remember his name, but she knew his face.

A tiny part of her was scared of that face.

"Ah," Azula said as she entered the room, "I told you she would remember you!" She stepped aside so the man could fully enter the room. "Yue, this is Crown Prince Lu Ten. My cousin. I think you would recognize him."

Oh, she did.

The Fire Nation's Crown Prince dipped his head to her. "It's a pleasure to be _properly_ introduced to you, Princess Yue." He said. "I suppose we met on…less than diplomatic terms last time, though I'm afraid this time isn't much better."

Yue nodded. "I suppose it's not," she said and cast a glance at Aang. "This is the Avatar, Aang. He's an Air Nomad." She stood, then, wringing her hand. Suddenly, she felt very much like the shy princess she had once been. "Did Sokka and the others already tell you about…the eclipse?"

Lu Ten nodded and Yue thought she saw Azula smirk. "Indeed, he did, which is why I've ordered a ship to head straight for the Fire Nation archipelago when dawn comes. I want _all_ of you to be on that boat. My father needs to hear this information straight from its source, so we can act as appropriately as possible."

_He wants to know the Water Tribe's weaknesses. He wants to know just how to defeat them. To destroy them. _Yue pursed her lips. Was she willing to give that information? She would put her family at risk, but if she did nothing, they would continue to threaten the world.

Sokka had said "blood before water". Family came before alliances.

Not this time.

"When do we have to be ready?" Ty Lee asked. "We have to gather our supplies."

"_What _supplies?" Toph chimed in, shaking her head. "We don't have anything."

Yue realized how painfully true that was. Despite all being nobility, they had very little with them. She wondered how Appa _and_ Sanjiv were supposed to fit on the deck of a war ship, but she knew enough to count her blessings.

The Northern Water Tribe princess looked over at her friends. Sokka nodded at her. _We have to take this opportunity,_ his eyes said, _we have to. This is what we've been waiting for. What we've been fighting for. _

_It was._ And it would give the others a chance to go home again. Yue wasn't sure if she would ever be able to go home again, but she wanted to see them happy. They deserved it.

"We'll be ready," Yue said and she knew she spoke for all of them. "I promise, we'll be ready."

* * *

><p>Katara had a nightmare. When she thought about it, though, it wasn't so much as a nightmare for she had been sleeping lightly. It was a bad dream, but not a nightmare. She hadn't woken up terrified or sweating like normal nightmares. Her heart hadn't raced and she hadn't gasped.<p>

She dreamed about a little Water Tribe girl running through a field. She had smelled ocean water, even though the sea was nowhere in sight. She had seen the Water Tribe girl looking back, as though someone was following her. The little girl had tripped and the scene had melted into a more familiar setting. There had been the Southern Water Tribe coast and the ocean lapping at the ice.

After that, Katara had dreamed about a necklace floating in the water and when she had reached to grab it, she had lost of her balance.

She woke up shivering and when she looked up at the sky, she saw the moon was nearly across the sky. She raised her head from where she lay on the cheetah falcon's flank. Suki was leaning beside her, her knees pulled up to her chest and one hand resting on her war fans. They had stopped for a little while, to get their bearings and to rest.

Katara allowed her thoughts to travel to the Avatar and Yue. Something in her twisted a feeling that couldn't really be described. It was very clear though, this emotion of _not right _that went through her. There was no other way to describe it.

Yue had brought the Avatar back to life. That wasn't right. Then again, Katara supposed, that she hadn't done the right thing either. She wasn't sure how she knew that, but when she had seen the Avatar fall, she hadn't felt right. She had felt _wrong. _

Suki stirred next to her and opened one eye. "Is it time to get up?" She murmured and shifted, stretching out one leg. She glanced at the sky, at the darkness and then closed her eyes again. "Wait until first light, and then we can talk about world domination…"

"It's not world domination…" Katara began but the Kyoshi Warrior waved her hand and let her head fall back against the cheetah falcon's side. Katara pulled her knees up to her chest and looked down at her hands. She wondered what it would be like to raise someone from the dead with healing, like Yue had done, instead of bloodbending.

There was something dark and alluring about bloodbending. Hama had told her she had to distance her from her target when bloodbending, because it required a certain type of control and stability. It was a beautiful and eerie art, Katara thought and she remembered how she had felt when she had bloodbent Yue just hours ago.

She had felt a type of power that she had never felt before. She had felt a surge of ultimate control then.

Control. In order to have peace, she needed to be in control.

_That was it. _

"Suki," Katara whispered, even though she knew the Kyoshi Warrior was asleep, "I've figured it out."


End file.
